Noche de Copas
by Angel Negro 29
Summary: todo empezo con un oye linda de donde eres, y termino con un ¿que he hecho?... es una de las tipicas situaciones que se producen en una noche de copas...muchos hemos sido victimas de una noche así... y para Serena esa noche le cambio la vida
1. Chapter 1

Last night, I got served a little too much of that poison baby  
>Last night, I did things I'm not proud of<br>And I got a little crazy  
>Last night, I met a guy on the dance floor and I let him call me baby<p>

-viernes, al fin es viernes – me repetía una y otra vez mientras el taxi me llevaba al bar donde siempre me reúno con las chicas, suspiro frustrada, ha sido una semana de perros… lo único que quiero es ahogar mis penas con tequila

Después de unos quince minutos el taxista me deja y le pago, hasta me sonrío porque por fin poder desahogarme de mis males con mis inseparables amigas, que después de mas de diez años de conocernos aun somos tan unidas como el primer día, todas nos conocimos al entrar a la preparatoria, y pese a todo siempre buscamos el momento de vernos y reunirnos y contarnos lo que ha sido de nuestras vidas

-date prisa cabeza de chorlito – me grita Rei desde la mesa, ella y yo somos las mas unidas y paradójicamente es con ella con la que mas peleo – siempre llegando tarde

-no molestes Rei – le respondí – no ves que inoportunas a los demás clientes – enfatice mi comentario mirando a varios clientes de las otras mesas que miraban a mi pelinegra amiga con algo de irritación

-¿me estas llamando inoportuna? – pregunto ofuscada

-me dirigí a ti ¿no? – le contesto

-ya chicas no empiecen – pidió conciliadora Amy, siempre haciendo de árbitro entre Rei y yo, la más lista y tranquila de todas, la que nos centra y nos baja de la nube

-si, chicas, mejor veamos qué hay de bueno en el bar – la loca de Mina hasta torcía el cuello para mirar a todas las mesas en busca de posibles conquistas, físicamente éramos parecidas, pero ella era más atrabancada que yo, yo por lo general era despistada e inmadura, pero la que cambiaba de novio o galán como si fueran calcetines era ella, yo prefiero las relaciones más estables

-bueno, venimos en plan de conquistas, porque recuerden que yo ya tengo compromiso – se quejo Lita, la fuerte, pero a la vez la más tierna y noble

-todas – comento Rei – excepto Mina como siempre

-bueno, es que ya saben que me gusta conocer nuevos chicos, aun sigo buscando a mi príncipe azul – se defendió mi rubia amiga y todas reímos

-de hecho yo también estoy libre – comente con pena y coraje

-¿y eso?

-¿Qué paso con Diamante?

-ese maldito idiota termino conmigo que porque no le dedico tiempo, que él necesita a una mujer que cuando él la busque esté disponible para el… es un arrogante – me queje mientras el mesero tomaba la orden – tequila… mucho – exigí, a lo que el mesero sonrió divertido

-sí que es un idiota amiga – concedió Rei – además, él se lo pierde y tú te lo ahorras

-pues salud por eso – concedió Lita cuando teníamos cada una su caballito en la mano

-SALUD – gritamos todas para luego beber de un solo trago

Empezamos a hablar de todo, de nuestras vidas laborales, familiares, recordando viejas anécdotas, de todo lo que siempre hablamos, todo precedido por quien sabe cuántas rondas de tequila, después Mina nos convenció de que fuéramos a un antro nuevo que acababan de inaugurar, y después de muchos siii, noooo, y demás, nos lanzamos al antro, la música estaba a todo volumen, la gente reía y bebía, todo lucia genial, nos instalamos y ordenamos…mas tequila para variar

And I don't even know his last name  
>My momma would be so ashamed<br>It started of, hey cutie where you from  
>And then it turned into oh no, what have I done<br>And I don't even know his last name

En algún momento de la noche empezamos a bailar con unos y con otros hasta que encontré a los ojos más hermosos que jamás hubiera visto, tan azules que parecían dos zafiros brillantes…toda una perdición… mi invito a bailar, además de tener un rosto de ángel tenía un cuerpo de infarto, tal como me gustan… baile con él una, dos, veinte piezas, la verdad es que perdí la cuenta, igual que perdí la cuenta con los tequilas, solo podía pensar en esos ojos y en esa forma de bailar

-¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto una ocasión, tan cerca de mi oído que me estremeció su aliento

-Serena – le susurre, mientras me pegaba más a su cuerpo al compas de la música, su olor me estaba volviendo loca, - ¿y tú?

-Darien – me dijo mientras me abrazaba más por la cintura, mientras bailábamos nos decíamos cosas al oído, trivialidades, cosas sin importancia, pero me encantaba sentirlo tan cerca de mí, su olor, su calor, sus grandes manos tocándome con delicadeza y a la vez con lujuria, todo en él disparaba mis hormonas y abatía mis neuronas hasta dejarlas hechas gelatina – eres muy bella bebe – me decía una y otra vez

We left, the club, 'bout around 3 o'clock in the morning  
>His Pinto, sitting there, in the parking lot, well it should have been a warning<br>I had no clue what I was getting into  
>So, I'll blame it on the Cuervo<p>

Debí beber mucho mas de la cuenta, incluso me había olvidado de mis amigas, en lo único que pensaba era en ese dios griego llamado Darien, hasta su nombre me pone inquieta

-vámonos de aquí bebe – me susurro en algún momento mientras presionaba mi trasero contra su gran miembro, hasta el habla se me fue y las piernas se me doblaron y mis hormonas se volvieron locas, en ese momento estaba húmeda, solo pude asentir con la cabeza mientras movía las caderas de manera provocativa, lo oí jadear

De lo que pude ver en mi celular eran más de las tres de la mañana, y no me importaba, salimos trastabillando, riendo y gritando, me llevo por el estacionamiento hasta su flamante auto…todo un sueño, aunque no me pregunten que era porque de coches se tanto como de neurocirugía, pero en definitiva era todo un sueño tal como su dueño, me ayudo a subir como todo un caballero para luego subir al asiento del conductor

-a donde… - iba a preguntar, pero en ese momento me atacó con los labios, en un beso deliciosamente apasionado, era todo un asalto, pero ambos participábamos…nuestras lenguas entraron al juego… no podíamos quitarnos las manos de encima, cuando de pronto el ruido de risas y pasos me hizo darme cuenta que estaba encima de él, ambos sobre el asiento del conductor, yo a horcajadas con la falda enroscada a la cintura, la blusa abierta y el pelo suelto, el por su parte tenia la camisa abierta y el pantalón con el cinturón, el botón y el cierre abiertos y su cabello desordenado, y no me di cuenta en qué momento hice tantas cosas pero se veía tan sexy – salgamos de aquí ¿quieres? – mi voz sonó sugerente y ronca

And I don't even know his last name  
>My momma would be so ashamed<br>It started of, hey cutie where you from  
>And then it turned into oh no, what have I done<br>And I don't even know his last name

Pero el alcohol fue haciendo estragos en mí, pues poco a poco me fui dejando perder en la inconsciencia, solo podía notar que nos detuvimos varias veces, las mismas que no podíamos quitarnos las manos de encima, pero… todo lo demás es borroso…

Here we go

Today, I woke up, thinking about Elvis somewhere in Vegas  
>I'm not sure how I got here<br>Or how this ring on my left hand just appeared outta nowhere  
>I gotta go take the chips and the Pinto and hit the road<br>They say what happens here, stays here, all of this will disappear

Mi cabeza me está matando, siento que va a reventar, un pitido que me destroza los nervios me está aniquilando… entre la tortura que me saco de mi sueño profundo reconozco que es el sonido de mi celular ¿desde cuándo se volvió tan horrendo ese sonido?, a tientas y sin abrir los ojos busco al causante de esa tortura y con trabajos lo encuentro, no sé como logro hacerlo pero contesto

-Serena donde demonios te metiste – escucho gritar a Rei antes de poder decir hola, y su voz es peor tortura que el sonido del teléfono

-podrías no gritar tan alto – logro articular con mucho trabajo, mi voz suena como la de un fumador con problemas de asma que ni yo la reconozco, logro escuchar que Rei habla con alguien más pero no logro entender con quien, ni si es conmigo la cosa, mi cerebro aun no despierta

-Serena – esa era la dulce voz de Amy cargada de preocupación pero aun así suena molesta a mis oídos – Serena ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?

-lo estaré cuando vuelva a dormir – me queje – hablamos luego ¿sí? – y sin más corte la llamada, me gire en la cama, que por cierto está muy suave, y en ese momento noto que estoy boca abajo, la sabana me cubre y logro distinguir que es una tela fina, como de seda… mi cama no tiene sabanas de seda ni es tan suave, la almohada tampoco es tan suave, hago el intento y abro un ojo, esta todo tan oscuro, pero aun así me cuesta trabajo abrirlo, poco a poco abro el otro ojo, pero no logro ver mucho, solo a lo lejos se ve la luz de la ventana, o al menos eso supongo… pero me siento extraña, aunque no distingo por que, con esfuerzo enfoco la vista – que extraño – esta no se parece a mi recamara… con otro esfuerzo me siento en la cama y observo… no, definitivamente no es mi cama pero… ¿en dónde estoy? Me giro por inercia y busco una lámpara o algo, cuando la encuentro la enciendo y mis ojos lo recienten, me siento tan mal que temo morir en cualquier momento… como puedo distingo el logo del hotel, HOTEL HOLIDAY INN, LAS VEGAS - ¿Las Vegas? –me pregunto extrañada, trato de recordar lo de anoche pero no puedo

Me froto la cara con mis manos y noto que algo me raspa la mejilla, al mirarme las manos creo que acabe de despertar del todo con lo que vi, tenía yo una anillo en mi dedo… y en mi mano izquierda, y – oh no, por Dios, ¿Qué he hecho? – me salieron las palabras atropelladas de mi boca, era una alianza de matrimonio

There's just one little problem

I don't even know my last night  
>My momma would be so ashamed<br>It started of, hey cutie where you from  
>And then it turned into oh no, what have I done<br>And I don't even know my last name

A pesar de la agonía que resulta para mi moverme logro salir de la cama, busco con desesperación mi ropa aun cuando me estalla la cabeza, siento un poco de pánico de haber perdido mis cosas, pero no, mi falda, mi blusa, mi sostén, mi tanga, mis zapatos, mi celular, la cartera con el dinero, en fin, como si fuera delincuente salí de ahí, procurando no verme sospechosa, cuando estuve en la calle tome un taxi para que me llevara a la estación de autobuses… una vez instalada en el autobús que me llevaría a mi casa, o al menos al estado donde esta mi casa me sentí más tranquila, el dolor era aun molesto pero poco a poco iba dimitiendo, hubiera querido dormir pero la angustia de no saber que paso ayer me tenia intranquila… cerré mis ojos un momento y suspire… y poco a poco llegaron a mí los recuerdos

_Flashback_

_-salgamos de aquí ¿quieres? – le dije con un tono seductor, mientras me acomodaba en mi asiento, luego salimos a la carretera puso un disco de música de saxofón, el ambiente se tornó más sensual, después de manejar un rato nos detuvimos en una gasolinera, compro gas y mas bebida, creo que además del tequila compro vodka y whisky, tomamos camino y en cuanto vio uno de esos moteles de paso que están sobre la carretera se estacionó, pidió un cuarto y nos instalamos, primero bebimos un rato más, sin dejar de tocarnos cada que podíamos_

_-Serena, bebe – me susurro al oído después de un largo beso – ya no puedo aguantar más, necesito sentirte…completa – mientras decía esto me iba quitando la ropa, yo no ponía resistencia, y además hacia lo que podía para quitarle la suya – quiero que seas mía – demando mientras nos caímos en la cama el sobre mí, pero en ningún momento sentí su peso aplastarme – sé mía – suplicó_

_-soy tuya – pude articular mientras me daba húmedos besos por todo mi cuello hasta llegar a mis senos, grite cuando sentí sus labios cerrarse sobre uno de ellos, los beso, los chupo y lamio a placer, haciéndome gemir y jadear, después hizo le dio la misma atención a mi otro seno y creí que alcanzaba el orgasmo de tanto placer que me daba_

_-me vuelves loco – decía mientras sus besos bajaban por mi abdomen, jugueteo un rato con mi ombligo, torturándolo con su lengua – eres tan hermosa – fue bajando mas, me abrió las piernas con delicadeza, y me dio un suave beso en mi centro, yo suspire – tu olor es exquisito – su voz era tan ronca que me hacía sentir más y más húmeda – quiero probarte bebe – dicho esto lamio todo mi centro, haciéndome jadear sin control, lamio, chupo y jugueteo con mi centro hasta hacerme explotar en un orgasmo como nunca jamás había sentido, pocos fueron mis amantes, pero este era sin duda el mejor de todos_

What have I done

_-dios, sí, así – gritaba una y otra vez, mientras mi cuerpo se convulsionaba una y otra vez presa del orgasmo que me proporciono solo con su lengua_

_-ya no …puedo mas – gimió sobre mis labios antes de besarme e inundarme los sentidos con mi propio sabor – necesito… sentirte… toda – y dicho esto fue entrando en mí, sentí un poco de temor pues era impresionante, pero se movía tan suavemente, con tan cuidado, que solo podía suspirar, y recibirlo con ansia, cuando me lleno toda se quedo quieto, y me beso con dulzura – eres…increíble – me miro con ternura, y lentamente, con suavidad se fue moviendo, era tan erótico su vaivén, que me volvía loca, pero quería mas, y con mis piernas le abrace la cintura, y con los brazos el cuello, y moví mis caderas profundizando la unión, eso desencadeno mas la pasión y sus movimientos se hicieron más profundos y rápidos, solo se oían nuestros jadeos y gemidos y un grito ahogado salió de nuestras gargantas cuando el orgasmo nos alcanzó, y nos arraso con su fuerza – eres… increíble… la mejor…eres divina….hermosa….sexy….una diosa – me decía una y otra vez mientras me llenaba de besos el rostro_

_-tú también…eres increíble… lo mejor…que me ha pasado – nos quedamos abrazados, oyendo la respiración uno del otro – en verdad…jamás había sentido nada como esto – le confesé mientras me iba dejando arrastrar por la inconsciencia _

What have I done

_-sabes bebe – me dijo después de un rato en silencio, yo solo emití un extraño sonido en respuesta – yo tampoco había sentido nada como esto – me acariciaba la espalda con delicadeza – y temó que cuando despierte todo haya sido un sueño – su voz se oía triste, yo solo pude abrazarlo más fuerte – no te alejes de mi – suplico en un susurro_

_-jamás – respondí sin pensar_

_-tengo una idea – se levanto de un salto asustándome – anda vístete, vamos – me jaló para que me levantara y me ayudo a vestirme mientras él hacía lo mismo – esto es genial – decía emocionado, yo no entendía de que iba todo esto_

What have I done

_Salimos del hotel y tomamos la carretera, entre el sueño y el alcohol no me di cuenta a dónde íbamos, llegamos a un lugar lleno de luces, sin embargo ya estaba amaneciendo cuando aparcamos… entramos a una oficina o algo así, la verdad no me di cuenta hasta que estuvimos frente a un hombre y empezó un monologo, no le puse mucha atención hasta que escuche_

_-Darien – dijo el hombre – aceptas a esta mujer como tu legitima esposa, y prometes serle fiel en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo prospero y en lo adverso hasta que la muerte los separe _

_-acepto – respondió muy animado_

_-Serena – se dirigió a mi – aceptas a este hombre como tu legitimo esposo y prometes serle fiel en la salud y en la enfermedad, en los prospero y en lo adverso hasta que la muerte los separe – me miro esperando una respuesta, mire a Darien quien me veía con emoción, con esperanza, y yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza_

_-por el poder que me otorga el estado los declaro marido y mujer_

Oh, what have I done  
>I don't even know my last name<p>

_Darien me beso dejándome sin aire – felicidades, señor y señora…_

_Fin flashback_

Justo cuando iba a recordar el apellido de Darien, siento que alguien me sacude trayéndome a la realidad

-señorita ya llegamos a la terminal – me dijo una mujer que estaba sentada atrás de mi en el autobús, cuando mire a mi alrededor me di cuenta que el autobús estaba vacío… con trabajo me levanto y salgo de la terminal, tomé un taxi que me dejo en mi casa…hasta ese momento me di cuenta que traía apagado el celular, tenia mensajes de todas las chicas, pero realmente todo lo que quería hacer es saber que hice anoche y que voy a hacer ahora, volví a darle vueltas a todo lo que hice, pero no podía recordar el apellido de Darien… - Darien –repito su nombre en voz alta y no puedo evitar suspirar – pero todo es una locura – me recuerdo

Well it turned into, oh no what have I done  
>And I don't even know my last name<br>Yea, Yeah, Yeah

Durante el resto del fin de semana mi mente esta distraída, entre los vagos recuerdos, y mi nueva situación no se qué hacer y me siento impotente y estresada, no he podido dormir bien, y el lunes llego al trabajo como si una aplanadora me hubiera pasado encima

-buenos días Sere – escucho la molesta voz de mi jefe que me saluda recién entro a mi oficina

-buenos días Seyia – respondo sin ganas

-por lo que veo tu fin de semana estuvo pesado – me dijo sonriendo – tal vez deberías venir conmigo a mi casa de campo un fin de semana - su tono coqueto me aburría, esta rutina de querer conquistarme me estaba fastidiando

-gracias Seyia – le dije con una sonrisa forzada – pero no creo que sea conveniente

-lo dices por Diamante…escuche que esto había terminado

-no es por eso pero en otro momento te explico – traté de cortar el tema – está por llegar nuestro nuevo cliente, debo revisar unas notas antes de verlo

-cierto…es importante lograr que el señor Chiba firme con nosotros para hacer su campaña publicitaria

-descuida, he leído respecto a su empresa y sus productos, y tengo justo lo adecuado para él – le dije entusiasmada, siempre conseguir un nuevo cliente mejoraba mi ánimo – el señor Mamoru Chiba estará contento con mis propuestas

-bien, entonces te dejo para que te prepares – me dejo sola mientras leía unas notas en mi computadora, y así pase el resto de la mañana

It started off hey cutie where you from  
>And then it turned into, oh no what have I done<br>And I don't even know my last name  
>Oh, yeah<p>

-señorita Tsukino – escuche el intercomunicador, mi secretaria era siempre tan formal que me causa gracia

-sí Mimet – le respondí

-el señor Chiba esta aquí y la espera en la sala de juntas como me indicó

-gracias Mimet, enseguida voy – me alisé el traje, me retoque el maquillaje y tome mi computadora y unos papeles para ir a la sala de juntas, cuando entré en la sala había una enorme figura dándome la espalda, mirando el paisaje desde el gran ventanal – buenas tardes señor Chiba – le saludé mientras abría mi computadora, se me desparramaron las hojas sobre la mesa, así que rápidamente las puse en orden, no vi al hombre girarse pero si lo escuche aclararse la garganta – disculpe mi torpeza – le dije apenada mientras ponía orden a mis papeles

-buenas tardes señora Chiba – me dijo una voz que me hizo sentir escalofríos, pero lo que hizo levantar el rostro fue lo que había dicho

-¿Cómo dijo? – pregunte, pero cuando mire su rostro supe a que se refería, ahí, de pie, frente a mi estaba él… Darien… quien me volvió loca este fin de semana, por una u otra razón - ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté algo enojada

-lo mismo podría preguntar yo – dijo cruzándose de brazos sus ojos reflejaban tantas cosas, duda, molestia, irritación, sorpresa, y también podía ver que se debatía entre que dejar salir primero… y así nos quedamos mirando uno al otro, sin saber que hacer o que decir…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas, bueno, aquí un pequeño songfic que se me ocurrió, la canción se llama Last Name de Glee Cast, y bueno, ya entrada en la escritura me di cuenta que la historia, aguantaba para algo un poco mas extenso, así que aquí les dejo el primer capítulo, espero sea de su agrado<strong>

**Cuídense mucho**

**Ángel Negro**


	2. Chapter 2

Nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro durante lo que para mi parecieron horas, pero que de seguro fueron minutos

-¿Por qué me abandonaste el sábado? – pregunto con los dientes apretados, como si tratara de controlar su enfado

-yo no te abandone – me defendí – de hecho tu me dejaste sola

-solo fui a conseguir el desayuno, y cuando regrese ya no estabas

-pues debiste dejar una nota o algo – levante el mentón con desafío –no soy adivina

-no pensé que fueras a desaparecer – elevo la voz y yo levante los hombros con desinterés – pero bueno - suspiro – ahora quiero que me digas porque te fuiste –demando

-yo no tengo por qué decirte nada – no me gustaba para nada su tono mandón

-claro que tienes que decirme

-no, no tengo por qué decirte nada

-te recuerdo que eres mi esposa, y exijo una explicación

-tú no eres nadie para exigirme nada – grite molesta, quien demonios se creía él para hablarme así

-claro que sí soy alguien – sonrió burlón – soy tu marido

-desde hace dos días – le grite – además todo esto es por tú culpa – lo señale frustrada

-¿mi culpa? – Pregunto ofendido – disculpa pero que yo recuerde esto lo hicimos los dos, yo no te obligue

-quizá no me obligaste pero tú te aprovechaste de mi borrachera

-pero yo no te obligue a beber tanto – contraatacó

-pues no, pero tú te aprovechaste – tomé las hojas que tenia a la mano y se las lance - abusivo

-ningún abusivo – esquivo las hojas y avanzo hacia mí – que tú estabas fascinada conmigo – sonrió con coquetería y por un momento perdí el hilo de mis ideas – tu disfrutaste de todo esto – se me acerco más y pude sentir el calor de su cuerpo – tu gozaste todo conmigo – me quiso abrazar y yo retrocedí un paso

-eso fue producto del alcohol, yo no soy así – me defendí y caminé por la sala rodeando la mesa poniéndola de escudo – tú te aprovechaste de mi inconsciencia para… para abusar de mi, eres un aprovechado

-y tu de seguro eres una niña inocente – se burlo – yo no escuche que te quejaras mientras te hacia mía esa noche – me recordó mientras se volvía a acercar a mí, pero yo volví a rodear la mesa huyendo – los sonidos que emitías eran de puro placer – su voz sonó ronca y provocativa

-ya te dije que fue el alcohol – me defendí de nuevo, pero sonaba tan poco convincente como lo sentía

-tampoco huías de mí, es más, corrías hacia mi – se burlo haciéndome enfadar –cobarde

Cuando el se acercó a mí lo enfrente – quiero el divorcio –se detuvo en seco a escasos centímetros de mí

-eso no – dijo muy serio – ¿cómo quieres divorciarte de mí si ni siquiera he tenido la oportunidad de ser tu marido? – pregunto resentido

-no te entiendo – abrí los ojos sin comprender

-quiero que me des la oportunidad de ser tu esposo…tu marido – me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos – quiero una oportunidad de que seas mi mujer – su rostro se fue acercando al mío – de que seas mía de nuevo – susurro sobre mis labios antes de besarlos sutilmente

-no – negué lentamente con la cabeza mientras me recuperaba del shock que su beso provocó en mi – esto no puede ser – me separe de él

-pues no te doy el divorcio – dijo tajante

-pediré la anulación del matrimonio – dije precipitadamente

-no puedes hacer eso – sonrió socarronamente

-claro que puedo – me defendí molesta

-no…no puedes – me hablaba como si tuviera cinco años – la anulación solo se puede pedir cuando – se fue acercando a mí, como un sigiloso felino – no se ha consumado el matrimonio – me abrazo con un brazo por la cintura – y nosotros – con su mano libre me acaricio la mejilla, yo estaba perturbada y petrificada por su cercanía – consumamos el matrimonio muchas veces – me acaricio los labios con el dedo pulgar, mientras a mi mente volvían mas recuerdos de esa noche, su cuerpo pegado al mío, sus gemidos y mis jadeos, el estremecimiento que sentía al tenerlo en mí…llenándome toda… mi cuerpo sintió un escalofrío de excitación, y al mismo tiempo de frustración… la anulación no era una opción… y eso me estaba empezando a enfadar… con gran esfuerzo coloque mis manos en su fornido pecho, y pude sentir su corazón latiendo a mil... pero como pude lo aparte de mí

-pues buscaré un modo…pero yo me quiero divorciar de ti – dijo con la voz algo débil, pero traté que mi rostro se viera mas determinado

-bien – dijo serio y enderezándose en toda su altura – en ese caso no tenemos ninguna propuesta publicitaria que discutir señora Chiba

-espera Darien – grite entendiendo a que se refería con su comentario, él había llegado a la oficina porque de algún modo era pariente del señor Mamoru Chiba, y tenía que hablar con él de la propuesta para su empresa… si se iba y se cerraba en ese aspecto Seyia me mataría, si no es que me suicidaba yo primero – no puedes mezclar las cosas, el hecho de que tengamos un asunto pendiente con lo del divorcio no tiene que afectar mi trabajo como publicista

-quizá tengas razón – comento con una sonrisa de lado, que más parecía la de un gato que se va a comer un canario que a otra cosa – pero en este caso como yo soy el que decido con quien realizaremos la campaña y… - me miro de arriba abajo con deseo – bueno tú no estás siendo muy cooperativa conmigo en este momento

-eso no es justo – lo entendí todo de pronto – te estás vengando de mí, porque quiero el divorcio ¿no? – grite

-pues… - levanto los hombros con indiferencia – tal vez – se dirigió a la salida – le dejare mi tarjeta de presentación a la secretaria por si… por si cambia de opinión – abrió la puerta de la sala de juntas – buenas tardes señora Chiba – y sin más salió de ahí, dejándome petrificada, parada en medio de la sala, estaba tan rígida que si me tensaba más me quebraría, y por dos segundo sentí que se me salía el alma del cuerpo… ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

XOXOXO

-¿Qué tu qué? – gritaron las chicas mientras me desparramaba aun más en uno de los gabinetes de la cafetería que Lita atendía junto con Andrew su novio

-que me casé – dije con tanta pena que podía sentir que la cara me estallaría por lo roja que debía estar, las chicas me miraban como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza, o algo por el estilo, a pesar que era la segunda vez que les explicaba cómo se dieron las cosas, aunque obviamente tuve que hacer una versión apta para toda la familia… había detalles que no podía ni quería compartir con las chicas, también les platique de mi encuentro con Darien hace unos días en mi oficina

-acaso estás loca – grito Rei después del shock inicial – pudiste haber terminado muerta, o secuestrada, o hecha cachitos y tirada en un canal – mientras ella lo decía me sentía cada vez peor

-Rei tiene razón Serena – comento Lita abrazándola – pero afortunadamente estas a salvo

-claro, y lo mejor de todo es que terminaste casada con un dios griego como Darien – dijo pícaramente la loca de Mina

-Mina – gritamos todas censurándola, mientras la aludida solo sonreía pícaramente

-pero si tú misma dijiste que era un dios cuando lo viste en el antro – se defendió acusándome

-bueno ahora lo importante es tramitar el divorcio lo antes posible – suspire

-por eso no te preocupes Serena – me dijo Rei muy segura – Nick te apoyara en todo

-gracias Rei – le sonreí, su novio era un excelente abogado y sin duda me ayudaría mucho en todo este trance

-además yo también puedo ayudarte amiga – comento Amy sonriéndome – aunque no soy abogada puedo leer algunos libros sobre trámites de divorcio y esas cosas

-muchas gracias Amy

-todas te apoyaremos amiga – dijo Mina – aunque yo en tu lugar aprovechaba a ese galanazo – puso cara de picara y todas reímos

-¿y que pasara con la campaña? – pregunto Lita

-pues la verdad es que no sé qué hacer – suspire frustrada… desde que Darien salió de la oficina ese día aun no encontraba una solución – Seyia esta presionándome para que obtengamos la campaña

-¿le contaste a Seyia lo de Darien?

-claro que no, solo le dije que se porto muy tajante y que no lo convenció del todo mi propuesta…lo que por cierto no se creyó del todo, pero tuve que exagerar un poco sobre la reacción de Darien… así que insiste en que mejore la propuesta y lo vaya a ver cuanto antes

-pero no creo que Darien quiera oír de la propuesta si sigues con lo del divorcio – opino Amy

-eso es lo que más me preocupa

-como quien dice – Mina me palmeo la espalda en señal de apoyo – estás empantanada amiga

Yo ya no supe que decir al respecto

XOXOXO

-hola Sere – entró Seyia muy sonriente el viernes - ¿Cómo vamos con la campaña Chiba?

-pues ya hice algunas modificaciones a la propuesta – mentí un poco pues a la propuesta no le había hecho ningún cambio solo había cambiado la gama de colores por tonos azules

-excelente – dijo muy animado – ¿por qué no le llamas ahora para ver si te puede recibir de una vez?

-pero… - tomó el teléfono y marco a mi secretaria

-vamos Sere, salgamos de esto de una vez… si Mimet, por favor comunícame con el señor Chiba… si, dile que Serena quiere hablar con él… si, pasa la llamada aquí…gracias – colgó el teléfono

-pero Seyia, creo que sería bueno esperar al lunes ¿no? – yo quería que pasara el fin de semana para poder hablar con Nick y saber que tenía que hacer con lo del divorcio

-para que esperar tanto – en eso sonó el teléfono - ¿sí? – Respondió Seyia – gracias Mimet – me paso el teléfono

_-buenos días señora Chiba _– me dijo la ronca voz de Darien y yo no pude evitar estremecerme

-bu...buenos días señor Chiba – tartamudee y me quise golpear yo sola por dejarme afectar de esa manera

_-¿a qué debo el honor de tu llamada?, ¿ya decidiste que no te quieres divorciar de mi? _– preguntó con burla

Seyia me miraba esperando que me lanzara al cliente para que aceptara la propuesta – le llamó para ver si puedo ir a su oficina para hablar de la propuesta para la campaña

_-ya veo, así que aun quieres mostrarme la propuesta – _me dijo burlón _– entonces no te quieres divorciar de mi ¿cierto?_

Yo no supe que responder dado que Seyia me seguía mirando con expectativa y un poco de censura, en otros casos me lanzaba a hablar y hablar hasta convencer al cliente, pero este cliente me estaba dejando sin palabras, sin decir nada mi jefe me arranco el teléfono de las manos

-señor Chiba – hablo con mucha diplomacia – buenos días, habla Seyia Blackmoon… soy el jefe directo de la señorita Tsukino – en ese momento me puse tensa rogando que Darien no se pusiera a hacer comentarios sobre mi apellido – y yo la verdad quisiera que reconsiderara las cosas en cuanto a la propuesta…Serena ha trabajado para mejorarla y me gustaría que la viera lo antes posible… sí, claro…no…no habría problema…de acuerdo…ella estará ahí, no se preocupe…que tenga buen día – estaba sonriendo cuando colgó – bien Sere, el señor Chiba te recibirá en su oficina hoy a las ocho de la noche

-¿a las ocho? – no pude evitar mi sorpresa, y mi miedo, eso no podía traer nada bueno

-vamos Sere, el señor Chiba tiene muchos compromisos, pero ha sido muy amable en verte este mismo día

-pues si no queda otro remedio – suspire

-esa es mi chica – me sonrió coqueto y yo no pude evitar fulminarlo con la mirada, odiaba sus comentarios posesivos hacia mi – bueno, te dejo... – y así como entro a mi oficina salió como un suspiro

Durante el resto del día estuve trabajando en otras campañas que manejaba, tratando de mantener la mente ocupada y no pensar en volver a ver a Darien, solo de pensar en él me pongo chinita, y por más que quería no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que vivimos esa noche, porque aunque aún recuerdo todo como un vago sueño, algunas cosas como sus besos, sus brazos rodeándome, su olor, su calor me resultan inolvidables

XOXOXO

-buenas noches – saludé en recepción en el edificio de las empresas Chiba, la recepcionista estaba recogiendo sus cosas y me miro de arriba abajo antes de responder

-buenas noches… ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? – su tono de voz delataba a leguas que lo que menos quería era atenderme sino irse

-vengo a buscar al señor Darien Chiba – rogué a todos los santos para que Darien se hubiera olvidado de nuestra cita y ya no lo viera hasta el lunes – soy Serena Tsukino

-el señor Chiba la está esperando – me dijo al tiempo que me entregaba un gafete de visitante – tome el elevador del fondo y vaya al último piso – señalo el pasillo a la derecha con una mano

-gracias – avancé en silencio al elevador, las puertas estaban abiertas entre y seleccioné el último piso, el elevador, al igual que todo el edifico era lujoso, con un estilo muy sobrio, que combinaba la elegancia y el poder económico de la empresa, y la seriedad que la caracterizaba, mientras subía los treinta y tantos pisos no pude evitar mirarme en el espejo y arreglar un poco mi imagen, antes que nada debía verme como toda una profesional y no como la chiquilla colegiala que quería aflorar dentro de mi… estaba tan nerviosa que la expresión mariposas en el estomago me caía a la perfección…

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron frente a mi estaba la visión más impactante que alguna vez me pude imaginar, Darien estaba de pie, llevaba un pantalón de vestir en color gris, una camisa en color azul marino con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, estaba recargado en el marco de una puerta, con los brazos cruzados con aire despreocupado, se veía relajado y tan sexy que me estremecí, debí de haber puesto cara de impresión porque el sonrió de lado divertido, fue todo lo que necesite para regresar a la realidad

-buenas noches señor Chiba – comenté seria mientras avanzaba hacia él – le agradezco que me recibiera

-vamos Serena – se acerco a mi lentamente – déjate de formalidades… antes me llamabas Darien – su voz sonó ronca y seductora

-señor Chiba, yo he venido a tratar un asunto estrictamente profesional – me aleje de él dando un paso hacia atrás – así que lo mejor es que mantengamos las formalidades

-bien – sonrió – si así lo desea, acompáñeme a mi oficina señora Chiba – se burlo y me dieron ganas de golpearlo

Hubiera querido ponerme a discutir sobre mi apellido pero temía que no quisiera ver la propuesta y si volvía con una negativa para mi jefe de seguro me ponía de patitas en la calle, caminamos a su oficina en silencio, uno muy tenso e incomodo, me abrió la puerta y me dejo pasar como un caballero, yo traía mi bolsa de mano y la maleta de la computadora colocadas en mi pecho como si fuera un escudo, me quede de pie cerca del escritorio

-¿nerviosa señora Chiba? – pregunto con tono jocoso

-para nada – dije molesta

-me da gusto… señora Chiba – su voz se empezaba a escuchar ronca y yo me estaba poniendo tensa porque me llamaba tanto señora Chiba – permítame sus cosas señora Chiba – no me di cuenta cuando se acercó a mí, y me sorprendió como delicadamente me quito las cosas de las manos y las coloco con cuidado en el escritorio

Iba a agradecer cuando de pronto me estaba devorando la boca en un beso fiero y apasionado, me tenía entre sus brazos mientras yo estaba petrificada, sus labios se movían sobre los míos con fuerza, pero a la vez con pasión, deseo y ansia, poco a poco me hice mantequilla entre sus brazos hasta que fue terminando el beso hasta ser solo un roce – no te había saludado como se debía – me susurro al oído, jadeando un poco por el impacto del beso, yo no tenía fuerza para moverme, y agradecía que me tuviera entre sus brazos, o hubiera caído al suelo – Serena – gimió enterrando su cara en el hueco de mi cuello – no sabes cómo he pensado en ti todo este tiempo – inspiro sobre mi cuello y dejo suaves besos – en tu olor a rosas – paso su lengua por la piel de mi hombro – tu sabor a fresas – hasta ese momento me di cuenta que me había abierto un poco la blusa exponiendo mis hombros, me volvió a besar – no he podido dejar de pensar en tus gemidos de placer – me dijo al oído y luego lo mordió haciéndome jadear, sonrió – justo como ese – me estrecho mas entre sus brazos y pude sentir la potencia de su erección presionando mi vientre y no pude evitar estremecerme presa de los recuerdos y de la excitación del momento

-Da…Darien – jadee tratando de apartarme

-me encanta como se oye mi nombre en tus labios – sentí como me iba sacando la blusa de la falda – me resulta tan provocativo – me desabrocho la blusa y fue bajando sus besos de mi cuello a mis pechos los cuales beso hasta el escote, luego los acaricio con ambas manos, y yo jadeaba un poco mas sin poder contenerme, en ese momento me tomó de la cintura me elevó en el aire y me sentó en el escritorio

-Darien – jadee sorprendida

-eres tan hermosa – me desabrocho el sostén liberando mis senos – tus pechos son tan perfectos – se lanzo a chuparlos y lamerlos de manera desesperada iba de uno a otro torturándolos sin piedad, mis jadeos eran cada vez más altos, yo le jalaba el cabello a medida que disfrutaba mas la tortura, mientras me torturaba con los labios sus manos me iban subiendo la falda y se deshacía de mi tanga sin muchos preámbulos sus dedos se dirigieron a mi centro, y yo jadee emocionada – estas tan húmeda y lista… que no puedo esperar un momento más – también él jadeaba, oí como se desabrochaba el pantalón pues tenía los ojos cerrados, después sentí sus labios en los míos en un beso fogoso, mientras iba entrando en mi lentamente, ambos jadeamos ante esa sensación de unión que nos envolvía, una vez que me lleno toda se quedo quieto, su respiración trabajosa me cosquilleaba el oído – esto se siente…tan bien ¿no crees?

-si… se siente bien – susurre en su oído y no pude evitar la tentación de besarle todo el contorno de la mandíbula lentamente hasta que llegue a su barbilla, levante la vista y me encontré con su mirada, oscurecida por la pasión, pero con un brillo tan extraño y a la vez tan agradable que por un momento me sentí completa, sin dejar de mirarme se empezó a mover empujando sus caderas en una cadencia lenta… rítmica… provocativa yo lo rodee con mis piernas

-eso se siente…mucho mejor – dijo acariciándome las piernas, sus movimientos iban tomando velocidad – me vuelves loco Serena…me encantas – me decía mientras sus embestidas se hacían mas y mas rápidas, me estaba llevando al borde de la pasión, sus labios dejaban besos húmedos por mi piel haciéndome estremecer más

-Darien…estoy a punto… de llegar – dije entre jadeos mientras me abrazaba a su cuello y le jalaba el cabello

-si cariño… llega conmigo… llega conmigo bebe – sus movimientos eran frenéticos, arrasadores, ambos gritamos llenos de éxtasis cuando el orgasmo nos golpeo como un huracán, como una descarga de electricidad, ambos nos quedamos abrazados, jadeando al oído del otro – esto fue… increíble – me dijo mientras lentamente salía de mí pero sin dejar de abrazarme, poco a poco nuestras respiraciones se relajaban y podía sentir el frio en mi espalda… o al menos donde no me alcanzaba a cubrir los brazos de Darien… de pronto un escalofrío me sacudió - ¿tienes frio? – Me abrazó más - ¿Por qué no nos vamos a mi departamento? – Sugirió entusiasmado – nos tomamos una copa de vino, cenamos algo – me acariciaba la espalda para darme calor – te quedas a dormir conmigo…

-no Darien – dije rápidamente empujándolo para que se alejara – no te confundas

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto extrañado

-es que no lo ves… - me baje del escritorio con trabajo – esto estuvo mal… esto no debió pasar – dije con pena… con vergüenza

-pero paso Serena – me quiso abrazar – no ves que la química entre nosotros es innegable

-no Darien – me sentía tan avergonzada que no podía mirarlo a los ojos – esto no está bien… tu y yo vamos a divorciarnos…nuestro trato será solo profesional si aceptas la campaña… no podemos involucrarnos de esta manera – mientras hablaba me acomodaba la ropa, y escuchaba que Darien hacia lo mismo con la suya, no me atrevía a mirarlo ni nada – esto estuvo mal Darien

-es la primera vez que escucho que dices mi nombre tantas veces – fue una burla sarcástica

-Darien yo… - lo mire y me hizo una señal de que no dijera nada

-no te preocupes Serena – dijo muy serio sentándose en su escritorio, su mirada se veía apagada, nada que ver con su mirada apasionada – déjame la propuesta y yo la reviso – extendió la mano, yo me apresure a sacar el documento impreso de mi maleta y se lo entregue – si la propuesta es la adecuada para la empresa yo me estaré comunicando contigo el lunes por la mañana – su tono era tan serio y frio que me provoco un escalofrío de angustia – ahora no te quito mas tu tiempo – y dedico toda su atención al documento que le acababa de entregar

Yo me quede estática durante un momento, impactada por la frialdad de su actitud, pero reaccione pronto y tome mis cosas – buenas noches – dije torpemente y salí corriendo de su oficina, cuando cerré la puerta pude escuchar como algo se estrellaba contra una de las paredes, y también sentí como algo en mi corazón se oprimía haciéndome sentir deseos de llorar, y así con paso lento y pesado me dirigí a la salida - ¿en qué rayos pensaba cuando me deje llevar por la pasión con Darien? – me pregunte mientras bajaba en el elevador, esta vez no podía echarle la culpa al alcohol, ahora si había sido consiente de todo lo que hice con él, o lo que deje que me hiciera… pero solo de tenerlo cerca…de percibir su olor, de sentir su calor, todo desaparecía, solo podía pensar en su piel, en sus labios, sus besos… y ahora… ¿qué rayos me pasa? O ¿Qué rayos me está haciendo Darien?...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aquí me tienen con un capítulo nuevo… ¿Qué les pareció?... la pobre de Serena ya no sabe si va o viene, ¿y qué onda con Darien?... ¿Por qué no quiere divorciarse de Serena?... en fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Mil y un gracias por sus rw, de verdad que me emocione tanto que me puse a escribe y escribe para subir este capítulo.<strong>

**Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, por sus alertas, g****racias en especial a las niñas lindas que me dejaron rw:**

**nahima-chan, Seiya-Moon, Sailor Alluminem Siren, Marie Mademoiselle Chiba, Mayilu, CrimsonMizzle, sailorsere, Nora, SMOON, Usagi Conejita, Yazbelltsukinochiba, Elsy82, Dayanna, vivianajan, christydechiba, Tanita Love, usako tsukino de chiba, gigichiba, AHRG, ary princxsaku, yesqui2000, karly15, Ameeran, SEREDAR, Serenity, Nesha Stela Moon, SalyLuna**

**Y bueno, espero me sigan leyendo y también espero subir pronto otro capítulo**

**Besitos**

**Ángel Negro**


	3. Chapter 3

**Darien POV**

-la vida es una basura – reniego una y otra vez mientras Yaten me arrastra fuera de mi departamento

-vamos Darien… ya es momento de que salgas de tu departamento y olvides a la bruja de Esmeralda – me recriminaba mi amigo mientras entrabamos al elevador

-pero yo la amaba Yaten y a ella lo único que le interesaba era mi dinero – me queje

-pues si… pero es mejor así amigo… te imaginas haber acabado casado con una arpía como ella

Suspire derrotado – tienes razón – concedí – pero aun así me siento tan dolido por la forma en que me dijo que se iba, y que me abandonaba por otro que le daría todos los lujos que yo no esta dispuesto a darle

-pues pobre del incauto que se dejo embaucar por ella – yo no pude evitar sonreír, afortunadamente yo no sería ese incauto… Esmeralda era todo apariencia, su ropa, su pelo, no era más que una muñeca de plástico, supongo que el destino se encargo de lograr que sacara sus verdaderas intenciones cuando me di cuenta que quiso falsificar mi firma en la hipoteca de un departamento en Londres que yo pagaría pero que ella tendría a su nombre, por suerte la gente del banco es amiga de la familia y me lo notificaron… la muy cínica me dijo que era para nosotros para nuestro futuro, pero la mande investigar y descubrí que había estado sacando pequeñas cantidades de mis cuentas bancarias, que al final se traducían en algo más de unos cuantos miles de dólares, y encima de todo se hizo la digna y ofendida y me dejo, alegando que buscaría a alguien que le diera todo lo que ella merecía… maldita arpía… pero aun así estaba enojado… frustrado y deprimido y llevaba toda una semana encerrado en mi departamento sin ver a nadie… hasta ahora que mi amigo Yaten me amenazo con derribar la puerta y sacarme a rastras si no iba con ellos a tomar algo… acepte con la condición de que iríamos a un lugar tranquilo a beber una copa

-¿y bien? – me dijo en cuento llegamos al antro más grande y escandaloso que alguna vez hubiera visto

-¿esto es un lugar tranquilo? – le pregunte con los dientes apretados mientras sacaba las llaves de mi auto

-anda Darien – me rogo deteniéndome del brazo – solo estemos un rato… te prometo que si después de un par de horas aun te sientes a disgusto nos vamos

-dos horas – le advertí

-genial – dijo feliz y entramos al bar… 10 minutos… 20 minutos… 40 minutos, y no había nada interesante que ver, aunque la hora era la ideal, el ambiente estaba muy prendido lo cierto era que no me sentía a gusto

Me dirigí al baño para luego desaparecerme de la vista de mi amigo, quien por cierto estaba muy animado bailando con una chica… cuando de pronto vi a una pequeña criatura de un hermoso cabello rubio, su rostro estaba sin exceso de maquillaje pero se veía muy hermoso, tenía un cuerpo de infarto, no era exuberante como Esmeralda, pero lucia muy hermosa como un suave ángel, y su risa, me hacia sonreír, estaba brindando con sus amigas, se veía feliz, no me resistí y la invite a bailar, era sensual de un modo tan natural que ella no se daba cuenta, Serena…, mientras bailábamos nos íbamos acercando más y más, sentía deseos de besarla, bebimos mucho, yo ya tenía mis copas encima y por lo que vi ella también, pero entre el baile y la bebida nos pasamos la noche, luego salimos de ahí y no me resistí a besarla, fue como si encendieran una chispa entre nosotros

-vamos de aquí ¿quieres? – sugirió después de ese fogoso beso, y yo tenía solo un objetivo en mente… fundirme en ella y hacerla gritar de placer, compramos mas bebidas y nos metimos a un motel…Dios, toque el nirvana con ella…Esmeralda no era tan buena amante como presumía, siempre me dejaba con una sensación de vacío, pero con Serena, fue algo diferente, se me ocurrió una idea loca, que no sé de donde salió, quizá era parte de la frustración y el coraje que sentía por lo que me había hecho Esmeralda, como una pequeña venganza para fastidiarle la vida, me llevé a Serena a Las Vegas y me case con ella, sabía que en cuanto escuchara mi apellido podría provocar en ella una reacción como la de una persona que se saca la lotería…pero no… me pregunto si realmente se enteró que se había casado con un Chiba… uno de los pocos herederos de un imperio multimillonario generador de una cuantiosa fortuna al año por la venta de tecnología de punta en telecomunicaciones, líder de distribución en casi todo el mundo… pero su reacción no tuvo nada que ver con la avaricia o la ambición, se quedo mirándome con una mirada dulce, como de una ovejita que cae en las garras de un león… y me sentí poderoso porque ella no miraba el apellido… miraba a Darien…al hombre y fue como una bocanada de aire fresco a mi ego maltrecho, hicimos el amor toda la noche… de todos los modos posibles, de manera dulce, salvaje, erótica, pero todas y cada una de las veces fue grandiosa

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza, estaba desnudo en una habitación que no era la mía, y con un pequeño cuerpo entre mis brazos que me provocaban un agradable calor, al mirarla bien y ver su cuerpo desnudo desee despertarla con besos y enterrarme en ella, pero en ese momento susurro – pastel de chocolate – y supe que lo mejor era ir primero por el desayuno, y ya después seguir con mis planes previos, lentamente me fui separando de ella para no despertarla, le acerque su bolsa y me vestí en silencio para luego salir de la habitación

-buenas tardes señor Chiba – me dijo una servicial mesera en el restaurante del hotel quien me sonreía con extrema coquetería

-buenas tardes – dije serio, en ese momento me di cuenta que pasaba del medio día

-¿Qué va a ordenar? – pregunto melosa

Hice un pedido algo sustancioso, con varias cosas de la carta que podríamos disfrutar durante el resto del día y pedí que me lo subieran a mi habitación… ya tenía mi plan… comeríamos, luego tomaríamos una ducha juntos, quizá poseerla en la regadera, luego ir a dar una vuelta por los casinos y conocerla más, su conversación de anoche me pareció interesante, tal vez podría entablar una amistad con ella, una con derechos… quizá le platicaría de mi plan de molestar a Esmeralda y le pediría su apoyo para continuar en la farsa del matrimonio un par de meses, y luego divorciarnos en términos amistosos y quizá seguir viéndonos una temporada... seguí haciendo mis planes mientras entraba a la habitación y cual no fue mi sorpresa cuando al entrar descubro la cama vacía, agudice el oído para ver si oía correr el agua de la ducha, pero nada, revise el baño y no estaba ahí… Serena se había ido… había desaparecido… y no pude evitar sentirme furioso, quien se creía ella para dejarme abandonado, a mí… un Chiba, estaba tan furioso que cuando llego el pedido de comida lo lance al pasillo ante la sorpresa de muchos espectadores y el propio mesero… tendría que dejar una jugosa propina cuando me marchara, me quedé en la habitación el resto del día, rumiando mi coraje… pero cuando quería maldecir a Serena, solo podía pensar en su cuerpo, sus labios, su olor, me empezaba a sentir como un adicto a quien le falta su dosis de heroína… que tenía esa pequeña bruja que lograba hacer que todo mi coraje se desvaneciera y solo pudiera pensar en la pasión que compartimos.

Mi fin de semana paso en un sube y baja de frustraciones, me daba rabia pensar que Serena me había dejado abandonado en ese hotel, me dolía el orgullo… ¿acaso fui tan malo que ella aprovecho la oportunidad para escaparse de mí?... ciertamente lo dudaba, pero aun así no dejaba de cuestionarme… pero lo que más ocupaba mi mente era en pensar en ella, en sus labios tentadores, sus gemidos que me excitaban solo de recordarlos… el modo en que me envolvía… el domingo por la noche tome la determinación de pedir que la investigaran y saber más de ella, porque me gustara o no ella era mi esposa

XOXOXO

-buenos días primo – me saludo mi primo nada mas entré a mi oficina, el ya estaba sentado en mi sillón con los pies sobre mi escritorio –pero que carita te cargas

-Haruka baja los pies de mi escritorio – le ladre por saludo

-y no solo es la cara, sino también traes un humor de perros – se burlo mientras se levantaba de mi silla

-Haruka… no estoy de humor – le dije entre dientes

-eso se nota a leguas… pero la cuestión es ¿Por qué estas así? – Se recargo en el escritorio y estudio mi rostro – no me digas que sigues así por la arpía de Esmeralda – dijo dubitativo

-no, no es por ella – gruñí cuando la mencionó, ni siquiera me había acordado de ella en el fin de semana

-pero de seguro es por una mujer – dijo después de unos minutos de analizarme

-si… es por mi esposa – no pude evitar soltar una carcajada por la cara que puso mi primo, se le desencajo la mandíbula y abrió los ojos como platos

-¿tu…tu… es…esposa? – preguntó con trabajo - ¿pero…pero…como…cuando…? – levante una mano y se cayó de inmediato

Poco a poco le conté todo lo que paso el fin de semana con Serena desde que la conocí en el antro hasta que me abandono en el hotel

-wow – fue todo lo que dijo cuando acabé con mi relato, en eso tocaron a la puerta

-adelante

-señor Chiba – apareció por la puerta mi asistente Setsuna – le recuerdo que a las doce tiene cita con los publicistas para la nueva campaña de la empresa, y su padre quiere verlo en este momento

-gracias Setsuna – ella desapareció por la puerta mientras yo me levantaba de mi asiento

-bueno primo yo me retiro, las reuniones con el tío suelen ser maratónicas – ambos sonreímos – y cualquier cosa que necesites cuenta conmigo – me palmeo el hombro mientras salíamos de mi oficina

-gracias primo – y así tal como dijo mi primo la reunión con mi padre se extendió hasta que tuve que salir a la agencia publicitaria para ver su propuesta, no había podido contactar a los investigadores pero lo haría por la noche

-buenas tardes – saludé en recepción – soy el señor Chiba… tengo una cita con… - lo dude un poco – me parece que con el señor Blackmoon

-buenas tardes – me saludo muy profesional – en un momento le notifico de su llegada… si gusta acompañarme a la sala de juntas – se levanto y me guio a la sala de juntas, aunque la empresa era relativamente pequeña se veía que tenía muy buen gusto para la decoración, sobria y profesional, me daba buena espina… lo que una empresa como la nuestra necesita es seriedad y profesionalismo… pero lo único que tenía en la mente era tratar de saber en dónde estaba Serena ahora… que estaría haciendo en estos momentos… mientras me preguntaba por ella observaba la distancia desde el gran ventanal de la sala de juntas, escuche que alguien entraba

-buenas tardes señor Chiba – escuche una voz que de pronto se me hizo muy familiar – me gire para encontrarme con la bruja que había estado ocupando todos y cada unos de mis pensamientos durante el fin de semana, carraspee incrédulo – perdone mi torpeza – dijo apenada mientras ponía en orden unos documentos, y no se había dado cuenta de que estaba en presencia de su esposo

-buenas tardes señora Chiba – le dije en tono serio quería molestarla un poco antes de saber porque me había abandonado el sábado

-¿Cómo dijo? – Pregunto extrañada, pero con algo de intuición… seguro que reconoció mi voz, y al mirarme supe que se había quedado impactada al verme - ¿Qué haces aquí? – me pregunto después de un momento en que apuesto que ordeno sus ideas

-lo mismo podría preguntar yo – no sabía que decirle, estaba enojado, frustrado, me sentía herido, pero de algún modo me sentía aliviado de volverla a ver, aunque no sé exactamente porque me siento así, nos quedamos mirándonos un momento, supongo que tratando de averiguar quién hablaría primero y siendo como soy en los negocios ese tendría que ser yo

-¿Por qué me abandonaste el sábado? – pregunte de manera directa, ella se defendió de manera altiva, a estas alturas ella debía entender que estaba hablando con un Chiba, y que normalmente nadie se enfrenta con alguien de nuestra familia… pero ella fue ruda y directa, aunque algo miedosa al mantener la distancia conmigo, se veía tan linda corriendo alrededor de la mesa, queriendo poner distancia, que no me pude resistir a provocarla y se ve tan sexy enojada… lo que no me gusto es como me pidió el divorcio, me dio la impresión de que ella se había casado con un don nadie y no con un Chiba, pero además me culpaba de todo, tanto por su borrachera, como por el matrimonio… como si yo la hubiera obligado a algo, cuando ambos habíamos gozado ese encuentro hasta quedar agotados y saciados, si aun pienso en todo lo que hicimos y me empiezo a sentir excitado… no me pude resistir al impulso de besarla, y si ella no se hubiera apartado hubiera buscando la manera de poseerla en el suelo alfombrado… y además no sería ella la que me pediría el divorcio, si alguien abandonaba al otro, ese seria yo, sé que debió sentir mi rudeza cuando aprovechando mi posición de posible cliente le cambie la jugada chantajeándola de un modo sutil, pero parte de mi trabajo son las negociaciones y eso lo hago muy bien, le daré otra oportunidad para que decida no pedir el divorcio, así que le deje mi tarjeta a la secretaria, y sabia que pronto tendría noticias de ella

XOXOXO

-bueno amigo… no me puedo creer lo que me dices – se mostraba escéptico mi amigo Yaten, después de que le conté toda mi aventura de fin de semana

-pues créelo – le dije seco mientras bebía un copa de coñac, estábamos en mi oficina al final de la jornada – y todo es tu culpa – lo acuse medio en broma, medio en serio

-¿mi culpa? - pregunto sin entender - ¿Por qué? – mi amigo era buen abogado, pero a veces era muy tonto

-pues porque tú me arrastraste a ese condenado antro – me queje

-oye… en vez de culparme, deberías agradecerme que encontraras a esa diosa del sexo como tú la llamas… - se defendió – de verdad Darien en vez de estar aquí deberías estar buscando la manera de aprovecharte y encamarte con ella hasta que te encierren por secuestro y violación – sonrió por su propia broma – después contratas mi servicios y yo te defiendo alegando inocencia por enfermedad mental o defecto

-enfermedad mental o defecto es lo que tu padeces de manera permanente – me reí a carcajadas por las idioteces que dice mi amigo, el solo me dedico una mirada ofendida y luego sonrió – pero en serio amigo, tienes que ayudarme

-¿con el divorcio?

-al contrario – me miro sin entender – quiero que muevas tus influencias con los jueces, para que no nos den el divorcio

-y eso ¿Cómo para qué?... podría ser peligroso después, podría demandar la mitad de tus bienes, pedir mucho dinero… sin mencionar el escándalo que se podría desatar… sobre todo conociendo lo tradicional que es Artemis

No me había detenido a pensar en las consecuencias económicas que esto traería a mi familia, pero sobre todo al hecho de que Artemis… mi abuelo, era muy conservador, y consideraba que los matrimonios debían ser para siempre, y que una vez casado y con hijos la lealtad era siempre para con la familia, suspire frustrado, esto complicaba las cosas… pero por el momento había dejado el balón del lado de ella, debía esperar a que ella diera el siguiente paso, y fuera cual fuera su decisión tomar las medidas necesarias… así que por el momento no seguí con ese tema con Yaten

XOXOXO

La semana transcurrió tranquila, en términos generales, el trabajo y la rutina diaria seguían siendo normales, pero… aunque me molestara no podía dejar de pensar en ella… en su piel… en su cuerpo… en sus besos… siempre que pensaba en ella me sentía frustrado y enfadado y a la vez excitado, y esa era una combinación que me exasperaba, durante la mañana del viernes recibí una llamada de ella, al principio me extraño porque me anunciaron la llamada de la señorita Tsukino, por un momento me había olvidado de su apellido de soltera, cuando hable con ella pude saber que la ponía nerviosa pero fue tan poco lo que duro, porque de repente me hablaba el dueño de la empresa, afortunadamente lo que él me dijo me agrado más…quería que le concediera una cita a Serena para que me mostrara la propuesta que yo no quise ver el lunes pasado, así que aprovechando mi posición la cité por la noche, dado que era viernes los empleados se van alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, así que a las ocho de la noche la empresa estaría prácticamente vacía, todo el día me la pase distraído pensando en lo que sucedería al final del día, di órdenes expresas de que dejaran el elevador listo para cuando ella llegara, a las 7.30 estaba todo el piso de presidencia vacio, y mi oficina era la única iluminada, aun estaba pensando que sucedería cuando la viera cuando el teléfono me saco de mis pensamientos

-Chiba – contesté

_-señor… la señorita Tsukino va subiendo en este momento _– me dijo la recepcionista, tal como le había pedido

-gracias señorita puede retirarse – le ordene a la recepcionista, colgué el teléfono y me levante de mi asiento, me alise el pantalón y me dirigí a la recepción de presidencia a esperar el elevador, cuando las puertas se abrieron tuve una extraña sensación en el pecho, como si de pronto me hubiera quedado sin aire, ella se veía tan hermosa, y tan profesional que impactaba, al ver su rostro asombrado me sentí orgulloso y sonreí de manera coqueta pero cuando me saludo en su tono había frialdad y profesionalismo, no me pude resistir a molestarla, pero ella se mantuvo tranquila la invite a mi oficina y podía percibir su rigidez y nerviosismo

-¿nerviosa señora Chiba? – la moleste

-para nada – me contesto molesta y me dieron más ganas de molestarla

-me da gusto… señora Chiba – no pude resistirme a seguirla molestando con lo del apellido pero su cercanía me hacia desearla cada vez mas – permítame sus cosas señora Chiba – me acerque y le quite sus cosas de las manos y las coloque en el escritorio, su olor me inundo la nariz, y todo perdió sentido, solo quería hacer una cosa… besarla

La besé con toda el ansia y la necesidad que sentía… con todo el deseo que había estado acumulando desde el día que me dejo en el hotel, mientras la besaba poco a poco iba sintiendo como se iba dejando arrastrar por la pasión, no podía dejar de tocarla, de saborear su piel, me estaba volviendo loco de deseo, le mordí la oreja y la oí jadear y fue como música para mis oídos

-Da…Darien – jadeo y sentí que me empujaba un poco con sus manos, pero el esfuerzo era casi nulo

-me encanta como se oye mi nombre en tus labios – le fui sacando la blusa– me resulta tan provocativo – se la desabroche y le fui dejando besos en el cuello fui bajando hacia sus pechos y los acaricie con las manos, amasándolos, ella estaba jadeando cada vez más y yo ya no podía resistirme más, necesitaba enterrarme en ella, la tome por la cintura y la senté en el escritorio

-Darien – jadeo sorprendida

Le desabroche el sostén y me dedique a atacar sus senos con la lengua, sus jadeos eran cada vez mas audibles, me jalaba el pelo y eso me excitaba mas, me dirigí a su centro mientras aun la torturaba, al sentirla tan preparada mi excitación creció, ya me dolía la entrepierna, no me pude resistir mas, mi respiración ya era trabajosa, me desabroche el pantalón y libere mi miembro, el cual estaba listo para entrar en ella, la besé mientras me sumergía en ella, ambos gemimos, era una sensación tan placentera sentir como me rodeaba que cuando entre totalmente en ella me quede quieto para disfrutar la sensación – esto se siente tan bien… ¿no crees? – le susurre al oído

-si…se siente bien – me respondió igual en un susurro para luego besarme toda la mandíbula hasta la barbilla, fue un beso tan suave y dulce que me le quede mirando, ese detalle me removió algo en el corazón, pero no sé que fue, ella levanto la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, por un momento vi felicidad en su mirada y me sentí feliz por eso, justo en ese momento y sin dejar de mirarla empecé a moverme dentro de ella, me fui moviendo poco a poco a un ritmo suave y ella me rodeo con las piernas haciendo la unión más intensa, se sentía delicioso, y aumente el ritmo de manera desenfrenada, podía sentir como rápidamente íbamos alcanzando el orgasmo y nos dejamos llevar de una manera devastadora

Después nos quedamos abrazados mientras controlábamos nuestras respiraciones, de pronto la sentí estremecerse de frio y se me ocurrió la idea de continuar la reunión en mi departamento, con una copa de vino y una cena de por medio quería que su cercanía durara más tiempo, pero ella me arruinó los planes con sus arranques de vergüenza y moral, ella me sale con que esto está mal, como si no notara la química que existe entre nosotros, eso me empezó a molestar, me parecía injusto de su parte y ahora si me llamaba por mi nombre mientras me decía que esto no debió suceder

-es la primera vez que escucho que dices mi nombre tantas veces – me burle de manera acida, solo por molestarla

-Darien yo… - ella me miro y le pedí con un dedo en mis labios y ella se calló

-no te preocupes Serena – le dije de manera seria, de algún modo me sentía frustrado, ofendido – déjame la propuesta y yo la reviso – le pedí la propuesta sin mirarla realmente, y solo porque era algo que ya se tenía contemplado para la empresa – si la propuesta es la adecuada para la empresa yo me estaré comunicando contigo el lunes por la mañana – traté de que mi tono fuera de lo mas frio y profesional mientras fingía leer la propuesta – ahora no te quito mas tu tiempo – la despedí no muy sutilmente, pero temía empezar a gritarle todas las cosas que me estaba tragando… ¿Quién se creía ella para despreciarme a mí de esa manera?... es que no se daba cuenta del gran partido que era yo para ella… y de lo bien que la pasábamos en el plano sexual… ¿Qué es lo que quería ella?

Ella se quedo helada ante mi respuesta tan cortante, y por un momento dudo que hacer – buenas noches – dijo torpemente y salió corriendo de la oficina, en cuanto cerró la puerta lance la propuesta al otro lado de la oficina y sin querer rompí uno de los adornos de mi oficina, y realmente no me importó, empecé a sentir una furia incontrolable, me sentía furioso, frustrado, abandonado, había herido mi orgullo, y eso no lo iba a permitir… ahora menos que nunca le daría el divorcio… ella tendría que ponerse a mis pies para lograrlo, y esa sería mi meta… y no me importa que toda mi familia se escandalizara o que tratara de quitarme el dinero de los Chiba… Serena iba a pagar su desprecio…

* * *

><p><strong>Uno más amigas, sí, estoy tan emocionada por su apoyo y por seguir mi historia, tanto que estoy tratando de apurar los capítulos quisiera hacerlo más rápido pero a veces no se puede, como hoy que no puedo dejar mi agradecimiento a cada una, pero créanme que leo todos sus rw, y los tomo en cuenta, espero que este POV de Darien haya sido de su agrado… ¿Qué pasara ahora?<strong>

**Nos leemos pronto…besitos**

**Ángel Negro**


	4. Chapter 4

Mi fin de semana resulto peor que el anterior, estaba nerviosa, triste y desanimada, ni siquiera quise ir a ver a Nick para ver lo del divorcio, me la pase encerrada en mi departamento, preguntándome qué pasaría con la propuesta para las empresas Chiba, a pesar de todo era una gran oportunidad trabajar para ellos, nos podrían dar prestigio a nuestra empresa de publicidad… pero lo que más me angustiaba, y no me dejaba estar tranquila era la actitud de Darien hacia conmigo… es que todo fue tan extraño y paso tan rápido, no entiendo como permití que Darien me hiciera el amor de esa manera tan salvaje… pero a la vez… no sé… fue hermoso… cuando lo miré a los ojos mientras me llenaba toda vi algo en su mirada… un brillo especial que me hizo feliz… pero cuando me propuso ir a su departamento a terminar la noche me dio miedo… un miedo extraño y sin sentido… pero aun hoy domingo por la noche siento ese miedo… ¿Cómo sería mi vida con un hombre como Darien?... sí, existe una química impresionante entre nosotros, sí… en la cama nos entendemos bien, pero, el es un hombre de mundo, millonario, muy guapo, y yo… después de mi experiencia con Diamante tengo miedo de no encajar en su mundo… además mientras todo fue culpa del alcohol me podía sentir segura bajo esa excusa… pero lo que paso el viernes en su oficina me asusto demasiado… tengo miedo de enamorarme de él y que yo solo sea un accidente en su vida… Darien tiene todo el tipo de hombre de mundo, y no creo que sea de los que aman y respetan a una sola mujer, yo no podría soportar amarlo y que él no me ame a mi… no podría soportarlo… ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo…

El lunes llego demasiado lento para mi gusto, después de pasarme todo el fin de semana rumiando mis penas, toda la mañana me la he pasado ida, sin poder concentrarme en nada de la oficina, el teléfono de mi oficina me saco de mis nubes mentales…

-_señorita Tsukino – _me hablo mi secretaria y no pude evitar pensar que ese ya no era mi apellido

-si Mimet

_-el señor Balckmoon la quiere ver en su oficina – _me dijo tan profesional como siempre y rodee los ojos porque no tenía ganas de ver a Seyia

-gracias Mimet voy enseguida – después de suspirar varias veces – tranquila Serena… no pasa nada – me animaba a mi misma – solo dile que Darien… - me golpee la frente con la mano – el señor Chiba se quedo con la propuesta y quedo que él nos avisaba, mientras repetía esto mentalmente me dirigí a la oficina de mi jefe – hola Seyia – salude mientras entraba a su oficina - … lo de la propuesta del señor… - se me atragantaron las palabras al ver a la figura que estaba sentada frente a Seyia

-qué bueno que llegaste Sere – me dijo Seyia mientras se levantaba y sonreía coquetamente como siempre y no pude evitar ver a Darien y darme cuenta que fruncía el seño y fulminaba con los ojos a mi jefe – siéntate con nosotros por favor – me invito a sentarme a lado de Darien yo me moví tímidamente, lo miré un momento, su mirada era seria y fría que me causo escalofrío

-buenos… días…señor Chiba – dije con un hilo de voz sin mirarlo a los ojos

-buenos días – respondió tajante

-el señor Chiba ha venido personalmente a informarnos que ha aceptado la propuesta que le hiciste… - mire a Darien y de seguro mi rostro reflejó la sorpresa que sentía – y que podemos iniciar inmediatamente a trabajarla… incluso acaba de firmar los papeles – Seyia tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras me mostraba los contratos… yo me quedé muda – si no le importa señor Chiba, podrían comenzar ahora a ultimar los detalles de la campaña

-está bien – dijo con ese tono de frialdad, como yo seguía muda solo atine a levantarme y encaminarme a mi oficina seguida de Darien

-gracias – le dije en cuanto entro a mi oficina y yo cerré la puerta

-¿de qué? – dijo sentándose en una de las sillas de visitas sin mirarme ni nada

-de que aceptaste la propuesta

-no tienes nada que agradecer – yo me senté frente a él y su mirada era tan seca y fría que me intimidó – la propuesta de ustedes me pareció adecuada y siendo un hombre de negocios sé aprovechar las oportunidades… y si he de serte sincero no tengo ningún inconveniente con la propuesta, todo en ella me parece adecuada

-bien – me sentía tan abrumada que no sabía ni que decir – bueno… entonces podemos iniciar con todos los previos para la campaña

-me parece bien – se levanto de su asiento – ahora me retiro… espero tener pronto un informe de avance

-así será – dije levantándome también

-con tu permiso – salió con toda su elegancia perturbadora y me dejo de pie en mi oficina, sintiendo una sensación de vacío en el estomago y sintiendo como mi garganta se cerraba… como cuando uno contiene las lagrimas

XOXOXO

Al salir de la oficina de Serena no pude evitar suspirar… la ventaja de ser un asiduo hombre de negocios me sirvió de mucho para comportarme de manera fría con Serena, aunque estaba deseoso de tumbarla en el sofá de su oficina y arrancarle suspiros de placer… de fundirme en ella hasta quedar agotado… pero eso no sería lo adecuado… por ahora, lo mejor era mantener la distancia con ella… y quien se creía el idiota de Blackmoon al mirar a mi esposa de esa manera… ganas no me faltaron de romperle los dientes… pero bueno, me pude contener bastante bien…

Tome mi teléfono y le marqué a mi amigo – hola Yaten

_-¿Qué hay hermano? ¿Aun sigues empeñado en mantener a esa bruja a tu lado?_ – me dijo con burla y a mí me dieron ganas de estrangularlo

-no hables así de ella – le gruñí – y si, aun quiero mantenerla a mi lado

-_bien hermano, solo queda esperar a que su abogado se contacte conmigo, y una vez entablada la demanda hablare con mis amigos del juzgado… conozco a algunas personas que nos pueden ayudar_

-por dinero no te preocupes hermano – le dije convencido mientras salía de la oficina de Serena

-_lo sé hermano… es la ventaja de tener un amigo rico y muy tonto_ – se burlo de nuevo

-sabes que puedo contactar a otro abogado ¿verdad? – le advertí

-_podrías… pero otro que te ayude en tus planes te cobraría más caro que yo – _se defendió

-bueno, que amable eres – me burle con sarcasmo – bueno, cualquier cosa me dices amigo

_-dalo por hecho hermano _– terminamos la llamada y subí a mi auto a tratar de seguir con mi vida rutinaria, al menos eso intentaría pues todo mi fin de semana me la pase entre recordar lo que paso el viernes en mi oficina, como la hice mía, su mirada llena de felicidad, lo fastidioso de su pose digna, y mi decisión de no darle el divorcio, aun no he definido de qué forma específica vengarme de ella, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo

-Darien – me llamó mi padre cuando iba saliendo del elevador a mi oficina – hijo, podrías venir un momento… - entre con él a su oficina y nos sentamos en el sofá – dime como va lo de la campaña de los nuevos celulares

-precisamente vengo de ahí papá… ya firme los papeles y se van a poner a trabajar en ello ahora mismo – le dije seriamente

-genial hijo… - me miro un largo rato – y dime hijo ¿Cómo estás? – Me palmeo un hombro – ya van tres fines de semana que no vas a casa de la abuela y ella está preocupada por ti – suspiro – no me digas que sigues así por esa bruja de Esmeralda

-no papá… no es por ella… es solo que… - suspire… como podría explicarle a mi padre y a mis abuelos lo de Serena… ellos no lo entenderían – supongo que solo estoy algo cansado o fastidiado

-después de que salga al mercado el nuevo celular espero… no, no….te exijo como tu jefe que te vayas de vacaciones – no pude evitar sonreír por su imposición – animo muchacho, la vida nos ha bendecido con muchas cosas, solo toma la vida con calma, lo mejor de este mundo es la familia, el amor y la salud – su mirada se tornó melancólica, mi padre era muy parecido a mí, solo que el tenia los ojos verdes y su cabello estaba algo canoso – cuando tienes eso, todo lo demás es posible – suspiro – y hablando de amor, será mejor que empieces a buscar el amor hijo – sonrió – porque en vez de nietos voy a tener bisnietos – ambos nos reímos por su broma – tu abuela quiere nietos antes de que se vuelva una inútil

No pude evitar reírme – mi abuela nos va a enterrar a todos – le dije divertido y mi papa negó con la cabeza – de verdad – me defendí – esa mujer tiene una fuerza y una energía que a veces le envidio

-y que lo digas – dijo riéndose de mi comentario – y que lo digas…

Después que salí de su oficina seguía pensando en las palabras de mi padre… familia… amor… y salud… no sé porque, pero eso me hace sentir una especia de rayo de esperanza en mi corazón, aunque no entiendo el motivo por el cual siento eso, pero eso me hace sentir como si algo me hubiera subido el ánimo…

Durante el resto del día mi ánimo mejoro, y todo lo empecé a ver con una perspectiva mejor, la nueva campaña y el lanzamiento del nuevo equipo iban a ser grandes acontecimientos y puedo asegurar que traerán grandes cosas a mi vida, en muchos sentidos

XOXOXO

-bueno Serena… como veo las cosas el divorcio puede ser un poco largo, pero podemos adelantar un poco el proceso – me decía Nick después de que le explique de manera simple lo de mi matrimonio con Darien – en un par de meses podrías estar separada de… tu marido

-¿un par de meses? – dije asustada

-y solo si agilizamos el proceso – me dijo palmeando mi mano – estos proceso pueden tardar de seis a ocho meses

Yo solo suspire

-anímate Serena – comento Rei mientras me entregaba la segunda taza de té de la noche, Nick tomó una libre que tenía en la mesa de centro de su sala, tomó su bolígrafo y empezó a escribir algo

-por lo pronto necesito que me digas el nombre completo de tu marido, y si es que así lo quieres, si vamos a pedir una compensación monetaria o la mitad de su bienes – me dijo muy serio y profesional, cuando oí lo del dinero me sentí como con nauseas, no le iba a pedir ni un centavo a Darien, lo único que quería era mi libertad

-se llama Darien Chiba y no quiero ni una compensación ni nada – Nick abrió los ojos como plato - ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté

-no estás hablando de Darien Chiba, hijo heredero del imperio Chiba ¿verdad? – su voz apenas era audible

-sí, el mismo ¿Por qué?

-Serena… te das cuenta que podrías obtener una buena ganancia cuando solicitemos el divorcio… - su novia le dio un codazo cuando vio la mirada avariciosa de Nick

-no Nick, no quiero ni un centavo, ni ninguna compensación – fue determinante mi decisión

-lo siento Serena, creo que me impacto la noticia – volvió a garabatear algo en su libreta – bien… mañana mismo voy al juzgado a entablar la demanda de divorcio… la notificación les debe de llegar en unos cuantos días – de pronto me di cuenta que esto iría mas rápido de lo que me imagine, y de algún modo sentí una sensación de vacío y angustia que por un momento durante el resto de la conversación que tuve con mis amigos me dieron ganas de decirle a Nick que me retractaba, pero nunca lo hice… me sentía demasiado petrificada para decir algo más respecto a Darien

Durante los días siguientes me concentre en ultimar los detalles de la campaña de Darien… quería dejar todo lo mejor posible… siempre me ha gustado dejar contentos a los clientes… superar sus expectativas… pero en este caso, quería dejar a Darien con la boca abierta, y demostrarle que no se iba a arrepentir de aceptar nuestra propuesta...

-hola mi querida amiga – entro como torbellino mi loca amiga Mina – que cuenta la vida de casada – la mire queriéndola asesinar – ya, ok, es una bromita – dijo sonriendo

-pasa amiga, siéntate – le dije con sarcasmo ya que ella estaba desparramada en el sofá de mi oficina – quieres un café… agua… cianuro – se le cristalizaron los ojos – es una bromita – le dije con dulzura – no, no es cierto - ¿Qué me cuentas amiga?

-pues nada amiga, venía a ver cómo va lo de tu divorcio

-pues Nick ya metió la demanda…supongo que en unos días me llegará la notificación para ver al juez – le dije algo seria… era extraño lo poco agradable que sonaba todo

-vaya… pues… que bien – dijo tímida y eso me pareció extraño

-¿y a ti que te pasa?

-bueno… veras amiga… yo… - sonrió apenada – quería ver si después de que te divorcies de Darien pueda yo… pues… conquistarlo

-¿Qué? – grite sorprendida

-bueno es que leí algunas cosas de él en Internet y… - sus ojos se volvieron un par de corazones – es increíble amiga, es un dios griego… esta divino, es muy guapo, sexy, se ve que es todo un tigre en la cama, y además tiene mucho dinero – mientras ella decía todas sus cualidades sentí verdaderos deseos de asesinar a mi amiga con mis propias manos… como se atrevía a estar hablando así de mi esposo y en mi cara – y además leí que es filántropo y en términos generales un excelente partido en muchos sentido – yo solo la escuchaba conteniendo cada vez más las ganas de asesinarla y no pude evitar recordar lo que paso después de que Darien salió de mi oficina ese lunes por la mañana

_Flashback_

_Una vez que Darien salió de mi oficina y me quedé petrificada unos momentos conteniendo las ganas de llorar todavía lo escuchaba afuera hablando, aunque no pude saber que o con quien lo hacía, solo escuchaba un murmullo de su voz, me quedé en mi misma postura hasta que su voz se perdió en el elevador, salí cautelosamente por si me había fallado el oído, pero no, el ya se había marchado_

_-Mimet – le dije a mi secretaria – podrías darme toda la documentación de la campaña para las empresas Chiba – silencio – Mimet – la llame de nuevo, la observe bien y me di cuenta que estaba mirando el elevador, pero viendo al infinito – Mimet – le dije de nuevo agitando mi mano frente a su rostro, ella suspiro embobada_

_-lo siento señorita Tsukino… pero es que ese hombre es tan – suspiro – guapo… que me dejo sin palabras – por dos segundos me dieron ganas de reírme de su cara de borreguito a medio morir pero recordé que del que estaba hablando era de mi esposo… así que me puse seria_

_-mira Mimet, puedes derretirte en tus tiempos libres – le dije más tajante de lo que creí – pero por ahora necesito la información de los Chiba – demande y entre a mi oficina azotando la puerta_

_Fin flashback_

Qué demonios les pasaba a estas mujeres… bueno, Mimet podría bien no saber que él era mi marido… pero Mina, con qué cara venia a pedirme permiso para conquistarlo, y más siendo aun todavía mi esposo… ¿Qué tendrá mi amiga en la cabeza?

-entonces Serena ¿me dejaras? – me dijo ilusionada regresándome a la realidad… algo debió de ver en mi mirada que se puso seria - … creo que acabo de recordar que quedé de ver a Rei en su oficina… - salió presurosa de mi oficina, y yo me sonreí… a ver si le quedan ganas de querer conquistarlo…

XOXOXO

El día ha llegado… hoy tenemos la junta de avenencia… Yaten me explico que es una reunión que se tienen los interesados en divorciarse con un juez para tratar de saber si es un divorcio sin oportunidad de reconciliación o si existen diferencias irreconciliables para el divorcio y lo pueda otorgar el juez… Yaten también mencionó que movió sus influencias para que atendiera nuestro caso un juez que es conocido por estricto y que no concede el divorcio tan fácilmente, así que en definitiva el proceso será muy largo, y eso me dará la oportunidad de fastidiarle la vida a Serena un rato

-buenos días – salude a todos los presentes… mi amigo… el que me imagino es el abogado de Serena, y a ella misma, quien se veía tensa y nerviosa, e incluso pude notar unas pequeñas sombras bajo sus ojos que no me agradó del todo –

-buenos días señor – me dijo muy coqueta la secretaria, por inercia miré a Serena y pude ver que fruncía ligeramente el seño – en un momento los atenderá el juez Hinou – me dijo pestañando

-muchas gracias – le respondí con mi mejor sonrisa y ella se ruborizo y escuche que alguien bufaba, pero en definitiva no era ninguno de los otros hombres presentes

-se le ofrece algo señor… agua…un café – casi se notaba que se quería ofrecer ella misma

-nada muchas gracias – le dije galantemente, en eso sonó el celular de Serena

-Hola Seyia – dijo y sonrío de una manera que me molestó – sí… disculpa…es que tuve que atender un problema… familiar… - me miro algo despectiva – sí… nada de cuidado – cuando la oí decir familiar me sentí feliz, pero cuando me miro la felicidad se me esfumo – no te preocupes… - lo que sea que le decía el fulano ese la tenia encantada y sonriendo – si…si, en cuanto termine con esto te veré – lo dijo como una promesa, y a mí me daban ganas de arrancarle el teléfono y decirle a ese tipo que ni se hiciera ilusiones con mi esposa… iba a decirle algo cuando la secretaria nos indicó que podíamos pasar a la oficina del juez

-buenos días – saludo un pequeño hombre, calvo, de ojos rasgados y muy sonriente – soy el juez Hinou… por favor tomen asiento –nos invito… me sentía como en la oficina del director de la primaria, y creo que todos nos sentíamos igual porque estuvimos callados mientras el juez leía una carpeta – así que ustedes son los señores Chiba – miro a Serena y a mí y asentimos – sus abogados Yaten Kou y Nicholas Kumada ¿cierto? – Miró a los abogados y ellos asintieron – bueno, estamos aquí porque se quieren separar ¿no es así señores Chiba? – Volvimos a asentir – aquí dice que se casaron en las vegas hace dos semanas ¿cierto? – de nuevo asentimos – bueno… - se nos quedo mirando un largo rato – es la consecuencia de no medir la bebida – dijo mas para sí que para nosotros – saben… en mi experiencia y pese a todo el matrimonio es una institución venerable y respetable que no se debe tomar a la ligera… - volvió a guardar silencio y yo me empecé a sentir nervioso aunque no sabía la razón – en vista de que su matrimonio no ha podido considerarse tal he decidido que deben pertenecer casados y vivir juntos durante un periodo de seis meses

-¿seis meses? – exclamamos los cuatro

-si después de ese tiempo – continuo el juez como si no hubiéramos dicho nada – aun quieren divorciarse yo mismo firmare los papeles de inmediato y sin ningún reparo

-seis meses… - repitió Serena en un estado de shock igual que el mío - ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer los dos solos viviendo juntos durante seis meses? – dijo histérica

-sí… díganos que haremos durante ese tiempo los dos solitos – dije aun antes de darme cuenta que había abierto la boca – el juez sonrió y nos miro con una mirada entre divertida y de indulgencia

-discúlpelos juez – dijo mi amigo palmeándome la espalda – pero creo que la noticia les derritió el cerebro – dijo en tono de burla

-normalmente no son así señor… - comento el abogado de Serena – debe entender – pidió con indulgencia

-no se preocupen – dijo el juez – era de esperarse la reacción… en unos días estará haciéndoles una visita sorpresa una persona del juzgado para asegurarnos que en verdad están cumpliendo con su matrimonio – Serena gruñó algo que no entendí pero me causo gracia – por lo pronto necesito quedarme a conversar con sus abogados para ultimar este asunto – nos dijo y nos tuvimos que retirar

-ni crea que vamos a vivir juntos señor Chiba – me gruñó en cuanto salimos de la oficina

-a mí qué me dices – me defendí – fue la decisión del juez – sonreí por la rudeza con la que me hablaba

-pero no me gusta la idea y no acataré la decisión del juez – se cruzo de brazos furiosa, aunque más parecía un gatito enfurruñado

-¿es que acaso quieres estar casado conmigo para siempre? – me burle de ella

-no – grito – pero yo no viviré contigo ¿entiendes? – dio media vuelta y salió de la recepción dejándome con una sensación de que todo esto iba a ser muy divertido…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Seis meses juntos?... ¿Qué creen que hagan en ese tiempo?, jeje, será interesante ver que pasa ¿no?... espero que no se acaben matando, jaja<strong>

**Muchas, muchas gracias a todas y cada una de las personitas que me dejan rw, alertas, y que siguen la historia, me encantaría poder agradecerles una a una, pero por desgracia solo tengo tiempo para poder escribir… pero leo todos y cada uno de los rw, y espero que les siga gustando la historia**

**Besitos**

**Ángel Negro**


	5. Chapter 5

Seis meses… es lo que sigo pensando en mi departamento a la mañana siguiente de haber ido a ver al juez… eso no me gusta para nada… que voy a hacer con Darien todo este tiempo… solo de pensarlo me da escalofrío… esto es muy peligroso… pero no me va a quedar remedio

_Flashback_

_-pues no Nick… yo no voy a vivir con ese señor por nada del mundo - le decía por enésima vez a mi abogado quien después de salir de la oficina del juez me llevo a mi trabajo, y entró conmigo a la oficina_

_-Serena… debes entender que si no lo haces… además de que no te concederán el divorcio tan fácilmente puedes incluso ser arrestada por desacato_

_-eso no es cierto – me defendí –el desacato solo lo hacen en el juzgado – le dije como si fuera una experta, pero eso es lo que veía en las películas y programas de televisión_

_Él me dedico una mirada de que el que sabía de esas cosas era él – no Serena, al entablar la demanda de divorcio están a la disposición del juez en todo lo que respecta a las medidas necesarias para otorgarlo, así que si él quiere que vivas con tu marido tendrás que hacerlo_

_-pero Nick, mi departamento es muy pequeño, es bonito y acogedor pero en definitiva no es apto para que dos personas vivan_

_-pues en ese caso tendrás que irte a vivir a su departamento… sé que no vive en un palacio pero en definitiva puedo imaginar que tiene el espacio suficiente para que puedan vivir los dos juntos – me sonrió condescendiente – créeme Serena, por lo que me di cuenta Darien no es un psicópata ni nada por el estilo… ¿Qué te preocupa?_

_Yo ya mejor no le dije nada al respecto_

_Fin flashback_

El sonido del timbre me saco de mis meditaciones – hola amiga – entraron mis mejores amigas, ya les había llamado por teléfono para platicarles a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado con el juez

-hola Serena – me abrazó Amy – te apoyamos en todo

-gracias Amy

-si quieres podemos golpearlo

-no Lita – dije rápidamente, sabía que entre ella y Andrew podrían golpear a Darien y eso tampoco sería una solución – creo que no será necesario… pero gracias por ofrecerte – le sonreí pacientemente

-debe haber una forma de evitar esto ¿no?

-no Rei, es eso o una temporada en prisión

-dicen que la cárcel no es recomendable para las mujeres de buena clase como nosotras – comento Mina muy seria, y las demás rodamos los ojos – además de que perderías el estilo que tanto trabajo me ha costado encontrarte – realmente se veía angustiada

-por eso es que me voy a tener que ir a vivir con él – comente suspirando – de hecho en este momento estoy haciendo mis maletas

-que bueno que él es un hombre de negocios millonario – Mina se veía feliz

-¿y eso como porque? – pregunto Rei algo tensa

-pues porque es probable que su departamento tenga varias habitaciones… así no tendrás que dormir con él

Cuando dijo "dormir con él" me entro un escalofrío o un hormigueo en la piel que me sentí nerviosa… dormir con él era una de las razones de todos mis miedos…ambos sabíamos que entre nosotros se daban chispas cada que estábamos cerca – sí, eso es bueno – me fui a mi habitación dejándolas a todas en la sala extrañadas

-¿Qué haces? – entro atrás de mi Mina haciéndome saltar del susto

-guardando algunas ropas que me voy a llevar – saque de un cajón la pijama menos atractiva que tenia, consistía en un pantalón de deportes de lo mas enorme y una playera de manga larga talla extra grande en un color verde militar nada favorable para mi

-que asco de ropa – hizo cara de asco – dime que la vas a quemar – me la quito de las manos y la miro por todos los ángulos – es una ofensa para mi creativa vista

-es mi pijama – le dijo arrancándosela de las manos y metiéndola en una maleta que tenía abierta

-pero Serena… tienes unas pijamas bastante bonitas – se acerco al cajón de donde había sacado la primera – mira este – me mostro un conjunto negro de dos piezas un pequeño short corto y una camisetita de tiras ajustable al cuerpo – o este – un baby doll en color azul medianoche de tela de satén, era pequeño que apenas me cubría la tanga que hacia juego

-no Mina – negué con la cabeza – por mi propia salud mental… "y la de Darien"… es mejor que me lleve esto

-¿Por qué? – Se quedo pensando un momento – ah, ya veo… no quieres que se desate la pasión entre ustedes

-exacto – susurre apenada

-pues que tonta Serena – la mire ofendida – vamos amiga ese hombre es todo un dios y por lo que nos contaste y por lo que omitiste tú te la pasaste de maravilla en sus brazos… - yo sentía la cara caliente por la pena que sentía

-ese es el problema Mina… que las cosas se vuelvan muy físicas entre nosotros – me miro con reproche – sabes que yo no soy así amiga

-pues sé cómo eres… pero debías aprovechar que tienes un hombre contigo a tu lado y que encima es tu esposo… no todas tenemos ese privilegio y tenemos que andar probando en varios lados… besando sapos

Yo ya no le dije nada porque no supe cómo responder a su comentario… el resto de la tarde nos la pasamos conversando de nuestras vidas, de sus amores de mis amigas, y de las recomendaciones que me hacían sobre mi nueva vida… que marcara mi comida, que no le hiciera nada a él, que solo me preparara mi comida, que siempre le ganara el baño… incluso que lo dejara sin agua caliente… ciertamente no sé lo que me depare con Darien pero siento en el fondo de mi corazón que esto iba a ser todo un reto para mí…

XOXOXO

El sábado se me ha hecho muy largo… en lo único que pienso es en ella… me hace sentir tan extraño… me causa gracia que se ponga rebelde y se niegue a vivir conmigo… pero a la vez me da coraje que se niegue de esa manera tan tajante… me encanta ver cómo me discute y me reta… y me encantaría callarla a besos y caricias… pero también adoro su rostro cuando yo también la hago enojar… quizá me estoy volviendo loco porque esto no es normal en mi… no entiendo porque pienso tanto en ella… el timbre me saca de mis pensamientos

-seguro es la pizza que ordene – pensé mientras tomaba mi cartera, pero al abrir la puerta me quedé helado - ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte algo tosco

-hola – dijo tímidamente - ¿puedo pasar? – se ve tan frágil siendo dócil… me hice a un lado para que entrara y en ese momento me di cuenta que llevaba un par de maletas de viaje de un tamaño bastante grande pero que jalo sin problema

-¿Qué pasa Serena? – pregunté menos tenso... su fragilidad me doblegaba – toma asiento – le ofrecí - ¿quieres tomar algo?

-ahorita no…gracias – se sentó en el sofá y yo apague el aparato de sonido – Darien… - titubeo – esto me resulta difícil… - yo guarde silencio – esta situación es difícil para mí… pero quiero firmar los papeles del divorcio y la única manera de poder hacerlo es viviendo contigo… - me miro esperando mi respuesta

-¿quieres decir que vienes a vivir conmigo? – Ella asintió en silencio – y que paso con eso de que nunca lo harías – me burle un poco

-sé lo que dije y aun ahorita no es mi deseo estar aquí… pero mi abogado me dijo que era lo mejor por ahora

-ya veo – esto iba a ser interesante – bueno pues si vas a venir a vivir aquí – la mire seductoramente – tendrás ciertos deberes de esposa – mi voz sonó ronca y me hinque a su lado, ella se puso tensa y le acaricie la mejilla

-Da…Darien – tartamudeo, cerró los ojos un momento – esto no… - negó con la cabeza y se levanto – si vamos a vivir juntos tendremos algunas reglas – dijo enérgica

-¿reglas? – Me enderece y me cruce de brazos – te recuerdo que vives en mi casa – la atrapé en mis brazos

-suéltame – trato de zafarse su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío y podía sentir su aliento, no me aguante – suelta… - acalle su queja con mis labios, la bese de manera demandante, apasionada, al principio ella se resistió, pero poco a poco se fue derritiendo en mis brazos y hasta pude sentir como sus pequeñas manos me sujetaban el cabello, y el beso se fue haciendo suave y sutil, y yo tenía deseos de tumbarla en el sillón y hacerla mía… pero justo en ese momento sonó el timbre

-pizza – grito alguien desde la puerta

-llego la cena – susurre sobre sus labios y la solté, de reojo pude ver que se sentaba lánguida en el sofá yo tuve que respirar varias veces para controlarme, recibí la pizza y la lleve a la mesa de centro – espero que no te moleste cenar en la sala… tenía prevista una cena informal, pero si quieres otra cosa…

-no te preocupes… por mí está bien – nos sentamos a cenar y ella procuró hacerlo lo más alejada de mi, se veía como un conejito asustado y me causo gracia, prendí la televisión

-¿quieres ver algo en especial? – ella negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba un trozo de pizza no había nada interesante así que deje una película a la que ni le puse mucha atención… solo podía poner atención a la rubia que estaba conmigo, la vi comer poco… todo la cena fue en silencio y uno bastante incomodo, terminamos de cenar aun en silencio, yo no sabía que decirle… en un momento la vi que estaba bostezando

-bueno… si quieres podemos irnos a dormir – la vi tensarse y yo sonreí – ya tengo sueño – bostece sin poder evitarlo – y tu también

-la verdad es que sí – no pudo reprimir un bostezo

-deja te muestro la casa – la guie para que me acompañara por el departamento – esta es la cocina… el estudio… aquí hay una habitación que como no le he dado ningún uso la tengo como bodega – abrí la puerta y se impresionó de todas las cajas que había que ni se podía pasar… - aquí tenemos un medio baño para las visitas… y acá tenemos la recamara principal – me le acerque mucho por la espalda y la sentí estremecerse – aquí dormiremos – le susurre

Ella negó con la cabeza – creo que lo mejor es que tu duermas en el sofá del estudio o de la sala – comento en un hilo de voz que creí que no la había escuchado bien

-¿disculpa? ¿Quieres que duerma en el sofá? – no lo podía creer

-pues si – me dijo como si fuera lo obvio – el hecho que viva contigo – se alejo de mí un poco y me enfrento – no quiere decir que tengamos que vivir como marido y mujer

-pues si no quieres dormir conmigo – me empecé a molestar, por mucho que fuera mi esposa no le iba permitir que viniera a mandar en mi casa – puedes ir tú a dormir al sofá

-¿me estas mandando al sofá? – me miro ofendida y se cruzó de brazos retándome

-fue tu decisión – me cruce de brazos también – que pases buena noche – le señale el camino a la sala

-eres un patán – grito mientras salía de la recamara y azotaba la puerta… yo quería estar furioso y lo estuve hasta que me senté en la cama, pero ya después me sonreí por el coraje que ella estaba haciendo en este momento… no la podía ver, pero podía oír como se movía de manera ruidosa por la sala, como jalaba su maleta y cuando entro al baño azotando la puerta… yo también me preparé para dormir y no pude evitar acostarme con una sonrisa en los labios… me desperté en la madrugada por el repentino frio que sentí, casi siempre duermo en bóxer así que me levanté para ponerme el pantalón de la pijama, y de pronto recordé que Serena estaba dormida en la sala… esperaba que hubiera podido conciliar el sueño… cuando mis abuelos vinieron a visitarme hace algunos años y tuve que dormirme en la sala para darles mi cuarto fue como una tortura, quizá si hubiera dormido en el suelo no me hubiera sentido tan maltratado

Me dirigí a la sala en silencio, y ahí la vi, la pobre estaba hecha un ovillo tratando de cubrirse con una sabana rosa… temblaba de frio y se veía muy inquieta – cabeza de chorlito – susurre divertido mientras le quitaba la sabana y por un momento me quede helado por el pequeño conjunto negro que llevaba puesto… titubeé un poco pero me recompuse y la tome en brazos, se sentía helada y la abrace mas, ella suspiro y se acurruco contra mi pecho desnudo… la llevé a la recamara y la acosté en la cama, después me coloque la camisa de la pijama y me acosté a su lado, ella no se había despertado, pero por inercia se acerco a mí y me abrazó suspirando mi nombre entre sueños y se quedo tranquilamente dormida, yo sentí agradable el calor de su cuerpo y así me fui perdiendo en la inconsciencia del sueño

XOXOXO

Me desperté sintiendo que había descansado, aun no quería abrir los ojos, me sentía tan cómoda donde estaba, sobre una superficie que si bien era dura se sentía agradable, me envolvía un calor acogedor… suspire… de pronto pude sentir que el calor me abrazaba fuertemente pero sin lastimarme, sentí que la superficie donde me encontraba se movía hacia arriba mientras alguien arriba de mi cabeza suspiraba, abrí los ojos de golpe y pude ver que no estaba en la sala del departamento de Darien… observe bien sin moverme mucho y me asuste al darme cuenta que estaba en la recamara de Darien, en la cama de Darien

-buenos días pequeña – me susurro arriba de mi cabeza… estaba en los brazos de Darien

-Darien – grite asustada mientras me enderezaba en la cama y echaba en falta su calor - ¿Qué demonios hago aquí? – estaba furiosa… traté de recordar cómo había llegado a su cama… por instinto me miré a mi misma temiendo estar desnuda… por suerte no lo estaba, pero el conjunto negro que me tuve que poner la noche anterior no era del todo adecuado en esos momentos, tomé la sabana y me cubrí con ella hasta las narices… solo pude ver como Darien se reía de mis reacciones y cruzaba los brazos arriba de su cabeza sin decir nada – responde maldita sea – grite mientras trataba de levantarme de la cama… pero desafortunadamente yo sola me enrede en la sabana y me iba a ir directo al suelo… sin embargo el único golpe que me di fue contra la cama cuando Darien me atrapo entre sus brazos y me colocó entre el colchón y su cuerpo… estaba encima de mí y aunque era agradable su calor yo no lo quería tan cerca y empecé a retorcerme

-tranquila fierecilla – me dijo divertido mientras se sentaba en la cama para dejarme espacio – te puedes lastimar si te pones de ruda

-no has respondido mi pregunta – también me enderecé en la cama

-bueno… - se levanto de la cama y camino unos pasos – tu me lo pediste – me miro con lujuria

-eso no es cierto – me volví a cubrir lo mas que pude con la sabana

-¿Qué no te acuerdas Serena – se rio – en la madrugada me llamabas a gritos desde la sala? – se sentó a mi lado y yo me hice hacia atrás – cuando fui a verte te me lanzaste a los brazos – yo negaba con la cabeza mientras él se me acercaba mas y yo retrocedía – me pediste que no te dejara sola – se acercó más y yo retrocediendo choque con el respaldo de la cama – me pediste que te hiciera el amor – susurro antes de darme un beso en la comisura de los labios – que estabas ansiosa por sentirme dentro – bajó su beso a mi cuello y yo me estremecí – llenándote toda… haciéndote gritar de placer – me bajo un tirante de la camisita, y rozó mi hombro con su mano… se sentía caliente y suave… yo apenas si podía concentrarme en recordar lo que había pasado en la madrugada pero no podía recordar eso que decía Darien… a lo mucho recordé que me estaba muriendo de frio y estaba incomoda y después ya no porque estaba acostada cómodamente y con un calor acogedor rodeándome

-eso… no es… cierto – dije entre susurros… lo tomé de los hombros e hice presión, no mucha pero él se alejo riendo

-tienes razón – concedió mientras se alejaba cada vez mas de mí… yo baje los brazos – pero apuesto que te hubiera encantado – se notaba el orgullo machista en su voz

En ese momento mi mano viajo a la almohada – eres un idiota – decía al tiempo que lo golpee lo más duro que pude con ella, el se rio divertido – cretino – lo golpee de nuevo

-oye… calma – trato de detener los golpes con la mano, pero estaba tan furiosa que no había modo de detenerme – calma… ya… - se levanto de la cama y yo me puse de pie sobre la misma

-eres un abusivo… aprovechado… desgraciado – seguía golpeándolo

-basta – grito mientras me quitaba la almohada – te vas a caer y a lastimar - me bajo de la cama tomándome de la cintura – solo quería bromear contigo

-pues no me gusto tu bromita – grite alejándome de él… salió de la recamara sin decime nada, a los pocos minutos regreso con mis maletas en las manos

-te dejo tus maletas para que puedas bañarte… voy a preparar el desayuno

Yo me quedé helada en mi lugar… jamás hubiera imaginado que Darien cocinara… y era de esperarse que en este tiempo iba a conocer muchas cosas de él… no pude evitar estremecerme de nuevo… eso era lo que temía, fácilmente podría enamorarme de él… pero él no se enamoraría de mi… como digno ejemplar de su género aprovecharía este tiempo en su casa para meterme en su cama, pero pasados los seis meses y firmado el divorcio jamás se acordaría de mí… y yo no podría soportarlo… el resto del día paso muy tranquilo, yo no tenía planes de salir así que me quedé en el estudio revisando los previos para la campaña de Darien… quería terminarlos lo más pronto para que él los revisara y pudiéramos iniciar con las grabaciones y las promociones en radio y televisión, las tres comidas corrieron por cuenta de Darien… me dijo que ya después nos organizaríamos en ese sentido, pero lo cierto es que tenía muy buen sazón… mejor que el mío y en definitiva no tendría problema en que él cocinara siempre… pero llego la noche… empecé a preparar el sofá para dormirme

-Serena – me llamó desde la puerta de la habitación –te propongo un pequeño trato – en ese momento lo mire a los ojos – porque no en estos días dormimos juntos – yo lo mire feo – no me mal entiendas… te propongo que durmamos en la misma cama… al fin que es muy amplia… cada uno en su lado de la misma… solo mientras vemos como le hacemos… - lo estudie un rato sin decir nada – te prometo que no hare nada que no quieras – levanto la mano derecha

-promete que no trataras de pasarte de listo conmigo – le exigí mientras me le acercaba… estudiaba su mirada y toda su postura esperando encontrar algo que me hiciera desconfiar

-te lo juro – dijo muy serio poniendo su mano derecha en el corazón – que no me sobrepasare contigo

-está bien – acepte… me extendió la mano y la estreche

-trato hecho – la estrechó de vuelta – si quieres usar tu primero el baño – me ofreció y yo solo asentí con la cabeza mientras caminaba al baño, por suerte mi maleta se quedo en el cuarto de Darien… a regañadientes me puse el conjunto de la noche anterior… lo que me recuerda que tengo que matar a Mina en cuanto la vea, y su muerte va a ser dolorosa… después de cambiarme y salir del baño Darien no estaba, así que me metí rápidamente a la cama y me cubrí toda, cerré los ojos y espere, al rato escuche que Darien entraba a la recamara directo al baño, lo escuche en el baño, pero poco a poco me perdí en la inconsciencia… A la mañana siguiente me desperté poco a poco me sentía tan cómoda… calientita y protegida en donde estaba que no me quería levantar, al ir reaccionando a mi entorno me di cuenta que dormida me había pasado de mi lado de la cama al de Darien y nos habíamos abrazado… me moví lentamente esperando no despertarlo, me pude zafar de sus brazos, y sentí frio, afortunadamente Darien no se despertó y yo poco a poco salí de la cama para dirigirme a la cocina, me había levantado temprano así que prepare el desayuno para los dos… mientras acababa de poner el café escuche la voz de Darien a mi espalda

-buenos días – se escuchaba adormilado y me dio un beso en la mejilla que me dejo helada – huele bien – se asomó a la sartén donde había hecho unos huevos a la mexicana

-buenos días – le respondí después de reaccionar – siéntate… ya te sirvo – le serví el café y el desayuno, le acerque el jugo y luego me serví yo, nos sentamos a la mesa de la cocina… comimos en silencio pero ya en silencio se hacía cada vez menos tenso conforme pasaban los días

-¿quieres que te lleve a la oficina? – me pregunto de pronto

-si no es molestia – le respondí tímidamente – deje mi auto en mi departamento – le explique –como no sabía si tendría donde dejarlo…

-cuando salgamos hablaremos con el conserje del edificio para que te consiga un lugar para tu auto

-gracias

-porque no te bañas mientras yo recojo la cocina

-de acuerdo – me fui a la recamara y me bañe lo más rápido que pude, luego me vestí y mientras él se bañaba yo me terminaba de arreglar en el baño de visitas… y esa se fue volviendo una ruta en nuestra primera semana juntos, yo despertaba abrazada de él pero durante el día era de lo más distante conmigo… solo hablábamos lo necesario de cosas sin importancia o de la campaña de su empresa pero solo de eso… ¿y que esperaba yo? Si le había hecho prometer que no se pasaría de listo conmigo… y lo ha cumplido a cabalidad

-eso era lo que querías ¿no? – me reclamé el viernes en mi oficina, después de mi lucha interna de que quizá me abrazo a el por las noches porque extraño esos intentos de acercamiento suyos

-hablando sola como siempre bunny – oí una voz desde la puerta que me hizo brincar del susto

-papa – grite tanto por el susto como por la sorpresa – que gusto verte – me levante mientras él entraba – como has estado – me lance a sus brazos, me estrecho y luego me miro fijamente… se puso serio - ¿pasa algo?

-bunny… - negó con la cabeza – Serena – eso no me gusto… papa siempre me decía Serena solo cuando hablaba de cosas serias o me regañaba… pero ahora no sabía a qué se debía su seriedad

-siéntate papa – lo invite – quieres algo de tomar

-nada cariño… necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante – se saco una hoja de la bolsa interna del saco – me llego esto a mi oficina ayer… - me la entregó y la leí… puedo asegurar que en ese momento temí desmayarme

-papa… yo – no sabía que decirle, ante mis ojos tenía una copia faxeada de mi acta de matrimonio con Darien - ¿Cómo te enteraste? – me sentí nerviosa

-en la revista se menciona mucho al señor Chiba… nos llego un rumor de que se le había visto en las vegas con una mujer… así que mande a uno de mis reporteros a investigar, después de varios días me llamo por teléfono para darme la información directamente, siendo un conocido de la familia de años tuvo la decencia de manejar esto con discreción pero… - se quito los lentes y se restregó los ojos… claro indicio que no había dormido bien - ¿Qué paso Serena? ¿Cómo que estas casada con el señor Chiba? ¿Es una broma o alguna especie de error?

-papa… yo – me miro atentamente – pues si… - sonreí tímidamente - … me casé

Mi papa se quedo en silencio durante unos minutos, sin decir nada, tampoco se movía, se había quedado helado con mi respuesta…después tomo aire… - y porque no tuviste la decencia de avisarnos a nosotros primero – grito de corrido – que crees que estamos pintados, es que crees que porque te mandas sola nosotros no podemos estar al tanto de las cosas que hagas con tu vida… si no se trata de pedir permiso pero que no nos merecemos al menos el que nos hagas participes de lo que te acontece… es que si no nos querías invitar lo hubiéramos podido entender.. Quizá somos poca cosa comparada con la gente que rodea al señor Chiba pero… – a estas alturas estaba rojo por que le empezaba a faltar el aire

-PAPA – grite poniéndome en pie – tranquilo – se quedo con la boca abierta pues lo interrumpí en medio de una frase – recuerda que tu corazón es delicado – me senté de nuevo mientras él tomaba aire – mira papa, no es porque no los quisiera invitar ni porque no les quiera contar de mi vida…

-¿entonces? – me miro con tristeza

-veras… - mentalmente trataba de pensar rápido en una respuesta que fuera aceptable para él, que no involucrara la borrachera ni las consecuencias que hubo después de eso – como te lo puedo explicar… - me miraba atentamente – digamos que fue como amor a primera vista – levanto una ceja extrañado – estamos revisando un proyecto de publicidad con la empresa de Darien así que tiene realmente poco tiempo de que lo conozco, y desde que lo vi – suspire – me enamoré de él – mentí – fue como un flechazo que nos dio a los dos… yo en ese momento estaba teniendo muchos problemas con Diamante – mi padre hizo cara de asco – y pues solo empecé a tratarlo, pero desde que lo vi por primera vez me impacto… luego cuando termine con Diamante – exactamente el día de mi borrachera – pues Darien me apoyo mucho y me dijo que no lo tomara a mal que desde que me vio se había enamorado de mi – papa ya se había relajado un poco en su asiento –sé que es extraño pero en ese momento empezamos a tener una pequeña relación, pero fue tan intensa que en un momento de locura nos lanzamos a las vegas – viaje que ni siquiera recuerdo – y nos casamos, ahora estamos viviendo juntos pero quería primero adaptarme a mi nueva vida antes de avisarles

Mi papa negó con la cabeza – pero de eso ya van quince días hija

-sí pero – me puse roja – creo que aun estamos de luna de miel – mi papa sonrió, al parecer toda mi explicación fue aceptable para él

-espero que pronto tengamos su boda por la iglesia – me puse tensa – y estoy segura que a tu mama le va a encantar organizarla contigo

-bueno… yo… la verdad no lo he platicado con Darien

-bueno… bueno, como dices apenas están de luna de miel – se puso de píe – pero por lo pronto los esperamos esta noche a cenar

-¿Cómo?

-si… quiero conocer a mi yerno, y tu mama también está ansiosa de conocerlo

-pero… bueno… tu sabes que Darien es un hombre muy ocupado…

-vamos bunny, no creo que una pequeña cena sea inconveniente… a menos – se puso serio – que sea una de esas personas elitistas

-no, claro que no – lo defendí - ¿a las 9 está bien?

-perfecto – se acercó a darme un beso en la cabeza – nos vemos en la noche… te quiero… - y salió de mi oficina… dejándome con unas ganas enormes de saltar por la ventana… y ahora como le iba a hacer para que Darien me acompañara con mis papas y me cubriera en mi mentira… esto iba a ser muy difícil…

* * *

><p><strong>Que tal las cosas ahora que viven juntos…. Extrañas ¿no?, pero bueno, apenas van empezando y lo bueno esta por venir, jeje… como una nota aclaratoria, alguien en su rw me comentó que si mi historia le recordó una película que salió hace algunos años, y en parte si porque ya analizando pues si tiene relación un poco con la película "Locura de amor en Las Vegas" con Cameron Díaz y Aston Kutcher y si, yo la vi pero les aseguro que cuando pensé en el fic no se me ocurrió la película, aunque supongo que algunas ideas de la película aun viajan por mi subconsciente, jeje, pero bueno solo quería hacer esa aclaración<strong>

**Pero bueno pasando a otro punto muy importante quiero agradecerles a todas y cada una de las personas que me dejaron sus comentarios, o me agregaron a sus favoritos o me pusieron en sus alertas… mi trabajo me impide agradecer una por una pero créanme que las leo a todas, y las llevo en mi corazón… mil gracias**

**Besitos Ángel Negro**


	6. Chapter 6

-que semana – suspiro mientras me reclino en el sofá de mi oficina – que semana – no es que haya sido mala, pero tampoco ha sido buena… excepto por la hora de despertar y me encuentro con un pequeño cuerpo abrazado al mío, dándome calor… haciendo estragos en mí y mi anatomía… por suerte Serena aun no se ha dado cuenta de lo que provoca en mí su cercanía… todas las mañanas tengo que hacer acopio de todo mi autocontrol para permanecer quieto mientras ella cree que estoy dormido y se escurre fuera de la cama… y el resto del día me tengo que comportar con ella con frialdad… pues cuando doy mi palabra la cumplo mientras me sea posible, y casi siempre logro mis objetivos, pero esa pequeña rubia me está llevando al borde de la locura… el teléfono me saca de mis pensamientos… me levanto de mala gana a contestar

-si Setsuna

-señor tiene una llamada de la señorita Tsukino

-pásela de inmediato – no pude evitar sonreír y extrañarme al mismo tiempo por la llamada de Serena - ¿señorita Tsukino? – pregunte con burla

-hola Darien – dijo muy seria

-¿pasa algo? – no es que nuestras conversaciones fueran muy animadas pero podía notar la tensión en su voz

-¿tienes planes esta noche? – me pregunto

-no ¿acaso me vas a invitar a algún lado? – quise volver a bromear

-de hecho…. – se quedo callada – veras… - podía notar el nervio en su voz ¿acaso tenía planes románticos para nosotros?, eso me hizo sonreír – mis papas nos esperan a cenar esta noche – yo me quede callado y ella también, supongo que esperando mi respuesta - ¿Darien? – dijo con miedo

-bueno… - ¿Qué podía decirle? Independientemente de nuestros problemas éramos ante todo un matrimonio real – supongo que no habría problema

-bueno… veras – de nuevo el nervio en su voz – es que hay un pequeño problema… - se quedó callada como dudando, en eso sonó mi celular… miré la pantalla y era papa

-Serena disculpa pero tengo una llamada en el celular que debo atender… ¿podemos hablar antes de ir con tus padres? ¿Por qué supongo que nos veremos en el departamento?... ¿a qué hora es la cena?

-a las nueve

-bueno, entonces te veo en el departamento a las 7.30 ¿de acuerdo?

-está bien – dijo no muy convencida – adiós – corto la llamada y yo atendí la llamada de mi padre quien andaba en un pequeño viaje a una de nuestras distribuidoras

El resto de la tarde estuvo tranquilo, revisé algunos pendientes y me fui temprano a casa, incluso antes de que se fuera mi asistente quien al verme salir me miro extrañada, pero no dijo nada, Serena no había llegado así que me apresuré a darme un baño y a arreglarme en mi habitación cuando iba saliendo del baño envuelto solo con una toalla en la cintura ella iba entrando a la recamara

Por un momento nos miramos sin decir nada, ella me miraba de un modo extraño, me recorrió todo con la mirada, se puso roja y los ojos le brillaron con algo de lujuria, no pude evitar sonreírle de lado - ¿ves algo que te guste? – le pregunte y eso la hizo reaccionar

-lo siento – se volteo y salió apresuradamente de la habitación yo me puse mi bata y tomé la ropa que me iba a poner… salí de la habitación

-puedes pasar – le dije mientras caminaba al estudio ella estaba sentada en la sala dándome la espalda, pero podía ver la piel de su cuello la cual estaba roja, eso me dio risa – yo me visto en el estudio – la vi asentir con la cabeza y entre a la habitación al cabo de una hora ambos estábamos listos, pero Serena se veía inquieta – ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo hace rato? – pregunte cuando nos reunimos en la sala, se puso roja de la pena

-veras… - titubeo – papa fue a verme hoy a mi oficina… y – yo la mire con atención – tuve que decirle una mentira

-¿una mentira? – arquee una ceja

Ella suspiro resignada – le dije que… estamos enamorados – yo me cruce de brazos de inmediato y la miré serio… de a poco me fue explicando todo lo que converso con su padre sobre nuestro matrimonio… su pequeña mentira… hubiera querido sonreír de no ser porque algo me molestaba…

-¿Quién es Diamante? – pregunte algo tenso

-nadie importante – dijo rápidamente – ya vámonos o llegaremos tarde– miro su reloj, yo la tome del brazo y la acerque a mi rodeando su cintura con un brazo

-Serena… los esposos no tiene secretos y al menos mientras estemos en casa de tus padres debemos de parecer esposos de verdad… ahora dime quien es Diamante

-el fue mi novio hasta el día que te conocí – la miré esperando una explicación más amplia – él era un cliente de la empresa… empezó a invitarme a salir, a cenas, al cine, yo estaba muy ilusionada, el era un hombre importante en los bienes raíces… pero… - bajo la mirada, tome su barbilla y la levante lentamente para que me miraba – era muy posesivo y demandante… siempre quería que lo viera cuando él me llamaba – la sentí estremecerse así que la abracé mas – cuando ya llevábamos tiempo saliendo también empezó a querer mandar en mi ropa, en mis amigos, decía que yo no tenía el estilo adecuado a su forma de vida y que debía hacerle caso, en ese sentido – se puso tensa – y en otros – volteo su rostro para que no la viera a los ojos

-¿Qué paso? – tomé su mejilla para girarla y que me mirara y pude ver sus ojos cristalinos por las lagrimas que empezaba a derramar - ¿Serena? – pregunte ya angustiado, su mirada triste me hacía sentir impotente

-él me… digamos que me pidió que… abortara – cerro los ojos y sollozo, yo no me resistí y la acune en mi pecho – dijo… que era por el… bien de nosotros… que no quería que arruinara mi vida… que aun era muy pronto – ella se abrazo a mi cintura… y yo quería patearme por hacerle recordar algo tan doloroso… pero también quería matar al cretino ese por haberla hecho sufrir – y luego me di cuenta de que él tenía a otras mujeres además de mi – seguía sollozando

-tranquila cariño – le susurre mientras le acariciaba la espalda – ¿tus padres saben de todo esto?

-solo… supieron de mi relación… con él… jamás les conté… lo del bebe – se fue tranquilizando poco a poco… levanto su rostro – me guardas el secreto – me suplico con un hilo de voz

-con este ya son dos favores los que me debes – le dije sonriendo

-¿dos? – preguntó queriendo separarse de mí, pero no la deje

-con la cena de hoy es uno, y ahora por guardarte el secreto son dos – hable con la voz ronca y ella se tenso

-¿y cómo te los voy a pagar? – bajo la vista algo apenada

Tome su rostro en mis manos y lo levante para que me mirara – aun no lo decido – dije quedito, le limpie las lagrimas con mis pulgares… lucia tan tierna… tan vulnerable…solo un miserable podía hacer sufrir a alguien como ella – pero – fui acercando mi rostro al suyo – por ahorita… tomare un adelanto – acorte la distancia y le di un beso muy suave, casi como un roce… más que besarla por pasión quería aliviar un poco su tristeza, ver en sus ojos ese brillo que tanto me gusta, ella se quedo muy quieta pero en ningún momento rechazo mi beso solo se dejaba llevar, pegue mi frente a la suya y me quede quieto – será mejor irnos – me separé de ella aun en contra de mi voluntad, fui a la cocina y tomé la botella de vino que había pensado llevarle a mis suegros… la palabra me sonó extraña a pesar de solo haberla pensado… y de pronto me sentí nervioso… ¿Qué pensarían ellos de mí?, ojala les caiga bien… nunca me ha importado la opinión que el mundo tiene de mi… pero espero ser del agrado de ellos… y en especial de ella… yo jamás le haría algo como lo que le hizo ese infeliz, ella se ve de tan buen corazón y sentimientos, es tan bella por dentro y por fuera… cualquiera podría amar a esta magnífica mujer… cualquiera… al pensar que alguien pudiera amarla y dejarse amar por ella empiezo a sentir un extraño hueco en el estomago

-estas muy serio – me dijo Serena cuando íbamos saliendo del estacionamiento del edificio - ¿estás enojado por ir a casa de mis padres? – pregunto con temor

-no – respondí seco

-¿entonces es por lo que te conté? – su voz se oía tensa

-claro que no – me defendí – solo me quede pensando en que si somos un matrimonio normal – la mire de lado – debemos conocer algunas cosas uno del otro ¿no te parece?

-sí… es cierto – dijo después de meditarlo un poco… empezamos a hacernos preguntas el uno al otro, ambos gustábamos de la música en ingles, aunque ella prefería el pop y yo el rock, a ella le gustan las películas románticas y de comedia y a mí las de acción, a ella le gusta el rosa y a mí el negro, nos gusta la sinceridad sobre la mentira, no nos gusta la gente hipócrita, también me platico de su familia, su madre ama de casa, su padre editor de una importante revista del país, su hermano menor estudia en la universidad y también me platico de sus amigas Amy, Lita, Rei y Mina… yo le conté un poco de mi familia, mi padre, mis abuelos, y mi primo Haruka, también le conté algo del loco de mi amigo Yaten, llegamos a casa de sus padres pronto, me baje del auto y la ayude a bajar después, le tome la mano y caminamos juntos a la puerta

-bienvenidos – nos recibió la señora Tsukino, pasamos a la sala y encontramos a su padre

-buenas noches señor Chiba – me saludo muy formal

-solo Darien… por favor

-cierto Kenji, ahora es de la familia – la reprendió su esposa con una sonrisa luego abrazo a su hija un largo rato y le estuvo diciendo cosas al oído que no alcance a escuchar, Serena solo asentía, negaba y en algún punto se puso roja de la pena

-te ofrezco una copa Darien

-gracias señor

-¿y Sammy mama? – pregunto Serena

-tuvo que ir a hacer un trabajo a casa de un compañero y se va a quedar a dormir allá – explico su mama muy orgullosa – está estudiando medicina – se dirigió a mi

-lo sé señora… de hecho mi primo Haruka es médico, quizá pueda presentarle a Sammy para que lo asesore o le consiga empleo en el hospital donde él trabaja – ofrecí de corazón

Serena me miro extrañada pero yo le sonreí y le guiñe un ojo – eso sería estupendo – dijo su papa

-si… seria genial – dijo su mama – pero por favor no me digas señora Darien… solo Ikuko

-de acuerdo Ikuko – durante la cena conversamos de muchos temas, eran una familia conservadora y tradicional

-¿y para cuando seria la boda por la iglesia? – pregunto Kenji, quien también me había pedido que no le dijera señor

-bueno – Serena estaba nerviosa – aun no lo hemos hablado papa – le tome la mano y la lleve a mi boca para besarla

-aun no lo decidimos, porque bueno, el trabajo de ambos…. Ahora se viene una campaña muy importante en la empresa que Serena está llevando a cabo

-ya veo

-pero después de que pase todo eso pues… - Serena apretó mi mano que aun tenia sujetando la suya la mire y negó levemente con la cabeza, supongo que no quería que me adentrara mas en el tema

-bueno, bueno, solo espero que sea pronto – dijo su padre – ah y también quiero nietos pronto – yo me sonreí con él y pude ver de reojo que Serena se ponía roja de la pena

-papa – lo reprendió

-oye… - se defendió – no tiene nada de malo que quiera nietos antes de que me haga más viejo bunny – hizo un puchero

¿Bunny? Me quede pensando, apropiado que Serena sea un conejito, todo tierno y adorable, el resto de la noche fue tranquilo regresamos al departamento en silencio, pero cada vez se hacían más agradables esos silencios, o al menos a mi no me molestaba mientras estuviera cerca de ella

-¿vas a salir mañana? – pregunté cuando entrabamos

-voy a ver a mis amigas ¿y tú?

-voy a salir con Yaten – yo me senté en la sala a revisar unos papeles mientras ella se arreglaba para dormir, después de darle el tiempo adecuado entre yo y me prepare para dormir también, cuando me acosté ella se giro en la cama y se me quedo mirando, gire mi cara para verla pues estaba boca arriba

-gracias – me dijo después de un largo silencio

-¿Por qué?

-por lo de esta noche con mis papas… por no juzgarme – bajo su mirada

-no tengo porque hacerlo – le acaricie la mejilla – pero por lo de tus padres merezco otro adelanto ¿no? – le dije en broma y ella sonrió, se acerco tímidamente a mí y me dio un beso tierno en los labios

-buenas noches Darien – se iba a girar pero la detuve de la cintura

-no te vayas – le pedí – duerme junto a mí – ella lo dudo un poco pero después de pensarlo se acomodó conmigo, yo la rodee con un brazo mientras ella descansaba su cabeza en mi pecho – dulces sueños – besé el tope de su cabeza, se acurruco como un gatito y suspiro, al cabo de un rato la sentí relajada… se había quedado dormida, y yo solo podía pensar en lo bien que se sentía tener su pequeño cuerpo junto al mío mientras yo también me dejaba arrastrar por el sueño

XOXOXO

-pues yo insisto en que ese hombre es divino – dijo Mina suspirando, esa mañana en casa de Rei estábamos conversando de mi nueva vida de casada… si así es como se le puede llamar

-lo cierto es que se porto muy bien – concedió Amy

-lo sé – suspire

-y además se nota que es un hombre de palabra – dijo Rei a su favor

-eso también lo sé

-y se vio muy bien con lo de Diamante – agrego Lita

-eso también… ya lo sé – volví a suspirar

-entonces ¿Qué te pasa amiga? – preguntó Mina y eso me hizo recordar algo importante

-te voy a matar Mina – la apunte con el dedo

-¿Qué? – Grito - ¿Por qué? – miro a las demás en busca de ayuda

-Mina Aino… tu cambiaste mi pijama… metiste las otras cuando te dije que no quería llevarlas

-hay… era eso – dijo suspirando – no es para tanto amiga – yo la quería matar con la mirada – créeme amiga… me lo vas a agradecer después – ella me guiño un ojo y yo rodé los míos… solo a la loca de Mina se le podía ocurrir que le agradecería tener ropa tan reveladora para dormir, y más tomando en cuenta que tengo la tendencia de acabar abrazando a Darien por las noches mientras duermo

-no Mina, para nada – le dije y ella solo levanto los hombros, el resto de la tarde nos la pasamos platicando de temas poco importantes, como por ejemplo Rei nos platicaba que no había dejado que Nick hiciera su reunión de póker con los chicos porque ella iba a hacer una reunión de lectura con sus amigas del trabajo… estuvimos casi hasta la una conversando, después me fui a hacer algunas compras para la casa… bueno el departamento de Darien, para variar un poco los menús de la semana, también estuve viendo tiendas, y estuve tentada a comprarme unas pijamas grandes y que me cubrieran toda, pero al final no me anime

Regresé por la tarde al departamento de Darien, y pude escuchar desde afuera el ruido de risas masculinas, yo me puse tensa pero no podía quedarme fuera hasta quien sabe qué hora, entré lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido y llamar la atención de las visitas de Darien, pero no pude evitar ahogar un grito de sorpresa cuando vi salir a Nick de la cocina con un plato de pizza y una cerveza en las manos

-hola Serena – me dijo algo apenado

-hola Nick ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-pues…- no supo que decir, avance a la sala y ahí sentado en la mesa del comedor estaban Richard el novio de Amy, Andrew el novio de Lita sentados jugando cartas con Yaten y Darien

-hola cariño – me dijo Darien muy sonriente, se levanto y se acerco a darme un beso en los labios, yo me puse rígida – en la mañana me encontré a Nick en el juzgado cuando acompañe a Yaten a dejar unos papeles, estaba hablando con sus amigos de lo que les hizo Rei – me explico al ver mi cara – así que les ofrecí el departamento ¿no te importa verdad? – me pregunto intranquilo, pero se veía tan contento hace un momento que no me podía enojar a pesar de sentirme algo incomoda, además de que se había portado muy bien con mis papas, lo jale para ir a la cocina

-¿con esto queda saldada mi deuda? – pregunte esperanzada

Lo medito un poco y sonrió de lado – digamos que una parte…

-¿ya sabes cómo te voy a pagar? – pregunte antes de darme cuenta que aun no quería saber cómo iba a querer que le pagara

-sí, ya lo sé – me tomó la mano y la mantuvo entre las suyas – cena conmigo – levante una ceja y me dio la impresión que se regañaba a sí mismo por la cara que puso – me refiero… - titubeo – ten una cita conmigo

-¿una cita? – pregunte extrañada

-si… te invito a cenar la próxima semana, tu y yo solos como… bueno… como una pareja de… - se quedo callado – como amigos – suspiro después de lo que me pareció fue un debate mental

-¿solo una cena?

-bueno, si quieres podemos ir a cenar y al cine o a pasear por el centro comercial… como quieras – me dijo sonriente

-bueno, vayamos a cenar y luego a ver que planeamos ¿te parece? – Sonrió feliz y asintió con la cabeza – y ahora sigue atendiendo a tus visitas… o te van a ganar en las cartas – se fue corriendo con sus visitas, se notaba que se estaba divirtiendo y eso me hizo sonreír

Yo estuve un rato recogiendo lo que traje del mandado y luego me fui a sentar con ellos a platicar e incluso jugué un par de juegos, aunque la verdad no era mucho de mi agrado, después me despedí de todos y me fui a la recamara, me puse mi pijama con calma y luego me acosté, poco a poco me iba perdiendo en el mundo de los sueños cuando oí la puerta de la recamara, y rato después sentí el peso de Darien en la cama

-que tal tu noche de chicos – pregunté adormilada y antes de darme cuenta me estaba girando para acercarme a Darien y dormirme abrazándolo

-excelente – me abrazo en respuesta – dulces sueños pequeña

-dulces sueños – le dije bostezando, me beso el tope de la cabeza y yo sonreí antes de dormirme profundamente

A la mañana siguiente me sentía incomoda, sentía que me faltaba algo, cuando me desperté bien me di cuenta lo que me hacía falta, estaba sola en la cama, abrazando una almohada, que por el olor de seguro era la de Darien, me senté en la cama y pude escuchar el ruido del agua de la ducha, sin poder evitarlo recordé cuando vi a Darien saliendo de bañar el viernes, se quedo grabada a fuego la imagen de él solo con una pequeña toalla alrededor de su cintura, dejando ver esos delineados huesos pélvicos… su cabello alborotado y mojado goteando agua que se escurría por su piel, pasando del cuello, su pecho, su abdomen, y perdiéndose bajo la toalla, sin evitarlo me lamí los labios imaginando lo que le haría a esas gotas de agua con mi lengua…también recordaba en sus fuertes brazos que podían ser tiernos mientras me abrazaba, casi podía imaginar el olor de su piel… como limpia pero con su característico olor, podía casi sentir el calor de su cuerpo recién salido de la ducha

-Serena – me grito Darien… no me había dado cuenta que estaba parado a lado mío, tal como lo había visto la vez pasada, solo con una toalla a la cintura

-¿mande? – parecía sacado de un anuncio erótico yo estaba totalmente embobada

-¿estas bien? – Pregunto tocándome la cara, su mano estaba caliente – te ves toda sonrojada… espero que no estés enferma

-¿Qué?, ¿enferma?…- probablemente sufriría una combustión espontanea por las cosas que empezaba a imaginar

-¿Serena? – se sentó junto a mí y fue como devolverme a la realidad, tomé la sabana y me cubrí con ella – amaneciste muy rara – se levanto y se acerco a su cajón para sacar ropa, lo que me dio una excelente vista de su ancha espalda, se veía tan imponente, pude ver su trasero que me tentaba a que lo tocara y sus poderosas piernas – me voy a vestir en el estudio – me dijo y lo mire a la cara, tenía una extraña mirada que no logre descifrar al igual que su sonrisa – te veo en un rato – y salió del cuarto lentamente, con calma

Después de fantasear un rato con esa visión de ensueño me levante y me di una ducha, ese hombre era un crimen andando – y es mi esposo – me dije, pero suspire desanimada, esto no era ni por asomo un matrimonio real, cuando salí de la recamara ya vestida y arreglada me encontré con Darien preparando el desayuno

-¿Qué tal dormiste? – me pregunto mientras servía el café

-bien ¿y tú?

-también bien… - nos sentamos a desayunar – tus amigos son geniales, muy divertidos

Yo sonreí – si, lo son

-anoche ya no te dije que nos invitan el próximo sábado a un partido de americano – me miro un momento – te importa que vaya con ustedes – en sus ojos había un destello de ilusión que no pude ignorar

Lo medite un poco, Darien ya estaba involucrado en mi vida y mis amigos más de lo que me hubiera gustado… pero siendo sincera no me incomoda el que él conviva con mis amigos – no, claro que no

-genial… hace mucho que no juego americano – yo sonreí se veía tan contento – por cierto… estoy pensando solicitar a un decorador para que arregle el cuarto de invitados… quizá en estos días venga para conversar contigo, y lo deje a tu gusto – cuando procese sus palabras me di cuenta de lo que significaban… Darien me iba a mandar al cuarto de invitados… ya no dormiría con él… abrazado a él, y sentí algo en mi pecho… como si me lo apretaran… fue tan extraño - ¿tienes algún inconveniente? – me miro a los ojos y me di cuenta que esperaba algo, supongo que una respuesta

-si… está bien – traté de sonreír pero sentí que lo que hice fue una mueca – cuando me digas lo veo – él me sonrió ¿feliz?

-bien… ya después te digo cuando viene

El resto del desayuno paso en silencio, yo me sentí extraña y no sabía de qué hablar y él solo se la paso observándome cuando creía que no me daba cuenta, pero nunca pude saber exactamente que tanto me veía… después se paso toda la mañana en su estudio revisando algunos documentos mientras que yo hice un poco de limpieza, me dijo que no era necesario, que podía pedirle a la señora que normalmente iba a limpiar su departamento que lo hiciera en estos días, pero estaba aburrida y no quería salir, así que fue una buena manera de entretenerme…durante la noche como siempre me acosté primero, pero esta vez procure no voltearme cuando lo sentí acostarse, y me dio la impresión de que eso no le pareció… dormí intranquila y por desgracia me le acerque dormida, pues cuando desperté estaba de nuevo entre sus brazos, invadiendo su lado de la cama, y también noté que tenía una pierna sobre las suyas de una manera muy posesiva y muy inapropiada… tuve que moverme con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo… afortunadamente no se dio cuenta…

-estuvo cerca – suspiré mientras me escurría al baño sin despertar a Darien

El resto de la semana las cosas fueron bastante tranquilas, casi como la semana anterior, salvo que ahora cada que podía Darien desfilaba en toalla o en bóxer por el departamento, luego fingía que o había entrado muy rápido al cuarto, o no pensó que llegaría tan pronto, o que pensó que podía ganarme, y yo cada que lo veía sentía un nudo en mi estomago y más abajo… y unas ganas de terminar en sus brazos… y por las noches me traicionaba la mente pues cuando despertaba me abrazaba con brazos y piernas y estoy segura que me restregaba un poco como queriendo tentarlo… o algo parecido…

-¿nos vamos? – me dijo un emocionado Darien el sábado por la mañana, después de desayunar, iríamos al partido de americano que organizaban los chicos… ya tenía un tiempo que no iba con ellos que también estaba emocionada

-seguro – llegamos a buena hora a casa de Amy, justo habíamos sido los últimos, los chicos ya habían presentado a Yaten a las chicas y pude notar que mi amiga Mina lo miraba con mucho atención

-hola chicos – saludé a todos – ya conoces a los chicos – le dije a Darien y el los saludo con camaradería – deja te presento a las chicas ellas son Amy, Rei, Lita y Mina – fue saludando una a una muy educadamente

El partido empezó, primero jugaron solo los chicos y Lita, después jugamos tochito hombres contra mujeres, y luego volvieron a jugar los chicos y Lita… la verdad es que Darien se estaba divirtiendo como un niño

-¿y bien? – le pregunte a Mina mientras mirábamos el partido

-¿bien qué? – respondió con otra pregunta

-¿Qué te parece Yaten? – Se sonrojo y agacho la mirada – con eso me dices todo – sonreí

-bueno… mejor no digo nada – sonrió también

-vamos Darien – le echaba porras emocionada – tu puedes – le aplaudía… en algún momento durante el juego se giro a verme y fue un grave error porque perdió de vista que Nick iba contra él le dio una embestida que ambos cayeron al suelo y Darien se golpeó la cabeza – Darien – grite mientras fui corriendo a verlo, todos estaban alrededor de él – Darien – me hinque a su lado, tenía los ojos cerrados y una mueca de dolor – cariño ¿estas bien? – sonrió y yo le acaricie la cara

Posó su mano sobre la mía – me llamaste cariño – susurro y de pronto se desmayo

-por favor hagan algo – les grite a los demás que solo estaban alrededor de nosotros mirándonos

-tranquila Serena – me dijo Amy mientras se hincaba del otro lado de Darien le reviso la cabeza y lo escuche quejarse – Darien ¿Cómo te sientes?

-como si me hubieran golpeado – se sonrió por su broma, y yo suspire aliviada – estoy bien – intento levantarse

-déjame te reviso – entre Nick y Andrew lo ayudaron a levantar y a llevarlo dentro de la casa, lo sentaron en la sala y Richard trajo el maletín de Amy, durante unos minutos lo estuvo revisando y haciéndole preguntas - ¿recuerdas a tu esposa? – pregunto y yo me tensé

Él nos miró a todas un momento – no – dijo serio - ¿me casé? – y yo sentí como si me hubieran sacado el aire de una patada, todos se quedaron en silencio mirándome atentamente de pronto se empezó a reír a carcajadas – claro que me acuerdo… - me miro un momento -… jamás podría olvidar ese momento - todos se sonrieron, incluida yo… pero el pensar que se podría haber olvidado de mi me dolió mucho más de lo que hubiera admitido

-Darien… lo siento tanto – se disculpo estrechando su mano – no pensé lastimarte

-tranquilo amigo, así son los accidentes – le estrecho la mano de vuelta con aprecio

-creo que es buen momento para que comamos ¿no? – dijo Yaten agarrándose el estomago – yo ya tengo hambre – todos sonreímos, nos fuimos a la cocina a sacar las cosas al patio para la comida, íbamos y veníamos platicando y riendo

Fui por unos platos que faltaron y me venía riendo de las tonterías de Mina sobre su plan de ataque contra el abogado Kou, cuando oí la voz de Darien hablando con Yaten en sala

-así que todo va bien – dijo Yaten

-pues eso me parece – hablo Darien, yo solo me coloque más cerca de la puerta para que no me vieran – deberías ver las miradas que me echa cuando ando en bóxers o toalla

Su amigo se rió – te dije que eso nunca falla – evidentemente hablaban de mí y me empecé a poner tensa – solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se te lance encima

-pero hubieras visto su cara cuando le hable del decorador…me dio pena su mirada triste

-vamos hermano… en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale ¿no?... por lo mientras sigue con tus apariciones en paños menores

Así que de eso iba todo lo que estaba haciendo Darien… tácticas para… ¿para qué?... para meterme en su cama… maldito… y como era eso de en la guerra y en el amor… ¿acaso?... no, claro que no, lo único que quiere es tener mi cuerpo, pero no mi corazón… como pude me escurrí fuera de la cocina para que no me vieran

-¿y los platos? – me dijo Mina cuando ella se acerco a mí

La miré con determinación – tu me vas a ayudar

-¿yo? ¿A qué?

-a hacer pagar a mi marido – mientras le platicaba lo que escuche su mirada se torno diabólica

-amiga mía… has recurrido a la persona adecuada… tu marido se va a arrepentir… - y yo también deseo que se arrepienta por querer tratarme como una cualquiera…

Llegamos al departamento cerca de las 7 de la noche, nos la habíamos pasado de lujo, en verdad parecía que entre nosotros se podía dar una bonita amistad, era una lástima que hubiera hecho esos comentarios con Yaten…

-¿aun tienes ganas de ir a nuestra cita? – le pregunte en cuanto entramos poniendo mi mejor cara de temor

-claro –sonrió cansado – solo me doy un baño ¿te importa?

-está bien… igual y yo también tomo un baño – lo mire a los ojos y coloque mis manos en su pecho - ¿puedo hacerlo yo primero? – se quedo helado percibiendo el doble sentido de mis palabras, o al menos eso esperaba pues mi mirada era tentadora

Se aclaro la garganta intentado mantener los pies en la tierra – seguro – dijo con un hilo de voz, yo me metí a bañar rápido poniendo atención en usar un poco mas de esencia de rosas en mi esponja… sé como le gusta ese olor… traté de apurarme y escogí un pequeño vestido adecuado, corto hasta medio muslo, entallado, con los hombros descubiertos en un color rojo muy llamativo… una vez que salí de la regadera me puse mi tanga en combinación, me maquille ligeramente y me arregle el cabello en un pequeño chongo con algunos mechones sueltos, me puse el vestido y me iba a abrochar el cierre pero se me ocurrió una idea, salí descalza a la sala, Darien estaba buscando que ver en la tele

-Darien – traté que mi voz sonara lo más seductora posible, él se giro de inmediato pero sin ponerme mucha atención… me miro que venía sujetando mi vestido con los brazos a la altura de mi pecho – me ayudas con el cierre – me gire y pude oír el pequeño gemido ahogado que emitió su garganta… me quedé esperando - ¿Darien?

Se aclaro la garganta – claro – susurro, lo escuche levantarse y acercarse a mi… pero aun no hacía nada por ayudarme

-¿pasa algo? – pregunte girando un poco el cuello, puse cara de inocente

-na…nada – titubeo antes de tomar el cierre con una mano que temblaba a más no poder, yo sonreí para mis adentros, la subió lentamente, evitando tocarme, pero queriendo alargar el momento, cerca del final tocó mi espalda, su mano estaba tibia y el roce me hizo estremecerme aun en contra de mi voluntad – ¿estoy frio? – Preguntó y yo solo negué con la cabeza – listo – lo sentí cerca de mí… y me dio la impresión de que quería hacer algo más, pero al final no lo hizo

-gracias – caminé a la recamara lentamente – ya puedes usar el baño – le dije desde la puerta, entro atrás de mí casi corriendo a la regadera, yo solo sonreí mientras él se bañaba yo me termine de arreglar aunque realmente no me esforcé en apurarme, al cabo de 10 minutos salió solo envuelto en una toalla

-ahorita me apuro – me dijo… yo estaba de espaldas a él pero podía ver su reflejo en el espejo y sin el menor descaro se quito la toalla que le cubría la cintura, si hubiera podido hubiera jadeado, pero su movimiento me tomo desapercibida y me quede helada, solo podía ver su perfecta anatomía… o al menos su parte trasera… y se veía tan tentador… cuando lo vi que se estaba poniendo la ropa interior me decepcione por un lado y me alegre por el otro ya que podía terminar de retocar mis ojos - ¿pensé que habías salido? – dijo con voz inocente mientras se colocaba un pantalón

-estaba arreglándome los ojos – levante los hombros con indiferencia

-vaya…bueno, nos es que tenga algo que no hayas visto – dijo travieso

-exactamente – respondí con apatía

XOXOXO

Este ha sido el peor día de mi vida… bueno, tal vez no… primero en la mañana el buen golpe que me dio Nick, que bueno, estábamos jugando y así son los accidentes… luego Yaten… en parte me arrepiento de haberle contado las situaciones que viví con Serena la semana pasada, sobre como la descubrí mirándome… y como se me ocurrió tentarla más… aunque siento que lo del decorador fue bastante cruel de mi parte… se veía tan triste en ese momento, que quise abrazarla y besarla, y decirle que jamás dejaría que durmiera en otro lado que no fuera conmigo… pero después de esta noche…

Lo primero que hizo fue torturarme cuando me pidió que le subiera el cierre… demonios podía ver su tanga a juego, y sentí unos deseos de quitarle el vestido… pero bueno, me pude vengar un poco al salir del baño y quitarme la toalla casi en sus narices, no podía verla pero sabía que se había quedado estática en su lugar, y podía sentir su mirada penetrante…

Durante la cena, todo fue mejor de lo que pensé… tuvimos una cena muy amena, ella es tan inteligente y divertida, tiene un encanto inocente, pero también es sexy aun sin darse cuenta, y todo hubiera acabado genial de no ser porque en un momento que me levante al baño antes de irnos, de regreso me la encuentro coqueteando descaradamente con dos sujetos salidos de no sé dónde, que le estaban diciendo cosas absurdas, invitándola a irse con ellos, y ella solo sonreía coquetamente

-ella no irá a ningún lado con ustedes – les dije en cuanto me pare frente a ellos

-¿y por qué no? – dijo uno de ellos molesto y con evidente estado alcohólico

-porque mi esposa y yo ya nos vamos – tomé a Serena del brazo, un poco rudamente y la saque de ahí a jalones, dejando a los fulanos malhumorados

-no tenias porque ser tan grosero – me dijo en el auto haciendo cara de enojo

-y tu no tenias que ser tan descarada con ellos

-eso no es cierto – se defendió – solo fui amable

-sí, claro – dije con ironía… el resto del camino fue silencioso y tenso

-lo siento Darien – dijo en cuento entramos al departamento – no quería hacerte enojar – se colocó frente a mí, poniendo sus pequeñas manos en mi pecho

-yo… - coloque mis manos sobre las suyas – lamento haberte tratado así ¿te lastime? –le acaricie los brazos

-no – la sentí estremecerse – fue una bonita cena – me dijo en un tono seductor – me la pase de maravilla contigo – se levanto de puntitas y me rozó los labios con los suyos de una manera dulce, pero a la vez tentadora, yo fui rodeándola con los brazos, quería profundizar el beso, pero ella me aparto empujando sus manos que aun estaban en mi pecho – gracias por cumplir tu palabra… - me quedé estático mientras veía como iba caminando lentamente a la recamara tuve que ir a la cocina a tomar agua con hielo para bajar los ánimos que ella había provocado, pero para mi desgracia le había dado mi palabra…después de controlarme me fui a dormir, ella ya estaba acostada y en cuanto yo me acosté se giro en la cama para abrazarse a mí – buenas noches Darien – se acurruco a mí y yo deseé haber traído mas agua fría a la cama

Durante toda la semana ella me aplico la misma técnica que yo, pues ahora se andaba paseando en sus pequeños modelitos para dormir… un par de ocasiones me esperaba en la recamara en ropa interior cuando yo pensaba que ya se había salido y me tenía yo que regresar a la regadera a echarme agua fría, no sé si afortunadamente o no, también había ocasiones en que podía pasearme en ropa interior y ella se descolocaba… por las noches ella se giraba para abrazarme y cada que podía se me restregaba tentadoramente… el otro día me torturo con unos extraños ruidos… parecía que estaba haciendo el amor por como gemía yo iba llegando y el ruido venia de la cocina, me acerque sin que me oyera… y la vi comiendo chocolate… lo trataba como si fuera su amante… lo devoraba con pasión y deleite, lo chupaba y lamia como un… yo me puse duro y tenso solo de verla y oírla

La mañana del sábado me desperté pronto… aun iba clareando el día… podía sentir el pequeño cuerpo de Serena aferrado al mío… susurro mi nombre en sueños… yo le acaricie suavemente la espalda con mi mano y ella sonrió y se acurruco más en mi pecho, subió su pierna sobre las mías, la acaricie con la otra mano, se sentía suave y cálida

-Darien – suspiro dormida, yo me gire lentamente con ella dejándola bajo mi peso, pero no reaccionó, roce levemente sus labios sobre los míos, aspire el aroma de su cuerpo, ella comenzó a mecerse y ronronear… bese su cuello, deje besos por su escote… le acaricie su pecho sobre la tela de su camisón… su respiración y la mía se hicieron un poco mas erráticas, mis manos viajaron a su centro de placer, le subí el camisón y la toque sutilmente sobre su tanga, ella gimió mas fuerte, le mire el rostro y la vi despierta, aun pestañeaba para aclarar su mente –Darien – gritó al tiempo que me empujaba… salió corriendo de la recamara a la cocina

-ya basta Serena – la gire pues me daba la espalda fingiendo hacer el café – ya no lo soporto – la abrace rudamente – y tu tampoco – la besé apasionadamente… sonreí por dentro al sentir sus manos aferrándose a mi cabello – ya basta de juegos… te deseo… y tu a mí

-prometiste… - dijo sobre mis labios...la besé para callarla

-sí… lo prometí… pero no te arrepentirás…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno amigas, aquí un capítulo más… que les pareció… muchas cosas que pasaron ¿no?<strong>

**Chicas no me prolongo porque ando enfermita, pero no quería dejar un día más sin publicar. Gracias de corazón por sus comentarios y alertas**

**Besitos**

**Ángel Negro**


	7. Chapter 7

-ya basta Serena – me giró pues le daba la espalda– ya no lo soporto – me abrazo de manera tosca – y tú tampoco – me besó con pasión… sin darme cuenta sujete su cabello con mis manos – ya basta de juegos… te deseo… y tu a mí

-prometiste… - dije sobre sus labios, pero él me besó para callarme

-sí… lo prometí… pero no te arrepentirás… - me besó con hambre y deseo y sabía que me iba a arrepentir pero ya no podía más

-Darien – suspire apretándome a él – ya no…puedo…mas – y lo decía en serio todo este jueguito de seducción me estaba matando, deseaba que él me tocara… me besara… me adorara… no me importaba el mañana si hoy podía estar con él…

Me tomó en brazos y me colocó sobre la mesa… sus manos me acariciaban toda… yo solo podía jadear emocionada, sus labios viajaban de mi boca a mi cuello… en algún punto me quito el camisón y sentí el aire sobre mis senos

-me encantan… - jadeo para después lanzarse a besarlos y lamerlos a placer, yo solo podía sujetar su cabello, sentía que si lo soltaba me caería lánguida sobre la mesa – Serena… - susurro en mi oído para luego morderlo – te necesito… - me quito la tanga de un movimiento, rasgándola, abrió mis piernas y yo recargue los codos en la mesa… fue dejando suaves besos por mi estomago, mi ombligo, hasta que llego a mi centro, el cual primero beso y después ataco con la lengua lamio…beso y succionó como si fuera un niño engolosinado con un dulce

-Darien – grite cuando me alcanzo el orgasmo mientras me dejaba caer del todo sobre la mesa –eso estuvo… - gemí al sentir que seguía lamiéndome concienzudamente

-delicioso – se enderezo… sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por el deseo, su pecho subía y bajaba igual que el mío, y bajo su pantalón podía ver la fuerza de su deseo, me senté y atacó mis labios de nuevo, como queriéndome devorarme toda… le acaricie el pecho mientras le desabrochaba la camisa de su pijama… jadeo cuando toque su piel caliente – sí – siseo – tócame – suplicó, baje mi mano a su entrepierna sobre la tela del pantalón… estaba duro y caliente… volvió a jadear cuando hice un movimiento de arriba abajo sobre su miembro… lo empuje un poco y me miro extrañado le sonreí y eso lo relajo… me levante de la mesa y me arrodille frente a él… tímidamente tome el elástico de su pantalón y se lo baje hasta las rodillas, el peso hizo que callera al suelo, Darien dio un paso para sacárselo de los pies y lo empujo a un lado mientras se quitaba la camisa, lo volví a acariciar con mis manos –Serena – jadeo, le di una larga lamida del centro a la punta, gimió fuertemente y tomó mi cabello entre sus manos pero no me jalo, lentamente lo fui metiendo en mi boca disfrutando la sensación de su dureza, y su calor, lo chupe y lamí hasta que él también alcanzo su orgasmo en un ronco gemido, y yo bebí su esencia… me tomó de los brazos para levantarme, y me beso lentamente, como con cariño – eso fue…grandioso – susurro en mi oído mientras me abrazaba, me tomó en brazos y me llevo a la sala, me bajo y volvió a besarme largamente

Grite cuando sentí que nos caíamos en el sofá – Darien – estaba sentado en el sillón conmigo encima sentada a horcajadas sobre él, se rio… su risa era tan sincera y divertida que yo también me reí – me asustaste – me besó de nuevo haciéndome sentir mareada mientras me besaba su mano viajo mi centro, y lo acaricio perezosamente haciéndome estremecer

-necesito…sentirte – me besó el cuello para luego lamerlo – ¿puedo? – me miro a los ojos y vi suplica en ellos, yo solo asentí con la cabeza mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, me colocó sobre él podía ver que estaba listo y preparado, empujo mis caderas para que lo fuera devorando, me fue bajando tan lentamente que la sensación fue más intensa

Cuando me llenó toda lo abrace y lo besé profundamente – maravilloso – susurre para luego empezar a mover la cadera a un compas suave

-no me… tortures – se quejo mientras tomaba mis caderas y me hacia subir y bajar sobre él, ambos jadeamos por la sensación, yo me sostenía de sus hombros mientras torturaba mis senos con su lengua

-estoy… a punto… de – gemía mientras sentía que iba a alcanzar el precipicio

-y yo… también – gimió mientras enterraba su rostro en mi cuello

El orgasmo nos alcanzó de manera arrebatadora ambos habíamos gritando nuestros nombres presas de la pasión… nos quedamos abrazados un momento mientras controlábamos la respiración…y en algún momento, me quede dormida

XOXOXO

Serena se había quedado dormida después de hacer el amor en el sofá, así que la tomé en mis brazos y la llevé a la recamara, la acomodé en la cama… iba a dejarla dormir mientras me daba un baño, pero sentía la necesidad de abrazarla, de acurrucarme a su lado, así que me acosté con ella y nos cubrí con la sabana, ella se acurruco mas en mi pecho y yo también me quedé dormido

Cuando desperté sentí que algo me faltaba, y cuando moví mi mano para acariciar a Serena me di cuenta que no estaba, me senté en la cama y pude oír la caída del agua de la regadera, sonreí de manera traviesa y me pare corriendo hacia el baño, la oí tararear una canción

Sigilosamente abrí la cortina del baño, se notaba que se acababa de meter pues no tenía el pelo tan mojado – te puedo acompañar – susurre a su espalda

-Darien – se giro sorprendida – pensé que seguías dormido – me miro de pies a cabeza – lamento haberte despertado – se ruborizó

-es que te extrañaba – la abracé mientras el agua nos mojaba a los dos – así que quise acompañarte – acaricie su espalda mientras la besaba, sus labios eran como una droga para mi, su cuerpo una adicción a mis sentidos, tenerla tan cerca disparaba mi libido – déjame te ayudo – le dije cuando ella tomó su esponja y la llenó de jabón y se empezó a tallar los brazos, la giré para que me diera la espalda, se la talle y luego pasé la esponja por su respingado trasero, después mi hinque para tallarle las piernas, ella se sostenía del azulejo, después pase la esponja por sus senos que se pusieron duros ante mi toque, le talle el abdomen, tomé jabón en mi mano y le acaricie su centro mientras ella jadeaba – me vuelven… loco tus…jadeos – le dije mientras restregaba mi miembro en su trasero, ella se contoneo tentadoramente, la acomode de modo que tuve mejor acceso y me enterré en ella de un solo movimiento

-oh Dios – dijo ella mientras intentaba no resbalarse, jadeaba mientras yo la penetraba una y otra vez

-oh… si – grite cuando alcance el orgasmo mientras ella solo gemía incapaz de articular palabra, una vez que salí de ella se quedo quieta un momento, luego se giro y se puso de puntitas para besarme tiernamente, tomó la esponja y le puso más jabón y luego ella empezó a tallarme con desmesurado cuidado, luego cada quien se tallo el cabello y luego nos enjuagábamos mientras nos besábamos y abrazábamos, nos envolvimos en toallas y la ayude a salir del baño, caminamos en silencio a la recamara y la vi bostezar – que te parece si dormimos un rato – sugerí mientras la empujaba a la cama ella sonrió y se acostó yo me acosté a su lado y nos abrazamos, luego me quedé dormido sintiendo su cuerpo relajado pegado al mío

XOXOXO

Algo me estaba molestando la cara, parecía que algo me la tallaba yo movía mis manos para alejar eso que me molestaba, oí una risa ronca y agradable, abrí los ojos y me encontré con una rosa frente a mi cara

-buenas tardes – dijo Darien a mi lado, él sostenía la rosa y me acarició la nariz - ¿dormiste bien? – me pregunto mientras se acomodaba a mi lado

-buenos días – le dije estirándome perezosamente, fue ahí que me di cuenta que solo tenía una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y traté de cubrirme, él se rió

-no creo que debas preocuparte porque te vea desnuda – se burlo – además pasa de la 1 de la tarde, ya son buenas tardes – me corrigió, lo observé, solo llevaba unos bóxers de color azul marino

-Darien yo… - quise hablar y arrepentirme de lo que había pasado pero él puso un dedo sobre mis labios

-te propongo un trato – yo levante mi ceja extrañada – bueno… otro trato – sonrió y yo me quede embobada un momento, se veía tan sexy con el cabello alborotado – este fin de semana pasémoslo juntos como una pareja de casados… como una verdadera

Yo no sabía que decir era evidente que nos entendíamos en la cama, pero… ¿sería suficiente para mí?

-vamos Serena – me apremio al ver mi indecisión – nos la pasamos muy bien juntos, podemos llegar a ser excelente amigos

Pero… jamás podría amarme y yo… bueno… él era increíble en muchos aspectos, cualquiera podría enamorarse de él – supongo que sí – dije aun contra mí misma, hubiera querido gritarle que no, que esto no se repetiría, pero no pude, ya había padecido bastante estas semanas, ya no había marcha atrás – acepto el trato – le extendí la mano y él se lanzo a mis labios para besarlos profundamente, sentía que todo me daba vueltas así que me aferre a sus hombros

-genial – se separo de mí sonriendo – ahora vamos a desayunar – miro su reloj – bueno, más bien a almorzar… ¿Qué se te antoja? – preguntó mientras caminaba a la puerta

-pizza – grite sonriendo

-genial – me sonrió de vuelta – ahora mismo la pido, ¿de que la quieres?

-qué tal de peperoni y queso

-excelente – pidió la pizza mientras yo me vestía, luego él vino a vestirse, cuando llego la pizza yo salí a recibirla – tengo una colección de películas, que tal que vemos algunas – me propuso

-estaría genial – coloque todo para que comiéramos en la sala, mientras el sacaba varias películas del estudio me las mostró para que eligiera, la primera que elegí fue "Sinfonía de amor", comimos mientras veíamos como los protagonistas sin conocerse se buscaban… - que romántico – dije al final suspirando

-es cierto como el destino pone las cosas en su lugar – concedió muy solemne – aunque es extraño que solo al final se conocen

-bueno, se habían visto antes, pero no habían podido hablarse ni nada

-eso es cierto ¿quieres ver otra?

-si – me las entrego para que eligiera – no… ahora elige tu una

-¿segura? – Solo asentí con la cabeza, eligió "El quinto elemento" – es un poco vieja pero es una de mis favoritas

-ya veo porque te gusta –le dije cuando observe a la protagonista andar con poca ropa

-¿celosa? – pregunto divertido

-claro que no – me defendí, luego sentí como sus brazos me jalaban para quedar sobre su pecho me olisqueo el cuello haciéndome cosquillas, me besó los hombros mientras me acariciaba las piernas – ya Darien… veamos la película – dejo de hacerme cosquillas pero me mantuvo abrazada

-solo dile que la amas – grito a la pantalla cuando iba a terminar, yo me sobre salte – lo siento, es que esa parte siempre me emociona

-es lo que veo – sonreí divertida por su reacción… después vimos "Como perder a un hombre en 10 días" seguida de "Duro Matar 4.0"

-¿quieres que pidamos otra cosa de comer? – me pregunto después de ver la última película

-no… mejor solo calentamos la pizza que quedo – me levante para llevar las cajas a la cocina y solo calentar los trozos que quedaban

-te ayudo – él llevaba las bebidas, y los vasos vacios cuando llegó a la cocina atrás de mí me giro y me beso apasionadamente… yo quede tan sorprendida que no hice nada salvo dejarme besar –creo que...me estoy….haciendo adicto...a ti – colocó su frente sobre la mía, y se quedo quieto dejándome sentir su respiración sobre mi rostro

-estoy…en las mismas – me sentía tan absorbida por él… en todo lo que pensaba era en él… supongo que en realidad sentía lo mismo que él

Comimos en la cocina el resto de la pizza mientras conversábamos de la campaña publicitaria, al parecer a Darien le gustaban mis ideas, solo me aclaraba dudas con respecto al nuevo celular… cuando hablaba de su trabajo además de verse su conocimiento en tecnología se notaba que era todo un hombre de negocios, luego nos fuimos a la sala a seguir viendo más películas cada uno con una copa de helado de chocolate, de vez en cuando nos dábamos de comer uno al otro, como si de verdad fuéramos una pareja de enamorados… después se acostó en mis piernas mientras yo acariciaba su cabello negro sedoso

Primero vimos "SWAT" mientras comíamos nuestro helado, lo cierto es que soy más afecta a las películas de comedia y romance pero no estaba mal esa película después vimos "Diario de una Pasión" ahora fue mi turno de recargar mi cabeza en sus piernas, el me acariciaba la cintura por debajo de la playera, pero era una caricia suave, agradable… como todas las veces que miro esa película llore a mares al final de la misma

-¿estás llorando? – me preguntó Darien al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos

-es que… ese final…es tan triste – dije entre sollozos me gire quedando bocarriba en sus piernas

-diría que es muy romántico que quisieran quedarse juntos aun en la otra vida – me acarició las mejillas limpiando mis lagrimas –no llores – me besó los ojos – no me gusta verte triste – me tomó en brazos mientras me besaba no me di cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que sentí el colchón de la cama a mi espalda

-Darien – suspiré

-Serena – besó mis ojos, mi nariz, y luego mis labios – eres tan bella… tan dulce – seguía dándome besos por el rostro

-tú eres… muy guapo – me dio un beso tan profundo que por un momento sentí que me desmayaba, me quito la playera para darme besos en los senos, los besaba con ternura, luego los lamio con suavidad, yo le quite la playera para acariciar sus brazos, su pecho, su cabello, él me seguía besando y acariciando mientras me quitaba los pantalones y la tanga… beso mi vientre de manera tierna para luego besar y lamer mi centro de manera suave y lenta después de un momento regreso su camino de besos hasta mi boca, y me dio un beso intenso, mientras lentamente entraba en mí – Darien – suspire mientras me abrazaba de su cuello él empezó a tomar un ritmo pausado y erótico

-Serena…Serena – suspiraba mi nombre una y otra vez a mi oído mientras seguía moviéndose en mí… después de un momento intensifico sus embestidas pero sin dejar de ser erótico y mágico, el orgasmo nos alcanzo, y lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarme más y más a él mientras él también me abrazaba a mí… éramos con una sola masa fundida, parecía que queríamos desafiar las leyes de la física queriendo ser una sola persona, después de un momento que estuvimos quietos aun unidos Darien se desplomó a mi lado, jadeando, pero no me soltó del todo, solo me acomodó en sus brazos para dormir juntos…

Me acurruqué en sus brazos para dormir como cada noche…no pude evitar suspirar feliz, me encantaba sentir sus brazos rodeándome… dándome calor… es increíble, pero ya ha pasado más de un mes desde nuestro segundo trato, más de un mes en que hacemos el amor de todas las formas posible, de manera salvaje, furtiva, alocada, tierna, suave, romántica… pero lo que más adoro es dormir así con él, sé que antes lo hacía, pero era inconsciente, ahora nos buscamos mutuamente… cuando Darien llega tarde a dormir, yo no puedo dormir a gusto, dormito inquieta, pero en cuanto siento que se mete en la cama me acerco a él y él me abraza, y nos acomodamos para dormir, solo así duermo tranquila, y sé que le pasa lo mismo porque cuando yo me llego a acostar después que él, en cuanto entro en la cama me busca y me rodea con sus brazos como ahora

Esta noche no ha sido la excepción, solo que yo me quedé despierta largo rato, pensando en algo a lo que le llevo dando vueltas desde hace algunos días… Darien duerme plácidamente, lo sé por su respiración acompasada… tengo algo que me pica la garganta porque quiero gritarlo… me estiro para enterrar mi cara en su cuello… percibo su olor, y me digo a mi misma que no debo callarlo más… aunque no me escuche tengo que decirlo en voz alta… o al menos en un susurro – te amo – susurro contra su piel y luego beso su mandíbula con amor… a pesar de mi misma sabia que esto sería así… me enamore de mi marido… y aunque él no me ame, yo lo amare siempre…

XOXOXO

Como todas las noches duermo abrazado de Serena… es tan agradable sentir su pequeño cuerpo pegado al mío, me hace sentir de un modo tan extraño, es como si me sintiera el rey del mundo, me siento grande y poderoso, capaz de luchar las batallas más horribles por proteger a este pequeño ángel… mí ángel, sí, podría parecer egoísta, pero adoro mi vida con ella, es tan divertida, sexy, testaruda, alocada… pero siempre es bella por dentro y por fuera… cuando llega la noche y tengo alguna reunión en la empresa, o incluso salgo con mis amigos, mis nuevos amigos gracias a ella, siento el ansia y la necesidad de regresar pronto a mi casa, para dormir a gusto a su lado, y cuando ella llega tarde a casa no puedo conciliar el sueño adecuadamente hasta que no la siento a lado mío y tengo que abrazarla como si temiera perderla y entonces puedo dormir tranquilo

Ya ha pasado un mes desde nuestro nuevo acuerdo… creo que fue la idea más genial que tuve al proponérselo, primero porque ya no aguantaba la tortura, y porque para mí fortuna pasado el fin de semana las cosas no regresaron a lo de antes, sino que mejoraron mucho

En sueños me pareció escuchar que Serena decía que me amaba… y yo sentí deseos de responderle que yo también… pero… lo más probable es que haya imaginado todo o en verdad lo haya soñado, porque ella no podría amarme…

-ya está todo listo para la fiesta de lanzamiento del nuevo celular – me dijo Serena a la mañana siguiente – será el viernes de la próxima semana – me explicaba mientras desayunábamos – solo hay que ultimar algunos detalles –notaba algo extraño en ella, un brillo que no había percibido antes, pero no podía saber o entender porque lucia así… aunque lo cierto es que se veía muy hermosa, se levanto con los platos sucios y los empezó a lavar

-será todo un éxito la campaña – le dije con sinceridad – no por nada la está llevando a cabo la mejor publicista – la abracé por detrás y ella se recargo en mi pecho – y todo gracias a ti – besé su mejilla dulcemente

Ella se rio, con su angelical risa – será un éxito porque es un buen producto, y por que los respalda su empresa – aseguro – yo solo promuevo su talento, eso es todo – ella era tan modesta

-y lo has hecho tan bien que por eso nos ira muy bien – la contradije recargando mi mentón en su hombro – y ya no digas más – la calle cuando iba a hablar, ella hizo un pequeño puchero que me hizo reír – y mejor vámonos o no llegamos al trabajo – le dije dándole otro beso cerca de los labios ella acabo de lavar los trastes mientras me lavaba los dientes

Esa misma mañana cuando llegue a la oficina sentí que era el momento de hablar con mi padre sobre Serena… se que debí hacerlo cuando empezó a mejorar mi relación con ella, pero… quería conservarla solo para mí y sabia que en cuanto se lo contara a mi familia tendría que compartirla con ellos, además aunque nos llevemos mejor y tengamos una vida de casados como se debe, aun no se que pase cuando se cumpla el plazo que nos dio el juez… pero de todos modos se van a enterar el día del lanzamiento así que lo mejor es hacerlo antes, al menos con mi padre

-¿puedo pasar? – le dije desde la puerta de su oficina en cuanto llegue a la empresa

-claro hijo – me sonrió desde su silla y me indico que me sentara en el sofá – que gusto verte tan temprano – se burlo yo sonreí por su broma, se levanto de su escritorio y se sentó conmigo en el sillón - ¿pasa algo? – me preguntó cuando vio que seguía callado

-pues veras… - no sabía cómo empezar… y lo único que se me ocurrió fue la mentira que Serena le había dicho a sus padres… ¿Qué más podía decir? Mi familia se escandalizaría si les contara de mi borrachera y de lo que paso a consecuencia de ella - … me casé – solté de golpe

Mi padre abrió los ojos como platos, luego me miro suspicazmente esperando una reacción en mi rostro, y yo esperaba una reacción en el suyo - ¿es broma? – Me pregunto muy serio, yo solo negué con la cabeza – no te casaste con Esmeralda ¿verdad? – preguntó con cautela y preocupación

-claro que no – dije rápidamente – no, no fue con ella – él se me quedo viendo esperando que acabara mi confesión… le conté lo mismo que le había contado Serena a sus padres, me siguió mirando hasta que termine de contarle que ya teníamos más de un mes de casados

-¿Por qué no nos contaste nada? – Se veía tristeza en su mirada – ahora entiendo porque no has ido a la casa, pero yo pensé que estabas en una etapa de… no sé… alejado del mundo por salud mental

-lo que pasa es que aun me siento como en una luna de miel particular – bromee para aligerar el ambiente pero me sentía mal por tantas mentiras

-y no nos hubieras dicho de no ser porque te veremos con ella en el lanzamiento ¿no? – me acusó

-en parte – miré el suelo apenado hasta que sentí la mano de mi padre en mi hombro

-bueno espero que al menos me des el gusto de nietos muy pronto – yo me tensé en ese momento, pues hasta ese comentario me había dado cuenta de una cosa fundamental… desde que aceptamos el acuerdo yo no he usado protección con Serena… espero que ella esté tomando algún método anticonceptivo… aunque no me he dado cuenta que tome o use nada, y hemos mantenido una vida sexual muy activa, sonreí son proponérmelo pensando en nuestra vida sexual – veo que la idea te agrada ¿no? – mi padre me trajo a la realidad de golpe

-pues... – pensar en un hijo mío y de Serena era extraño… sentía algo en mi pecho - …supongo que sí – atine a decir… que más le podía decir a mi padre

-¿y cuando conoceré a mi nuera? – pregunto mi padre en tono divertido, parecía feliz de verme casado

-pues se la presentaré a la familia el día del evento – ahora era mi momento de pedirle el favor a Serena… aunque ahora las cosas eran diferentes… pues aunque no nos amábamos al menos nos llevábamos mucho mejor

-bueno, ¿y qué le dirás a los abuelos?

-podrías ayudarme… - suplique

Papa solo se rio y asintió con la cabeza… después de hablar con mi padre me dedique a trabajar con lo del lanzamiento, aun quedaban muchos detalles que había que resolver… por la noche lleve a Serena a cenar y le hable de mi familia y de que tenía que ayudarme con ellos sobre la mentira, ella se burlo un rato, y luego me torturo con que no lo haría, pero al final con una técnica de besos la convencí… o eso me pareció a mí pues al final acepto ayudarme

Durante el resto de la semana todo estuvo enfocado al lanzamiento desde los misteriosos comerciales en radio y televisión como en la distribución de los equipos en los puntos de venta, tanto para Serena como para mí todo eso significo un gran esfuerzo, a veces por la noche no hacíamos el amor, solo dormíamos, pero siempre abrazados… hasta que llego el día…

Tuvimos que estar desde temprano en el hotel donde se celebraría la fiesta que se haría después de la presentación del celular mientras yo ultimaba los detalles de la presentación que haría, Serena se la pasaba coordinando a la gente del catering, que todo estuviera en su lugar, que no faltara nada, la pobre se veía cansada… pero solo pude sacarla a medio comer en el restaurante del hotel algo ligero, porque aun tenía muchos pendientes según ella, la cita era a las 9 por lo que a las 7 de la noche me la lleve a rastras a un cuarto que habíamos alquilado para poder arreglarnos ahí y no tener que ir a casa y regresar al evento después…

-porque no duermes un rato – le sugerí – mientras yo me baño

-creo que mejor me baño primero para apurarme y bajar pronto – camino a su pequeña maleta para sacar las cosas de baño

-Serena… - la tomé en brazos – llevas todo el día trabajando sin descanso – ella iba a decir algo y le puse el dedo en los labios – duerme unos 15 o 20 minutos para que descanses ¿sí? – Le acaricie unas pequeñas sombras bajos sus ojos – te ves cansada – le di un suave beso en los labios mientras la arrastraba en la cama… una vez se acostó la cubrí con la colcha… no tardó nada en caer dormida… yo la observé un momento… es tan hermosa… y es mía…

Yo me bañe y salí a despertarla, se veía más descansada, se baño mientras yo me acostaba un rato estaba emocionado por el evento de un rato… sin darme cuenta poco a poco me fui quedando dormido, hasta que sentí que algo me acariciaba el pecho, eran como unos pequeños labios, que me besaban todo el pecho… sonreí

-despierta dormilón – me susurró a mi oído con voz sensual – debemos apurarnos

Abrí los ojos y la vi parada junto a la cama, tenía el pelo enredado en una toalla y ella envuelta en otra que le cubría lo justo – mejor – la atrapé en mis brazos y la hice caer sobre mí – quedémonos aquí toda la noche – bese sus labios con desesperación y ella me correspondió, pero después me aparto y trato de levantarse – no te vayas – le dije con un puchero mientras la tenia atrapada en mis brazos

-no Darien… - se intentaba parar – tenemos que estar abajo antes que lleguen los invitados… - seguía forcejeando conmigo – anda Darien… que después de todo el esfuerzo no podemos echarlo a perder… - se quejo y yo le di la razón

-dame un beso que me dure toda la noche – la rete sus ojos brillaron y se lanzó a atacar mis labios, lo hacía de un modo apasionado, pero, además, sentía algo más… pero no sabía que era… pero que me agradaba, después se apartó de mí cuando la solté… ya sabía que vestido usaría, pero al verla tan hermosa como lucía, en verdad estuve a punto de encerrarla en la habitación y hacerle el amor toda la noche… bajamos a ultimar detalles, me toco recibir invitados mientras Serena seguía ultimando detalles, llego mi familia y todos estaban ansiosos por conocer a mi flamante esposa como la llamo mi primo… recibí gente de la prensa, y a algunos funcionaros… después hice mi presentación y todo salió como lo había planeado Serena…

-familia – me acerque a ellos con Serena del brazo, quien me lo apretaba en señal de nerviosismo – quiero que conozca a mi esposa la señora Serena Chiba – la presenté

-ellos son mis abuelos Luna y Artemis Chiba – los presenté y ellos le sonrieron – mi padre Mamuro Chiba – mi padre también le sonrió y podría decir que aprobatoriamente – y mi primo Haruka Tenou y su esposa Michiru

-mucho gusto en conocerlos – les dijo Serena y se acerco a darles la mano a todos

-el gusto es nuestro querida – le dijo mi abuela – yo seré tu abuela así que puedes decirme abuela o Luna – mi abuela la abrazo

-gracias Luna – ella correspondió al abrazo con cariño

-vaya Darien ya veo porque no compartías a este ángel con nosotros – me regaño para luego darme un beso en la mejilla

-bienvenida a la familia Chiba Serena – hablo mi abuelo – no pudiste haber encontrado mejor hombre que Darien – me palmeo el hombro

-lo sé señor – Serena se ruborizo por el comentario

-nada de señor hija… de ahora en adelante soy tu abuelo, así que llámame Artemis

-gracias Artemis – él también la abrazó – Luna, nuestros nietos serán muy hermosos - todos reímos y Serena se puso roja como un tomate… creo que ella también pensó en lo de la protección

-vaya primo decir que es hermosa es poco – abrazo a Serena – mucho gusto en conocerte Serena... de seguro mi primo te engatuso para que te casaras con él – bromeó

-debo decir que me ha hechizado – los ojos de Serena se iluminaron al decir esto y yo me sentí como pavo real

-pues mas te vale conservar a una joya como esta Darien – me dijo Michiru – mucho gusto Serena, espero que podamos ser amigas

-así será Michiru… muchas gracias

Pasamos un rato mas con la familia, incluso Serena bailo con los caballeros Chiba un par de piezas, luego saludamos a algunos invitados, los padres de Serena no pudieron estar presentes porque tuvieron que salir de viaje por cuestiones del trabajo de su papa, al mirar en algún momento hacia el salón reconocí a una persona desagradable para mí pero traté de ignorarla todo el tiempo que pude

-la fiesta ha sido todo un éxito – felicite a Serena mientras bailábamos – todo te ha quedado de maravilla – besé su mejilla

-me agrada que te gustará todo – se ruborizó – le he puesto todo mi empeño y ha valido la pena – me sonrió, se veía feliz y algo pasada de copas

-¿tomaste mucho? – le pregunte mientras la abrazaba más

-es que me cayó de peso el vino – se disculpo apenada bajando la mirada

-ya ves por no comer bien – la regañe pero le levanté el rostro – solo no bebas más ¿sí? – asintió con la cabeza y seguimos bailando… luego ella se retiro al baño para refrescarse

-Darien querido – me dijo una molesta voz a mi espalda – que gusto verte de nuevo – sentí su mano en mi hombro y me gire para soltarme de su agarre

-¿Qué quieres Esmeralda? – sisee para no llamar la atención de los invitados

-solo quería saludarte querido – hizo uno de sus pucheros y ahí me di cuenta de los falsos que eran siempre

-ya me saludaste así que desaparece de mi vista

-vamos Darien – se me quiso acercar y yo retrocedí un paso – concédeme solo unos minutos de tu valioso tiempo – volvió a hacer esos falsos pucheros que me estaban poniendo de malas, pero era mejor quitármela de encima pronto para que me dejara en paz

-bien – caminé hacia uno de los balcones del salón no me detuve hasta que estuve afuera por lo que ella tuvo que apretar el paso para alcanzarme – ahora si dime qué quieres… y que sea rápido – le hablé toscamente

-cariño – me quiso poner sus manos en el cuello y yo me retiré a un lado – no me digas que no me has extrañado – se trató de acercar de nuevo

-la verdad es que no – y lo decía en serio… desde que llego Serena a mi vida en lo último que pensaba era en Esmeralda

-no seas mentiroso – uso un tono meloso que me pareció falso y forzado, incluso me provocó nauseas ¿Cómo pude estar enamorado de esta arpía?

-no, no lo soy – de nuevo trato de acercarme a mí pero no me pude alejar por lo que se me alcanzo a restregar toda como un gato

-no me digas que no recuerdas las noches que pasamos juntos

-aléjate de mi Esmeralda… nada de lo que viví contigo se compara con lo que tengo ahora – traté de alejarla de mí pero no quería llegar al uso de la fuerza

-¿y que se supone que tienes ahora? – trató de besarme y reía divertida, creía que esto era un juego y yo me reí por su estupidez

-una esposa – dije fuerte y claro, ella se quedo helada sin mover un musculo – una esposa – repetí – una mujer maravillosa que valí mil veces más que tú – se alejo de mí poco a poco aun impactada por mis palabras

-eso es mentira – alcanzo a decir – tenemos como un mes separados cómo para que encontraras esposa tan rápido

-pues para que veas – me burle – y para que lo sepas llevo el mismo tiempo de separado de ti que me casé con ella – estaba tan petrificada que no se dio cuenta cuando me separe de ella y regresé a la fiesta sin decirle nada, solo alcance a escuchar su grito de frustración y yo me reí por ello, busque a Serena por todos lados y lo que vi al encontrarla no me gusto para nada y me puso furioso

XOXOXO

Salí del baño después de que me hubiera refrescado la cara un poco, el haber tomado tantas copas de vino seguidas me cayó mal, pensé que encontraría a Darien en el lugar que lo dejé, pero alcancé a ver que salía a uno de los balcones, me pareció ver que iba con una mujer, pero igual y lo había confundido, me acerque al balcón para comprobar que me había equivocado… pero no… no me equivoque… él estaba ahí con una mujer, ella se le pegaba y el no parecía tener la intención de alejarla, no pude escuchar su conversación, pues no estaba tan cerca como quería, fue solo que al ver que si era Darien el que estaba afuera con esa hermosa y exuberante mujer que iba ataviada con un vestido de noche color verde en combinación con su largo cabello me quedé helada… no me quise acercar más

Me pareció escucharla reír, su risa era molesta, y luego Darien se rió, ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?, ella trato de besarlo y el solo se movió un poco, parecía que estaba tentándola, me sentí mareada, sentía que el mundo se abría a mis pies y que iba a caer en un pozo profundo, salí corriendo de ahí antes de que me vieran, me dirigí rápidamente a una de las mesas de bebidas y pedí un tequila… me lo bebí de un trago y pedí otro… me lo bebí de golpe de nuevo

-hola Sere – me hablo Seyia atrás de mí, tan confianzudo como siempre – luces espectacular – me gire para saludarlo y ya lo tenía tan cerca de mí que por poco me daba el beso de saludo en la boca, de suerte me moví rápido y solo me dio el beso en la mejilla – tan hermosa como siempre – tenía una mano en mi espalda para que no me alejara mucho de él

-hola Seyia – saludé secamente… pero en eso vi que Darien venía de regreso, y el dolor y la rabia se apoderaron de mí –tan galante como siempre – le sonreí coqueta y recargue mi brazo en su hombro como si lo fuera a besar

-es que con una mujer como tú – sonrió complacido – nadie se resiste a tus encanto – me dio un beso cerca de los labios y yo solo me quedé quieta y sonreí al ver la cara de mi marido

-Serena – me llamó Darien entre dientes

-señor Chiba – saludo Seyia sonriente extendiendo la mano pero sin soltar mi espalda – espero que todo el evento haya sido de su agrado – Darien apretó con fuerza su mano pues sentí como se sobresalto mi jefe

-todo ha quedado excelente – respondió Darien muy serio – pero si me permite necesito hablar algunas cosas con Serena – me miró con furia

-¿hay algún problema? – preguntó Seyia negándose a dejarme ir

-es un asunto privado – Darien estaba perdiendo la paciencia

-¿asunto privado? – Se extraño Seyia – no me parece que tenga usted que tratar asuntos privados con Serena – se rió y me acaricio de la espalda a la cintura con exceso de confianza, y como queriendo marcar su territorio… uno ficticio, pero suyo

-no me importa lo que le parezca – dijo Darien con un tono de voz que me asusto, era como si tratara de contener su furia – ella viene conmigo – me tomó de la muñeca y me jaló, yo solo emití un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa

-no puede tratarla así – trato de intervenir Seyia – no tiene ningún derecho

-claro que lo tengo… soy su esposo y me llevo a mi mujer ahora mismo – Seyia se quedo tan petrificado que temí que se quebrara por tanta tensión, me arrastró fuera del salón hacia los elevadores

-suéltame Darien – forcejee sin éxito, aunque lo cierto es que no me lastimaba – ¿qué demonios te pasa?

-¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti? – grito mientras llamaba el elevador – como dejas que tu jefe te toque de esa manera – el elevador llego y me metió de un empujón – como dejas que te falte al respeto de ese modo

-oye… me estas tratando como una zorra y no lo soy – por fin me soltó y me puse a caminar por el cubo mientras subíamos a nuestro piso

-pero porque dejaste que te tocara así – seguía presionando

-porque es un maldito confianzudo – grite exasperada por su forma de hablarme – y porque se me dio la gana – me estaba hartando con su pose de digno cuando yo tenía muchas cosas que reclamarle, el elevador se abrió y yo salí disparada hacia la habitación, entré con Darien pisándome los talones… tomé mi maleta y empecé a meter mis cosas

-¿A dónde crees que vas? – me giro tomándome de los hombros

-me voy al departamento – me gire de nuevo para darle la espalda – no tienes derecho a tratarme así… me has dejado en ridículo frente a mi jefe… te comportas como un maldito marido celoso y no tienes ningún derecho a comportarte así

-¿Qué no tengo derecho? – me giro de nuevo tomándome del brazo

-no…no lo tienes – me zafé de su agarre y lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus labios devorándome con rabia… con furia… con ansia

-claro que lo tengo… - dijo sobre mis labios para luego bajar sus besos por mi cuello – eres mi esposa – me besó los hombros mientras mi cuerpo se ponía lánguido – entiéndelo Serena – me desabrocho el vestido y este cayó por el peso dejándome expuesta – eres mía – su voz era ronca por la pasión, bajo su cabeza y ataco mis senos de manera ruda y febril… yo solo pude gritar excitada y enterré mis dedos en su pelo… ataco ambos a diestra y siniestra haciéndome casi perder el sentido… yo solo me podía sostener de sus hombros

-Darien – gemí sobrecargada

-eres mía… solo mía – me tomó en brazos y me dejo caer sobre el colchón para luego quitarse la ropa de manera desesperada, yo estaba tan impactada por su rudeza y su pasión que no me moví, cuando quedo desnudo se subió a la cama sobre mí – eres mía Serena – me besó de nuevo con fuerza – nadie puede tocarte como yo – sus manos enfatizaban sus palabras pues las sentía por todo mi cuerpo – nadie puede besarte como yo lo hago – me beso la boca, para luego dejar un camino de besos ardientes por mi cuello, mis hombros, mis senos, mi estomago… después se enderezó un poco y me arranco la tanga con rudeza, yo grite de la sorpresa, sin aviso se lanzo a devorar mi centro, succionó, lamio y besó a placer lanzándome a un abismo de pasión yo quería gritarle que no tenía derecho a tratarme así, pero mi cuerpo se negaba a hacer algo más que no fuera disfrutar de su rudeza

Solo alcance a emitir un grito ronco mientras me arrastraba el orgasmo más intenso que había sentido – por Dios – susurre tan bajo que apenas se escuchó

-dilo Serena – susurro en mi oído mientras se colocaba entre mis piernas – dímelo – gimió cuando su miembro rozo mi centro y yo solo pude jadear – di que… eres mía – suplicó… su voz era un ronco gruñido, movía sus caderas logrando una intensa fricción de nuestros sexos – dímelo

-soy… yo…soy – estaba tan inmersa en las sensaciones que no podía hablar ni hilar ideas

-dilo – me mordió el hombro con rudeza, haciéndome gritar – por favor – suplicó lamiendo la mordida, la sensación de sus dientes en mi piel disparo mi libido al tope… más de lo que ya estaba

-tuya – susurre mirándolo a los ojos, le enterré las uñas en la espalda y el gimió complacido, me penetró de un solo movimiento, logrando que ambos gritáramos eufóricamente – tuya… tuya… tuya – repetía una y otra vez mientras sus embestidas se hacían más rápidas y más profundas

-mía/tuya – gritamos al mismo tiempo mientras ambos nos perdíamos en un orgasmo devastador… que nos llevo al cielo… se desplomo a mi lado mientras ambos recuperábamos la respiración y yo recuperaba la cordura

Me enderecé… él me miraba con lujuria, también se enderezó – maldito – le solté una cachetada que lo hizo girar el rostro

-¿y eso porqué fue? – preguntó mientras se sobaba la mejilla

-y todavía preguntas –me quise levantar pero me atrapo en sus brazos – suéltame – grite

-primero explícame y luego te suelto – me miro a los ojos esperando mi respuesta

-te vi –dije bajito, temiendo que el nudo que se empezaba a formarse en mi garganta me traicionara

-¿me viste?

-en el balcón… con esa mujer – no me atrevía a verlo a la cara, temía que empezara a llorar por la rabia que sentía

De pronto Darien se empezó a reír a carcajadas, yo lo golpee en el hombro con el puño cerrado, aunque dudo que le hubiera hecho algo de daño –está bien… ya no me rio – paró de reír pero se veía divertido

-no le veo la gracia, maldito resbaloso – lo volví a golpear – hipócrita – golpe – falso – golpe – traidor – golpe – adultero – golpe

-ok, ok, ya entendí tu punto – me tomó de la muñeca y me jaló hasta que quedé sentada sobre él a horcajadas y me rodeaba con sus brazos

-como puedes pedirme que sea tuya si tú no eres mío – me quejé mientras lo empujaba del pecho

-tienes razón, eso no es justo - tomé su miembro en mi mano

-así que… - le acaricié por completo y él gruño - ¿eres mío? – lo acaricié más y el volvió a gruñir mas fuerte – porque si no lo eres… puedo dejar de hacerlo – solté su miembro y el hizo un puchero

-no te detengas – suplicó y trató de tomar mi mano, yo la quité de su alcance

-¿entonces?

-soy completamente tuyo – al decir eso me sentí demasiado posesiva y tome su miembro en mi mano y lo acaricie de arriba abajo a un ritmo acelerado, me acerque a su cuello y chupe su piel hasta dejarle un moretón, el gritó no sé si por el dolor o el placer, o ambos… sus gemidos me hacían sentir deseosa de más, me acomodé mejor y lo fui devorando poco a poco, amos gemimos

-eres mío – me abracé a su cuello mientras movía mis caderas de manera acelerada – así que ninguna zorra, plástica, golfa, arrastrada, ofrecida como la fulana que vi hace rato se te debe acercar – le arañé la espalda con saña y el gruño mientras buscaba mi boca

-nadie más que tú – gimió sobre mis labios – nadie más que tú – se abrazó más a mí mientras ambos volvíamos a caer en otro delicioso orgasmo, nos quedamos quietos y en silencio mientras recuperábamos la respiración, Darien enterró su rostro en mi cuello, sentía su respiración en mi piel, y yo quería con todo el corazón que de verdad todo este episodio fuera cierto… que de verdad fuera mío y solo mío – Serena – habló un rato después de estar en silencio – la mujer con la que me viste no es nadie en mi vida… sí, es una ofrecida, pero yo no la miraría siquiera teniéndote conmigo – todo me lo dijo aun con la cara en mi cuello así que moví mi rostro para buscar su mirada

-¿de verdad?

-sí – fue una respuesta corta, pero muy sincera… sus ojos me lo decían, era sincero

Yo no pude decir nada más solo lo abracé mientras contenía las lagrimas que querían escapar de mis ojos… si tan solo fuera real… si tan solo fuera mío y yo de él, pero de verdad… si tan sólo me amara a mí y solo a mí como yo lo amo a él… sería totalmente feliz

* * *

><p><strong>Amigas, uno más, con el que cerramos este año 2011… les mando un abrazo, y les deseo que el año que pasó haya sido bueno, y que el año que viene este lleno de bendiciones para ustedes y sus seres queridos, que todos sus deseos y propósitos se cumplan y que estemos llenas de salud, amor y trabajo<strong>

**Las quiero, gracias a todas por seguir la historia, por sus rw y sus alertas, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado… ¿Qué tal las cosas con este par?, que pasara ahora**

**Besitos**

**Ángel Negro**


	8. Chapter 8

Después de haber hecho el amor toda la noche nos dormimos en la madrugada, abrazados como siempre… no me importaría dormir en una cama de piedra mientras pudiera dormir abrazado de Serena… por la mañana desayunamos en el hotel, y también revisábamos que no hubiera habido daños en la fiesta… después volvimos a casa

-que te parece – la abracé por detrás después de que deje las maletas en el suelo – si nos vamos a la cama un rato – besé su cuello y la sentí estremecerse

-eres insaciable – se quejo tratando de alejarse - ¿te lo han dicho?

-en realidad no – la atrapé en mis brazos – pero debo confesar que soy adicto a ti – besé sus labios con ansia –en verdad… eres como una droga para mí – puse mi frente sobre la suya, mientras le iba desabrochando la chamarra… justo en ese momento sonó mi teléfono – demonios – me quejé y ella se rió de mí… - ya verás… - la amenacé y ella corrió a la cocina – Chiba

-hola mi niño ¿Cómo estás?

-abuela Luna, yo muy bien ¿y tú? – saludé con mucho gusto a mi abuela

-yo algo molesta contigo Darien – dijo seria y que usara mi nombre era sinónimo de problemas para mí

-¿y ahora qué hice? – era mejor empezar fingiendo demencia

-te parece poco llevarte a tu esposa para no compartirla con la familia… que egoísta eres jovencito, yo no te enseñe a ser tan envidioso – no pude evitar reírme por el motivo… lo cierto era que si quería a Serena solo para mí lo más que se pudiera – y todavía te burlas de mi… es que ya no me tienes respeto – se quejo y pude imaginar los pucheros que hacia mi abuela

-no me río de ti Luna… es solo que me parece exagerada tu queja… Serena es mi esposa y es normal que quiera pasar tiempo con ella ¿no crees?

-pero tú la ves todos los días a todas horas y justo el día que la conocemos te la llevas de la fiesta y se desaparecen – de pronto ella se empezó a reír – espero que pronto tengamos más bisnietos en la casa… la pobre de Hotaru ya está creciendo mucho y muy rápido

-abuela – me puse tenso – creo que es muy pronto para pensar en bisnietos – me metí al estudio para hablar con ella sin que escuchara Serena – aun estamos disfrutándonos como pareja – que podía decirle a mi abuela… que quizá el matrimonio se acabaría en seis meses… bueno menos de cinco meses – ya después pensaremos en eso

Mi abuela emitió un gruñido – bien… que puedo decir…bueno, solo quería saber que nuestra nueva nieta estuviera bien… ¿me la puedes pasar? – a regaña dientes le lleve el teléfono a Serena, quien seguía haciendo una revisión en la cocina, para poder hacer las compras de la semana

Estuvieron hablando cerca de una hora de no sé qué tantas cosas… hubo un momento que me puse a ver la tele y me quedé dormido… después fuimos a hacer las compras y Serena se negó a decirme de que tanto había hablado con mi abuela, solo me salió con el típico cosa de mujeres… pero por más que la torture con besos, o con falta de ellos no me quiso decir nada… supongo que Serena era buena para guardar secretos… entre otras muchas cosas

La semana paso en un suspiro, entre su trabajo y el mío llegamos muy rápido al fin de semana, habíamos organizado una salida con los amigos de Serena, lo cierto es que yo me la pasaba muy bien con ellos, y además mi amigo Yaten encontró otro motivo para reunirse con nosotros pues al parecer se había hecho novio de la amiga de Serena, Mina

-son una linda pareja ¿no te parece? – preguntó entusiasmada Serena cuando veníamos de regreso

-ya lo creo que sí – dije divertido – mi amigo Yaten encontró a la horma de su zapato

-igual que Mina – acepto riendo… llegamos a departamento, ella iba a trabajar en unas propuestas para su oficina y yo tenía que revisar unos contratos nuevos estábamos compartiendo el estudio, lo que era arma de doble filo pues era agradable tenerla cerca, pero era una verdadera tentación para mí… de pronto se levantó de la silla y se puso a caminar por el estudio, dándome una visión completa de su cuerpo enfundado en ese vestido veraniego

-¿pasa algo? – quise saber

-no… nada – se masajeo la sien – es solo que perdí la inspiración

¿Y eso? – sonreí coqueto

-es que… - se sonrojo avergonzada – me distraje

-¿y qué fue lo que te distrajo? – me levante y la abracé con un brazo - ¿acaso fue mi arrolladora personalidad? – Le acaricié la mejilla, cerró los ojos y suspiro, le acaricié el labio inferior con mi pulgar, y ella se lo llevo a los labios para chuparlo provocativamente – Serena – gruñí

-¿te molesta? – Preguntó pícaramente alejándose de mí – porque puedo mantener mi distancia contigo si te molesta – caminó al fondo del estudio riendo, yo la perseguí como acechándola hasta que la tuve contra la pared atrapándola entre mis brazos

-sabes que no me molesta – besé su cuello – al contrario – besé sus labios con pasión – me encanta que me provoques – ella me jalo del cuello para buscar mis labios y besarme, siempre me han gustado sus besos, pero de un tiempo para acá he sentido más entrega en ellos, y me encantan mucho mas… sentí sus pequeñas manos bajar por mi pecho sobre mi camisa, seguíamos devorándonos la boca con urgencia, de pronto escuche el sonido como de un cierre, corte el beso y pude ver como había jalado mi camisa haciendo saltar los botones por todos lados – pequeña bruja – le dije serio, ella reía a carcajadas aun sosteniendo mi camisa

-ups – se reía con tanto ánimo que me reí con ella, la tomé del vestido, justo donde los botones y los jale abriéndoselo y rompiéndole los botones – Darien… - se cubrió con los brazos

-oye no – me queje tomándola de las muñecas y poniéndolas arriba de su cabeza con una mano – tu empezaste este jueguito – le acaricie un seno con mi mano libre, ella jadeó y se retorció, me acerque más a ella y puse una pierna entre las suyas de modo que su centro rozaba con ella, hice presión… jadeó y se empezó a restregar contra mi pierna – pareces un pequeño gatito – solté sus manos para quitarle el vestido y el sostén, ella me ayudo a quitarme la camisa, me acaricio el pecho y yo cerré los ojos complacido

-¿te gusta? – preguntó y empezó a dejar pequeños besos por mi piel

-oh si… - siseé – me encanta eso – de pronto sentí su lengua en mis tetillas y solo pude gruñir – me estas… matando – ataque su boca con desesperación, mientras con mis manos le desgarraba la tanga

Ella solo jadeo, pero no la deje decir nada porque seguía atacando sus labios, mi mano viajo a su centro el cual torture de manera intensa, acariciaba su clítoris, sus labios vaginales, de manera desenfrenada, ella solo jadeaba sobre mis labios sentí sus manos en mi pantalón, lo desabrocho y atrapó mi miembro en su mano, después con la otra me bajo el pantalón y el bóxer lo justo para dejarme expuesto, yo jadee y acelere los movimientos de mi mano

-ya…no… más… ya no… puedo –gemía mientras me masajeaba con su mano de manera arrebataba – por…favor – suplico mirándome a los ojos, la tomé de las caderas y la levanté, me rodeo con sus piernas la cintura y se sujeto de mis hombros, de un movimiento preciso entré en ella… llenándola… ambos jadeamos y nos quedamos quietos abrazándonos fuertemente…hubiera querido decirle una y mil cosas, pero el ansia de estar unido a ella y llegar a la cima era mi prioridad, la tenia sujeta de las caderas, y la empecé a subir y a bajar sobre mí… no quería que su espalda rozara la pared así que yo llevaba todo el peso de ella, pero siendo tan pequeña… tan perfecta para mí no me molestaba el cargarla, arriba y abajo, tomé un ritmo cada vez más rápido, sentía que llegaba a lo más profundo de ella, no podíamos hablar, solo jadear y gemir – Darien – suspiro en mi oído – yo te… - estaba sintiendo como llegaba al orgasmo – estoy…llegando… voy…a – me abrazó más mientras alcanzaba su orgasmo

-y yo…también – también alcancé el mío… mis piernas se empezaron a sentir débiles así que lentamente puse a Serena en el suelo, me quite el pantalón, la abracé y me la lleve al sofá donde nos acostamos yo recargado en el respaldo y ella recargando su espalda a mi pecho…delinee todo su costado, desde la curva de su pecho hasta su pierna, pude ver como se ponía chinita su piel – Serena – me respondió con un gruñido, se estaba relajando mucho – hace rato me dio la impresión que me querías decir algo – todo se lo dije al oído

-¿hace rato? – su voz se escucho un tanto extraña… pero quizá es que se estaba empezando a dormir

-sí… hace un momento – señale la ropa tirada y ella siguió mi mirada

-no… no pensaba decirte nada - seguía oyendo su voz un tanto extraña – supongo que fue por la situación – vi como se sonrojaba

-ya veo – se acurruco más contra mi pecho

-me vas a tener que comprar ropa nueva, vestidos y muchas tangas – podía sentir que estaba riendo – mis tangas no duran mucho gracias a ti – se quejo aun riendo

-te compraré todas las tangas que quieras y de todos los colores – le acaricie la cintura – porque voy a seguir rompiéndotelas – me reí también – por cierto me debes una camisa de diseñador – le besé el cuello, iba a buscar su rostro para besarla cuando tocaron el timbre

-¿esperas a alguien? – pregunto ella levantándose

-no… pero quizá sea la señora de la limpieza – el timbre volvió a sonar

-yo voy – tomó su vestido, se lo puso cruzándoselo para cubrirse y salió del estudio, yo me quedé recostado aun pensando en cómo una tarde de trabajo termino en una sesión de sexo… en verdad que ella era mi adicción

XOXOXO

Salí del estudio para ver quien tocaba a la puerta, espero que en verdad sea la señora de la limpieza porque me daría mucha pena que fuera uno de los amigos o familiares de Darien, seguro tenía la cara ruborizada, el pelo desordenado, y con el vestido cruzado del frente me daría vergüenza, volvieron a tocar la puerta justo cuando abría, me quedé helada al ver quien estaba tocando

-¿eres la nueva sirvienta? – me barrio de pies a cabeza, era la mujer de cabello verde que vi en la fiesta de presentación de Darien, la misma que estaba restregándosele a mi marido sin ningún descaro

-¿Qué quiere? – no tenia animo de ser educada con una zorra como ella

-vengo a ver a Darien – me empujó y se metió al departamento

-no la invite a pasar…así que haga favor de largarse – quien demonios se creía esta vieja

-Darien debería correr a un gata como tú – caminaba como si ni el suelo la mereciera, por donde pasaba en la sala tocaba los muebles buscando polvo – no sabes hacer tu trabajo

-le exijo que se largue de aquí – a la próxima la sacaría de la casa de las greñas aunque se me abriera el vestido, por inercia me cerré mas el vestido

-qué pena me das niña – su tono era acido y burlón – que ni siquiera puedes comprar un vestido – me miro con asco – pero si crees que con eso despertaras la pasión en Darien… me temó que fallaste

-en eso se equivoca – sonreí – debo decir que Darien es insaciable – me señale a mi misma para hacer evidente mi apariencia

-debe estar desesperado – se burló

-yo diría que es normal entre recién casados – abrió los ojos como platos – creo que olvide presentarme… soy Serena Chiba – sonreí con burla – así que le exijo que salga de mi casa… - la tomé del brazo mientras seguía en shock pero rápidamente se zafó de mi agarre

-no me toques mosca muerta – levanto la mano para golpearme y yo por instinto me cubrí con el brazo, pero el golpe nunca llego

-mi esposa te dijo que te largaras – Darien la estaba tomando del brazo

-Darien – se notaba que se asusto, pues en la mirada de Darien se veía la furia contenida – es que no puedo creer lo que esta mocosa dice

Cuando me llamó mocosa me dieron ganas de sacarla a jalones, pero no podía con el vestido abierto, así que corrí al cuarto a ponerme mi bata y amarrármela bien de la cintura, cuando regresé a la sala Darien estaba tratando de quitarse de encima a la golfa esa

-no Esmeralda – decía él intentando que no lo besara – esto se terminó… tú lo terminaste y ahora estoy casado… no voy a dejar a mi mujer por ti – se me hincho el corazón al oírlo decir mi mujer

-pero Darien… como acabaste casada con ella… ¿es que acaso te emborrachó o algo así? – sentí como si me hubieran echado un balde de agua helada… maldita bruja… no me aguante más y la tomé del pelo a jalones

-te dije que te largaras – ella gritaba y trataba de arañarme para que la soltara – maldita zorra – la fui jalando hasta la puerta – arrastrada… prostituta – Darien abrió la puerta sonriendo, la gire – si te vuelvo a ver por aquí o cerca de mi marido te saco los ojos – le di una cachetada que le voltee el rostro y la empuje fuera del departamento, para luego azotarle la puerta en la cara se oían los golpes a la puerta y los insultos de la bruja

-vaya – dijo Darien sonriente – eso fue increíble – me beso los labios – eres mi heroína – bromeó

Yo sonreí por su broma - ¿Quién era ella? – los golpes habían cesado, igual que los gritos

El rostro de Darien se puso serio y se tensó – nadie importante – fue todo lo que dijo, avanzó a la sala y se dejo caer en el sillón, estaba tan serio que ya no quise preguntarle nada… pero era evidente que esa mujer había sido algo importante para él… ¿y si aun era importante para Darien?, de pronto me sentí desolada… triste…él jamás fue mío y jamás lo sería

Desde ese momento las cosas cambiaron de manera imperceptible entre él y yo, o tal vez yo cambié… aun dormíamos juntos, y hacíamos el amor, pero sin querer me fui alejando de él, primero porque el trabajo se había duplicado, o porque Seyia me cargaba mucho la mano con las campañas, y también porque de algún modo la amistad que se empezaba a formar entre nosotros quedo estancada, las platicas se hacían más ligeras, menos profundas, yo no quería saber de sus cosas salvo lo que él me contaba, pero yo trataba de no averiguar nada… lo cierto es que el trabajo me tenia agotada tanto física como mentalmente

-Serena – me habló Darien una noche… yo estaba en el estudio tratando de terminar una propuesta para Seyia – deberías ir a dormir… te estás desgastando mucho… luces agotada – se me acerco y acaricio las ojeras de mis ojos

-lo siento Darien – me acaricio la mejilla – pero tengo que terminar esto para mañana… vete a dormir, ya te alcanzó más tarde – traté de sonreírle pero se me escapó un bostezo

-nada de eso – me tomó en brazos, yo estaba tan agotada que no pude protestar, me acurruque en su pecho y besó el tope de mi cabeza – ahora a la cama – me llevo a la recamara y me deposito con cuidado en la cama… se acostó a mi lado y nos cubrió con la sabana para luego abrazarme – dulces sueños… princesa – susurro en mi oído para luego besarlo dulcemente, yo en ese momento me perdí en la inconsciencia del sueño

XOXOXO

Me estaba preocupando mucho el exceso de trabajo que tenia Serena últimamente, quizá por eso desde que vino Esmeralda había estado tan tensa y alejada de mí, por suerte la forma en que la había sacado de la casa le había servido a esa bruja para alejarse de nosotros, pero era evidente que el trabajo la estaba agotando, se veía cansada, seria, hasta débil, y eso me estaba sacando de quicio, pero me daba la impresión que el exceso de trabajo era la forma en que su jefe se vengara porque ella se casó conmigo…

Pero eso se iba a acabar esta misma mañana, le dije a Serena una pequeña mentira, le dije que iría con ella a su oficina para poder ver lo de una nueva campaña… ella estaba tan cansada que no dijo gran cosa, y de hecho en el carro se durmió un rato

-voy a ver a tu jefe – le dije en cuanto salimos del ascensor

-de acuerdo… ¿pasas después conmigo? – me preguntó

-sí… no me tardo – besé su mejilla, la secretaria se nos quedo mirando con los ojos bien abiertos, pero no dijo nada, le pedí que me anunciara con el jefe de Serena y enseguida me atendió

-buen día señor Chiba – por muy educado que fuera por saludarme era evidente que no le era nada grato verme ahí – ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? – el tipo no era de mi agrado y no iba a ser diplomático por mucho que debiera serlo

-quiero que le deje de cargar la mano con el trabajo a Serena – fui al grano

-no entiendo de que habla – se hizo el desentendido y me miro con molestia - ¿Quién se ha creído para venir aquí y decidir como distribuyo mi trabajo?

-probablemente no sea nadie – para empezar ambos estábamos de pie, y lo único que evitaba que le diera unos puñetazos era el hecho de que estaba tras el escritorio – pero soy el marido de Serena y me preocupa su salud – era evidente que el hecho de ser yo el marido le molestaba hasta hacerlo palidecer

-pero esa carga de trabajo es porque "su esposa" – enfatizó las palabras con unas comillas con sus dedos en tono desagradable – es la mejor publicista que tenemos… así que por eso tiene mucho trabajo

-pero no puede acabar con su vida por tener que entregarle "el trabajo" – lo arremedé – así que le aviso que me llevo a Serena a casa y se va a tomar unas vacaciones

-usted no puede hacer eso – grito

Saque mi celular – en este momento puedo hacer una llamada y pedir a mis asesores financieros que compren "su empresa" – volvió a palidecer de puro susto – y entonces podre hacer lo que me plazca con este lugar

-bien – suspiró resignado – que se valla… - apretó los dientes, yo me di media vuelta para salir de la oficina – solo una cosa – me gire y solo fui consciente de su puño estampándose de lleno en mi rostro – maldito oportunista – me grito – no se con que artes habrá embaucado a Serena para que se casara con usted… pero cuando se aburra de ella – dado que su puño me había dejado un tanto noqueado, recargado en la puerta tuvo el descaro de intentar golpearme de nuevo – yo no estaré esperando para recoger sus sobras – evadí el golpe por unos pelos – es una pena que se desperdiciara así esa muñequita tan deliciosa – hablo con lujuria y algo de locura – me hubiera encantado comérmela – el modo del que se expresaba de mi mujer me puso frenético, le asenté un golpe en la cara con él que se fue hacia atrás trastabillando, pero no iba a dejarlo así, me adelante y lo volví a golpear, esta vez en el estomago

-no le permito que se exprese así de mi esposa – le grite

-su esposa – se rio y me dio un golpe en el costado – es la broma más estúpida que he escuchado

De pronto nos enredamos en una pelea digna de callejeros, pero no iba a dejar que se expresara así de ella, incluso tenía ganas de matarlo, de pronto sentí que alguien nos separaba, eran otros empleados de la oficina, y pude ver el rostro contrariado y bañado en lágrimas de mi esposa… no me había dado cuenta que nos estaba gritando desde hace rato

-Darien… por favor – me suplico cuando vio que me jaloneaba por seguir peleando con el perro ese

-está bien – me solté de quien me sujetaba y me acerque a Serena – recoge tus cosas – le pedí mientras salíamos de la oficina del perro

-¿pero qué pasó? – la arrastré hasta su oficina

-no quiero volver a ver a ninguno de los dos aquí ¿entendido? – gritó Seyia en cuanto cerré la puerta de la oficina de Serena

-Darien explicarme que pasa – se notaba asustada

-primero recoge tus cosas… te explico en la casa

-pero… - iba a discutir pero no la deje

-por favor – suplique mientras me sentaba… me estaba haciendo efecto la golpiza que nos dimos, y me empezaba a sentir débil, ella ya no dijo más y se apresuro a recoger sus cosas en cajas, luego llamó a su secretaria para darle algunas indicaciones, después de una hora volvimos al departamento, ella tuvo que conducir porque aunque no estaba herido de gravedad ella no me dejo manejar

-ahora si vas a explicarme – me dijo recién entramos a la casa, se veía enojada y preocupada -¿Por qué rayos te peleaste con Seyia?... y ¿cómo es eso que ya no puedo volver?

-pues… - su mirada era acusadora y en ese momento me sentí culpable… por mi culpa se había quedado sin trabajo – fui… - ella cruzo los brazos esperando una explicación, me toqué el rostro y me dolió… aun no me veía pero de seguro el perro me dejo unos cuantos golpes

-alto – me cayó – primero vamos a curarte esas heridas – me tomó de la mano y me llevo al baño… me sentó en la taza y luego hurgo en el botiquín del espejo, sacó agua oxigenada y un algodón… lo mojó con el agua y luego me lo paso por las heridas

-ouch – me queje cuando sentí el algodón en mi ceja – eso duele – me queje

-eres muy macho para los golpes – se sonrió – pero un bebe llorón cuando te curan – no pudo evitar una pequeña risa

-ouch… no te bules – me limpio el labio, el cual sentía abierto

-llorón – se rio, luego se sentó en mis piernas - ¿Por qué te peleaste con Seyia? – preguntó bajito mientras me seguía limpiando/acariciando el labio

-fui a reclamarle que te mantuviera con tanto trabajo – me miro extrañada – admítelo Serena estas sobrecargada de trabajo

-es cierto – miro al suelo dejando sus caricias curativas olvidadas – pero no me importa – lo dijo, pero no lo sentía, se veía triste y tensa

-pero a mí sí – me miro sorprendida – no quiero que te enfermes – le acaricie la mejilla – y creo que tu jefe está enojado porque eres una Chiba

-es más que eso – suspiro, la miré con atención

-¿a qué te refieres? – pregunte buscando su mirada

-no importa, es una tontería – trató de levantarse pero no la deje

-Serena – quería que me explicara – no te voy a soltar hasta que me digas a que te refieres

-te lo digo si prometes algo – yo asentí – en serio prométeme que no harás nada al respecto – me presionó

-de acuerdo – fijo su mirada en mi esperando que continuara – prometo no hacerle nada

-bueno, es que la otra noche… - lo dudo un poco y se ruborizó – se puso un poco… pesado conmigo

Yo me puse tenso temiendo lo peor - ¿Cómo que pesado? – ya tenía ganas de matar al perro de nuevo

-bueno… se me insinuó un poco

-explicarme con detalle – apreté los dientes para no gritar

-la otra noche que me quedé tarde, el estaba en su oficina, me preguntó porque me había casado contigo… no le di muchos detalles, pero empezó a querer saber… me dijo que seguro había sido una forma de presionarme con lo de la campaña… empezó a decir muchas tonterías… - se quedó callada, le abracé la cintura

-continua – le pedí en tono dulce

-trató de besarme – yo tuve que contener el aliento para no gritar – no lo dejé… lo abofetee – eso me hizo sonreír un poco – ya no intento nada, pero me dijo sutilmente que quería las propuestas lo antes posible, o sería mejor que buscara otro empleo

-así que por eso has estado tan tensa

-sí… aunque no sirvió de mucho el esfuerzo no – sonrió irónica

-yo solo quería que te diera vacaciones, pero bueno… - me avergoncé – las cosas se salieron de control… lo siento – me disculpé sinceramente

-no importa – me beso suavemente… con delicadeza – de todos modos agradezco tu preocupación

-podrías agradecerme de otro modo – susurre a su oído mientras le acariciaba los senos, ella acepto mi propuesta pues se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí

-será un placer – se restregó y ambos gemimos

-hoy no quiero juegos – demandé mientras le subía la falda y acariciaba su centro

-yo no tengo problema – gimió al sentir la presión de mis dedos, mientras yo la preparaba ella desabrochó mis pantalones y centró su atención en acariciarme, cuando estábamos listos solo hice a un lado su molesta tanga y la penetre de un solo movimiento, gemimos, y nos quedamos quietos un momento

-me vuelves loco - gruñí cuando ella se empezó a mecer frenéticamente – me vuelves… - no pude terminar mi frase porque la velocidad que tomó en sus movimientos nos arrastro rápidamente a un orgasmo, después de un momento de quedarnos quietos me acarició el rostro

-porque no te vas a la cama, y yo te llevo una pastilla para el dolor – me sugirió con maternalismo

-solo si después te acuestas conmigo y dormimos un rato

Pareció meditarlo un rato – está bien – se levanto y eche en falta su calor, mientras ella iba a la cocina yo me fui a la recamara, me quite el traje y solo me quedé en bóxer, luego me metí bajo las sabanas sentado con la espalda recargada en la cabecera, un rato después llegó ella, con un par de aspirinas y un vaso con agua, mientras yo me los tomaba ella se quito la ropa quedando solo en un conjunto de encaje negro, luego se acostó junto a mí, nos acomodamos y nos quedamos dormidos abrazados, como siempre

XOXOXO

Nunca hubiera imaginado que Darien me defendería de ese modo con Seyia, jamás pensé que le preocuparía mi salud de ese modo, pero se lo agradezco de corazón, independientemente de su amor sé que puedo contar con su amistad, y aunque nunca pueda ser más que su amiga, no puedo quejarme… en verdad… no podría quejarme…

Caí rendida en sus brazos, tenía tantas noches que no había dormido bien, o que dormía tarde y tenía que despertarme temprano que estaba agotada, física y mentalmente… pero ahora, en sus brazos, sabiendo que no tenía nada pendiente… por ahora, no pude evitar relajarme y dormir plácidamente, incluso tuve sueños agradables y reconfortantes

A la mañana siguiente desperté sola en la cama, eso me dio tristeza… quizá Darien tenía que haber ido a trabajar temprano y me había dejado… mientras seguía con mis divagaciones mentales, la puerta de la recamara se abrió lentamente, la cabeza de Darien entro sigilosamente, así que me enderecé

-veo que despertaste – sonrió y entro por completo a la habitación - ¿dormiste bien?

Me estiré cual larga era y sonreí – mucho

-quieres desayunar aquí, o vienes conmigo a la cocina – me preguntó mientras se acostaba conmigo en la cama – o quieres dormir más – se acurruco a mi lado y me abrazó, yo me sentía tan a gusto a sí que no me quería mover - ¿Serena? – me pregunto después de un rato en silencio

-hmm – emití un gruñido o bostezo, o algo parecido, en eso reaccioné que era jueves, me enderece en la cama asustando a Darien porque él también se había enderezado – ¿Qué no vas a ir a trabajar? – pregunté sobresaltada

Se rio y se volvió a acostar – me tomé vacaciones – dijo sin darle importancia mientras me jalaba para que me acostara también

-¿vacaciones?

-así es – me abrace a él y me acurruque – creo que has trabajando mucho y te mereces unos días de descanso… así que avisé en la oficina que me tomaría unos días… y también le avise a la abuela Luna que iremos a su casa de campo

-vaya… veo que tienes el plan completo – me ponía nerviosa ir con los abuelos de Darien – no importunaremos a tus abuelos

-bueno, mi abuela estará encantada de tenerte en su casa… y ni hablar de mi abuelo – sonrió como niño pequeño… podía imaginar lo animado que estaba con ir a ver a su familia

-¿y cuando nos vamos? – pregunte aun apenada pero a la vez entusiasmada… me contagiaba su emoción

-pues mira… - se acomodó de lado recargando su cabeza en su brazo – primero desayunamos – me acaricio el abdomen – luego nos bañamos, nos vestimos – acaricio mi pierna suavemente – luego hacemos las maletas… y nos vamos – recargo su cara en mi hombro – a menos que quieras hacer algo antes – me susurro con voz ronca mientras buscaba mis labios

-me gusta tu plan – me giré para besarlo –sobre todo…la última parte…

Llegamos a casa de los abuelos cerca de las ocho de la noche, el viaje fue tranquilo… cuando llegamos fue como entrar a un mundo aparte, todo era verde, el aire era fresco, se sentía la paz que inundaba el lugar, las estrellas brillaban, la casa de campo era algo divino, sacado de un cuento o de una historia de novela romántica, la casa era enorme, muros de piedra, balcones, un estilo rustico, pero elegante, con grandes ventanales y una chimenea, se sentía el ambiente muy acogedor y familiar incluso desde la distancia

-bienvenida – me dijo cuando me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me ayudo a bajar, el aire de la noche estaba fresco, aun a pesar de la ropa abrigadora, me rodeo los hombros con su brazo y me encamino a la entrada, donde no me había dado cuenta que ya nos esperaban los abuelos de Darien

-hijos, que bueno que ya llegaron – se nos acerco Luna y nos abrazó, nos besó las mejillas

-bienvenidos a casa – también Artemis nos recibió con besos y abrazos, todos pasamos a la casa, el lugar por fuera era increíble y por dentro era más que sorprendente, ni siquiera tenía palabras para describirla, pisos de madera, una sala enorme y acogedora, una vista hacia el bosque impresionante, y una chimenea muy amplia y que crepitaba dando un ambiente cálido, no pude evitar acercarme a ella para recibir el calor

-porque no nos sentamos y tomamos un chocolate caliente… así se relajan del viaje – sugirió Luna

-y después te mostraré la casa – prometió Darien mientras me llevaba de la mano a la sala, nos sentamos y no me soltó

Mientras Luna fue a prepararnos el chocolate, Artemis atizó el fuego para que nos diera más calor, conversamos un rato sobre el clima, y nuestros trabajos…me felicitó por la campaña de los celulares nuevos

-de verdad Serena – decía Artemis – la fiesta fue todo un éxito, la presentación fue apropiada, sobria y elegante… como nos gusta en empresas Chiba – aunque lo decía en serio en su tono había alegría, y admiración

-me alegra mucho que les gustara – no pude evitar sentirme triste por haber perdido mi trabajo o bueno, por lo injusto que fue al correrme así

-¿Qué pasa hija? – preguntó Luna que en ese momento iba entrando

-solo estoy un poco cansada – mentí

-es que ha tenido unos días muy pesados en su oficina y no ha descansado mucho

-¿Por qué no la llevas a descansar Darien? Mientras terminó de preparar la cena - sugirió Luna… Darien me llevó escaleras arriba sin soltarme de la mano, nos dirigimos hasta el otro extremo de la casa, la habitación donde entramos era hermosa, con un alto toque masculino, y sin embargo se notaba que era cálida y hogareña

-bienvenida a mi habitación – me dijo cuando entramos – bueno, ahora es nuestra

-es muy hermosa – aun me sentía desanimada por perder mi trabajo

-¿Qué pasa Serena? – me preguntó Darien mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos

-nada – traté de alejarme pero no me dejo

-como que nada… vamos dime – me besó el pelo - ¿Qué pasa?

-solo estoy preocupada porque me quedé sin trabajo – suspiré

-vamos Serena – me cargó – debes descansar unos días, ya después nos ocuparemos de eso – me colocó en la cama – por ahora lo único que debes hacer… - se acostó conmigo – es dormir y descansar – me beso la mejilla

No quise discutir con él, mientras estuviéramos en su casa lo mejor era aprovechar las vacaciones, una vez que regresáramos a la ciudad me pondría a buscar empleo, que a fin de cuentas la campaña que les hice a los Chiba me seria buena recomendación

Los siguientes días fueron muy tranquilos… entre las comidas de Luna, leer libros de la biblioteca de Artemis, pasar jugando ajedrez con Darien, o nadar en la piscina techada que siempre estaba a una temperatura agradable… el primo de Darien, su esposa y su hija llegaron a los pocos días y las cosas se volvieron más divertidas, había peleas en la piscina

-bien Serena – me dijo Haruka una mañana – no te puedes ir de casa de la abuela sin montar a caballo por el bosque

-suena interesante – dije emocionada

-no sabía que montaras – dijo Darien sorprendido mientras jugaba con la pequeña Hotaru, una hermosa niña de cuatro años, su cabello era de un negro lustroso y sus ojos de un tono violeta, era una niña muy despierta e inteligente… Darien se veía tan tierno… seria un excelente padre… y eso me dio una punzada en el corazón… aunque no supe con exactitud porque fue

-no soy una gran amazona pero puedo mantenerme arriba de un caballo sin problemas – me defendí orgullosa

-eso es genial – comento feliz Haruka – iremos a montar ahora mismo – nos dirigimos los cinco a un pueblo cercano en la camioneta de Haruka, quien al llegar eligió solo tres caballos, Michiru cuidaría de la pequeña y solo nos vería a lo lejos

Aunque podía montar un caballo sin problema no era afecta a correr a galope, los chicos se adelantaron un tramo riendo y bromeando, mientras yo los alcanzaba al trote… avanzamos por cerca de una hora adentrándonos al bosque en algún punto Darien siguió mi paso y dejo adelantarse a Haruka

-ahora que regresemos – empecé a conversar – voy a visitar a algunos amigos que trabajan en agencias, a ver si me pueden ayudar a entrar – ya lo había pensado, iría con algunos amigos de la facultad

-porque no te tomas un año sabático – sugirió Darien sin darle mucha importancia

-porque no puedo darme ese lujo – proteste – tengo mis ahorros pero no quiero tocarlos a menos que sea una emergencia

-pero yo puedo ayudarte – su tono era amable, pero no era de las que se aprovechaba de la gente

-gracias Darien… pero no quiero tu dinero – detuve mi caballo

-vamos Serena – se detuvo a mi lado y me acaricio la mano – sabes que los Chiba tenemos mucho dinero – me sonrió – y tu eres una Chiba

-"por ahora" – pensé para mis adentros – de verdad te lo agradezco Darien… pero esa decisión es definitiva – concluí

-vamos… no seas niña – empezó a verse impaciente

-no es que sea niña Darien… es una cuestión de principios – me empezaba a poner tensa y al parecer Darien también

-vamos Serena... te lo debo – ahora entendía… él se sentía responsable porque me quedara sin trabajo

-Darien no te sientas culpable… - suspire, iba a continuar el camino pero Darien apretó mi mano

-entonces… tómalo como una compensación – se veía que trataba de contener su furia

-¿compensación? – de pronto me sentí como si alguien me hubiera sacado el aire de un golpe ¿a qué se refería con compensación?, traté de zafarme de su agarre pero no me dejo, los caballos se empezaban a mover inquietos

-por mi culpa te quedaste sin empleo… y no te dieron ninguna liquidación ni nada… yo te daré ese dinero

-Darien por favor – me traté de soltar de su agarre y esta vez me soltó, los caballos seguían moviéndose cada vez más tensos – tus intenciones son buenas pero la respuesta es no… no quiero tu dinero – enfatice casi gritando

-eres una testadura, cabeza de chorlito – espeto gritando – eres infantil e inmadura – no entiendo por qué su furia pero sus palabras solo incrementaron la mía

-vete al diablo Darien Chiba – grité al tiempo que salía disparada a todo galope con mi caballo solo oí a lo lejos el grito horrorizado de Darien… porque eso fue lo último que escuche

XOXOXO

Podía entender que Serena siendo tan independiente como era no quisiera mi ayuda, pero no entendía porque no aceptaba mi dinero como la compensación que el perro de Seyia debía darle por los años trabajados en su empresa… era lo menos que debía hacer, pero dadas las circunstancias tendría que darle yo esa compensación, pero ella no la quería, y eso me desesperaba… ¿es que acaso no éramos amigos?... supongo que no

-vete al diablo Darien Chiba – me gritó con furia, espoleó al caballo y salió a todo galope, o al menos eso intentó, porque nada mas avanzar un pequeño tramo el caballo empezó a reparar y a levantarse en sus patas traseras

-Serena – solo pude gritar muerto de miedo mientras veía como Serena era lanzada hacia atrás cayendo precipitadamente al suelo, el caballo se lanzo a galope sin jinete y Serena esta tendida en el pasto, no se movía… corrí a su lado y me lance del caballo sin que acabara de detenerse, estaba desmayada… parecía muerta – despierta pequeña – le acaricie el rostro, no sabía si debía moverla – vamos Serena… no es divertida tu broma – le acaricie el cuello y sentí algo de humedad, al sacar mi mano pude ver sangre – por Dios Serena

-¿Qué pasa primo? – grito Haruka que llego donde estábamos

-se cayó del caballo – grite desesperado, le mostré mi mano – esta herida… haz algo – le demandé

-primero que nada cálmate – me hablo con su tono profesional – se hinco junto a mí y le reviso la cabeza… el cuello, también vio la sangre – tiene un golpe en la cabeza, pero nada de cuidado

-pero la sangre Haruka… eso no es normal – me quejé

-no te preocupes… solo es un raspón

-pero esta inconsciente – y yo estaba histérico – no me digas que no me preocupe

-ya Darien cálmate – me sacudió – aquí el que tiene título de médico soy yo… y si te digo que está bien y que no te preocupes es porque sé lo que te digo

-está bien – concedí a regañadientes

-podemos llevarla a la casa… pero tendrá que ser con cuidado… sube al caballo y yo te la paso… debes ir despacio Darien – me advirtió, yo me acomodé en el caballo y luego Haru me la acomodó en los brazos, se veía tan frágil y pequeña que me partía el corazón

-todo va estar bien cariño – susurraba a su oído y le daba besos en la sien mientras avanzábamos a paso lento hasta llegar a la camioneta

-¿Qué les paso? – preguntó Michiru en cuento nos vio

-Serena se cayó del caballo… pero todo está bien – le comentó Haruka yo solo podía decirle palabras de cariño al oído esperando y deseando que de un momento a otro me mirara con esos ojos de cielo

Llegamos pronto a la casa de los abuelos, la subí rápido a mi recamara y ahí Haruka le lavo la herida con ayuda de Michiru mientras Luna y Artemis nos esperaban en la sala cuidando a la pequeña Hotaru a quien le habían platicado que Serena se había quedado dormida… yo no solté su mano durante ningún momento, se la acariciaba y besaba… pese a todo lo que decía Haru no podía dejar de sentirme asustado

-bueno primo – comentó Haruka – debes cambiarle la ropa a tu mujer… y arroparla… es probable que este inconsciente durante un rato más, así que tú también debes descansar un poco

-yo estoy bien – dije sin mirarlo – me quedaré con ella hasta que despierte – en ese momento lo mire y me dio la impresión de que iba a decir algo, pero no lo hizo, sonrió negando con la cabeza

-bueno, cuando despierte avísame ¿quieres?

-lo haré – una vez nos dejaron solos le quite la ropa sucia a serena, luego le puse su camisón y la metí bajo la colcha … era tan frustrante verla ahí, como una muñequita de trapo… hermosa pero sin vida – Dios Serena… no puedo imaginar la vida sin ti – en ese momento me di cuenta de algo importante… algo que me estaba quemando la garganta, sentí un nudo que me impedía respirar – no quiero perderte – en ese momento algo mojo mi mano… me toqué el rostro y sentí las lagrimas que caían por mis mejillas – Serena – hablé bajito… en un susurro – te amo – besé sus labios – te amo… como no he amado… ni amaré a nadie más – ahora todo era claro para mí… la amaba con todo el corazón… el casi haberla perdido me hizo darme cuenta de que no puedo vivir sin ella – te amo – repetía una y otra vez mientras estaba a su lado, abrazándola… - te amo – y no sé en qué momento me quedé dormido…

XOXOXO

Cuando desperté todo estaba oscuro… no sabía ni donde estaba… lo último que recuerdo fue que desayunábamos en casa y después…nada, traté de moverme pero me dolía la cabeza y algo me sujetaba por el estomago, era algo fuerte y duro pero irradiante de calor, lo toqué con mi mano y pude sentir que era piel… reconocería esa piel en cualquier lugar, oí un suspiro cerca de mi oído... definitivamente sabia quien me mantenía prisionera y no pude evitar sonreír, le acaricie el brazo, subiendo hasta su hombro… luego sentí su mejilla…se sentía fría y como húmeda… fue extraño… de nuevo suspiro

-Serena – dijo con la voz pastosa por el sueño – Serena – me abrazó más – no me dejes Serena – al parecer estaba soñando… o algo por el estilo, por su voz parecía una pesadilla por el sufrimiento que transmitía

-¿Darien? – gire mi rostro y pude sentir su cabello, el movimiento casi me parte la cabeza y gemí

-¿Serena? – preguntó sobresaltado enderezándose en la cama se movió torpemente y encendió la luz del buró… me miro de un modo extraño, se veía aliviado… contento…y de otro modo que no supe descifrar – gracias a Dios – me abrazó y se me volvió a partir la cabeza

Emití un gemido de dolor – ouch – me queje

-¿te lastimé? – Me soltó rápidamente – lo siento tanto princesa… lo siento cariño – me beso las mejillas con cuidado

-¿Qué te pasa? – me dio risa su entusiasmo me causaba gracias y me reí, pero de nuevo me dolió la cabeza – ouch – dije entre mis risas – espera… espera – le pedía

-lo siento – se alejo despacio, pero le detuve las manos

-solo no me ataques a besos – sonreí divertida - ¿Qué paso?

-te caíste del caballo ¿no lo recuerdas? – su rostro se veía preocupado

Intente ahondar en mi mente… pero no podía – lo último que recuerdo fue que habíamos decidido ir a montar… - eso era todo lo que podía recordar, Darien sonrió ¿aliviado?

-bien… iré por mi primo para que te revise – me besó los labios dulcemente dejándome con ganas de más, se levantó y salió de la habitación… quise moverme pero desistí del intento cuando me empezó a doler la cabeza y el cuerpo… al poco tiempo entró Haruka

-¿Cómo te siente Serena? – me preguntó Haruka sentándose en la cama, me tomo la muñeca para tomarme el pulso

-me duele la cabeza – me quejé – y el cuerpo – me quise mover pero él me detuvo tocándome el hombro

-trata de no moverte mucho – me reviso con una lámpara los ojos – tus pupilas no están dilatadas – me reviso atrás de la cabeza, cerca del cuello y eso me dolió haciéndome respingar – lo siento – me tocó con cuidado – por lo que veo solo es un raspón… el dolor es por el golpe… pero si empiezas a sentirte mal, entre hoy y mañana me avisas de inmediato ¿sí?

-¿a qué te refieres con sentirme mal? – me puse tensa y Darien, quien había estado al otro lado de la cama sentado junto a mí, tomándome la mano, me la apretó en señal de apoyo

-bueno, si te sientes mareada, con nauseas, dolor intenso… la vista nublada – explico con calma – eso es que te sientas mal… pero yo creo que fue más el susto que otra cosa

-gracias Haruka – me relaje un poco al ver su confianza

-ya sabes primita – me sonrió divertido – después te subiremos unas pastillas para el dolor – me besó la mejilla y se levanto de la cama – cuídala mucho Darien

-así lo haré – aseguró Darien llevándose mi mano a los labios, Haruka salió cerrando la puerta – no sabes que susto me diste – me dijo abrazándome y enterrando su cabeza en mi cuello

-pero ni siquiera sé que paso – me defendí… pero su tono de voz era de angustia - ¿Qué paso?

-te caíste del caballo – lo sentí estremecerse, parecía que no pensaba soltarme nunca – Dios Serena - ¿estaba sollozando?

-¿Darien? – me moví para tratar de que me mirara pero me quejé por el intento

-¿te duele algo? – preguntó asustado enderezándose, no pude ver bien se estaba llorando o no – voy allá abajo por tus pastillas y algo de cenar ¿quieres algo en especial? – se levantó de la cama y la rodeo sentándose donde lo había hecho Haruka

-cualquier cosa esta bien – y lo cierto era que no tenía mucha hambre

-vuelvo enseguida – acerco su rostro al mío… el modo en que me miro me dejo petrificada… nunca me había mirado de ese modo… había un calor en sus ojos que no había visto jamás… pero no sabría interpretar a que se debía… aunque lo más probable es que fuera porque se asusto y se preocupó por mí – descansa cariño – me besó… y fue un beso corto, pero fue tan suave y dulce que yo me quede en las nubes incluso después de que él salió de la habitación

Yo me quede quieta en la cama suspirando, tratando de recordar mi caída, pero no podía, era como si no hubiera pasado nada desde que estábamos desayunando… el silencio de la casa era reconfortante, daban ganas de vivir aquí mucho tiempo… por desgracia eso no se podría… estuve haciendo un recuento mental de todas las maravillas de la casa… la gran chimenea, los sillones tan acogedores, el piso de madera, los grandes ventanales… la alberca techada… con el agua tan calientita… como se pueden ver las estrellas durante las noches desde el balcón de la habitación de Darien… no sé en qué momento me quede dormida

Cuando me desperté me sentía cómodamente envuelta en algo cálido, suspire… podía percibir el olor característico de Darien, volví a suspirar feliz… me encanta despertar entre sus brazos

-despertaste – oí la voz de Darien en un susurro

-dormí mucho – pregunté mientras me estiraba, pero eso fue doloroso

-solo una media hora – se enderezó de la cama y se acerco al buro y me acercó un vaso con agua y unas pastillas – Haruka te mando estas… que te tomes dos ahorita y después una cada ocho horas a partir de mañana

Me ayudo a sentarme en la cama para que me tomara la medicina – gracias – me la tomé y luego me acerco un pan con jamón y un vaso de leche todo en una bandeja… hice cara de desagrado

-¿Qué pasa?... ¿tienes nauseas? – Darien se veía aprensivo

-no… más bien no tengo mucha hambre

-pero debes comer – se sentó junto a mí – a ver… pequeña princesa – me abrazó con un brazo, mientras con el otro tomaba mi pan – abre la boquita – me habló como a Hotaru cuando le daba de comer, eso me hizo reír

-¿Qué haces? – le dije entre risas

-alimentándote – sonrió intentando acercarme la comida, yo no me resistí a sus atenciones pero me daban risas, de vez en cuando me daba a beber leche, y siguió alimentándome hasta que termine todo – eso es… que niña tan linda… que se terminó su comida… se merece un premio – se levantó y se llevo la bandeja al tocador

-¿y cuál es mi premio? – me hice la inocente

Se me acercó mirándome a los ojos directamente… se sentó frente a mí… sus ojos me tenían hechizada… me acarició las mejillas con sus pulgares… también los labios, acercó su rostro al mío – este es tu premio – susurro sobre mis labios… después me dio un beso suave, era una caricia, apenas si se rozaban nuestros labios, luego fue subiendo la presión poco a poco… iba muy lentamente haciendo el beso más intenso… yo rodee su cuello con mis brazos, haciendo el espacio entre nuestros rostros inexistente… le acaricie el cabello, una de sus manos viajo hacia atrás a mi cuello y me hizo respingar – lo siento – corto el beso y colocó su frente sobre la mía – será mejor que descanses

Hice un puchero – ¿me vas a dejar sola?

-claro que no – dijo divertido – tu y yo nos iremos a dormir juntitos

-eso es genial – no pude evitar sentirme feliz, sé que todo se debía a mi pequeño accidente pero al menos por ahora me encantaban sus atenciones

Se quito la ropa haciéndome sonrojar sin poder evitarlo, me acomodó bajo las sabanas y luego se metió en ellas – listo – me acercó a él con delicadeza –a dormir cariño – me besó los labios fugazmente – dulces sueños – me acurruque en su pecho y me perdí en un sueño profundo y feliz…

* * *

><p><strong>Uno más… amigas disculpen la tardanza pero el año empezó cargado de trabajo…pero la historia sigue… ¿Qué les pareció?<strong>

**Gracias a todas y cada una por sus rw, sus alertas y favoritos… de verdad que eso me motiva a seguir… las quiero…**

**Ángel Negro**


	9. Chapter 9

-¿me vas a dejar sola? – me hizo un tierno puchero

-claro que no – me sonreí – tu y yo nos iremos a dormir juntitos

-eso es genial – se veía feliz, y eso para mí era lo único importante

Me quite la ropa y me causo gracia como se sonrojó, la acomodé bajo las sabanas y luego me acomodé junto a ella – listo – la abracé con ternura –a dormir cariño – le bese los labios ligeramente – dulces sueños – se acurrucó en mi pecho como un pequeño gatito, suspiro y se dejo arrastrar por el sueño – duerme bien amor – le dije en un susurro pero ella ya no me respondió, yo después de tantos nervios y miedo me deje arrastrar por el cansancio y también me perdí en el sueño

A la mañana siguiente me desperté muy temprano, con un extraño sobresalto… supongo que con las emociones del día anterior era de esperarse… solo me sentí bien cuando pude percibir el calor de Serena a mi lado, fue como una descarga de energía que me reconfortaba

-eres tan hermosa – susurré acariciando su mejilla – te amo tanto – besé su frente… me quedé observándola durante largo rato…pude ver como el sol se deslizaba por la habitación y caía sobre su cabello haciéndolo brillar – eres como el sol – me sentía hipnotizado… no podía dejar de mirarla... acaricie la piel de su brazo… era tan suave… con el roce se removió en mis brazos… suspiró y sonrió abrazándose más a mí

-Darien – dijo adormilada

-si pequeña – hable a su oído – buenos días

-¿ya es de día? – preguntó acurrucándose en mi pecho

-si – le acaricie de nuevo el brazo y ella sonrió - ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunte algo angustiado

-cansada… pero bien – se estiro un poco entre mis brazos

-¿te duele la cabeza?

Movió el cuello y la cabeza – pues solo siento un poco de molestia

-¿quieres dormir otro rato? O ¿quieres que te traiga otra pastilla?

-no, estoy bien – cerró los ojos – pero ya no tengo sueño – los abrió y me dedico una sonrisa tierna que tanto me gusta

Le besé los labios suavemente, ella solo se dejo besar sin oponer resistencia… el beso se fue haciendo más intenso y aun me parecía que no tendría suficiente con ese beso… ahora que sabía que la amaba quería mas de ella… quería todo de ella…

-Darien – jadeo cuando mis labios siguieron un camino por su mandíbula a su oído

-eres tan hermosa – le susurre y la oí suspirar, la fui empujando lentamente hasta atraparla entre mi cuerpo y el colchón, ella no se quejo, sus pequeñas manos me acariciaban el brazo y la espalda – tu alma – le iba besando el rostro – tu corazón… tu cuerpo – le mordí sutilmente el labio inferior, ella jadeo, besé su cuello – rosas… me encanta – recorrí todo su cuello con besos suaves

-Darien – repitió jadeando

-¿te gusta? – pregunte a su oído

-aja – dijo tan quedito que apenas pude oírle

Bajé los tirantes de su camisón y empecé a besar sus hombros y a acariciar sus brazos – tu piel es tan suave – yo la sentía estremecerse bajo mi cuerpo… miré su rostro, estaba sonrojada y empezaba a respirar entrecortadamente igual que yo - ¿te sientes bien? – pregunté de pronto preocupado por su salud

-estoy… bien… no te detengas – suplicó y yo sonreí

-¿segura? – pregunte deseando que no me detuviera

-claro – jadeo y me acarició la mejilla

-cariño… - me acomodé mejor entre sus piernas – te voy a llevar al paraíso… - prometí mientras devoraba sus labios con hambre… con ansia

-oh sí – jadeo contra mis labios

Le deslice el camisón por los hombros hasta sacarlo por sus piernas… me hinque a sus pies – eres hermosa – besé uno a uno sus dedos de un pie, ella se reía conforme lo hacía – muy hermosa – hice lo mismo con el otro pie obteniendo el mismo resultado… fui besando sus tobillos… acaricie sus pantorrillas… lamí delicadamente de su rodilla y por su muslo, después hice lo mismo del otro lado, su respiración se oía mas trabajosa, me acerque lentamente a su centro y jadeo para retener el aire – tranquila cariño… - besé su punto de placer sobre la tanga – ese es el plato fuerte – subí mis besos hacia su ombligo y ella suspiró frustrada… casi podía imaginar su puchero… delinee su esternón con mi lengua hasta llegar entre sus senos pude sentir el ritmo acelerado de su corazón sobre su piel

-Darien – suspiro extasiada… acaricie sus senos uno con mi lengua y otro con mi mano, aumente un poco la presión usando mis dientes, luego intercambie mis atenciones – Darien… no me… tortures – suplico

-tranquila… bebe – quería alargar este momento, pero lo cierto es que me estaba resultando difícil – disfrútalo

-no puedo… - se quejó y se abrazó a mi cuello mientras yo le besaba los hombros – no me… aguanto – me dio una pequeña mordida en el cuello con desesperación – por favor… - suplico y eso disparo mi libido

-Serena – me queje y gemí

-Darien…por favor – restregó sus caderas contra mí haciendo más estragos en mi anatomía – te… necesito – me miro a los ojos… su mirada era suplicante… y por un momento deseé con todo el corazón que esa necesidad fuera más allá de lo físico

-yo… también… te necesito – susurre a su oído – pero… quiero… - como podía decirle que quería que esto fuera mágico sin que lo tomara a mal – quiero… ir… despacio – le mordí ligeramente el oído y ella jadeo – recuerda… que estas… recuperándote del golpe

-pero… - iba a protestar y le bese los labios para acallarla

-por favor – le pedí – déjame hacer esto delicadamente – le besé suavemente – para ti

-pero… - la besé de nuevo con delicadeza hasta quitarle el aliento – de… acuerdo – jadeo dejándose caer en la almohada

Le fui quitando la tanga lentamente a tiempo que le acariciaba las piernas, las abrí delicadamente dejando expuesto su centro – soy adicto… a ti… - me dedique a besar y lamer su centro con devoción, mientras ella gemía y jadeaba, sentí sus dedos enredados en mi pelo – tu esencia… es una droga… para mí

-Darien – grito presa del orgasmo, la seguí besando y lamiendo, tratando de absorber todo de ella, me puse un poco atrevido y empecé a acariciar su punto de placer con mi pulgar, de pronto volvió a gritar… un segundo orgasmo la estaba arrasando – eso… fue… – dijo con un hilo de voz mientras colocaba mi rostro a la altura del suyo

-increíble… - jadeé antes de besarla – delicioso ¿no? – la besé de nuevo mientras ella me acariciaba el pecho, sentí como su pequeña mano viajaba cada vez más abajo de mi hasta que acaricio mi miembro sobre el bóxer, yo solo pude gruñirle al oído

-yo… también… quiero… hacerte sentir… bien – siguió acariciándome mientras me besaba el cuello y los hombros

-lo haces… cariño – gemí buscando sus labios –lo haces – me enderecé para quitarme el bóxer… jadee al sentirme libre y ella se sonrojó -¿te estás…arrepintiendo? – pregunte medio en broma medio en serio con angustia

-claro que no – me miro con reto y picardía, tomó mi miembro en su mano y lo acaricio a todo lo largo haciéndome jadear - ¿tú te arrepentiste? – volvió a acariciarlo apretando un poco

-no – sisee o gruñí… ni siquiera pude definirlo – pero… - le tomé la mano aun contra mi voluntad – creo que es mejor – la fui recostando en la cama conmigo encima – que me dejes… - la besé al tiempo que entraba en ella – que me dejes… entrar en ti – jadeamos ante la sensación… me quedé quieto dentro de ella – esto es… lo más… maravilloso… que he… sentido – me refería a la sensación de entrar en ella, pero sobre todo a lo que sentía en mi corazón… incluso sentía ganas de llorar por todo lo maravilloso que era amar a esta mujer… te amo… repetía una y otra vez mientras me empezaba a mover dentro de ella, pero no podía decirlo en voz alta… me daba miedo expresar mis sentimientos si ella no los correspondía… debería de pensar en la forma de conquistarla poco a poco… tan lentamente como el ritmo que llevaban mis caderas – eres tan suave – susurre a su oído con la vez ronca – eres tan dulce… y buena… delicada… fuerte… alegre…hermosa…por dentro… y por fuera… exquisita… aventurera… - cada palabra que le decía era una embestida a un ritmo erótico y sutil, ella solo jadeaba y gemía y se abrazaba a mí… no existía espacio entre nuestros cuerpos… lo único que se oía eran nuestras respiraciones entre cortadas y el murmullo de nuestros cuerpos amándonos…

-Darien… - susurro a mi oído con una voz tan sensual que me derretía – no te… detengas – me pedía con agonía – no te…detengas – podía sentir como poco a poco su cuerpo iba cayendo en otro orgasmo… pero era tan profundo e intenso, que por un momento sentí que fue eterno

-ni en un…millón de…años… me detendría – su orgasmo desató el mío haciéndome sentir que volaba sobre la casa, sentí que explotaba en fuegos artificiales, y que después decencia de nuevo, para desplomarme sobre ella… su cuerpo y el mío estaban calientes, y aun unidos, no quería sepárame de ella pero temía estarla aplastando – lo siento – dije con un hilo de voz – te estoy aplastando – me deje caer a un lado de ella, y enseguida extrañe su calor

Ella se giro para acurrucarse en mis brazos – no te vayas – reclamó… supongo que a ella también le dio frio cuando me separe

-no voy a ningún lado – sonreí… y desee con todas mis fuerzas que ese deseo de estar cerca de mi fuera para siempre, y que de verdad le hiciera falta siempre… mi decisión de conquistarla se hace cada vez mas fuerte

-me parece genial – se sonrió mientras restregaba su cara en mi pecho… su aliento me hizo cosquillas la piel – ahora es mi turno – dijo divertida

-¿tu turno? – Para toda respuesta ella se colocó a horcajadas sobre mí – Serena – gemí divertido al sentir como su sexo rozaba con el mío - ¿no has tenido suficiente? – fingí estar cansado

-yo no – agito su cabeza al ritmo de su negativa esparciendo su revuelto cabello - ¿tu estas cansado? – su voz y su rostro denotaban la pena que eso le daba

-con una diosa como tú – le acaricie los senos suavemente – jamás podría cansarme – me senté apoyando mi peso en un brazo y rodeándola con el otro, ataque sus senos con mi lengua y mis dientes, pero siempre con delicadeza… con erotismo… ella se acomodó dejando que nuestros sexos se alinearan perfectamente – me vuelves… loco – poco a poco se fue deslizando hasta devorarme todo, ambos gemimos y yo la besé con desesperación

Ella empezó a mover sus caderas rítmicamente – ¿te… gusta? – preguntó entre jadeos, besando toda la piel que le quedara a su alcance, sus pequeños brazos rodeaban mi cuello y sus manos acariciaban mi cabello

-me… encanta – dije con trabajos… sus movimientos me estaban llevando al límite – oh Dios… Serena… yo… yo te… - no pude decirlo – yo… estoy…a punto… de…

-y yo… y… yo – ambos gritamos cuando el orgasmo nos alcanzó, yo solo pude abrazarla y dejarme caer contra el colchón nuestras respiraciones eran erráticas, ella acomodo su cabeza en mi pecho y yo la abracé fuertemente – eres… grandiosa – besé el tope de su cabeza, y jale la colcha para cubrirnos

-tu…también – me besó el pecho justo a la altura del corazón y en lo único que podía pensar era en que debía conquistar su corazón

XOXOXO

Como todos los días dormía abrazada de Darien… me encanta la sensación de su cuerpo rodeándome. Ya paso una semana de mi pequeña caída en el caballo y aun seguimos en la casa de campo de los abuelos, el padre de Darien regresó al trabajo igual de Haruka y Artemis, así que además de nosotros también están Luna y Michiru con Hotaru

-¿quieres desayunar aquí? – me pregunta la ronca voz de Darien a mi espalda, misma que es tratada con una sesión de pequeños besos

-me encantaría – dije divertida, sus besos me hacían cosquillas – pero me da pena con la abuela – me giré para verlo a los ojos… sus hermosos ojos azul medianoche – ahora que Artemis y Mamoru se fueron debe sentirse un poco sola ¿no te parece?

-pero están Michiru y la niña – hizo un puchero y yo me reí

-vamos… no seas malo – me iba a levantar pero él me abrazó por la cintura

-solo dame un beso – me miró a los ojos de una manera que me dejo paralizada… me sentí hipnotizada… pero me dio miedo haber imaginado todo, así que cerré los ojos y lo besé con todo el amor que sentía

Después de un delicioso baño bajamos a desayunar con las demás, la plática fue entretenida como siempre

-Darien cariño – le dijo la abuela – ya que eres el único hombre de la casa, podrías ayudarme a sacar un costal de fertilizante para mis rosales

-claro abuela – ambos salieron al jardín, yo me le quedé mirando hasta que se perdió de vista

-lo quieres ¿verdad? – me sorprendió la voz de Michiru

-claro que lo quiero – dije nerviosa – es mi marido, como no lo iba yo a querer

-es un buen hombre – su mirada era dulce y pacificadora como siempre – y ha sufrido por amor

-yo… - me quedé muda, y de pronto recordé algo - ¿Quién es Esmeralda? – no sé porque en ese momento me acordé de toda la escena tanto en la presentación de Darien como la del día que fue a visitarnos

-veo que ya la conociste – hizo cara de asco

-algo así – no quise darle detalles de mis encuentros con esa zorra – pero dime… ella… ¿ella fue la que lastimó a Darien?

-si – suspiro y me miro por un momento - ¿Darien no te ha hablado de ella?

-no – me sentí triste por eso – él no me quiso dar detalles

-no estoy segura si deba contarte esto… - se notaba nerviosa

-por favor Michiru – le suplique – esto quedara entre nosotras – le palmeé la mano – lo prometo

-bien – suspiró – bueno, ellos se iban a casar – yo sentí un hueco en mi estomago… no podía imaginarme a esa bruja casada con Darien – ella siempre ha sido bastante… digamos pesada – volvió a hacer su cara de asco – pero además es una ladrona – sentí como una chispa de rabia dentro de mí… maldita zorra y además arpía – él la amaba mucho… estaba idiotizado por ella… ella lo manipulaba a su antojo… lo alejó de su familia por bastante tiempo… - volvió a suspirar – no sé cómo se dio cuenta de todo… pero… al final… se casó contigo – me dedico una tierna sonrisa –y todo está bien ahora ¿no?

-si… claro – mi mente se quedo un poco aturdida con lo que me contó Michiru… más que nada por la poca confianza que él sentía hacia mí… yo le conté todo lo de Diamante y él no me quiso contar su historia con Esmeralda… eso me daba más tristeza… en verdad compadezco a Darien por cruzarse con una golfa como esa… pero… una vez más confirmo que él jamás confiara en mí y mucho menos me va a amar… ya ni siquiera podré ser su amiga…

-no estás molesta ¿verdad? – preguntó Michiru trayéndome a la realidad… se veía angustiada – no quiero que tengas problemas con Darien… él ya no la quiere…estoy segura

-no te preocupes – la calme… no le iba a contar mi verdadera historia con Darien – solo estoy procesando todo – le sonreí para darle ánimos

-bueno... – iba a decir algo pero en eso entró Darien hablando por teléfono

-si papá – se veía algo tenso – tranquilo… podemos arreglarlo… pero es mejor que vaya en persona… así se sentirán más tranquilos… descuida… te llamo después… saludos al abuelo – colgó y se sujeto el puente de la nariz

-¿pasa algo? – pregunte acercándome a él

-hubo un accidente en una de las ensambladoras – me abrazó por los hombros – aun no determinan si fue accidente o algo planeado – yo me puse nerviosa – tendré que viajar esta noche para estar presente en las averiguaciones, y ver que tan grandes fueron los daños… ver cómo están los trabajadores

Lo abracé fuertemente por la cintura – bien… será mejor que empaque las cosas – me iba a separar de él pero no me dejó - ¿Qué pasa?

-no es necesario que tu regreses conmigo a la ciudad – no supe cómo interpretar ese comentario así que me quede muda – puedes quedarte más tiempo aquí… descansando – me acaricio la mejilla pero yo aun seguía extrañada…

-yo… creo… creo que es buen momento para volver a la ciudad… tengo que buscar empleo y eso puede ser tardado – lo sentí tensarse… pero no entendí porque

-¿en serio no te quieres quedar más tiempo? – Yo solo negué con la cabeza – bien – me besó los labios suavemente – pues vamos a hacer las maletas – me tomó en brazos haciéndonos reír a la abuela, a Michiru y a mí… después de almorzar salimos a la ciudad… por un lado me sentí triste de dejar ese pequeño paraíso… pero también quería volver a casa, e intentar poner un poco de orden a mis ideas, a lo que me contó Michiru y a buscar trabajo… no pude evitar sentir tristeza al recordar que el plazo que nos dio el juez se estaba acabando… así que tendría que regresar a mi vida cotidiana y empezar de nuevo sin empleo me asustaba mucho

Llegamos a casa pasadas las 3 de la tarde, el viaje fue tranquilo - ¿quieres descansar antes de irte? – le pregunté cuando dejaba las maletas

-la verdad ahorita se me apetece un baño – me abrazó con un brazo – venias muy callada ¿te sientes mal? – lucia preocupado

-no… para nada – su mirada me perturbaba… su modo de verme con sus hermosos ojos me dejaba bastante consternada… sentí mis mejillas ruborizarse – es solo que… volver a la realidad es difícil – mentí… no iba a compartir mis temores con él

-es cierto – suspiró – es triste dejar ese paraíso ¿no?

-exacto – sonreí… iba a recordar ese lugar para siempre por muchas razones…conocí un lugar mágico… y por un momento sentí que podía ser feliz con Darien para siempre, sentí los labios de Darien en mi cuello regresándome a la realidad

-¿quieres acompañarme? – preguntó y me extrañó su pregunta

-¿cómo?

-que si quieres bañarte conmigo

-ah – por un momento pensé que quería llevarme a su viaje – seguro – en un impulso que me dejo desprevenida a mi misma lo abracé con todo el amor que siento por él… lo abracé fuerte sintiendo como si en ello le diera mi amor, y mi despedida…como si de ahora en adelante las cosas serían como en un principio… sentí sus brazos rodeándome, su calor, su olor… sentí algo que jamás había sentido… quizá el también se estaba despidiendo de mí… sin soltarme fue caminando de espaldas hasta que llegamos a la recamara, pero como venía de espaldas chocó contra la puerta

-ouch – se quejo entre risas, yo no pude evitar reírme – y encima te burlas de mí – se hizo el ofendido – esto es intolerable – se enderezo sin soltarme – si quieres reírte – volvió a caminar llevándome con él – te haré reír – amenazo mientras me hacia cosquillas

-no… basta – ni podía hablar de la risa que me hacían sus cosquillas – no… Darien… no… déjame –pedía con trabajos sin dejar de reír, él también reía… su risa era musical y agradable… reconfortante – me rindo… me rindo – dejo de hacerme cosquillas, aun sonreía, pero su mirada era seria… concentrada… abrí la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta, y las ideas atoradas en mi cerebro cuando atacó mi boca con pasión, su ataque fue salvaje, me sujete de sus hombros para no caerme… me sentía hasta mareada… me fue abrazando por la cintura y yo de su cuello… el beso se hizo largo y por un instante sentí que perdía el piso, que la casa desaparecía, y que solo estábamos él y yo en el espacio… flotando… me fue desabrochando la camisa mientras yo le trataba de quitar la playera

-espera – me dijo sin aire y cortando abruptamente el beso – así…no podemos – yo solo levanté la ceja mientras trataba de jalar aire – necesito sentir… tu piel – me dedico una de sus sonrisas de lado, se quito la playera con desesperación, y después siguió con los zapatos, el pantalón, los calcetines y el bóxer… cuando quedo en toda su gloria totalmente desnudo frente a mí se me quedo viendo y levanto la ceja - ¿así te vas a quedar? – Yo solo asentí con la cabeza - ¿necesitas ayuda? – Sonrió y volví a sentirme embobada… no dijo más y se dedico a arrancarme la ropa con ansias… yo apenas si fui consciente de que estaba desnuda cuando me acaricio la piel con sus grandes manos – así está mejor

-Darien – su mirada era atrevida, instintivamente me cubrí y sentía rojas mis mejillas – no me mires así – me queje

Se me acercó sonriendo – no te cubras – me dijo con dulzura – eres muy hermosa – me tomó de las muñecas para que dejara de taparme – muy hermosa – me soltó una muñeca y me llevo con él hacia la tina, abrió la llave para regular el agua, mientras se llenaba me acarició los brazos y me besó suavemente… jamás podría dejar de amarlo… y como iba a extrañarlo cuando se acabara el matrimonio, una vez que se llenó la tina me tomó en brazos y entró a la tina, yo me amarre el cabello y luego nos acomodamos de modo que él quedó a mi espalda

-yo debería estar tallando tu espalda – le dije cuando sentí la esponja en mi espalda – tu eres el que se va de viaje… debes descansar

-luego me atiendes tú a mí – me enjabonó los senos y no pude evitar jadear – ahora esto es genial ¿no? – los acaricio sin la esponja y los presionó un poco

-genial – su lengua estaba en mi oído, bajó por mi cuello y mi hombro… una de sus manos viajó a mi centro, hizo girar mi rostro para besarme mientras sus dedos entraban lentamente en mí… no pude evitar morder su labio, él también jadeo, sus dedos me estaban llevando poco a poco al paraíso… tuve que cortar el beso cuando alcance el orgasmo, me deje caer lánguida contra su pecho – eso… estuvo… genial – me giré lentamente quedando hincada frente a él – ahora – tomé su miembro con mi mano – vaya… - le ronroneé – veo que estás listo – lo acaricie de arriba abajo… él cerró los ojos y hecho la cabeza atrás gimiendo

-oh sí – gimió de nuevo –es… genial – se enderezó y me miro muy serio – pero… prefiero – me tomó de la cintura y me colocó a horcajadas encima de él – estar… dentro de… ti – me colocó sobre su miembro y me dejo caer, lo devoré rápidamente y solo pudimos jadear – oh… sí – gimió y me besó con ansiedad

-oh Darien – gemí extasiada

-si cariño – ataco mi cuello con sus dientes y su lengua, me tomó de las caderas marcando el ritmo… todo fue rápido, pero no por eso menos agradable… era delicioso y explosivo… no tardamos mucho en alcanzar el orgasmo… yo no pude evitar morder su cuello con fuerza, haciéndolo gritar saciado, me derrumbe sobre él y me abrazó recargando su cabeza en mi hombro

- lo…siento – le acaricie la marca roja que dejé con mis dientes – te va a quedar una marca – la besé con ternura

-valió la pena – movió su cadera… aun estábamos unidos, yo no pude evitar jadear

-será mejor que descanses tigre – me levanté un poco para que saliera de mí… en seguida me sentí vacía en un sentido físico y emocional – ahora si te voy a bañar para que descanses y te vayas a tu viaje – salí de la bañera y me envolví en una toalla

-te vas a enfriar – trató de meterme de nuevo a la tina

-después nos enjuagamos con agua calientita – tomé la esponja y lo empecé a tallar con devoción, memorizando los musculos de su cuerpo, una vez que lo talle se levantó y me ayudó a entrar para enjuagarnos… una vez que salimos del baño me puse una pants y luego preparé algo ligero para cenar mientras él se acostaba un rato… comimos algo ligero mientras Darien arreglaba su maleta

-te llamó cuando llegue – me dijo cuando tenía todo listo y se iba

-¿de verdad no quieres que te lleve? – le pregunté temiendo que el nudo que se me quería formar en la garganta me traicionara

-no cariño – me besó los labios suavemente y me abrazó – no… ya es tarde… no quiero que andes sola tan noche– me besó de nuevo – además ya llego el taxi… te llamo cuando llegue ¿sí?

-de acuerdo… - le acaricie la mejilla – cuídate mucho – lo besé dulcemente… salió de la casa y en seguida lo extrañé… me abrace a mi misma para mitigar el frio que poco a poco empezaba a sentir en mi cuerpo… se me puso la piel chinita… algo en mi interior me decía que las cosas serian diferentes a partir de ahora – solo es la costumbre – me dije a mi misma mientras cerraba con llave la puerta del departamento y apagaba las luces – he estado mucho tiempo con él… - me metí a la recamara y me metí al baño para prepararme para dormir – quizá sea necesaria la distancia para volver a la rutina – me acosté pero no podía encontrar una posición cómoda para dormir, por instinto busque el cuerpo de Darien… lo único que pude hacer fue abrazar su almohada, inunde mi nariz con su olor… después de que estuvo durmiendo en la cama en la tarde, su olor quedo impregnado… casi era como tenerlo conmigo… solo así pude dormir… o medio dormir… me despertaba de vez en cuando sobresaltada… si no sentía que caía de un caballo, soñaba que me perdía en el bosque… pasé una noche de perros…

Me desperté a las 7 de la mañana y ya no pude volver a dormir… así que me levanté y me bañe rápido por si Darien llamaba… desayune algo ligero y me puse a revisar todo lo que me había traído de la oficina… así pasé la mañana… pero el tiempo avanzaba lentamente… a media mañana el teléfono sonó, en seguida lo coste

-bueno – estaba ansiosa sabía que era él

-hola amiga – la estridente y feliz voz de Mina me pareció molesta

-hola Mina – dije con desgano

-vaya… se nota que te da gusto escucharme – se quejó y casi podía imaginar sus pucheros

-lo siento Mina… pero creí que era Darien

-pues ya viste que no… te hablo para saber cómo estas… como te fue en tus vacaciones… ¿o fue luna de miel? – bromeó

-solo fueron unas vacaciones

-de más de un mes… - chilló – yo pensé que no los volveríamos a ver – en ese momento caí en cuenta de que a mi matrimonio solo le están quedando dos meses aproximadamente

-Mina… perdóname… pero estoy esperando que Darien me llamé, así que hablamos otro día ¿sí?

-pero… - no la dejé continuar y colgué – después me sentí mal… pero entre darme cuenta de lo rápido que pasa el tiempo cuando estas a gusto y que no quería perder la llamada de Darien me vi muy violenta con mi amiga… después tendría que disculparme con ella

Así paso la tarde… revisaba archivos sin ponerles atención en realidad… a ratos me desesperaba y tiraba cosas… a veces no sabía ni que leía y lo volvía a dejar en el montón para revisar… comí algo ligero… ni siquiera tenía hambre… a ratos revisaba el cable del teléfono temiendo que estuviera desconectado, levantaba el auricular para comprobar si daba línea y en cuento lo comprobaba colgaba con urgencia… cerca de las nueve me puse a ver la tele, pero me la pasaba cambiando de canales sin encontrar nada que ver… ni veía nada en realidad… en uno de los canales de películas acababa de empezar "Dulce Noviembre"… mi estado de ánimo no era el mejor… de a ratos maldecía a Darien por no haberme llamado antes… pero no había nada más que ver en la tele… así que la empecé a ver… poco a poco me fui desparramando en el sillón hasta acabar acostada casi en posición fetal, cerca del final empecé a llorar y definitivamente no era solo por la película… me sentía sola… abandonada… no sé en qué momento me quedé dormida de tanto llorar… ni siquiera vi el final de la película

No sé ni qué hora era cuando sonó el teléfono… como pude lo conteste… mi voz se oía ronca y pastosa

-bueno – no podía ni abrir los ojos

-te desperté cariño – la voz de Darien fue como un bálsamo para mí

-Darien – chille feliz

-a mí también me da gusto escucharte – pude oír su risa musical y me sentí viva – perdón por hablarte a esta hora… pero desde que baje del avión no he parado… apenas me acabo de instalar en el hotel para dormir un rato

-¿tan mal van las cosas? – me angustie por él… podía imaginar sus ojeras y su rostro cansado

-no van tan mal como parecen… pero la gente por acá está nerviosa, asustada… y quieren que esto se solucione lo más pronto

-ya veo – me senté para ponerle toda mi atención - ¿Cómo llegaste?

-bien… el vuelo fue rápido y tranquilo

-que bueno – estuvimos platicando de tonterías cerca de una hora

-cariño… me encantaría seguir hablando contigo… pero tengo que dormir un rato… mañana tengo que madrugar – miré el reloj

-Darien… ya casi son las tres de la mañana – me sentí fatal por estarle quitando horas de sueño – perdóname – me disculpe

- no te preocupes… me encanta oír tu voz – no pude evitar sonreír

-igual a mí – quise decirle que lo extrañaba… pero me guarde ese comentario

-te llamo en la noche ¿de acuerdo? - pregunto

-de acuerdo… descansa… dulces sueños

-tú también… dulces sueños – ambos colgamos y por lo menos me sentí más tranquila

Mi rutina de esos días fue despertar abrazada a la almohada de Darien, desayunar algo ligero y bañarme… hacer cosas en la casa y luego revisar un rato los documentos que traía de la oficina y revisar algunas ofertas de trabajo… ya había mando mi currículo a varios lugares, y solo estaba a la espera de que me contactaran… comer algo ligero y luego prepararme para acostarme a esperar la llamada de Darien… esos dos días al menos fueron un poco más llevaderos… incluso pensé que esa sería la última noche que hablaría con él ya que al otro día llegaría… pero me equivoque

-¿a qué hora llegas mañana? – le pregunte

-lo siento Serena – me dijo apenado y yo me tensé – pero las cosas están complicadas por acá y me voy a quedar unos días más

-¿unos días más? – ni siquiera podía pensar en que decirle

-espero que en unos tres o cuatro días pueda solucionar todo definitivamente y volver a casa – suspiro cansado

-te oyes cansado – susurre…. Hubiera deseado estar allí con él para reconfortarlo y llenarlo de besos y hacer el amor con él

-las cosas están pesadas por acá – volvió a suspirar – pero bueno… todo va saliendo bien

-me alegro – quería seguir hablando con él pero prefería que descansara más – bueno Darien… te dejo dormir

-¿me vas a dar cortón? – dijo ¿dolido?

-no quisiera – sonreí imaginando su puchero – pero debes descansar cariño – lo escuche sonreír

-me gusta que me digas cariño – su voz se volvió ronca y atrayente

-bien – también hable con voz ronca… sensual… - cariño – repetí la palabra saboreándola – no quiero que te desveles – susurre en tono erótico

-no me tortures cariño – gimió y yo me sentí poderosa

-Darien – hablé seria – será mejor que te des un baño de agua fría – bromee

-Serena – se quejó yo me seguí riendo – eres mala

-sí cariño – volví a mi voz sensual – soy muy mala

-oh sí – suspiro – sabes… niña mala – su voz también fue ronca – si estuviera en este momento contigo… ¿sabes que te haría? – pregunto en tono pícaro

-dímelo – dije en un susurro

-te acariciaría toda con mis manos – su voz era como una promesa – con suaves caricias por todo tu cuerpo – yo no pude evitar acariciarme el estomago y una de las piernas – después usaría mi lengua para dejar un camino por tu cuello y tu hombro – sin poder evitarlo me humedecí los labios con la lengua

-Darien – jadee, metí un dedo en mi boca y lo moje con la lengua, luego recorrí el mismo camino que me describía

-¿Qué traes puesto? – me pregunto en un susurro, se oía su voz ronca

-mi camisón durazno – susurre y lo oí jadear – pero ahora... me lo voy a quitar para ti – prometí - ¿quieres que me lo quite? – pregunté en tono inocente

-por favor – gimió… deje el auricular en la cama y me quite el camisón

-listo – respondí cuando volví a tomar el teléfono – solo me deje la tanga – gruñó - ¿Qué traes puesto tú?

-solo mi bóxer – podía imaginar su sonrisa de lado que tanto me descolocaba

-mmm – gemí – eso facilita las cosas

¿Por qué?

-pues porque podría acariciar tu pecho con mis manos… y luego lamer tus tetillas – me sonroje solo de pensarlo, pero me agradaba la conversación que tenia con él

-sigue cariño… sigue – me alentó jadeando un poco más

-con mi mano acariciaría toda tu longitud sobre el bóxer… - lo oí gemir mas fuerte – te estás poniendo duro – no era una pregunta

-oh sí – gimió… oí ruido de tela al otro lado de la línea y pude imaginar lo que él hacía con su mano libre

-te quito el bóxer para poder sentir tu calor y tu fuerza – mi voz era reflejo de la excitación que sentía solo de imaginarlo – que grande esta

-es solo por ti… cariño – gruño – yo por mi parte no puedo dejar de acariciar tus hermosos senos… que me vuelven loco… los pellizco delicadamente… pero no es suficiente… me lanzo a devorarlos con mi boca, mi lengua hace círculos en tus duras puntas – yo jadeaba mientras mis manos simulaba su descripción…era como estar con él en la misma habitación… en la misma cama

-te… necesito – atine a decir entre jadeos

-yo…también… mis manos viajan a tu centro… acaricio tus labios – jadeo – estas tan húmeda… y es por mí – dijo con cierta arrogancia… pero en ese momento no me importaba nada más – estas… lista… me acomodo entre tus piernas y te beso los labios suavemente – yo tenía los ojos cerrados y casi podía sentirlo sobre mí, con su calor… su olor… su dureza… mis dedos hicieron el mismo camino que describió él – estoy entrando en ti – susurro al tiempo que mis dedos hacían lo propio – tan estrecha… tan cálida – gemimos al mismo tiempo

-se siente…tan bien – susurre imaginando que era él quien me llenaba – tan…bien

-tan…bien – gimió él – no puedo…contenerme mucho – lo que significaba que iba a llegar pronto a su liberación… así que acelere el movimiento de mis dedos para mantenerme a la par de él

-estoy…llegando – grite cuando sentía que estaba al borde del abismo

-y…yo…también – se quedo en silencio un momento y luego gruño sonoramente al tiempo que yo gritaba cuando alcanzamos el clímax

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, mientras lo único que se escuchaba era nuestras respiraciones erráticas

-nunca había hecho algo así – dije sonriendo… podía sentir mis mejillas rojas… pero a estas alturas no sabía si era de pena o por lo acontecido entre nosotros

-ni yo tampoco – se le escapo un bostezo

-duerme bien cariño – le dije dulcemente

-lo siento Serena – dijo con pesar – pero este pequeño… - se sonrió – esta sesión de sexo telefónico me relajó mucho

-a mí también me relajó – y de hecho si me sentía más relaja y feliz a pesar de que Darien no vendría mañana a casa - ¿me llamas mañana? – le pregunte mientras me metía bajo las sabanas

-claro cariño – volvió a bostezar

-descansa cariño – colgué y deje el teléfono en la mesita de noche – descansa mi dulce amor – dije antes de acurrucarme en la cama y abrazar la almohada de Darien y me perdía en un sueño tranquilo y profundo

La rutina de los siguientes días se había vuelto un poco más aceptable aun sin Darien conmigo, las sesiones de sexo telefónico fueron parte de esa rutina, lo que hacía su ausencia más aceptable. Decidí ir a comprar cosas para la casa el día anterior a su regreso, despensa, y aproveche para mirar aparadores y comprar unos modelitos nuevos… cuando me cansé decidí ir a tomar un café a un lugar que se veía tranquilo en el centro comercial, todo iba muy bien, leía una revista cuando escuche una conversación poco interesante que solo era molesta por el tono de las mujeres… sin embargo no pude evitar poner atención cuando escuché el nombre de Esmeralda y Darien en la conversación

-…no puedo creer que la dejara – sonrió con una voz molesta y hasta gangosa

-ella no es tan buena amante como parece – dijo otra con envidia

-pero él se caso con otra… seguro es porque la ama – comentó una tercera que a leguas se notaba que no era como las otras… ¿Por qué se juntaría con ellas?

-no seas boba Melody… Darien Chiba de seguro no ha olvidado a Esmeralda – se quejo la primera con enfado – la muy zorra

-pues fue más zorra que tú donde logro conquistarlo – se burlo la segunda

-y el maldito se enamoró de ella – continuo la primera con furia – ahora la bruja esa tratará de quedarse con él de nuevo

-obvio… no dejará de perder una mina de oro como él… y que además es un sueño

-pero Esmeralda estaba de viaje ¿no? – preguntó la tercera algo tímida

-pues eso escuche… pero seguro que no va a quitar el dedo del renglón con Darien…

Algo en mi pecho se contrajo al pensar que ella anduviera de viaje… y Darien también… ¿y si se encontraban?... ¿y si ella había decidido seguirlo?... ¿y si ella se le acercaba lo suficiente para envolverlo?... ¿y si…? De pensar en tantas posibilidades se me revolvió el estomago, pagué mi cuenta y salí de ahí sintiendo un hoyo en mi interior… y un mal presentimiento…

Al llegar a casa encontré un mensaje en el contestador… deseaba con todo el corazón que fuera Darien y que de algún modo su voz me reconfortara y me hiciera sentirme tranquila… pero para mi desgracia me equivoque…

XOXOXO

Esa noche llegue a casa queriendo darle una sorpresa a Serena, debía volver hasta el día siguiente pero ya no podía soportar más la idea de estar separado de ella… tantas sesiones de sexo telefónico me hacía sentir más ansioso y deseoso de enterrarme en su interior y perderme por horas, cuando entré todo estaba a oscuras… parecía que no había nadie en casa e incluso se sentía fría… un extraño escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo cuando vi que el contestador tenía un mensaje nuevo… lo encendí para escucharlo

-Serena – habló la molesta voz del perro de Seyia y yo apreté las llaves que traía en mi mano – querida… estoy en el restaurante… pero tu aun no llegas… espero que no estés aun en casa – bromeó y yo me quedé helado… ¿Serena se iba a ver con ese felpudo?... una rabia burbujeo en mi interior, ¿Cómo es que iba a verlo?...¿qué quería ese idiota con mi esposa?... tantas ideas se agolparon en mi mente que me quede aturdido y paralizado en medio de la sala… sin saber que hacer…

•**·.·´¯`·.·•****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ****Noche de Copas ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****•·.·´¯`·.·•**

**Hola a todos… antes que nada quiero pedir una disculpa por haberme atrasado tanto en actualizar el capitulo… pero he tenido mucho trabajo y la neta estoy agotada tanto física como mentalmente… pero no he dejado de escribir a poquitos pero siempre fiel… amigas esta historia está llegando a su fin, quizá otros 2 o 3 capítulos aproximadamente**

**Miles de gracias por seguir la historia… por sus reviews… por sus alertas y favoritos… eso me anima a no dejar de escribir… y aun tengo pendientes muchas cosas, pero poco a poquito las iré sacando**

**Besitos Ángel Negro**


	10. Chapter 10

Esa noche llegue a casa queriendo darle una sorpresa a Serena, debía volver hasta el día siguiente pero ya no podía soportar más la idea de estar separado de ella… las sesiones de sexo telefónico me hacía sentir más ansioso y deseoso de enterrarme en su interior y perderme por horas, cuando entré todo estaba a oscuras… parecía que no había nadie en casa e incluso se sentía fría… un extraño escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo cuando vi que el contestador tenía un mensaje nuevo… lo encendí para escucharlo

-Serena – habló la molesta voz del perro de Seyia y yo apreté las llaves que traía en mi mano – querida… estoy en el restaurante… pero tu aun no llegas… espero que no estés todavía en casa – bromeó y yo me quedé helado… ¿Serena se iba a ver con ese rastrero?... una rabia burbujeo en mi interior, ¿Cómo es que iba a verlo?...¿qué quería ese idiota con mi esposa?... tantas ideas se agolparon en mi mente que me quede aturdido y paralizado en medio de la sala… sin saber que hacer… después de quedarme estático un momento solté las llaves y caminé al estudio como si fuera una fiera enjaulada, incluso iba bufando… abrí mi pequeño bar, saque un vaso y me serví un whisky… me lo tomé de golpe y me raspo la garganta, como no había soltado la botella me serví otro y me lo volví a beber de golpe, luego me serví un tercer trago pero solo le di un sorbo, caminé de regreso a la sala y me desplomé en el sillón… bebí lentamente mi trago, con los dos anteriores se me había calmado un poco la rabia, pero solo un poco… seguía dándole vueltas al asunto… ¿Qué quería Seyia con Serena?... ¿Por qué le llamaba con esa confianza y ligereza?... también se me ocurrían situaciones más desagradables de ese encuentro… ¿es que acaso ellos se veían a mis espaldas?

Me terminé de beber mi vaso de whisky tranquilamente, no por que estuviera más relajado sino porque las ideas que se me agolpaban en la mente eran menos y menos agradables, me volví a servir otro trago y encendí la televisión, quizá con eso se me pasara el tiempo más rápido, estuve viendo televisión sin verla y bebiendo más durante cerca de dos horas, me sentía extraño molesto y algo aturdido por la bebida, deje la tele prendida y me fui a la cocina a ver si comía algo… creo que me movía más por costumbre que porque quisiera hacerlo, di varias vueltas en la cocina sin realmente saber que se debía hacer, me sentía entumecido y enfadado… de pronto escuche la llave de la puerta, escuche que alguien entró y cerró y luego escuche el suspiro de Serena… pero no supe descifrar si era de alivio o tristeza

-qué extraño – susurró mientras caminaba a la sala – no recuerdo haber dejado la tele prendida – en ese momento salí de la cocina y me coloque a su espalda

-fui yo – le dije con la voz ronca, ella brincó por el susto, se giro para mirarme y pude ver su rostro pálido

-Darien – suspiro – me asustaste – se me quedó viendo un momento… como esperando algo… o buscando algo - ¿estás bien?

-nunca me he sentido mejor – conteste con sarcasmo

-¿qué te pasa? – preguntó extrañada

-nada – respondí tratando de contener la furia que empezaba a sentir solo de verla, lucia tan hermosa con ese vestido negro, quizá fuera un vestido sencillo, no dejaba ver demasiada piel, pero puesto en ella, lucia tan tentador y seductor, que ya podía imaginar las ideas lascivas de todos los hombres que la hayan mirado y mucho más la cara lujuriosa del perro ese

-pensé que llegabas mañana – comentó tratando de sonar tranquila, pero se podía ver que aun estaba nerviosa, seguro era por haberse visto descubierta

-pues llegue antes – dije alzando los hombros con indiferencia – fue triste no verte aquí cuando llegue – me empine el contenido del vaso que traía en la mano

Serena arrugo la nariz con molestia - ¿has estado bebiendo?

-que mas podía hacer si tu no estabas – caminé a la sala donde me desparramé en el sillón y me serví otra copa – ¿Dónde estabas? _Cariño_ – enfatice la última palabra con acido en la voz

-yo… - se puso más nerviosa buscando que decirme – salí con las chicas – mintió y sentí deseos de estrangularla… ¿Por qué me mentía?

-¿a si? – Ironicé – que curioso – fingí demencia – acabo de hablar con cada una de ellas – mentí también y ella palideció más – y nadie te ha visto desde que volvimos – no debí decir eso, pero ya lo había dicho antes de meditarlo un poco

-bueno… yo – me sentí aliviado de no haber descubierto mi mentira, al parecer en verdad no ha visto a las chicas desde que volvimos de casa de los abuelos, sin embargo el alivio no me duro mucho al pensar que cosas habría estado haciendo en mi ausencia… de pronto cerró los ojos y suspiro

-porque no solo me dices que viste a Seyia – lo dije tan tranquilamente que hasta yo me sorprendí de mi auto control - ¿es tan difícil decirlo? – la presioné

-Darien… yo – casi se le salen los ojos de las orbitas – lo que pasa… - no sabía que decirme

-¿creías que no me enteraría? – grité y estrelle el vaso contra la pared del fondo haciéndola brincar

-cálmate Darien… no te pongas así… no sé porque te enojas

-¿Qué porque me enojo? – Grité de nuevo – quizá sea por el hecho de que me estas mintiendo – me levanté del sillón

-pero… no es para tanto

-¿Qué no es para tanto? – Caminé de un lado a otro - ¿Cómo crees que debo ponerme cuando mi esposa se encuentra con otro tipo y encima me miente? – no pude evitarlo y cuando la tuve cerca la tome del brazo apretándoselo un poco

-Darien – chilló – me…me lastimas – trató de zafarse de mi agarre - ¿Qué te pasa? – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de miedo o de vergüenza al verse descubierta

-pasa que lo que no tolero son las mentiras – no la había soltado… pero tampoco le apretaba tanto el brazo… debía mantener el control o terminaría matándola

-pero es que no entiendo… porque te pones así… no es lo que parece

-¿y entonces? – La solté empujándola y haciéndola trastabillar, me jale el pelo con frustración – exijo que me lo expliques

-es que no hay nada que explicar – ella se veía nerviosa, asustada, se sobaba el brazo que le había apretado

-claro que hay mucho que explicar – volví a gritar – soy tu marido y merezco una explicación

-quizá seas mi marido… - ella también levanto la voz – pero no eres mi dueño… no puedes venir exigiendo nada

-claro que puedo exigir… - levanté la voz de nuevo - … solo me voy unos días de viaje y tu no pierdes la oportunidad de re… de encontrarte con… - apreté los puños – con ese perro – grite furioso

-¿Qué estas insinuando? – pregunto molesta

-dime… - la tomé de los brazos – ¿lo viste ayer?, ¿antier?... ¿todos estos días? – la zarandee un poco y ella ahogo un grito

-me… estas… lastimando – trató de zafarse

-¿te llevo a cenar?... ¿al cine?... ¿a un lugar más intimo? – los celos me estaban matando… yo que la amaba tanto y ella siempre jugó conmigo

-Darien… me estas ofendiendo – ella seguía tratando de zafarse y contenía las ganas de llorar – y no entiendo… a que viene todo esto

-lo que yo no entiendo – la solté dejándola caer en el sillón – es como me case con una… - me contuve de decirle fácil, solo para terminar con esta pelea que me estaba destruyendo – no sé cómo me casé contigo – ya no podía verla ahí… su cara pálida delataba que se sentía descubierta… las lagrimas que empezaba a derramar quizá eran de culpa o de rabia… pero ya no me interesaba… caminé hacia la recamara, tomé una almohada y salí para meterme en el cuarto que tenia de bodega, por suerte este ya había sido arreglado debidamente como un cuarto de visitas, y por lo menos podría dormir en una cama… aunque no fuera la mía… me quite la ropa y me tire sobre la colcha… escuche a Serena llorando durante un rato, hasta que el alcohol acabo de hacer efecto en mi sistema y me noqueo

XOXOXO

No podía entender que le pasaba a Darien… después de que se metió al cuarto de huéspedes yo me quedé un rato en la sala ahogándome con las lagrimas… todo fue tan extraño… no entendía porque se había puesto así… ni siquiera había caído en cuenta que había regresado antes de tiempo hasta mucho después que se había ido a dormir… podía escuchar sus ronquidos en el cuarto de huéspedes, a mi el sueño me estaba venciendo así que me fui dando tumbos hasta la recamara, me quite la ropa y me metí entre las sabanas, abracé mi almohada y me di cuenta que tenía un ligero aroma a Darien… lloré más con tristeza… ¿Por qué Darien se puso así?

No sé en qué momento me quedé dormida, pero no era un sueño agradable… me encontré a mi misma montando un caballo en el bosque cercano a casa de la abuela Luna… estaba perdida, y no sabía hacia donde ir… de pronto salí a un pequeño claro… y ahí estaba Darien montado en un bello purasangre negro azabache, me miraba con cierta arrogancia, como de quien se sabe poderoso… como del que toda la vida lo ha tenido todo, pero me dedico una sonrisa amena y eso me relajo… empezamos a cabalgar despacio conversando de trivialidades hasta que llegamos a un punto de la conversación que me resulto muy familiar, como si ya lo hubiera vivido

_-ahora que regresemos – empecé a conversar – voy a visitar a algunos amigos que trabajan en agencias, a ver si me pueden ayudar a entrar – ya lo había pensado, iría con algunos amigos de la facultad_

_-porque no te tomas un año sabático – sugirió Darien sin darle mucha importancia_

_-porque no puedo darme ese lujo – proteste – tengo mis ahorros pero no quiero tocarlos a menos que sea una emergencia_

_-pero yo puedo ayudarte – su tono era amable, pero no era de las que se aprovechaba de la gente_

_-gracias Darien… pero no quiero tu dinero – detuve mi caballo_

_-vamos Serena – se detuvo a mi lado y me acaricio la mano – sabes que los Chiba tenemos mucho dinero – me sonrió – y tu eres una Chiba_

_-"por ahora" – pensé para mis adentros – de verdad te lo agradezco Darien… pero esa decisión es definitiva – concluí_

_-vamos… no seas niña – empezó a verse impaciente_

_-no es que sea niña Darien… es una cuestión de principios – me empezaba a poner tensa y al parecer Darien también_

_-vamos Serena... te lo debo – ahora entendía… él se sentía responsable porque me quedara sin trabajo_

_-Darien no te sientas culpable… - suspire, iba a continuar el camino pero Darien apretó mi mano_

_-entonces… tómalo como una compensación – se veía que trataba de contener su furia_

_-¿compensación? – de pronto me sentí como si alguien me hubiera sacado el aire de un golpe ¿a qué se refería con compensación?, traté de zafarme de su agarre pero no me dejo, los caballos se empezaban a mover inquietos _

_-por mi culpa te quedaste sin empleo… y no te dieron ninguna liquidación ni nada… yo te daré ese dinero_

_-Darien por favor – me traté de soltar de su agarre y esta vez me soltó, los caballos seguían moviéndose cada vez más tensos – tus intenciones son buenas pero la respuesta es no… no quiero tu dinero – enfatice casi gritando_

_-eres una testadura, cabeza de chorlito – espeto gritando – eres infantil e inmadura – no entiendo por qué su furia pero sus palabras solo incrementaron la mía_

_-vete al diablo Darien Chiba – grité al tiempo que salía disparada a todo galope con mi caballo solo oí a lo lejos el grito horrorizado de Darien… porque eso fue lo último que escuche_

Y fue en ese momento que me desperté y me senté en la cama sobresaltada, bañada en sudor y muy agitada

-eso no fue un sueño – me dije en un susurro… cuando me acosté de nuevo en la cama, caí en cuenta que estaba sola, que Darien se había enojado conmigo y que se había ido a dormir al cuarto de visitas… sentí ganas de llorar de nuevo… no solo por esa extraña y absurda pelea, sino también por lo que había pasado en casa de la abuela… él me mintió… pues no me platicó porque me había caído del caballo, ni porque discutimos y me enojé con él

Estuve dando vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir de nuevo, así que me levante al baño y luego fui a la cocina por un vaso con agua… después de estar en la cocina un rato iba a regresar a la recamara, pero escuche los ronquidos de Darien y sin poder evitarlo me asomé al cuarto de visitas, él estaba tirado bocabajo sobre la colcha, se había quitado la ropa, solo se había dejado el bóxer, el parecía estar muerto solo los ronquidos indicaban que estaba muy dormido, sin darme cuenta me acerque y fui jalando la colcha para cubrirlo un poco… en eso estaba cuando al acercarme más y bajo la luz que entraba de el pasillo le vi lo que parecía un moretón en la espalda, cerca del hombro, con cuidado prendí la luz, esperando que eso no lo despertara, afortunadamente no lo hice, así que observe el moretón, y casi me le voy a los golpes al darme cuenta de que no era un moretón cualquiera… era un chupetón… sentí tanta furia que de verdad pensé golpearlo, aunque sabía que no le haría mucho daño, así que me controlé, respire profundamente mientras abandonaba el cuarto… me metí en la recamara y me senté en el centro de la cama abrazándome las piernas mientras lagrimas de rabia y dolor se derramaban sobre mis mejillas… no podía ni imaginar las cosas que estuvo haciendo Darien durante su viaje… una idea atravesó mi mente y fue como si me hubiera atravesado una espada el corazón, recordé la conversación que escuche el otro día en la cafetería… ¿y si Esmeralda estuvo con él?... ¿si fue a buscarlo a su viaje?... ¿y si ella lo sedujo y él la aceptó?... entre más ideas llegaban a mi mente, más lagrimas se derramaban de mis ojos… de nuevo el sueño me venció, pero seguro mi cansancio fue demasiado porque esta vez ya no tuve sueños ni nada

A la mañana siguiente me desperté triste… decepcionada… pero sobre todo… me sentía furiosa… él no debía ofrecerme dinero ese día… él no debió mentirme con respecto a mi caída… y mucho menos debió reclamarme nada de nada cuando él no respetaba nuestro matrimonio… independientemente del hecho que no me ama, debía respetarme, como su esposa… y no lo hizo… seguro se la pasó revolcándose con la pirugolfa de Esmeralda o con otras más… ¿y quién no quisiera ser amante de Darien, si él es todo lo que una mujer puede desear y más?... solo de pensarlo se incrementaba mi furia… solo de imaginar que alguna zorra estuvo entre sus brazos, haciéndolo gemir, recibiendo sus besos y sus caricias los celos me carcomen dejando en mis venas amargura y coraje… cuando me levanté de la cama me di cuenta que era pasado el medio día, ni siquiera tenía hambre, pero no me agradaba la idea de quedarme en cama más tiempo, me levante sintiéndome toda entumida, me dolía el cuerpo igual que la cabeza… supongo que todo el estrés de la noche, tuve que sentarme en la orilla de la cama un momento porque me sentía algo débil, después me dirigí a la cocina más por costumbre que por otra cosa… al pasar frente al cuarto de visitas pensé en Darien… ¿se habría levantado ya?... una parte de mí quiso asomarse a verlo… pero la parte que estaba enojada y molesta decidió que no era buena idea, así que seguí mi camino a la cocina… di un salto al ver a Darien inclinado dentro del refrigerador buscando cosas, por suerte él no se dio cuenta, se enderezó y me miro, pero no podía descifrar su mirada, se veía triste… evidentemente crudo, percibí también arrepentimiento… seguro por cómo me trató anoche, pero no me sentía con ánimos de pelear con él en estos momentos, le di la vuelta y me acerqué a la cafetera y comencé a preparar café sin decir una sola palabra…

Darien preparó huevos y pan tostado, yo serví el jugo y el café cuando estuvo listo, ambos nos sentamos a la mesa como siempre lo hacíamos, pero ahora había mucha tensión entre nosotros, nos mirábamos poco, y no nos dijimos nada mientras comimos… me levanté de la mesa y recogí los trastes

-yo los lavo – dijo en tono serio… dejé los trastes en el fregadero y salí de la cocina

Me fui a la recamara y me metí a bañar… el agua caliente destensó mis músculos, y me relaje, pero no dejaba de sentirme algo cansada… me vestí informal, al fin que no iba a salir hoy, no tenía planes ni ganas de salir, cuando me dirigí al estudio a buscar un libro me encontré que Darien salía del cuarto de visitas, perfectamente bañado, rasurado, vestido impecable aunque informal… como siempre lucia sexy y atractivo… como todo un galán

-voy a salir – me dijo serio, algo en mí explotó y no pude soportarlo más

-¿te vas con ella? – le grite cuando avanzaba a la sala

-¿disculpa? – me dijo extrañado girándose

-ya me oíste – espete acercándome a él – vas a salir con la zorra de Esmeralda… o acaso vas a ver a otra piruja

-¿de qué estás hablando? – preguntó, aunque su mirada no era de molestia, sino más bien de arrepentimiento… de seguro por verse descubierto

-hay no finjas demencia ¿quieres? – Estaba furiosa – crees que no me iba a dar cuenta que tu viaje de negocios no fue más que un pretexto para irte a revolcar con otra – no podía dejar de gritar por mucho que me faltara el aire – o con otras

-Serena te juro que no te entiendo – mantenía un tono tranquilo… de seguro para no alargar esta conversación – voy a la oficina a dejar unos papeles

-mentiroso – grité mientras mi mano se estampaba en su mejilla – mientes siempre… mientes todo el tiempo

-pero… - se sobó la mejilla – yo no miento – se defendió ofendido

-claro que mientes… mentiste sobre mi caída… y mientes ahora

Se puso pálido –Serena… yo… - se quedó mudo, sin saber que decir… seguro al verse descubierto en sus mentiras

-cierra la boca – le grité – no quiero que me digas una más de tus mentiras… no quiero escuchar tus malditas mentiras – caminé hacia la recamara

-espera Serena – me detuvo del brazo

-suéltame – me zafé de su agarre – no quiero que vuelvas a tocarme en tu vida ¿me entiendes? – En ese momento tome una decisión definitiva – de ahora en adelante cada quien hará su vida, ni tú te mentes en mi vida ni yo en la tuya… de aquí al día que firmemos el divorcio me quedaré en tu casa, pero será como si fuéramos dos extraños ¿entendiste? – prácticamente lo deje con la palabra en la boca mientras me encerraba en la recamara… en eso pude oír que sonó su celular y no pude evitar pegar la oreja a la puerta para escuchar

-Chiba – ladró al teléfono – voy saliendo del departamento – le respondió a quien le haya hablado… luego escuche cerrarse la puerta, y ya no escuche nada más, yo me derrumbe en la puerta a llorar mi desgracia, y mi tristeza, y mi rabia, y todo mi dolor…

XOXOXO

-Chiba – le ladré al teléfono en cuento lo contesté

_-Darien te estamos esperando en la oficina, ¿ya vienes para acá? – _me preguntó Yaten con su habitual sentido del humor, lo que me resultó molesto y detestable

-voy saliendo del departamento – le contesté al tiempo que salía de la casa – allá te veo – sin decirle más o esperar que dijera algo le colgué, me sentía tan extraño, enfadado, pero a la vez triste… ¿Qué le pasaba a Serena?... podía entender que estuviera enojada por lo de anoche, y podía entender que estuviera furiosa por lo de su caída y el pleito que tuvimos… pero… ¿de dónde sacaba eso de las fulanas y de Esmeralda?... eso sí que no lo podía entender… mientras manejaba a la oficina le estuve dando vueltas al asunto… la decisión que tomó Serena, me parece de lo más extraña y fuera de lugar… y entre más le doy vueltas me parece que todo es solo un pretexto… ¿es que acaso es una manera de lograr tener una relación extramarital con el perro ese?… gruñí de furia solo de pensarlo… llegue a la oficina de malas, sin contar con que los estragos de la cruda me estaban fastidiando más el día.

-qué cara hermano – me saludó Yaten cuando salía del ascensor

-no tengo otra – le respondí pasando a su lado a mi oficina - ¿ya están todos en la sala de juntas? – le pregunté

-si… todos están esperando… pensé que venias del aeropuerto… ¿Cómo es eso que salías del departamento cuando te llamé? – me dio un golpe en el hombro, lo que me molestó porque dio justo en un golpe que sufrí mientras estuve de viaje… caminé de espaldas conversando con uno de los gerentes y di de lleno con un librero bolado, me dolió hasta el alma y el golpe que me dio Yaten me hizo enfadarme mas

-¿acaso eres mi madre? – le grité dejándolo helado y mudo – venia del departamento y punto… ahora vayamos a la junta – deje unos papeles en la oficina y tomé otros y salí a la sala de juntas con Yaten pisándome los talones…

Desde ese día las cosas no mejoraron con Serena… sino todo lo contrario… prefería pasar el día entero en la oficina que llegar a casa y sentir la tensión en el ambiente… sé que por un lado estaba mal, porque no sabía lo que hacia ella durante mi ausencia, pero me resultaba imposible estar mucho tiempo en casa… ya ni siquiera desayunábamos juntos, ni mucho menos conversábamos, yo salía antes que amaneciera y regresaba muy tarde por la noche, por lo que no nos veíamos… tratábamos de mantenernos lejos del camino uno del otro… pero aun así me torturaba la idea de pensar que ella estuviera saliendo con el perro ese o con otro tipejo… así que tomé una decisión un poco masoquista… pero necesaria

_-Agencia Metelia, buenos días, le atiende Beryl, en que puedo servirle – _me saludo una amable mujer

-quiero hablar con Jedite Metelia por favor – pedí con afán

_-enseguida lo comunico – _se escucho el corte de línea para dejar entrar la típica música de llamada en espera

_-Jedite Metelia - _ respondió un hombre

-hola Jedite… habla Darien – saludé al hombre que me podría ayudar

-_hola Darien… que milagro saber de ti_ – saludo con entusiasmo - _¿Qué necesitas esta vez?... no me digas que requieres que investigue a otra arpía_ – sonrió divertido por su propia broma - _¿acaso es un posible cliente para la empresa?_ – Se puso un poco más serio –_ya sabes que lo que necesites te lo consigo_

-lo sé amigo – y en verdad siempre estuve contento con su trabajo detectivesco, el podía sacarle información a una piedra y siempre era información correcta y fidedigna – por eso siempre te contrato… necesito que investigues a mi esposa

_-¿tu esposa? – _Estaba seguro que se estaba atragantando con su café por el ataque de tos que le dio – _bien… bien _– se recupero pronto – _dame sus datos_

Le pasé la información relevante de ella, y le pedí que la siguiera un tiempo… que también quería información de su vida en general, sus amigos, conocidos, parejas, todo lo que pudiera averiguar

_-bien amigo… te contactaré en un mes para darte mis avances _– respondió con el profesionalismo que le caracterizaba

-gracias amigo… después me pasas la cuenta – sabia que lo que hacía era inapropiado y definitivamente lo que averiguaría seria doloroso para mí, pero dado que no la veía en todo el día era necesario saber que tanto hacia mientras yo no estaba en casa... ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Ya no solo me sentía desgraciado en casa sino además en mi oficina, tanto Yaten, como Haruka y mi padre e incluso a veces mi abuelo me preguntaban que qué me pasaba… que porque tenía esa cara de amargado, que si estaba enfermo, que si comía yo bien… ya había pasado un mes desde que le pedí a Jedite que investigara a Serena y lo único que quería saber era que había averiguado - ¿Qué pasa contigo primo? – me preguntó Haruka por enésima vez en el día

-nada – respondí secamente

-pues no lo parece… parece que te ha pasado un camión encima – me observo con detenimiento a pesar de la mala cara que le puse – no duermes bien – no era una pregunta – apuesto a que tampoco comes bien… - suspiro – si sigues así solo vas a conseguir enfermarte – yo fingía estar escribiendo en la computadora – necesitas vacaciones… o un exorcista – murmuro más para sí pero con la intención que lo escuchara

-lo que necesito es que me dejen en paz – objete molesto sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla – que dejen de meterse en mi vida y se ocupen de la suya

-estamos preocupados por ti – hizo un largo silencio – y por Serena – yo me tensé al escuchar su nombre y dejé de escribir – Yaten me contó que las chicas han intentado hablar con ella y no han podido, ella no quiere ver a nadie ni saber de nada

-no debería preocuparse por ella – dije con sarcasmo – de seguro está bien – tan bien como para dedicar todo su tiempo al perro ese, pensé apretando la mandíbula

-¿es que nunca nos vas a contar que pasó entre ustedes? – lo miré y si las miradas mataran el ya estaría muerto

-no tengo… - iba a decirle que no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie de lo que pasaba entre nosotros, pero el timbre del teléfono me interrumpió – si Setsuna

-_señor Chiba… el señor Malachite Metelia está aquí… viene a dejarle un informe – _el corazón se me detuvo un momento para después arrancar en carrera libre… desbocado, al fin sabría que tanto había estado haciendo mi esposa este mes

-dile que pase – colgué el teléfono y me levanté de mi silla – no te quito mas tu tiempo primo – le dedique una sonrisa sardónica y el suspiro resignado y poniéndose en pie

-recuerda que la familia se preocupa por ti primo – me miro como disculpando mi mal genio y salió de la oficina dejando entrar a Malachite

-Darien… tanto tiempo sin vernos – me extendió la mano y nos saludamos – que gusto volver a verte – sonrió, pese a su gran tamaño su mirada era sosegada y transmitía paz

-igualmente Malachite… - nos sentamos – ¿quieres un café? – pregunté

-no gracias, esto será rápido – eso me puso más tenso de lo que estaba – el informe en sí es pequeño, pesé a tener un mes investigando a tu esposa – sonrió divertido mientras me entregaba una carpeta de no más de 10 hojas, yo miré la carpeta extrañado mientras la abría, la primera hoja parecía su curriculum, su fecha de nacimiento, datos generales de su familia, su profesión, sus estudios y su trabajo, la siguiente hoja era una referencia detallada de sus amistades más cercanas, dentro de la cual estaban sus inseparables amigas, también había una lista de parejas sentimentales, no supe si sentirme aliviado o furioso al ver que sus parejas habían sido 3 hombres, Alan Stevenson, Kelvin Rogers y Diamante Némesis, en especial al mirar al último un recuerdo amargo me hizo sentir nauseas, hice una nota mental de pedir más datos relacionados a ese tal Diamante

-¿son todas sus parejas? – pregunté sin poder evitarlo

-en efecto… ella ha tenido muchos admiradores – sonrió coqueto – pero creo que es de las mujeres que prefieren las relaciones duraderas

-ya veo – seguí leyendo, las siguientes dos hojas era en detalle lo que había estado haciendo en sus trabajos, incluido el que estuvo haciendo para el perro de Seyia… aunque algo me llamó la atención, la fecha de actividades llegaba al día de hoy – esto no me queda claro – giré la hoja para que Malachite viera a lo que me refería

-ella está trabajando en esa empresa – dijo como si fuera lo más normal – por lo que sé estuvo ausente algunas semanas, pero volvió hace poco más de un mes… - yo me tensé de inmediato y sentía mi sangre hervir

-le subieron el sueldo – aseguré más para mí que para nadie

-no… - contestó en automático – tiene el mismo sueldo y las mismas funciones que tenía antes de sus "vacaciones"… bueno, por llamar a su ausencia de algún modo – por la sonrisa que me dedico supe que él sabía cómo se habían dado esas "vacaciones" pero que apropiadamente no quiso aclarar

Continué revisando el informe, las siguientes hojas eran un resumen de su matrimonio conmigo, aunque era evidente que la parte intima no estaba reflejada en el informe, no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio, sabia de sobra que su agencia era experta en destapar escándalos sexuales y situaciones muy intimas de las personas, pero agradecía que no se metieran de ese modo con Serena y conmigo… las ultimas hojas eran un informe detallado de sus actividades del último mes... no supe si sonreír de alivio o de decepción… el informe indicaba que la rutina de Serena había sido la misma, de la casa al trabajo y del trabajo a la casa, no excedía las horas laborales, y no salía a comer con nadie… ella comía sola en su oficina y todo lo que trataba con Seyia siempre era ante la mirada de todos… jamás tenían encuentros fuera de la oficina, ni llamadas sospechosas entre ellos, y los fines de semana se la pasaba encerrada en casa, sin salir de ella, o cuando salía a hacer las compras siempre era sola… había recibido llamadas y visitas de sus amigas, incluso de sus padres, pero siempre eran cortas… la señora Zirconia, la señora que iba a hacer la limpieza había declarado que Serena estaba prácticamente apartada del mundo… alejada de todos… algo en mi corazón se oprimió… y sentí un nudo en mi garganta

-¿eso es todo? – pregunté sin apartar la mirada de una foto que había al final del informe… se la habían tomado cuando salía de la oficina al estacionamiento… detuve el impulso de acariciarla porque tenía audiencia

-eso es todo por ahora… ¿vas a querer que sigamos con la investigación? – en su tono había un comentario no dicho de… ¿tiene caso?

-por el momento no… si los necesito les llamo – extendí la mano mientras me ponía en pie sin soltar el informe – gracias por todo… dile a mi secretaria el monto de sus honorarios para que les haga un cheque – me respondió estrechando mi mano

-casi lo olvido – sonrió divertido como un niño pequeño… me entrego un sobre – también tomamos algunas fotos – se retiró dejándome solo en la oficina, revisé la foto que venía al final del informe… se veía triste… ojerosa… demacrada, algo se me contrajo en el estomago… abrí el sobre y se me resbalaron las fotos del ansia que sentía, eran algunas fotos de ella… en el restaurante cerca de su oficina… entrando al edificio donde vivimos… comprando víveres en el supermercado… pero en todas se veía triste... pálida… incluso enferma… se me contrajo el corazón… esta investigación resulto no ser lo que esperaba

XOXOXO

Esta noche Darien llegó tarde como siempre… eso me mantenía despierta gran parte de la noche… eso me mantenía llorando hasta que el sueño me vencía casi llegada la mañana… estos dos meses se me han hecho tan largos y tan tensos… que incluso me he empezado a sentir enferma… mis amigas y mis padres me han estado buscando todo este tiempo, hablo con ellos poco y lo más superficial posible… trataba de alejarme de ellos lo más que pudiera porque no quería dar explicaciones y escuchar sus consejos ni sus comentarios

-buenas tardes señora Serena – me asustó la señora Zirconia haciéndome saltar – lo siento no quise asustarla – le sonreí para tranquilizarla - ¿se siente bien? – me pregunto preocupada

-no me he sentido bien últimamente – me levante de la silla donde estaba y sin poder evitarlo me mareé – creo que estoy incubando un virus o algo parecido

La señora Zirconia me miró y me sonrió dulcemente... – seguro se le quita en unos siete meses más o menos – dijo divertida

-¿Cómo? – pregunté sin entender

-no me haga caso querida – se rió divertida y salió de la cocina

Durante varios días le estuve dando vueltas al asunto de la señora Zirconia, y una preocupación se había anidado en mi cabeza… ¿desde cuándo no tenía mi periodo?... de pronto esa preocupación fue creciendo cual bola de nieve… ¿qué podía hacer?… estaba en la oficina, pero el ansia de saber que hacer me hizo salir disparada a la farmacia más cercana… compré una prueba casera y regresé a la oficina… no quería que Darien viera por accidente la cajita o se diera cuenta… me encerré en el baño de mi oficina y seguí religiosamente las instrucciones… esperé el tiempo indicado… el cual dicho sea de paso me resulto eterno… esperé y esperé y esperé hasta que pasaron los 5 minutos…

-dos líneas – por dos segundos no supe que significaba eso, así que leí el instructivo – dos líneas – dije con angustia… ahora sabía que significaba eso…me desplomé en el suelo del baño con las rodillas - ¿Qué voy a hacer? – empecé a derramar lagrimas… una parte de angustia y otra parte de felicidad… un bebe… de Darien y mío… instintivamente me toqué el vientre con mi mano… ahora entendía porque me empecé a sentir enferma, con nauseas, mareada, con cansancio… y yo que pensaba que era por la tensión… suspiré… ahora tendría que cuidarme mucho… tenía que comer mejor, dormir y descansar bien… y seguir todas las indicaciones del médico.

Tuve que esperar varios días para poder visitar a Amy… no le pude dar detalles por teléfono cuando la llamé para pedirle me hiciera un espacio en su agenda… ella trató de averiguar pero prefería platicarle todo en persona y que ella me confirmara si estaba embarazada

-y bien Serena – habló Amy en tono materno - ¿Qué pasa?... me extrañó mucho que me pidieras una cita… no porque me moleste verte… pero… bueno, te has alejado tanto de nosotras

Yo me sentí avergonzada y baje la vista… me miré las manos – creo que estoy embarazada – la exclamación que hizo Amy me hizo mirarla, estaba sonriendo feliz

-Serena eso es una excelente noticia – se veía contenta – deja que le cuente a las demás – iba a tomar el teléfono pero la detuve

-no Amy… por favor – suplique… ella me miró extrañada pero desistió de usar su teléfono – no quiero que se enteren

-pero somos tus amigas – me reclamó

-lo sé… pero por ahora las cosas no van bien con Darien – mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – así que por el momento quiero que todo esto quede entre tú y yo ¿sí? – suplique

Ella suspiro y se irguió en su escritorio como la profesional que siempre ha sido – de acuerdo – concedió resignada – bien – sacó unas hojas de su escritorio, y empezó a hacerme una serie de preguntas – ahora vamos a revisarte – me pasó a otra sala donde me puse una bata y luego me subí a una cama especial… me puso gel en el abdomen cuando me lo descubrí y prendió un monitor para ver el ultrasonido… lo primero que escuche fue un sonido rápido y repetitivo

-Amy – la mire con angustia – ¿algo está mal? – le preguntó

-no amiga – me miro y me transmitió confianza – ese es el corazón de tu bebe – en ese momento me solté a llorar…cómo si no llevara días llorando... estaba confirmado… estaba embarazada de Darien… - tienes aproximadamente 10 semanas de embarazo, en este momento se está desarrollando el pequeño cuerpo de tu bebe... – ella me explicaba, pero lo cierto es que no podía dejar de ver la pantalla, ciertamente no veía nada tampoco, pero en ese momento esa imagen me pareció lo más bello de este planeta… la maravilla de la maternidad y la creación de la vida era en si un milagro indescriptible….

Después de terminar el chequeo me dio una serie de recomendaciones de alimentación, de cuidados, me mando unas vitaminas… y le hice prometerle que conservaría conmigo el mismo privilegio entre médico y paciente, que no les contaría nada a las chicas ni a mis padres… ni a nadie… ya no fui al trabajo… tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no podría pensar en publicidad ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ellos… por eso me fui al centro comercial… en teoría iba por un helado doble de chocolate… pero terminé paseando por el área de bebes… tenía ganas de comprar cosas para el bebe pero… no podía llevarlas a casa… no podría contrale a Darien lo del bebe… quizá más adelante… pero si las cosas no mejoraban como en estos dos meses no mejoraron… me sentí triste… por suerte me consolé con el helado… me quedé meditando en las fechas… mi divorcio sería pronto y tal vez el no notara el embarazo… a este matrimonio le quedaban menos de dos meses… me encaminé al área de maternidad… todos los conjuntos, las blusas, los vestidos eran hermosos, pero gritaban embarazada a simple vista, opte por regresar a ropa casual y compre un par de blusas holgadas… tal vez eso me serviría por ahora… aunque no he tenido que interactuar con Darien últimamente es preferible evitar que él lo note…

Creo que de solo confirmar mi embarazo todos los síntomas me llegaron juntos, ahora todos los días a primera hora tengo que correr al baño a vomitar… me siento mareada y muy cansada, sin contar mis deseos de comer más chocolate del permitido, hoy me sentí demasiado agotada para ir a trabajar, así que le avisé a Seyia que tenía un virus y que no iría, me pasé toda la mañana tirada en la cama… empecé a idear como iba a decorar el cuarto que sería para el bebe ahora que naciera… aun no sabía que será pero debo ir preparando todo… por suerte recupere mi empleo y voy a empezar un fondo de ahorro… el cuarto será en tonos verdes o amarillos, algo muy delicado… sus muebles serán blancos, con decorados sencillos… le compraré un móvil de gatitos para sus primeros meses… no pude evitar sonreír solo de imaginarlo… lástima que nunca aprendí a tejer correctamente pero le compraría una manta especial y se la bordaría… empecé a pensar en nombres… Alexander… Elizabeth… Darien… suspiré… si es niño espero que se parezca a su papa, con esos hermosos ojos zafiros que hipnotizan o una hermosa niña que tenga su pelo negro como el ala de un cuervo… que tengan su sonrisa… y su porte… será hermoso mi bebe… me estaba quedando dormida cuando oí ruido en la cocina… de momento me sobresalté… después pensé que podría ser la señora Zirconia y me relajé… pero me volví a sobresaltar porque ella no venía los jueves… con cuidado y cautela me levanté de la cama y me dirigí despacio a la cocina… me asomé por la puerta pero no vi nada así que entré a la cocina y pude ver a Darien dándome la espalda tomando un vaso con agua

-¿Qué haces? – pregunté antes de darme cuenta que había abierto la boca

-bebiendo agua – me contestó serio

-me refiero a que pensé que estabas en la oficina – en ese momento se giro y me miró… se veía ojeroso… como enfermo, incluso me pareció verlo más delgado

-vine a recoger unos papeles que olvide en la mañana – se veía serio, pero su mirada no era de furia

-ya veo – dije sin interés

-¿te molesta? – pude notar un poco de sarcasmo en la voz

-no – levante los hombros restándole más importancia

-pensé que quizá te había interrumpido en algo

-no… para nada… solo me extrañó verte aquí

-esta es mi casa ¿no?… creo que tengo derecho a estar en ella cuando yo quiera

-si tu lo dices – avancé y me serví un vaso con agua, entre que me asusté y vi a Darien me empecé a sentir extraña… como con taquicardia

-no esperarás que no venga a casa solo para no molestarte…

-haz lo que te dé la gana – dejé el vaso vacío de mala gana en el fregadero y salí casi corriendo de la cocina… iba llegando a la recamara cuando vi todo negro y me invadió una pesadez, no perdí la conciencia pero no pude reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido para no caer al piso… me quise levantar pero no pude, la pesadez persistía… solo podía sentir el frío del piso y me estremecí

-Serena – escuche la voz de Darien algo alejada – Serena ¿te encuentras bien? – podía sentir como me iba tomando en sus brazos… su calor me hizo sentir reconfortada

-bájame – pedí débilmente

-no hasta que te deje en la cama

-estoy bien – me retorcí en sus brazos

-se que te molesta mi presencia… - se quejo y el tono de su voz me pareció herido – pero deja que te ponga en la cama – lo deje hacer sin oponer resistencia una vez que llegamos a la recamara me deposito con suavidad – se hinco a mi lado en el suelo - ¿te sientes bien? – se veía preocupado

-sí – se me seco la garganta solo de verlo, tan hermoso y a la vez tan… vulnerable – me moví muy rápido y me maree… no pude evitar caerme – sonaba tonto pero en realidad eso me había pasado

-¿te has mareado seguido?

-no, solo es un poco de gripa – fue todo lo que dije… me puse nerviosa temiendo que se diera cuenta de mi estado

-¿quieres que llame a mi primo? - me preguntó

-no… estoy bien… pero creo que voy a dormir un rato – me acomodé en la cama de modo que le di la espalda… al poco sentí que me puso una manta… sentí su presencia un momento, pero después de un suspiro se levanto y se fue cerrando la puerta yo poco a poco me fui perdiendo en la inconsciencia

XOXOXO

No sé donde tengo la cabeza… en vez de traerme unos papeles me traje otros… tuve que regresarme al departamento a recogerlos… me sorprendió que el auto de Serena estuviera estacionado… ¿es que no se fue a trabajar?... no pude evitar sentirme celoso… estos malditos celos son mi tortura… aunque las investigaciones no mostraron que tuviera una relación con nadie no puedo evitar preguntarme que hace, con quien, a quien ve, y aunque la vi demacrada e incluso enferma no puedo doblegarme ante ella… cuando entré al departamento y no la escuche me sentí aliviado hasta cierto punto… al menos no tendríamos un enfrentamiento, o un trato frío como los llegábamos a tener tan pronto coincidíamos en la casa… cuando me sorprendió en la cocina me molestó su pregunta… porque sentí que fue muy fría conmigo… cuando me gire a verla me quedé helado al verla… se veía tan hermosa… pese a unas pequeñas ojeras ella simplemente se veía radiante… pero no me dedico su acostumbrada sonrisa que me iluminaba el corazón, así que saco en conclusión que ese brillo no es por mí… y me da coraje, por eso le respondo tan fría y secamente… me deja con la palabra en la boca pero al poco tiempo en vez de oír un portazo escucho que algo cae al piso… me asomé y me asusté al ver a Serena tirada en el suelo, como una pequeña muñeca de trapo, aunque intenta levantarse no puede, así que corro a ayudarla, puedo sentir su enfado al tenerme cerca, y es como ir abriendo la herida en mi corazón que ya tengo a causa de ella… pero no puedo dejarla así… además su olor y su calor me reconfortan a la par que me lastima… en definitiva me he vuelto un masoquista…

Cuando se giró en la cama y me dio la espalda sentí deseos de tocarla… de acariciarle el cabello… pero no pude, la cubrí con una cobija, el frío no le hacía bien a su gripa… suspire frustrado y salí de la habitación… pero no me pude ir del departamento, me metí a mi habitación y dejé la puerta abierta… me sentí mal porque mis celos me cegaron de nuevo y la traté mal sin poderlo evitar… la perdí aun sin siquiera tenerla, su mirada fría me decía que jamás podría amarme y eso me oprimió el corazón…

Ya pasaron quince días desde que ella se desmayo… la rutina volvió a la amargosa normalidad, me voy temprano a la oficina y regreso tarde, antes lo hacía porque estaba furioso… lleno de rabia y de celos, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo lo hacía para no importunarla y no ver su mirada fría y distante, las pocas veces que interactuamos hay tanta tensión y el ambiente es tan pesado, que se puede cortar el aire con un cuchillo… el teléfono de la oficina me saco de mis pensamientos

-_señor Chiba _–

-¿Qué pasa Setsuna?

_-el señor Kou quiere hablar con usted_ – rodee los ojos, el humor de Yaten me crispaba los nervios… pero desafortunadamente era el abogado de la familia… tenía que tratar con él

-hágalo pasar – suspire

-hola hermano – me saludo con su alegría característica, yo rodee los ojos de nuevo – veo que el carácter no mejora… - de pronto se puso serio y eso no me gusto – y esto no te va a ayudar – me mostró un sobre…su rostro mostraba condescendencia y supe que contenía antes de abrirlo… me lo entregó y me tembló la mano mientras trataba de abrirlo, de ella saque una hoja de papel con sello oficial del juzgado donde solicitamos el divorcio

-es el citatorio – comenté en cuanto lo leí

-si – afirmó Yaten – les piden que se presenten dentro de dos semanas para firmar el divorcio – de pronto me sentí como si algo me hubiera golpeado el estomago sacándome todo el aire

-dos semanas

-es el tiempo que les queda – dijo con pena… - pero… - hizo una pausa y se rió – puedes secuestrarla… te la llevas a casa de Luna y la mantienes ahí un mes… así podremos evitar ir al juzgado y el juez creerá que quieren seguir casados

Yo no pude evitar sonreír aun en contra de mi voluntad, después suspire con tristeza – no creo que valga la pena

-¿pero qué dices hermano? – Me miró sorprendido – claro que vale la pena

-no Yaten no vale la pena – sentí un nudo en mi garganta antes de pronunciar estas palabras – ella no me ama… jamás me amará

-bueno, pero puedes tratar de conquistarla – se defendió

-ella me desprecia… si vieras su mirada fría y distante

-hermano… - hizo una pausa tal larga que tuve que mirarlo a los ojos – tu no querías este matrimonio… - no era una pregunta – pero no pareces muy feliz de separarte de ella, aun cuando será inevitable – su rostro mostraba claramente que no entendía mi actitud… yo cerré los ojos un momento… el carraspeo para llamar mi atención

-la amo – dije sin abrir los ojos, pude escuchar que jalo aire producto de la sorpresa – la amo con todo el corazón… pero ella jamás me amara – de nuevo sentí ese extraño dolor en mi pecho… como si me faltara el aire

-de veras hermano… deberías tratar de conquistarla – yo solo negué fervientemente con la cabeza sin decir nada – bien… de acuerdo… ahora – suspiró – hay ciertos asuntos que debemos tratar con lo del divorcio

-¿Qué asuntos? – pregunté extrañado… mi cerebro se estanco y no sabía de que me hablaba

-pues dado que no firmaron acuerdo prenupcial ella tiene derecho a la mitad de los bienes que ambos generaron durante estos meses, tú te quedas con la otra mitad de ese dinero – tomó una hoja de mi escritorio y mi pluma fuente y empezó a garabatear algo – trataré de que no se metan con los bienes de la empresa, pues ésta pertenece a tu abuelo y a tu padre… si Nick se pone listo quizá quiera solicitar acciones de la empresa, pero bueno, a menos que me digas lo contrario podemos solicitar un amparo para las acciones – yo lo miré como si se hubiera vuelto loco - ¿Qué? – me preguntó extrañado mientras dejaba de escribir

-dale la mitad de mis bienes personales… no creo que quiera acciones de la empresa, pero si las solicita también dáselas – me miro como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza – también quiero que le des el departamento y el auto que ahorita manejo, si quiere vender todo o conservarlo es su decisión

-pero… - levanté la mano para que me dejara continuar

-también quiero que le den una pensión económica nada despreciable para el resto de su vida

-pero Darien – se levantó asustado

-haz lo que te digo Yaten – mi comentario no daba lugar a contradicciones

-bien – suspiro resignado y se acerco a la puerta – en un rato te tendré el documento para que lo revises, y una vez le des el visto bueno se lo mandaré a Nick para que se lo entregue a Serena y lo firme antes de la cita en el juzgado, así se podrá anexar al acta de divorcio

-gracias – la mirada de mi amigo era de extrañeza y algo de compasión… seguro piensa que me he vuelto loco, pero es lo menos que merece Serena por haber padecido este tiempo conmigo… no pude evitar recordar nuestras noches de amor… el modo en que se retorcía entre mis brazos llena de placer… recordé sus caricias… sus besos… su calor… su olor… ese recuerdo era lo mejor que ella me había dado… y siempre la llevaría en mi corazón… hasta que diera mi último aliento

Días después llegue a casa como siempre tarde… pero esta vez había algo extraño… la luz de la sala estaba encendida, cuando entré vi a Serena sentada en el sillón con la mirada perdida se veía tensa y ojerosa

-esta mañana me entrego Nick unos papeles… de tu parte – se veía que trataba de mantener la calma

-¿y bien?... ¿es que acaso no te parece suficiente lo que te he dejado? – le pregunté empezándome a sentir molesto

-no – fue todo lo que dijo yo me quedé tan impactado que no me pude mover mientras ella se me acerco… sus ojos eran flamas de furia, su mano impacto contra mi rostro tan fuerte que me giro la cara – esto es un maldito soborno y no lo quiero – grito – regreso al sillón y tomó unos papeles que supuse eran el acuerdo, lo rompió en dos – no quiero tu maldito dinero – me lo lanzo al pecho – no quise nunca tu dinero… no lo quiero ahora, y mientras tenga vida no lo querré – se puso roja de la furia así que jaló aire varias veces para tratar de calmarse

-Serena… ese es tu derecho como mi esposa – intenté razonar con ella sin tratar de sobarme la mejilla por mucho que me ardiera

-me importa un carajo si es mi derecho o no – grito de nuevo y luego volvió a hacer respiraciones para calmarse… se notaba su rabia… pero también se notaba que no quería alterarse – no quiero nada de ti… ni ahora ni nunca… lo único que quiero es que esto termine lo más pronto posible y no volverte a ver jamás… y hacer de cuenta que nada de esto paso

-bien – grite yo también y la hice saltar, pero no me importo – si eso es lo único que quieres de mi lo tendrás – caminé a la recamara de visitas – y te juro que si por mi fuera firmaba el divorcio mañana mismo para no tener que molestarte con mi presencia… y hacer de cuenta que nunca te cruzaste en mi camino – entré a la recamara y azote la puerta… pero no me pareció suficiente así que le lance un puñetazo a la madera, haciéndole una pequeña marca de mi puño… el cual me dolió hasta el infierno, pero en ese momento no me importaba nada

Al día siguiente tuve que ir a la enfermería de la empresa para que me revisaran el puño no porque me preocupara, sino porque Yaten casi me había arrastrado a la enfermería… no me la rompí aunque estuve cerca… así que me la vendaron para evitar no sé qué cosas con el hueso… lo cierto es que no podía prestarle atención al médico, pues mi mente repetía una y otra vez las palabras de Serena… esas me dolían más que la mano… si me rompiera todos los huesos del cuerpo el dolor no se compararía con el dolor que siento por su desprecio…

El fatídico día llegó… toda la noche me la pasé en vela… tenía unas enormes ganas de no levantarme… de no ir y no firmar nada… pero debía hacerlo… con trabajo me levanté de la cama y me metí en la ducha para despertarme completamente, hoy no iría a trabajar después del juzgado así que me puse unos jeans, un polo, un saco y mis mocasines, con pereza me fui a la cocina, al pasar por la recamara principal me di cuenta que estaba abierta… me asomé y no había nadie, después fui a la cocina imaginando que ahí encontraría a Serena… pero me equivoque… no había nadie en casa, decidí ir al estudio pero tampoco estaba ahí… ¿en qué momento se fue Serena?... eso me dio tristeza… era doloroso imaginar que no volveríamos a estar juntos… pero lo fue aun más al sentir esa extraña sensación de abandono… fue como un golpe al pecho… ni me dieron ganas de desayunar… regresé a la habitación principal, me senté en la cama y tomé la almohada que había estado ocupando ella… su aroma inundo mis sentidos, por un momento me tomé la libertad de imaginar que era a ella a quien abrazaba y que el olor se desprendía directamente de su níveo cuello… suspire de nuevo llenando mas mis pulmones de su aroma, y después… solté la almohada como si quemara… era momento de volver a la realidad y enfrentar mi camino… en soledad y sin su presencia… por el resto de mi vida

Deambule por la ciudad antes de llegar al juzgado, cada que me acercaba a mi destino, un hoyo en mi pecho se iba haciendo más y más grande, cuando entré a la recepción de la oficina del juez Serena estaba sentada en una orilla del sillón, con la mirada perdida, sus ojeras delataban que ella tampoco había dormido bien, y se le notaban los ojos rojos… se veía tan desvalida que por un momento quise correr e hincarme a sus pies y cubrirla de vez, para mitigar ese dolor que opacaba sus bellos ojos… contuve el impulso apretando los puños

-señor Chiba – dijo la recepcionista en tono meloso, yo solo la miré feo así que ella retrocedió en su coquetería – el juez aun no puede recibirlos, pero por favor tome asiento… gusta algo de tomar

-nada gracias – le respondí de manera seca y cortante, ella regresó a su escritorio, Yaten y Nick estaban al otro lado de la recepción conversando en voz baja y mirándonos de reojo de vez en cuando, yo los ignore y me senté cerca de la puerta… también tuve deseos de preguntarle porque se había ido antes que yo… pero… me mordí la lengua para tragarme esa pregunta…

Los minutos parecieron eternos mientras esperábamos, el aire podía cortarse con cuchillo… de pronto el sonido del teléfono me hizo saltar, y al parecer a Serena también

-si señor… está bien… enseguida señor – decía la recepcionista cuando atendió el teléfono – el juez Hinou los está esperando – señaló la puerta del despacho… caminamos al despacho y yo sentía que iba al matadero

-señores Chiba – nos saludo con una sonrisa mientras nos sentábamos – abogados – se dirigió a los mencionados – veo que el tiempo se pasó volando – bromeo con una sonrisa tranquila… pero al no tener audiencia se puso serio – bien… empecemos con este asunto… el abogado de la señora Chiba me entregó un documento en el que asegura que no solicitará ningún tipo de compensación ni retribución por estos meses de matrimonio pese a que el matrimonio se realizó bajo los términos de mancomunado – al escuchar esto miré a Serena, ella tenía la atención en el juez y asentía… después mire a Yaten, el me dijo un "lo siento" inaudible y me miro con pena… supongo que no quiso comentarme nada de eso… - ¿está de acuerdo señor Chiba? – me preguntó… yo solo suspire y asentí con la cabeza

-bien… dado que estamos de acuerdo… - nos entregó un folder con varias hojas – este es el acuerdo de divorcio… necesito que lo firmen y así… - hizo una pausa – quedaran formalmente divorciados… sus vidas volverán a ser como antes de conocerse – yo solo me estremecí… mi vida jamás sería igual… -señora Chiba – le entregó una pluma a Serena ella la tomó dudosa… el juez abrió el folder desde su lugar – firme aquí por favor – le indico en una línea… Serena se inclinó pluma en mano, y yo solo dejé de respirar, casi rozando el papel con la pluma ella se detuvo… no sé qué pasaba por su mente… tenia la mirada perdida – bueno… entiendo que esto es difícil – dijo el juez quitándole la pluma a Serena… ella lo miró extrañada – señor Chiba – me hablo mientras me tendía la pluma – firme aquí – yo tomé la pluma y como le paso a Serena, casi rozando el papel me detuve… ¿Por qué se detuvo Serena?... ¿es que acaso no quiere divorciarse de mí?, esa idea me hizo sonreír… ¿es que se arrepintió de no pedir nada?, esa idea me dolió… ¿y si me retracto?... no sabía qué hacer… firmar o no firmar… - vaya, vaya – dijo el juez divertido – veo que las cosas están un tanto confusas ¿no?... abogados… ¿Por qué no les damos a los señores Chiba un momento para que conversen? – oía las palabras del juez pero no las entendía… no fui consciente que nos habían dejado solos hasta que alcé la vista… miré a Serena al tiempo que ella me miraba a mi… y así nos quedamos mirándonos uno al otro sin saber que decir… sin saber que hacer…

•**·.·´¯`·.·•****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ****Noche de Copas ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****•·.·´¯`·.·•**

**Bueno, que tal, esta vez traté de apurarme más a escribir. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo…**

**Gracias a todas y cada una de las personas que me agregan a sus favoritos, que me tienen en sus alertas y a quienes me dejan reviews… les agradezco de corazón…**

**Y bueno, solo puedo agregar que esta historia está llegando a su fin… ¿Qué pasara ahora?... ¿habrá un último round antes de firmar? ¿Se reconciliaran?... que les parece…**

**Muchas gracias y nos seguimos leyendo**

**Las quiero**

**Ángel Negro**


	11. Chapter 11

No podía firmar… simplemente no podía, un terrible miedo se atenazó en mi corazón… me asustaba el embarazo, me asustaba no verlo más… todo me asustaba… muy temprano en la mañana había salido en silencio de la casa, llevando mis cosas, no podía volver a esa casa nunca más y pensé que era lo mejor, llevé mis cosas a mi departamento… un departamento que me parecía tan pequeño, tan extraño… no quería vivir ahí tampoco… pero no podría hacer otra cosa por ahora… ¿Qué pasaría con mi bebe?... él no merecía no conocer a su padre… pero… si él no lo quería… no podría soportar que su desprecio hacia mí lo extendiera a mi hijo…

No me di cuenta de nada a mí alrededor hasta que levanté el rostro y vi que estaba sola con Darien, nos miramos pero rápido desvié la mirada… miré mis manos temblorosas… lo oí suspirar y a mí se me formó un nudo en la garganta

-no puedo hacer esto – dijo de pronto, en su voz se escuchaba el dolor

-¿Cómo? – pregunté levantando la mirada… sus ojos reflejaban dolor, tristeza, angustia… mi mano me picaba por tocarlo… por mitigar su dolor

-Serena – se levantó y me levantó tomándome de los brazos, pero no me lastimaba… me miró a los ojos… dejándome en estado de shock… sus ojos me hipnotizaban siempre… pero ahora había un brillo que no entendía… - Serena… - repitió… me soltó un brazo y me acaricio la mejilla… yo no pude evitar cerrar los ojos – te amo – escuche en un susurro y pensé que estaba alucinando así que abrí los ojos de golpe

-¿Qué dijiste? – no pude evitar preguntar

Él sonrió y me tomó el rostro con las dos manos – te amo – dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos… mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y tuve que sujetarme de sus manos

-no juegues conmigo – suplique llorando

-nunca en mi vida he estado más seguro de algo en mi vida como de esto… sé que tu no me amas y jamás lo harás… pero no podía quedarme callado con esto… yo no podía dejarte firmar sin antes confesarme…– me soltó y se giró al escritorio – ahora si puedo firmar

-no – grite desesperada mientras lo tomaba del brazo – yo también te amo… - me abrace a su brazo – te amo – repetí ahogada por las lagrimas

Sentí sus brazos rodeándome, me inundo su calor, su olor y yo lloré de alegría… - repítelo – me pidió al tiempo que me tomaba la barbilla obligándome a mirarlo

Lo miré directamente – te amo – le dije sonriendo, me enjuago las lagrimas y bajo su rostro hasta besar mis labios dulcemente, puso su frente sobre la mía

-yo también te amo – susurro abrazándome fuertemente, enterró su cara en mi cuello – extrañaba tanto tu olor – me besó delicadamente el hombro – extrañaba tu sabor – yo suspiré y enterré mis dedos en su pelo

-Darien – suspiré – te extrañe tanto – me aferré más a su cuerpo y lo oí jadear

-y yo más – me acarició la espalda sobre la ropa mientras sentía que nos movíamos, de pronto sentí el escritorio sobre mi trasero mientras devoraba mi cuello con sus labios y su lengua

-Darien… - susurre a su oído – aquí no – suplique

-lo siento – me abrazó apenado – me dejé llevar – yo no pude evitar sonreír –vámonos de aquí – susurro a mi oído con la voz ronca… yo me estremecí de expectativa, esa voz prometía muchas cosas… caminó a la puerta arrastrándome de la mano

-espera – me detuve en seco y me solté de su agarre

-¿Qué pasa?

-falta hacer algo – corrí al escritorio y tomé el acuerdo de divorcio, mire a Darien y él contuvo el aliento asustado… tomé ese maldito documento y lo rompí en tantos pedazos como pude… mientras lo hacía su miedo se convirtió en jubilo… salimos corriendo de la oficina… todos estaban en la sala de espera pero no me fije en nada y tire los papeles al aire

-no requerimos sus servicios – decía Darien mientras pasábamos fuera de ahí… a lo lejos pude escuchar la risa de alguien y un _lo sabia_ lleno de alegría pero no reconocí la voz de Yaten o de Nick, así que asumí que había sido el juez

Subimos al auto de Darien y el manejó al su departamento… había algo que debía decirle antes de continuar con nuestra vida juntos – Darien – lo llamé tocando su brazo

-que pasa cariño – no pude evitar sonreír por su tono dulce

-hay algo que… quiero decirte – me daba miedo hablar de eso… pero tenía que hacerlo y era mejor ahora que en otro momento… lo vi tensarse y me sentí temerosa

Sentí su mano sobre la mía – porque no hablamos en casa – me dijo y gire a verlo… su toque era suave, pero su mirada se veía algo seria

-de acuerdo – suspire… no tardamos mucho en llegar… entre delante de él y en cuanto cerró la puerta me gire y lo abrace fuertemente – te extrañé tanto – no pude evitar sollozar… por un momento se puso tenso… pero después de un momento me abrazó dulcemente

-yo también te extrañé – de nuevo sus manos viajaron por mi espalda pero ahora bajo la ropa… se sentía tan bien… que no pude evitar jadear – tu piel es tan suave

-Darien – jadee… atacó mis labios con desesperación y mi mente se empezaba a nublar y solo quería que me llevara a la habitación y me hiciera el amor… cuando acaricio me cintura recordé lo que quería decirle en el auto – espera – lo detuve de los hombros, y el volvió a besarme – por favor – jadee, me dejo a regañadientes jalando aire

-¿Qué pasa? – se quejo

-Darien… - sentí mi corazón desbocarse y no era por sus besos - … hay algo que debo decirte – le tomé la mano y me senté en el sillón y lo jale para que hiciera lo mismo… de nuevo se puso tenso… me levanté la blusa y él levantó una ceja

-pensé que querías hablar – dijo divertido

Yo negué con la cabeza… no había otra forma de decirlo… - Darien… - tomé su mano y la puse sobre mí vientre – te presento a tu hijo… - él me miro extrañado… como procesando – pequeño – puse mi mano sobre la suya – te presento a tu papá

-¿Serena? – Su mirada buscaba que le contestara su pregunta silenciosa - ¿estás?

Yo solo asentí – tengo tres meses – dije llena de orgullo… según había leído en algunas páginas de internet las nauseas pasaban después de los tres meses, así que ya no me sentiría tan mal como todas las mañanas

-yo…yo… - se quedó mirando mi vientre con la mirada perdida… – papá – grito feliz – voy a ser papá – repitió mientras se hincaba a mis pies y me llenaba de besos el vientre

-Darien – me reía por las cosquillas que me hacia pero no lo aparté, le acaricie el cabello con ternura - ¿estás feliz? – pregunté algo temerosa

-claro que sí – se abrazo de mi cintura sin levantarse, levantó la mirada y vi algo que jamás creí posible… Darien tenía los ojos húmedos… estaba llorando de felicidad

-tenía tanto miedo – le quité el cabello del rostro

-¿miedo?

-temía que no lo quisieras – no pude evitar sollozar – pensé que me odiabas – se estiró dejando su rostro a la altura del mío… apoyó su peso sobre sus brazos y me miró intensamente, retándome a retractarme de mis palabras – hemos tenido días difíciles – le acaricié la mejilla – las pocas veces que nos veíamos solo peleábamos… - se me hizo un nudo al recordar esos días… el bajó la mirada con tristeza

-nunca te he odiado – admitió mirando mi vientre – pero los celos me cegaban – levantó la vista y vi rabia y furia

-¿celos? – no entendía eso

Me besó suavemente los labios, luego suspiro y se sentó en el sillón tomando mis manos entre las suyas – el día que llegué de mi viaje encontré un mensaje de… Seyia – pronunció su nombre apretando los dientes… yo levanté la ceja extrañada ¿Qué mensaje? – Decía algo de que te estaba esperando… y que aun no llegabas – podía sentir sus manos vibrando de furia… saque una de mis manos de ente las suyas y la puse encima para acariciarlo… se relajó un poco – yo me puse frenético tratando de imaginar que tenias tú qué hacer con ese perro – apretó los dientes… - cuando llegaste y te vi con ese vestido negro… te veías tan sexy que me volví loco de celos

-además que estabas ebrio – lo amonesté y el agacho la mirada apenado… le acaricié el rostro – en la mañana me llamo… se enteró que estaba buscando trabajo… porque alguien pidió referencias mías, me dijo que quería hablar conmigo… que quería que volviera a la empresa… primero quiso venir al departamento, pero pensé que no era correcto así que lo cité en un restaurante de por aquí cerca… si se ponía pesado lo dejaría en vergüenza – sonrió mirándome divertido – también le dije que sería solo un café porque tu volvías a buena hora de la oficina – me interrogo con la mirada – no quería que supiera que estaba sola – me estremecí solo de pensar la desconfianza que me dio en ese momento

-chica lista – me besó la mejilla

-ahora entiendo esa cara de gato que se come al canario cuando lo vi

-imaginó que yo llegaría del trabajo mientras tú lo veías y escucharía el mensaje – concluyó sombrío

-maldito suertudo – susurré y él sonrió

-fue mi culpa – lo miré extrañada – no debí ponerme así sin esperar una explicación… tú decías que no era nada y yo debí creerte– se veía acongojado

-me asustaste mucho… primero porque no pensé que llegarías… y cuando te vi tomado y furioso… - me estremecí al recordar su mirada rabiosa – no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ti

-lo siento tanto – me abrazó – no quería asustarte… no quería dañarte... – besó mi cabeza

-tampoco yo fui muy cooperativa – dije con pena abrazándolo de la cintura

-¿a qué te refieres? – me preguntó mientras me movía de modo que pudo mirar mi rostro

-bueno… ese día no dije nada – suspire recordando – pero al otro día fui yo la agresiva – se puso tenso y agacho la mirada – yo también estaba celosa – él levanto una ceja interrogándome… volví a suspirar – esa misma mañana que llegaste fui a hacer unas compras y luego por un café, estaba tranquila hasta que oí tu nombre y el de Esmeralda en la misma frase y bueno… las mujeres decían que ella trataría de conquistarte, que no te dejaría en paz – su mirada se volvió un poco acusadora y ofendida – escuche que estaba de viaje y me volví algo irracional – dije con pena – yo bueno… imagine que quizá ella te habría ido a buscar… - se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar todo ese sufrimiento – luego esa noche que caíste como piedra en la recamara de invitados salí por un vaso de agua… cuando regresaba a mi recamara no pude evitar pensar en ti – él me sonrió – te iba a tapar, te acostaste desvestido pero sobre las cobijas – su rostro decía que no recordaba nada – y vi que tenias un chupetón – dije con la voz estrangulada

-¿un qué? – preguntó extrañado

-un chupetón… en tu espalda – él se rascó la cabeza sin entender… y después de un momento se sonrió divertido - ¿qué es tan gracioso? – me enfurruñé y me crucé de brazos

Me besó la mejilla con dulzura – creo que sé lo que paso – dijo sin dejar de sonreír y yo sentí deseos de borrarle la sonrisa de un puñetazo – cuando estaba de viaje me golpee con un librero mientras venia platicando con alguien – lo miré con cara de pocos amigos… lo que vi no fue un golpe – y no pude ni sobarme… no podía parecer un niño llorón – hizo un medio puchero – pero cuando llegue al hotel traté de sobármelo y no sé… el moretón se hizo feo

-pero… - iba a refutar su teoría pero me cerró los labios con los dedos haciéndome guardar silencio

-Serena – me giro el rostro para que lo mirara – te juro por mi vida – me miro a los ojos directamente… sin dudas, ni titubeos – que no he estado con nadie desde que me casé contigo… y que no deseo estar con nadie que no seas tú… te amo – me acarició la mejilla – y te amaré siempre

-yo también te amo – le acaricie la mejilla a la par… delinee sus ojeras – luces cansado – lo observé bien – has bajado un poco de peso – me dio tristeza ver su desgaste físico… de un rápido movimiento me senté a horcajadas sobre él sobresaltándolo… le dedique una sonrisa tierna y él se relajó posando sus manos en mis piernas… le acaricie el rostro… su frente… sus mejillas… sus ojeras… sus labios… acaricie su cabello con ambas manos para luego rodear su cuello con mis brazos… acorté la distancia y lo besé… un beso suave… tierno… con el que quería transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por él… me abrazó por la cintura pegándome más a él… el beso era tan lento que parecía que se había detenido el tiempo… él me correspondía de la misma forma… con delicadeza… con suavidad… no había erotismo ni lujuria en ese beso… solo amor… mucho amor

-tu luces hermosa – me acarició la mejilla… - ahora entiendo ese brillo en tus ojos –me acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja

-¿a qué te refieres? – pregunté sin entender

-el otro día vi en tus ojos un brillo especial… - suspiró – pensé que era por otro hombre – se puso tenso – soy un tonto ¿no? – me dijo entre divertido y angustiado

-hemos sido unos tontos cariño – le di un beso fugaz en los labios… - pero eso ya no importa… ahora debemos mirar hacia adelante… pensar en nosotros y en nuestro bebe – puse mi mano sobre mi vientre

-será una hermosa niña que tenga tus ojos – colocó su mano sobre la mía

-tal vez sea un niño idéntico a ti… pero lo único que me importa es que venga sano – acomodé mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello – es lo único que le pido a Dios – él me estrechó en sus brazos

-y haremos todo lo necesario para que así sea cariño – me enderezó para mirarme - ¿tienes hambre? – Me preguntó como si fuera una niña pequeña… yo negué con la cabeza - ¿quieres dormir un rato? ¿No estás cansada? – volví a negar con la cabeza… recargue mi cabeza de nuevo y suspire

-hay algo – dije mientras caminaban mis dedos sobre su pecho - que me gustaría hacer en este momento – mi voz se volvió un susurro seductor - ¿vas a complacerme? – pregunté con un pequeño puchero

-todo lo que me pidas te lo daré – me dijo muy solemne abrazándome

Me enderecé un poco a modo de que acerqué mis labios a su oído – hazme el amor – susurré sensualmente… de su garganta salió un gruñido… mi idea le encantaba… mordí ligeramente su oreja tentándolo

-Serena – gruñó y buscó mis labios con desesperación… los besó con ansia… me tomó el rostro con ambas manos, se recargó en el respaldo dejándome a mí sobre él literalmente… yo enterré mis dedos en su pelo – te amo… tanto – sus labios viajaron por mi mandíbula a mi cuello mientras sentía sus manos por todo mi cuerpo

-yo también… te amo – me abracé más a él y contoneé mi cadera restregándomele… ambos jadeamos – te necesito – ahora fue mi turno de lanzarme a sus labios, tanto tiempo lejos de él… tanto dolor y tanto sufrimiento… lo necesitaba con toda mi alma… ahora y para siempre… le quite con desesperación su polo… de haber podido se lo hubiera arrancado… le besé y le lamí la piel de su pecho… él solo gruñía y gemía… me saqué la blusa con desesperación mientras contoneaba mi cadera – te… necesito – me arranqué el sostén y lo lance lejos – tócame – le supliqué mientras le tomaba sus manos y las ponía sobre mis senos

-amor – gruñó mientras se lanzaba a besarlos… los chupó y acarició con deseo – yo también… te… necesito… - me ayudo a levantarme y a quitarme los zapatos, y el pantalón… luego se puso en pie y se quitó también los zapatos y los pantalones… se sentó de nuevo y me arrastró con él sentándome a horcajadas – te amo… tanto – me besó el cuello… bajó entre mis senos… acarició mi estomago y vientre – espera – se detuvo sobresaltado

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunté algo narcotizada por la pasión… traté de abrazarme a su cuello

-no… podemos – me detuvo de los hombros para que no me acercará

-¿Por qué? – Me sentí rechazada y me dio un desagradable escalofrío – no me deseas ¿verdad? – Agache la cabeza… sentí un nudo en la garganta – me estoy poniendo gorda ¿verdad?... ¿es eso? – con trabajo me salía la voz, así que hable un poco en voz baja… me bajé de sus piernas dándole la espalda… recogí mi blusa y me la puse haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar… me agache por mi pantalón cuando del sillón oí una risa estridente… una carcajada limpia… de reojo miré que Darien se destornillaba de risa… tomé uno de mis zapatos que tenia a la mano – eres un idiota – grite al tiempo que le lanzaba el zapato... solo alcance a golpearle el hombro pero al menos dejo de reír por un momento – encima de todo te burlas de mí – caminé furiosa a la recamara

-espera cariño –me dijo divertido tomándome de los brazos… se movió tan rápido que no lo escuche

-suéltame idiota – me zafé siguiendo mi avance a la recamara logré entrar pero cuando quise cerrarle la puerta en las narices él ya tenía medio cuerpo adentro… solo lo alcancé a golpear un poco con la puerta – quítate – traté de empujarlo pero nada evitó que entrará

-cariño… - dulcificó su voz – cálmate… por favor – me pidió tratando de abrazarme… yo retrocedí de manera huraña – no me estaba burlando de ti – empezó a explicar sentándose al pie de la cama… yo lo fulminé con la mirada – de verdad – aclaró

-claro que te burlaste… - me quejé – además del hecho que me ves gorda – hice un puchero… de nuevo sentía ganas de llorar… él sonrió - ¿ves? – Lo señalé indignada – eres un idiota Darien Chiba… debí divorciarme de ti – me crucé de brazos furiosa

-eso sí que no – se levantó tan rápido que creí que me iba a golpear y por instinto me agaché… me rodeó con sus brazos – jamás dejaré que te alejes de mí… ¿entiendes? – su voz encerraba una promesa… era decidida y sincera – eres mía ahora y para siempre – me llenó de besos el rostro… yo por mucho que me resistía no pude evitar dejarme ganar por sus caricias y me hizo sonreír – cariño… escúchame por favor – me pidió y luego me dio un beso en los labios… me soltó un poco pero no del todo… me fue jalando hasta que nos sentamos al pie de la cama – te amo – susurró a mi oído haciéndome estremecer – eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido – siguió susurrando – eres una diosa – su mano me acariciaba la pierna… desde la rodilla hacia arriba… - te deseo tanto – mordió ligeramente mi oído y no pude evitar jadear

-Darien – gemí – me… rechazaste – me quejé entre suspiros… mi conciencia se iba perdiendo a causa de sus caricias

-no tontita – me tumbó sobre la cama y se colocó arriba de mí… yo me quise mover pero colocó mis brazos arriba de mi cabeza deteniéndolos con una mano- es solo – abrió mi blusa con su otra mano – que quiero – acaricio con un dedo mi cuello… en medio de mis senos… no pude evitar estremecerme soltó mis brazos pero yo no me moví – necesito – bajó su dedo por mi esternón… mi ombligo… - hacerlo lento – bajo por mi vientre y ahí se detuvo – no sé de estas cosas pero no quiero lastimar a mi bebe – se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas al oír como decía "mi bebe"… había tanta dulzura en su voz – quiero hacerlo con cuidado – besó mi vientre con ternura

-sabes que te amo – dije sonriendo

-lo sé – besó mi centro con delicadeza para luego quitarme la tanga y abrirme las piernas – te necesito tanto – besó y lamió mi centro de manera lenta… usando su lengua y sus labios en un suave vaivén

-Darien – gemí jalando su cabello – estoy… a punto – grité enfebrecida a causa del orgasmo… y me desplomé lánguida sobre la cama

-¿te gusto? – preguntó poniendo su rostro a la altura del mío y me dio un delicado beso

-aja – alcance a decir sonriendo… se me empezaron a cerrar los ojos…

-¿te estás durmiendo? – Preguntó indignado mientras me olisqueaba el cuello – no te duermas – me hacia cosquillas

-dame un minuto ¿sí? – suspire… le acaricié la cara… él se acostó a mi lado abrazándome… recargó su cabeza en mi hombro

-creo que yo también descansaré un momento – se acurrucó más a mí y yo le abracé el brazo – te amo – susurró… sin darme cuenta me perdí en la inconsciencia…

XOXOXO

Podía ver a Serena conmigo en un amplio jardín… ella estaba cargando un pequeño bebe de cabello rubio, era la viva imagen de su madre… era tan hermoso… yo me sentía tan feliz que no cabía en mi de felicidad

-sostenlo – me dijo mientras me entregaba al bebe… yo me sentía torpe pero muy feliz… de pronto la vi ponerse de rodillas frente a mi

-¿Qué haces? – Pregunté antes de gemir pues su pequeña mano me acariciaba a lo largo de mi miembro – Serena – gruñí estremeciéndome… la sentí sacarlo de su confinamiento – Serena – volví a temblar al sentir su lengua en toda mi longitud – si sigues así… no podré sostener… a nuestro hijo – mi voz se sentía cada vez más

-solo disfrútalo cariño – me dijo con una voz tan sensual que no me pude resistir… lo metió por completo en su boca… de un modo tan lento y erótico… no pude evitar cerrar los ojos y echar la cabeza hacia atrás

-cariño – gruñí… bajo la niebla de lujuria pude recordar que yo sostenía algo en mis brazos y lo apreté para no dejarlo caer… - cariño – cada vez me llevaba más y más al abismo del placer… como ella decía solo podía disfrutar de las caricias que me proporcionaba con sus labios y su lengua – Serena – grité con la voz ronca mientras terminaba en su boca… y me daba cuenta que no estaba de pie… sino acostado… no en un jardín sino sobre una cama… y que lo que sostenía en mis brazos era una almohada… lo único real de todo era la pícara de mi esposa… la cual seguía atendiéndome concienzudamente con sus labios

-al fin despertaste – me dijo mi rubio tormento – no podía despertarte – se quejó mientras ponía su rostro a la altura del mío… sus ojos estaban llenos de curiosidad - ¿Qué estabas soñando? – su voz se debatía entre la intriga y los celos… yo por instinto abracé con fuerza la almohada que aun tenia entre mis brazos

-¿Por qué? – pregunté algo extrañado por su pregunta

-tenias una cara tan – me acaricio el rostro con una mano – tan relajado… dichoso… te veías tan feliz

-soñé a nuestro hijo – dije suspirando y una gran sonrisa se formó en mis labios… ella sonrió y sus hermosos ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

-¿en serio? – le acaricie el rostro

-no estés triste – cerró los ojos y una lagrima bajó por su mejilla

-no estoy triste – sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados – estoy muy feliz – nos giré a ambos sobre la cama dejándola bajo mi cuerpo ella me miró sorprendida y divertida

-¿muy feliz? – le dedique mi mejor sonrisa pícara

-mucho – sonrió inocentemente… o al menos eso aparentaba

-crees que si hago esto – delineé su esternón con mi dedo - ¿seas feliz? – ella suspiro y levantó un poco el pecho

-aja – ronroneó como un pequeño gatito

-¿y esto? – pasé mi lengua por su oreja

-aja – gimió un poco alto

¿Y… esto? – mis dedos viajaron al sur de su cuerpo lentamente… ella me dio mejor acceso… acaricie su centro despacio

-Darien – lloriqueó empujando un poco sus caderas

-tranquila… - acaricie sus pliegues – mi pequeña gatita – besé sus labios intensamente… sin dejar de acariciarla con mis dedos… se sentía tan húmeda y lista para mí que deseaba enterrarme en ella de manera salvaje… pero quería que esto fuera un momento sutil… tierno… me coloqué ente sus piernas y acaricie mi miembro contra su húmeda entrada… lo hice a un ritmo pausado… - Serena – le susurre al oído mientras seguía tentándola… ella me miró… - te amo – me acaricio la cara

-yo también – lentamente me fui entrando en ella… - te amo – suspiro mientras me recibía en su interior – te amo tanto – se abrazó a mi cuello y a mi cadera

-eres lo mejor… que me ha pasado – fui moviendo mi cadera despacio… quería amplificar la sensación lo mas que se pudiera – eres todo lo que… alguna vez soñé… lo que nunca… imaginé… - seguí moviéndome… - eres más… de lo que… merezco – mi voz era ronca… casi un susurro – y agradezco… a la vida… haberte conocido – mi respiración ya era trabajosa pues trataba de ir a un ritmo lento

-Darien – ella empujó sus caderas encontrándose conmigo – soy yo… la que no te… merezco… - fue besando mi mandíbula

-me encanta… cuando haces eso – gemí besando toda la piel que podía mientras me seguía moviendo en su interior

-te amo – me decía mientras se abrazaba más estrechamente a mi

-te amo – repetía una y otra vez mientras mis embestidas se hacían más rápidas y más profundas – te amo tanto – estábamos llegando al borde… podía sentir como me envolvía más y más en su interior

-te amo – gritó mientras se dejaba arrastrar por su orgasmo, lanzándome al mío propio… nos quedamos quietos sin movernos… regulando nuestras respiraciones, nuestras piel estaba caliente… me giré trayéndola conmigo aun seguía unido a ella… quería quedarme así con ella para siempre... nuestras respiraciones se hacían más normales… poco a poco me iba perdiendo en la inconsciencia pero no soltaba a Serena… ella también se iba relajando en mis brazos… - ¿Darien? – preguntó en un susurro

-mujum – ya me estaba durmiendo

-harías cualquier cosa por mí ¿verdad? – su voz se oía temerosa… como dudando si decirme algo o no

-¿Qué pasa? – acaricie su mejilla

-es que… - titubeo

-¿Qué pasa cariño? – enderecé la cabeza para mirarla… sus ojos se veían temerosos – sabes que cualquier cosa que me pidas te la daré

-¿cualquier cosa? – sus ojos brillaron maliciosamente… yo solo asentí divertido por su cara – tengo hambre – hizo un tierno puchero – y si no me alimentas – escondió su cara en mi cuello y su aliento me hizo cosquillas – me vas a obligar a devorarte a ti – mordió mi hombro con un poco de saña haciéndome respingar

-de acuerdo… devoradora de hombres – bromeé - ¿Qué se te antoja de comer?

Ella lo meditó unos momentos – lasaña – sus ojos brillaron con ilusión – lasaña con espinacas

-¿de qué restaurante la quieres? – pregunte tratando de pensar en donde podría pedir la lasaña

-no quiero comida de fuera – hizo cara de asco

-¿entonces? – en cuanto pregunté me arrepentí de haberlo hecho… sus ojitos brillaron

-dijiste que harías lo que fuera por mí – me recordó con su cara más inocente… yo dudé un momento que decir y ella comenzó a llorar

-tú lo dijiste – se sentó en la cama y se abrazó a sus piernas sin dejar de llorar – qué harías lo que fuera

-tranquila pequeña – me senté atrás de ella y le acaricie la espalda – no llores – besé su espalda… ella sollozaba… me levanté de la cama – tranquila princesa… iré a prepararte tu comida – me miró con la mirada brillante de júbilo… yo solo suspiré mientras me ponía mi bóxer… salí del cuarto y antes de ir a la cocina me puse los pantalones… una vez en la cocina empecé a sacar todo lo necesario para prepararle su comida a mi esposa… en mi rostro se formó una sonrisa… ahora las cosas debían ser diferentes entre nosotros… sin secretos… sin algún tipo de rencores… de pronto recordé algo… algo por lo que le debía pedir perdón a Serena… pero por mientras terminaría mi labor… mientras iba preparando las cosas me asomé a la recamara… Serena dormía plácidamente así que regresé a la cocina a continuar…

-qué bonita vista – comento divertida mientras yo me inclinaba en el horno prendido para meter la pasta

-¿te gusta lo que ves? – me giré mostrando mi sonrisa pícara… me quedé embobado mirándola… llevaba puesta una camiseta mía extra larga que solo le cubría los muslos… se veía gloriosa

-me encanta… - se acercó a mí y me abrazó de la cintura – y lo mejor de todo… es que es todo mío – apretó mi trasero con sus manitas haciéndome respingar

-pequeña bruja… - la estreché en mis brazos – y además ladrona – sacudí mi playera… ella se rió mientras enterraba su cara en mi pecho… me hacia cosquillas su cálido aliento

-perdóname cariño – dijo aun en mi pecho – pero no tenía nada que ponerme

-¿Cómo dices? – le levanté el rostro

-es que me llevé mis cosas a mi departamento – dijo apenada y triste

La abracé fuertemente – tranquila amor – besé el tope de su cabeza – después iremos por tus cosas – ella me abrazó más fuerte

-te amo – de pronto levantó el rostro y movió la nariz de modo simpático – huele bien – su mirada se iluminó – huele muy bien

-es lo menos que te mereces amor – me asomé al horno para ver cómo iba la lasaña – Serena – hablé serio y ella me miro extrañada y asustada

-¿Qué pasa?

-te amo – besé sus labios de manera fugaz

-lo sé – empezó a temblar un poco ante mi mirada seria – Darien – se quejó – me estas asustando

-amor… para que podamos ser felices hay una última cosa que quiero aclarar contigo – su temblor aumentó… yo le acaricié los brazos – no quiero que queden dudas ni malos entendidos entre nosotros – tomé su mano – amor… nunca quise ofenderte con lo del dinero

-Darien… yo – trató de zafar su mano

-no cariño… déjame hablar – retuve su mano - ¿por favor? – supliqué

-pero… - miró el horno – podemos hablar mientras comemos – suplicó como una niña pequeña… yo no pude evitar sonreír

-bien… - suspiré – después de comer platicamos ¿te parece? – ella sonrió y ambos pusimos la mesa… una vez lista la comida serví los platos y jugo para comer… al parecer le encantaba el jugo de manzana a Serena

Comimos en la cocina conversando de temas poco relevantes, le platiqué de lo acontecido en últimos días en la empresa… ella me platicó de una nueva campaña que estaba preparando para una empresa de bebidas energetizantes y yo estaba fascinado escuchándola, ella era tan hermosa… y apasionada con su trabajo

-esto estuvo delicioso… riquísimo – comentó mientras se comía la última porción de su plato… que si mis cuentas no fallaban era la tercera vez que se había servido – ¿Qué tanto me miras? – preguntó extrañada

-lo hermosa que eres – le dije embobado

-no digas tonterías – se ruborizó

-oye… solo digo la verdad – me defendí… tomé su mano entre las mías – en verdad eres hermosa – ella sonrió – bien, ahora sí – la jalé para que se levantara mientras yo hacía lo mismo – es hora de hablar – la conduje a la sala y me senté para luego sentarla en mis piernas… ella se abrazó a mi cuello – te amo – besé su mejilla – con toda el alma – ella sonrió – cuando quise ofrecerte el dinero – ella se tenso pero no dije nada – jamás quise ofenderte – ella me miró atenta – yo no quería que estuvieras tranquila… que no te angustiara el no tener trabajo – suspire recordando esa discusión – yo no quería ofenderte – besé su mejilla de nuevo – esa nunca fue mi intensión

-lo sé – ella recargo su cabeza en mi hombro – es solo que en ese momento no sabía que pensar ni que sentir… quizá yo no debí sentirme ofendida… empezábamos a ser amigos… pero siempre me ha gustado ser independiente… quizá un poco orgullosa

-creo que lo noté – le acaricié la espalda – y a mí no me agradó tu rechazo

-que pareja somos tú y yo – me acaricio la mejilla sin levantar la cabeza

-tal para cual – la estreché en mis brazos

-¿te molesta que trabaje con Seyia? – me preguntó después de un momento que nos quedamos en silencio… yo me tensé sin poder evitarlo

-mientras no se pase de listo – suspiré… no podía prohibirle nada a ella – porque si lo hace – apreté el puño

-él ha mantenido la distancia… o yo he mantenido la distancia… lo cierto es que cada quien anda en sus cosas

-bien… pero si trata algo – me cubrió los labios con su mano

-lo pondré en su lugar inmediatamente – su expresión fiera me pareció divertida

-pero me lo dirás – demandé – me lo dirás enseguida

-mejor no hablemos de Seyia ¿quieres? – se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí

-me parece buena idea – busque sus labios con desesperación y la abracé fuertemente después guié mi mano a su centro – que delicia – gemí al descubrir que no traía su tanga acaricié su clítoris con ansia y desesperación… ella se restregó contra mi mano hasta que la sentí alcanzar su orgasmo, estaba sostenida de mis hombros con la cabeza echada atrás… cuando se recupero un poco me desabrochó los pantalones con desesperación

-te… necesito – dijo en un susurro mientras liberaba mi miembro de su confinamiento – te necesito… tanto – lo acaricio con ansia… no le costó mucho tenerme listo… la tomé de las caderas y la acomodé para que me devorara rápidamente nos quedamos quietos un momento… ella me abrazaba del cuello y yo de la cintura… después movió sus caderas de manera desenfrenada lanzándonos a un abismo de placer

-te amo tanto – le susurre a su oído cuando pude encontrar mi voz

-y yo a ti – enterró su cara en mi cuello

-cásate conmigo – le susurré de nuevo y ella levantó la cabeza sobresaltada

-estamos casados – comentó ella divertida – creo que eso ya no aplica

Yo me reí – creo que no expliqué bien – corregí – hay que casarnos por la iglesia

-¿es una broma? – preguntó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

-no… no es una broma – cerró los ojos y se deslizaron unas traicioneras lagrimas - ¿Por qué lloras? – Al preguntarle empezó a sollozar en serio – no llores – me angustie mientras la abrazaba – por favor… no llores – supliqué… ella no dejaba de sollozar

Abrió los ojos… esas hermosas piscinas azules que tanto adoraba… brillaban de un modo que me tranquilizó… su sonrisa era divina iluminaba todo con su sonrisa… ella estaba feliz… pero de pronto su sonrisa se desvaneció

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunté acariciando sus mejillas

-una boda se llevaría al menos unos 4 o 5 meses en prepararse… - no entendía su punto y lo expresé con la mirada – dentro de 4 o 5 meses pareceré una ballena – se quejó y quise reírme pero lo pensé mejor al ver su tristeza – y no quiero casarme después de que nazca el bebe – hizo un dulce puchero

-¿y si nos casamos en dos semanas? – le pregunté y ella abrió los ojos asustada

-¿estás loco? – no podía salir de su asombro

-estoy loco por verte feliz amor – besé sus labios fugazmente – ¿entonces? – De pronto me sentí angustiado - ¿te casas conmigo?

-sí – contestó feliz y me abrazó del cuello – sí… sí… sí – me llenó el rostro de besos y yo no pude evitar reír feliz mientras correspondía a sus besos

•**·.·´¯`·.·•****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ****Noche de Copas ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****•·.·´¯`·.·•**

**Bueno… aquí un capítulo más… ¿Qué les pareció?... ¿pensaron que si firmarían?, jejeje, yo no ^.^ espero que haya sido de su agrado… ¿Cómo les irá con la boda exprés y con lo de su bebe? Bueno eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo… así que nos seguimos leyendo**

**Gracias por sus rw, alertas y favoritos… les agradezco de corazón que sigan mi historia que la hago con mucho cariño**

**Besos**

**Ángel Negro**


	12. Chapter 12

-estoy loco por verte feliz amor – me besó fugazmente– ¿entonces? – Sus ojos reflejaron angustia - ¿te casas conmigo?

-sí – contesté loca de contento… me abracé de su cuello – sí… sí… sí –lo llené de besos y el los correspondió con el mismo entusiasmo

-bien – me aparto de él un poco… lo suficiente para alcanzar el teléfono – entonces tenemos que disponerlo todo lo más pronto posible – marcó un número de manera apresurada – hola abuela – saludó y yo lo miré sin entender – yo también abuela… ella está bien… gracias – me miró así que asumí que hablaba de mí – bueno abuela te llamo para avisarte que me voy a casar

-_…pero qué clase de broma es esta jovencito _– escuche que le gritaba Luna del otro lado del teléfono yo me quedé mirándolo

-no es ninguna broma abuela – me sonrió divertido – pero es un poco difícil de explicar – lo meditó un momento – es que me voy a casar con Serena por la iglesia – se notaba un brillo de emoción en sus ojos… se podían oír los gritos de júbilo de la abuela y como llamaba a Artemis… Darien me sonrió divertido otra vez – abuela – la llamó sobre el griterío – solo que hay un pequeño detalle… sí… verás… la boda tiene que ser en dos semanas

-_¿estás loco?_ – Gritó la abuela – _una boda requiere por lo menos de 4 meses para organizarse…_ - no podía dejar de gritar porque yo la oía perfectamente

-yo lo sé abuela… pero eso no está en discusión… la boda será en dos semanas… ¿me vas a ayudar?... genial abuela… sí mañana nos vemos en tu casa y lo platicamos ya con calma… saludos al abuelo… gracias… nos vemos – colgó y enterró su cabeza en mi cuello – ahora llama a tus papas… diles que mañana habrá una comida en casa de la abuela

-¿crees que debamos decirles sobre el bebé? – pregunté mientras besaba su frente

-¿tú no quieres? – se le arrugó la frente por la angustia

-no es eso – suspiré y le alisé las arrugas con mi dedo – pero – me mordí el labio – quiero que esto sea algo entre nosotros un poco más de tiempo… solo Amy lo sabe pero por cuestiones profesionales

-¿no se lo contaste a tus amigas? – Negué con la cabeza - ¿Por qué?

-estaba triste… no quería ver a nadie – se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas – me sentía tan… - me abrazó tiernamente

-perdóname – me dijo angustiado acariciando mi espalda – nunca quise lastimarte tanto – lo abracé del cuello… su voz se oía estrangulada

-eso ya no importa – le besé la frente – ahora estamos juntos… y nada ni nadie nos va a separar

-tienes razón – me besó los labios… nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato mientras seguíamos abrazados… después me fue besando el cuello suavemente haciéndome estremecer

-Darien – traté de amonestarlo pero mi voz se oyó mas como una suplica

-necesitamos reponer… el tiempo perdido – me tomó de las piernas para que me sentara a horcajadas – y eso nos… puede llevar… todo el día – me fue subiendo la playera mientras acariciaba mi piel

-Darien – supliqué de nuevo sin proponérmelo – donde quedo… eso – besaba y lamía mi cuello… mi concentración estaba flaqueando con sus atenciones – eso de… tener cuidado… con el bebé – me quitó la camiseta y besó y lamió mis senos lentamente… tomándose su tiempo

-te prometo – me besó los labios – que lo hare… con cuidado – yo no podía dejar de retorcerme mientras su mano viajaba a mi centro y me acariciaba tentadoramente… y no dejo de acariciarme hasta que me lanzó a un delicioso orgasmo… yo me deje caer lánguida sobre mi cuerpo mientras él me abrazaba y me da un beso en la frente… podía sentir su virilidad presionada contra mi pierna, él estaba listo y preparado… pero no parecía tener intención de entrar en mí… supongo que era parte de su cuidado… lo tomé en mi mano y lo acaricie a todo lo largo – Serena – gruñó echando la cabeza hacia atrás… lo seguí acariciando de arriba abajo mientras el gemía y suspiraba con los ojos cerrados lo acaricie hasta que él alcanzó su orgasmo… me recargué en su pecho, con mi oído a la altura de su corazón… se oía desbocado… -¿te apetece un baño? – preguntó besando el tope de mi cabeza

-me encantaría – susurre besando su corazón… me tomó en brazos y me llevó cargando hasta el baño… me bajó y arreglamos la tina… luego nos metimos… él a mi espalda, nos quedamos tendidos en el agua sin hablar… abrazados, yo recargada en su pecho

-estaba pensando – comento Darien de pronto - ¿Qué te parecería que les digamos a todos lo del bebe hasta el día de la boda? – acaricio mi vientre con ternura

-pero ellos van a querer saber porque la boda será tan pronto – me quejé… la idea me gustó pero… no nos la iban a poner fácil

-pues tendrán que conformarse con saber que la boda es urgente porque ya no queremos posponerlo más – me besó el hombro – tendremos que confesar que tuvimos algunos problemitas… pero que ya los arreglamos y no queremos separarnos más

-también podemos decirle que tendré una gran carga de trabajo pronto y que queremos aprovechar antes para irnos de luna de miel – giré mi rostro y besé su mandíbula – porque yo quiero mi luna de miel – hice un puchero y él se rio divertido

-¿y a donde quiere ir de luna de miel la señora Chiba? – preguntó muy formal

-hmmm – lo medité un poco – pues quizá unos días en la playa este bien ¿no crees?

-¿unos días en la playa? – Preguntó sorprendido – no señora… esta es su luna de miel… así que tendrá que esforzarse – me estrechó en su abrazo – vamos cariño… apuesto que quieres conocer algún lugar… viajar a un lado en especial

-bueno… me gustaría conocer un lugar…

-anda… dime – me apremió

-me encantaría conocer Roma

-¿Roma?

-sí… me encantaría conocer el Vaticano… la Capilla Sixtina… la plaza de San Pedro… el Coliseo… - suspiré emocionada

-ya veo – me abrazó tiernamente – pues… iremos a Roma

-¿en serio? – me emocioné

-claro… - besó mi hombro – pero… - hizo una pausa y suspiró

-¿Qué pasa?

-no podrá ser una luna de miel muy larga – en su voz había una disculpa – se viene una temporada pesada en la oficina… y entre tantas cosas he descuidado un poco el trabajo – recargó su barbilla en mi hombro… su voz se escuchaba apenada

-no te preocupes cariño – le acaricié la mejilla – tú define como quieres que tomemos nuestra luna de miel… además yo también tendré una temporada pesada con las nuevas campañas

-entonces así será… - mordió mi hombro… yo me retorcí un poco – hora de jugar – dijo riendo divertido

XOXOXO

Quedamos con los padres de Serena de que fueran a casa de mis abuelos para una comida familiar… Serena les comentó el motivo de la comida y como a mi abuela a la mama de Serena le pareció muy precipitada nuestra decisión, pero quedamos que aclararíamos las cosas

-Bunny – saludo su papa cuando llegamos por ellos – es bueno verte – la abrazó y luego la hizo girar sobre su eje – es mi imaginación o cada vez está más hermosa – miró a su mujer

-es cierto… luces radiante – concedió su mama

-quizá sea porque soy muy feliz – comentó abrazándome

-es el amor que refleja – la abracé como queriendo protegerla… su mama la miraba de un modo analítico… como si quisiera ver a través de sus ojos hasta su alma - ¿nos vamos? – pregunté para cambiar el tema

-claro – comento mi suegro… todos salimos al auto y tomamos rumbo a casa de mis abuelos, durante el camino conversamos de cosas cotidianas, aunque un par de veces sus papas y en especial su mama intento saber el motivo de una boda tan apresurada

-bienvenidos a casa – nos saludó mi abuela en cuanto nos bajamos del auto – Dios mío hija – exclamó al ver a Serena – estas radiante – la observó de pies a cabeza y luego la abrazó

-no es para tanto abuela – Serena estaba ruborizada, y yo tenía que darles la razón a todos, ella lucia simplemente divina

-de hecho sí – le susurré al oído cuando la tuve cerca – estas hermosa – luego bese su mejilla y ella se sonrojó más

-¿no son lindos Artemis? – Le comentó al abuelo quien asentía divertido – hola – se acercó a mis suegros – soy Luna Chiba la abuela de Darien

-yo soy Ikuko y él es mi marido Kenji… mucho gusto señora Chiba – le tendió la mano a mi abuela

-nada de señora – mi abuela abrazó a Ikuko – ahora somos familia – dijo divertida mientras abrazaba a Kenji

-pues gracias Luna – mi suegro se veía algo sorprendido por la animosidad de mi abuela…

-yo soy Artemis Chiba – los saludo mi abuelo con un apretón de manos – bienvenidos a casa – todos entramos y nos dirigimos a la sala donde la abuela ya tenía una jarra de limonada… la conversación se centro en principio en conocer un poco a las familias, mi padre llegó poco después así que pasó un buen rato antes de sentarnos a la mesa

-ahora jovencitos – nos dijo de pronto mi abuela en cuanto sirvieron la sopa – me van a explicar en este momento como es que quieren una boda exprés – nos miró entre ofendida y molesta

-pues veras abuela – Serena empezó a hablar pero se notaban sus nervios… tomé su mano entre la mía

-porque la amo con toda el alma – todos me miraron extrañados incluida Serena – sé que ya estamos casados, pero… - hice una pausa – no me sentiré tranquilo hasta que no nos dé la bendición el sacerdote… - me llevé su mano a los labios y la besé suavemente – casi la pierdo – pensar en eso me hizo un nudo en la garganta – y ahora que la tengo conmigo… quiero hacer las cosas bien – las mujeres suspiraron – si por mí fuera me casaría con ella mañana mismo – aseguré

-que románticos – exclamó Ikuko sonriendo

-pero Darien – comentó mi abuela – ¿no podrían esperar al menos un mes? – preguntó esperanzada

-me encantaría abuela – como aún no soltaba a Serena la sentí tensarse – pero por desgracia tenemos muchas cosas pendientes en nuestros respectivos trabajos… el mes que viene tendremos mucho que hacer… y quiero llevar a mi esposa de luna de miel

-me va a llevar a Roma – presumió Serena feliz

-Roma es muy hermosa querida –comento alegre mi abuelo

-así que tendrá que ser la boda dentro de dos semanas –sentencié dando por terminado el tema… o al menos eso quería

-¿Cómo que casi la pierdes? – preguntó mi suegro con ese instinto de periodista que lo caracteriza

-vera Kenji – ahora fue mi turno de ponerme tenso… era un tema escabroso para ambos… Serena apretó mi mano

-¿Bunny? – miró a su hija insistiendo en una respuesta

-tuvimos algunos problemas estos últimos meses papa – su voz denotaba que no le agradaba el tema – Darien y yo estuvimos a punto de divorciarnos

-Darien – habló mi padre serio - ¿Qué le hiciste?

-no Mamoru – contestó de inmediato mi esposa – no fue culpa de Darien

-fue culpa de ambos – quise aclarar todo – un poco de malos entendidos combinado con orgullo

-y una dosis de mal genio de ambos – sonrió Serena

-pero todo se ha solucionado… y por eso mi interés de que la boda sea lo antes posible

-¿y no creen que pueda haber otros problemas? – quiso saber de nuevo mi suegro

-quizá si papa – comentó Serena y luego me besó la mejilla – pero sé que ahora podemos superarlos – les sonrió a todos y luego se acercó a mi oído – ahora que nos confesamos nuestro amor – me susurro para luego volver a besarme la mejilla… yo sonreí

-ya niños dejen los cariñitos para después – nos regaño mi abuela – ahora tenemos que planear una boda exprés – la abuela estaba emocionada y frustrada a la vez, pero después de todo estaba decidida a ayudarnos

Estuvimos conversando durante la comida sobre los preparativos, también se iban a involucrar las amigas de Serena, así que entre más gente colaborara podríamos tener la boda perfecta… mi mujer lucía feliz… lucía radiante… será difícil engañar a mi abuela y a mi suegra sobre el embarazo… por suerte este pequeño engaño solo será por dos semanas

-vamos hija – escuche que le decía mi abuela a mi esposa rato después mientras estaban en la cocina, yo iba por más café pero me quedé en la puerta - ¿estás segura que solo es por el trabajo?

-¿de qué hablas abuela? – fingió Serena

-vamos cariño… todo esto es muy extraño – comento Ikuko – una boda tan apresurada… - dejó el tema al aire y yo me puse tenso

-solo es el trabajo… y que queremos estar juntos – podía notar el nerviosismo en su voz – no podemos ir a Las Vegas a casarnos ¿o sí? – bromeó y hasta yo me sonreí hubiera sido lo más fácil… además que me trajo agradables recuerdos y por su silencio a ella también su mente se llenó de recuerdos

-¿te sientes bien cariño? – preguntó mi abuela y yo me tensé

-si abuela ¿Por qué?

-estas roja hija… - ese comentario de mi suegra me confirmó mis sospechas

-creo que solo tengo calor mama… bueno voy con Darien – decía al tiempo que la escuchaba acercarse a la puerta… me encontró recargado a lado de la puerta – eres un chismoso – me acusó divertida… sonriendo

-y tu eres una pícara – le dedique mi mejor sonrisa coqueta… me besó traviesamente – voy por mas café

-te veo en la sala – entré a la cocina y las miradas de ambas mujeres me hizo temblar por un momento… después me controlé para no demostrarles nada a ellas

-cariño – me habló mi abuela – tú si me vas a decir por qué la premura de la boda ¿verdad?

-abuela no vamos a empezar con lo mismo – me quejé – ya hablamos de eso – me serví café como si nada – ya les explicamos nuestras razones abuela… no sé porque no quieren creernos – me hice el ofendido

-no lo tomes a mal Darien – me aseguró mi suegra – es solo que nos parece sospechoso

-pero Ikuko ¿porque no pueden creernos que solo lo hacemos por el amor que nos tenemos? – Tenía que aprovechar esa vena romántica de estas mujeres - ¿es que no ven cuanto nos amamos? – Presioné – voy a la sala – salí de la cocina ofendido… y alcance a oír la voz de mi abuela, pero por desgracia no pude entender que le decía a mi suegra… espero que con lo que les dijimos nos dejen en paz, sobre todo por la tranquilidad de Serena

XOXOXO

Los días siguientes fueron una literal tortura… pensé que con el hecho de que mis amigas, mi madre y Luna estuvieran involucradas en la boda sería suficiente para todos los preparativos… pero me equivoque y le peor de todo es que me han traído en una carrera contra el tiempo… Darien trata de ayudar lo más que se pueda para que yo no me canse pero a veces es imposible, invitaciones, los arreglos de las mesas, los recuerdos, la iglesia, y todo lo demás

-ya no quiero boda – me quejé mientras me tiraba en la cama… Darien estaba recostado leyendo – renuncio – decreté

-no te pregunto qué tal tu día – dejó su libro para luego acurrucarse a mi lado

-Lita me volvió loca con todos los posibles menús – me acaricie el estomago – pensé que había superado las nauseas… pero con tanta comida – me quejé – el chocolate me dio un asco que por poco me descubren – sentí la mano de Darien sobre la mía acariciando mi abdomen

-¿quieres que te prepare un té? – Me preguntó dulcemente – quizá con eso se te asiente el estomago

-bueno – me hice la chiqueona – pero solo la mitad

-de acuerdo – me besó la frente y fue a la cocina mientras yo trataba de relajarme… me sentía tan agotada… se me fueron cerrando los ojos… pero no sentía deseos de dormir… sentía tanto cansancio que se me estaba espantando el sueño… oí a Darien entrando a la recamara y dejar el té en la mesita de noche… sentí que movía las sabanas y después sus brazos me envolvieron mientras me cargaba… le rodeé el cuello con los brazos sobresaltándolo – pensé que estabas dormida – me acomodó en la cama sentada

-no puedo dormir – hice un pequeño puchero

-tómate esto – me entregó la taza con el té para luego acomodarse a mi lado – te va a caer bien – besó mi sien – cariño creo que estas esforzándote mucho

-lo sé – suspiré mientras dejaba la taza en el buró de noche cuando me lo acabé – pero no quiero casarme con una gran panza de embarazada – sé que parecía tonta pero no podía evitarlo

-¿y porque no nos casamos después que nazca el bebé? – me preguntó él… me ayudo a acostarme para acostarse también

-es que quiero estar casada por la iglesia antes que nazca… - suspiré – supongo que la educación que me dieron mis padres

-te entiendo cariño… mis abuelos y mi padre también tienen esas ideas – me estrechó en sus brazos – pero no quiero que te desgastes… quiero que tú y mi hijo estén bien

-también es mi bebe – fingí indignación

-Serena – me regaño Darien

-tranquilo cariño – me apreté más a él – ya veré que se me ocurre – le besé el pecho – gracias por el té

-lo que gustes cariño – besó mi cabeza y así nos dejamos perder en el país de los sueños

Para tomarme unas pequeñas vacaciones les dije a las chicas y a mi familia que tendría que dejarlas unos cuantos días, porque tenía que resolver algunos asuntos en la oficina y a mi jefe le dije que tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos de la boda… afortunadamente Seyia ya me dejo en paz con lo de querer conquistarme, pues al parecer estaba enamorado de una publicista extranjera Kakyu creo… a mí me da mucho gusto por él… y sinceramente así nos evitamos conflictos entre Darien y él. Aprovechamos esos días… Darien se tomó también esos días así que estuvimos en el departamento descansando… me cuidaba y atendía en todo, me hizo de comer cosas deliciosas, me dio masajes para que me relajara, me sirvió mucho ese descanso… al menos para resistir el resto de los preparativos… y los días se fueron volando

Aunque no era necesario quise hacer lo tradicional de la boda… así que mi última noche antes de la boda me fui a casa de mis padres a dormir… tuvimos una cena informal mis papas, mi suegro, los abuelos, Darien y yo – te voy a extrañar – le dije a Darien cuando nos despedíamos afuera de la casa

-entonces no te quedes – me hizo un pucherito mientras me abrazaba

-Darien – lo reprendí sonriendo

-yo te voy a extrañar más – me dio un beso en los labios – te espero mañana

-iré vestida de blanco – le guiñé un ojo y le sonreí coqueta… lo besé largamente…

-hay por Dios – chilló Luna al salir de casa haciéndonos saltar y separarnos – ¿Qué no pueden separarse ni un momento?

-abuela – se quejó Darien

-nada de abuela – jaló a Darien separándolo de mí – es hora de irnos… adiós querida… descansa – se despidió de mí desde lejos mientras arrastraba a Darien hacia el auto

-nos vemos querida – se despidió Artemis – descansa

-gracias igualmente

-Serena – me dijo Mamoru – gracias – me besó la mejilla

-¿Por qué?

-por hacer feliz a mi hijo – me dio un abrazo paternal – mi esposa te hubiera adorado… toma – me extendió una pequeña cajita – eran de la mama de Darien – en la cajita había unos aretes de zafiro muy hermosos – se los regalé cuando nació Darien

-son como sus ojos – se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver la mirada de nostalgia de mi suegro

-Elena hubiera querido que los tuvieras y los usaras en tu boda – me sonrió – nos vemos mañana – se despidió mientras yo admiraba los aretes en su cajita…

-son hermosos – me asustó mi madre hablando a mi espalda – vamos cariño es hora de dormir – me despedí de mi padre con un beso y un dulces sueños y mi mama me acompañó hasta mi recamara - ¿nerviosa? – me preguntó sentándose en mi cama

-mucho – y era cierto… era tanta mi emoción que me moría de nervios – vaya que mucho - sonreí

-te ves tan feliz – me sonrió – que irradias luz por toda tu piel – me miraba de un modo sospechoso… ahora mis nervios se debían a otra cosa

-tú lo has dicho… soy muy feliz – tomé mis cosas para entrar al baño

-cariño – se acercó a mi sonriendo y yo me puse mas tensa – descansa… mañana es tu gran día – me abrazó cariñosamente… me miraba de un modo tan extraño… parecía que se burlaba de mi… de algún modo le parecía divertido haberme puesto tan nerviosa – salió de mi recamara dejándome parada en medio de la habitación… los nervios no evitaron que pudiera dormir tranquilamente… pero lo que fue la mañana siguiente resulto solo un borrón… solo veía a mis amigas… a Luna y mi madre correr de un lado a otro, entre que me maquillaron, me peinaron y me vistieron… después fui escoltada por tres perfectos caballeros a la iglesia, papa, Artemis y Mamoru no dejaban de decirme lo hermosa que lucia y que Darien era muy afortunado… la verdad es que yo era la afortunada… durante todo ese previo a la boda no pude evitar recordar todo lo que viví desde que lo miré por primera vez

_Flashback_

_En algún momento de la noche empezamos a bailar con unos y con otros hasta que encontré a los ojos más hermosos que jamás hubiera visto, tan azules que parecían dos zafiros brillantes…toda una perdición… mi invito a bailar, además de tener un rosto de ángel tenía un cuerpo de infarto, tal como me gustan… baile con él una, dos, veinte piezas, la verdad es que perdí la cuenta, igual que perdí la cuenta con los tequilas, solo podía pensar en esos ojos y en esa forma de bailar_

_-¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto una ocasión, tan cerca de mi oído que me estremeció su aliento_

_-Serena – le susurre, mientras me pegaba más a su cuerpo al compas de la música, su olor me estaba volviendo loca, - ¿y tú?_

_-Darien – me dijo mientras me abrazaba más por la cintura, mientras bailábamos nos decíamos cosas al oído, trivialidades, cosas sin importancia, pero me encantaba sentirlo tan cerca de mí, su olor, su calor, sus grandes manos tocándome con delicadeza y a la vez con lujuria, todo en él disparaba mis hormonas y abatía mis neuronas hasta dejarlas hechas gelatina – eres muy bella bebe – me decía una y otra vez_

Como olvidar el día que me lo encontré después que nos casamos

_-gracias Mimet, enseguida voy – me alisé el traje, me retoque el maquillaje y tome mi computadora y unos papeles para ir a la sala de juntas, cuando entré en la sala había una enorme figura dándome la espalda, mirando el paisaje desde el gran ventanal – buenas tardes señor Chiba – le saludé mientras abría mi computadora, se me desparramaron las hojas sobre la mesa, así que rápidamente las puse en orden, no vi al hombre girarse pero si lo escuche aclararse la garganta – disculpe mi torpeza – le dije apenada mientras ponía orden a mis papeles_

_-buenas tardes señora Chiba – me dijo una voz que me hizo sentir escalofríos, pero lo que hizo levantar el rostro fue lo que había dicho_

_-¿Cómo dijo? – pregunte, pero cuando mire su rostro supe a que se refería, ahí, de pie, frente a mi estaba él… Darien… quien me volvió loca este fin de semana, por una u otra razón - ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté algo enojada_

_-lo mismo podría preguntar yo – dijo cruzándose de brazos _

O cuando hicimos el amor en su oficina

_-¿nerviosa señora Chiba? – pregunto con tono jocoso_

_-para nada – dije molesta_

_-me da gusto… señora Chiba – su voz se empezaba a escuchar ronca y yo me estaba poniendo tensa porque me llamaba tanto señora Chiba – permítame sus cosas señora Chiba – no me di cuenta cuando se acercó a mí, y me sorprendió como delicadamente me quito las cosas de las manos y las coloco con cuidado en el escritorio_

_Iba a agradecer cuando de pronto me estaba devorando la boca en un beso fiero y apasionado, me tenía entre sus brazos mientras yo estaba petrificada, sus labios se movían sobre los míos con fuerza, pero a la vez con pasión, deseo y ansia, poco a poco me hice mantequilla entre sus brazos hasta que fue terminando el beso hasta ser solo un roce – no te había saludado como se debía_

La primera noche que pase con él en su casa… cuando me obligaron a vivir con él

_-buenos días pequeña – me susurro arriba de mi cabeza… estaba en los brazos de Darien_

_-Darien – grite asustada mientras me enderezaba en la cama y echaba en falta su calor - ¿Qué demonios hago aquí? – estaba furiosa… traté de recordar cómo había llegado a su cama… por instinto me miré a mi misma temiendo estar desnuda… por suerte no lo estaba, pero el conjunto negro que me tuve que poner la noche anterior no era del todo adecuado en esos momentos, tomé la sabana y me cubrí con ella hasta las narices… solo pude ver como Darien se reía de mis reacciones y cruzaba los brazos arriba de su cabeza sin decir nada – responde maldita sea_

Cuando admití que lo amaba

_Esta noche no ha sido la excepción, solo que yo me quedé despierta largo rato, pensando en algo a lo que le llevo dando vueltas desde hace algunos días… Darien duerme plácidamente, lo sé por su respiración acompasada… tengo algo que me pica la garganta porque quiero gritarlo… me estiro para enterrar mi cara en su cuello… percibo su olor, y me digo a mi misma que no debo callarlo más… aunque no me escuche tengo que decirlo en voz alta… o al menos en un susurro – te amo – susurro contra su piel y luego beso su mandíbula con amor… a pesar de mi misma sabia que esto sería así… me enamore de mi marido… y aunque él no me ame, yo lo amare siempre…_

Y ahora… a pesar de todo aquí estábamos… no quise detenerme en los malos recuerdos… ya había tenido suficiente con tanto dolor… ahora… lo importante era el Dios de hermosos ojos azules

-Serena… ¿aceptas por esposo a Darien para amarlo, respetarlo y cuidarlo todos los días de tu vida… en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

-acepto – se me formó un nudo en la garganta de la emoción

-Darien… ¿aceptas por esposa a Serena para amarla, respetarla y cuidarla todos los días de tu vida… en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

-acepto – me dedicó una mirada de amor… y la sonrisa que siempre me derrite

-por el poder que me confiere la iglesia… los declaro marido y mujer… Darien… puedes… - no acabó de hablar el padre cuando Darien me estaba devorando la boca, y me tenía atrapada entre sus brazos… yo me dejaba querer sin oponer resistencia, encantada de sus demostraciones de amor – les presento al señor y la señora Chiba – los aplausos en la iglesia me hicieron reaccionar y salir de la burbuja en donde nos encontrábamos… me separé totalmente ruborizada… sentía la cara caliente de la pena… pero Darien no me soltó de su brazo… me tomó de la cintura para que camináramos juntos fuera de la iglesia… mientras nos seguían aplaudiendo… cuando llegamos fuera de la iglesia una lluvia de besos y abrazos nos atrapó y por más que Darien trataba de mantenerme sujeta no pudo evitar que nos separáramos… oía las felicitaciones de todos los presentes… mis padres… los abuelos… mi suegro… mis amigas y sus parejas… tanta y tanta gente… pero en realidad yo me sentía como en una nube

-te extrañe – sentí los brazos de Darien en mi cintura… estaba atrás de mí y me susurraba al oído – pensé que no te volvería a ver – podía imaginar su pequeño puchero y no pude evitar sonreír

-eres un exagerado – me gire en su abrazo y le lance los brazos al cuello – pero yo también te extrañe… te amo mucho – susurre a su oído

-no más que yo – susurro de regreso

-por Dios niños… sepárense ya – comentó la abuela a mi espalda – ya tendrán toda una vida para estar juntos… por el amor de Dios… - nos fue empujando a la limosina – recuerden que los están esperando sus invitados en el salón… no sean mal educados – Darien y yo íbamos riendo

-te vemos allá abuela – me despedí para después entrar a la limosina ayudada por mi esposo… después entró y la limosina arrancó

-¿estas contenta? – me preguntó mientras me abrazaba

-mucho – correspondí al abrazo inundando mis pulmones con su aroma

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Me acarició el vientre - ¿no te sientes cansada?

-no cariño… estamos bien – pronto llegamos a salón y de nuevo estuvimos en un torbellino de abrazos y felicitaciones… después de felicitarnos nos fuimos a sentar mientras servían la comida y pasaban un video de nosotros… de los años de niñez y juventud de Darien y mio… cuando vi a Darien de pequeño no pude evitar preguntarme si nuestro hijo se parecería a él

-espero que nuestro hijo sea igualito a ti – me susurro al oído adivinando mis pensamientos luego me abrazo… bailamos el baile oficial de esposos, para después partir el pastel de bodas… y ahora venia el momento de las declaraciones

-quiero agradecer a todos – comenzó Darien al tomar el micrófono… yo estaba aferrada a su mano… - por haber venido el día de hoy a festejar con nosotros este gran momento de nuestras vidas… - me abrazo tiernamente… - ahora nosotros… queremos compartir otra noticia con ustedes… - todos se miraron extrañados… todos excepto mi mama y Luna… quienes intercambiaron una mirada muy significativa entre ellas – queridos amigos… quiero compartir con ustedes que Serena y yo… vamos a ser papas – prácticamente le grito al micrófono… era tanta su emoción que no pude evitar derramar lagrimas de felicidad… mis amigas corrieron a abrazarme… y los chicos se lanzaron a felicitar a Darien… hubo otra ronda de felicitaciones por parte de los invitados

-lo sabia – canturreo a mi espalda la abuela – sabia que había un motivo oculto para esta boda

-abuela… yo… - de pronto me sentí apenada

-tranquila cariño – me abrazó – voy a ser bisabuela… y es lo único que me importa – podía oír su voz estrangulada

-voy a ser abuela – nos abrazó mi mama a Luna y a mí… también podía oír su voz estrangulada por la emoción… yo no pude evitar derramar lagrimas de felicidad, Darien, mi papa, su abuelo y su papa nos observaban con emoción en la mirada y una gran sonrisa, poco después ellos también nos felicitaron

Estuvimos un rato más en la fiesta… estuvimos bailando mucho… después nos despedimos de los invitados para poder ir por nuestras cosas al departamento y tomar el avión a Roma… yo la verdad me sentía cansada pero estaba tan contenta que sabía que no iba a poder dormir ni aunque quisiera… al menos eso pensé porque de camino al aeropuerto empecé a dormitar mientras veía el panorama de la noche de la ciudad

-¿A dónde vamos? – pregunté cuando me desperté y me di cuenta que no íbamos hacia el aeropuerto – tenemos que llegar al aeropuerto o perderemos el avión – Darien sonrió

-cariño el avión no se irá sin nosotros – dijo con un aire de arrogancia y burla – recuerda que tenemos un jet – me dedico una sonrisa socarrona y para mi desgracia tan sexy que me dejo atontada por un momento

-pero aun no me has dicho ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunté cuando pude reaccionar algo molesta por su arrogancia

-vamos a que veas tu regalo – me tomó la mano y se la llevo a los labios – mi regalo de bodas para ti

-cariño… pero si ya me vas a llevar de viaje… - la mano que sostenía mi mano me la lleve a los labios – no era necesario ningún otro regalo

-considéralo como un regalo para ti… para mi… y para nuestra pequeña – acarició mi abdomen tiernamente… todo lo hacia mientras manejaba su Ferrari cuidadosamente

-¿Qué te hace pensar que es niña? – Pregunté molestándolo – quizá sea niño

-pues no sé… solo deseo que sea una pequeña princesa

-mientras esté sano… - suspiré

-en eso tienes razón – besó mi mano… - necesito que te cubras los ojos – de la guantera saco un pañuelo negro

-¿Por qué?

-por favor – suplicó y pude ver su tierno puchero

-de acuerdo – suspiré y me puse el pañuelo

-no me hagas trampa ¿de acuerdo? – me acarició la pierna

-no hare trampa – me enfurruñé y él se rio divertido… condujo lo que a mi me pareció mucho tiempo hasta que se detuvo

-llegamos – escuche que apago el motor y luego la puerta de su lado… después escuche que se abrió mi puerta – bien princesa – me tomó en brazos para sacarme del auto… me deposito en el suelo después de caminar unos cuantos pasos… se paro atrás de mí y me desato el pañuelo – bienvenida a casa – frente a mí estaba una casa hermosa… era blanca con grandes ventanales y en un estilo moderno y elegante… de dos pisos unas jardineras a cada lado de la entrada a la cual se llegaba con una escalinata de unos cuantos escalones

-Darien es hermosa – no podía abarcar con esa palabra todo lo que representaba esa casa… no solo porque era muy bella y costosa, sino porque ese sería nuestro hogar

-nueva vida… nuevo hogar… nuevos recuerdos – me tenia abrazada por la cintura, aun seguía a mis espaldas - ¿te gusta?

Me giré en sus brazos – juro por mi vida que daré mi mejor esfuerzo para que esta casa sea un verdadero hogar para nosotros – lo miré a los ojos mientras decía estas palabras para transmitirle que cumpliría este juramento

-lo sé amor – sus ojos brillaban de felicidad – te amo – me besó suavemente mientras me estrechaba más en sus brazos… yo rodee su cuello con mis brazos

-yo también te amo – suspire mientras me derretía a causa de esa beso

-vamos a conocerla por dentro ¿no? – me dijo divertido mientras ponía la llave en mi mano… no me dejo contestar nada mientras me tomaba en sus brazos y me llevaba a toda prisa a la puerta… se quedó parado frente a la puerta sin hacer intento de bajarme

-¿no me vas a bajar? – pregunté extrañada

-no señora…. – negó con la cabeza con dramatismo – no te voy a bajar si luego tengo que atravesar la puerta contigo en brazos

-parece que es todo un esfuerzo tener que cargarme de nuevo – me ofendí

-el esfuerzo es soltarte cariño – me beso la oreja haciéndome cosquillas… me acercó a la chapa para poder abrir la puerta, una vez que lo hice entramos juntos - ¿puedes prender la luz? – me acercó a un interruptor de luz y lo encendí

-wow – fue todo lo que pude decir… la entrada daba directamente a una habitación, la cual estaba un par de escalones por debajo del piso de la entrada… y tenía cuatro pilares ubicados en cada esquina de los escalones

-esta es la sala o al menos eso podría ser – comentaba Darien mientras nos acercábamos a los escalones

-sería hermosa… con colores en marfil – sugerí pues toda la casa estaba en tonos blancos, aunque eso podía cambiar, al otro lado se veía una habitación y junto a ella las escaleras que daban al siguiente nivel

-aquí tenemos una habitación – me llevo a la habitación que acababa de ver… - las escaleras… - avanzamos hacia el interior dejando de lado las escaleras – después subimos – a la altura de la sala había otra habitación que a mi me pareció adecuada para el comedor y a la altura de las escaleras un pequeño pasillo daba a la cocina

-esta cocina es impresionante – se veía que la estufa y el refrigerador eran muy lujosos y de excelente calidad

-las comidas familiares serán muy amenas ¿no crees? – yo solo asentí con la cabeza… la estufa estaba en el centro de la cocina, en una barra de diseñador, los quemadores estaban empotrados en la barra y las hornillas eran eléctricas, al otro lado estaba el fregadero con una llave mezcladora de acero inoxidable y abajo lo que parecía ser el lavavajillas

-todo esto es tan lujoso – tenia el aliento entrecortado de tan emocionada que me sentía – es tan hermoso

-y aun no hemos visto todo – me fue jalando hacia afuera de la cocina al comedor… abrió una puerta corrediza y salimos a lo que parecía el jardín - ¿tienes frio? – me preguntó mientras me rodeaba los hombros con su brazo…

-no… estoy bien – pero aun así me abracé de su cintura… de pronto se encendieron las luces del patio y no pude evitar sacar un grito ahogado

-por Dios – una parte del jardín donde estábamos era piso y otra era pasto, y a lado había una hermosa alberca la cual tenia luz dentro… no era muy grande pero aun así se veía impresionante para mi – esto es… - ni siquiera tenia palabras

-se me ocurren muchas cosas interesantes que hacer aquí – me susurro al oído mientras me abrazaba y se me enchino la piel

-Darien – lo amonesté… o al menos eso intenté… porque él se rio de mí y me besó el cuello

-vamos a conocer el resto de la casa – me fue llevando al interior del comedor – porque estoy teniendo ideas muy perversas… cuando nos dirigíamos a las escaleras noté una puerta bajo las mismas… jale a Darien a ella, había un pequeño baño… un medio baño… parecía de mármol los muebles eran de un tono arena

-es precioso – lo abracé de nuevo – todo es hermoso

-aun no terminamos – me fue llevando a la planta de arriba, todo era lujoso, las escaleras, las paredes, las lámparas… la parte de arriba era en si muy sencilla, pero no por eso menos bonita, eran cuatro habitaciones, la principal era enorme, tenia una balcón que daba al jardín, tenia un enorme vestidor y un baño con…

-es un jacuzzi – grite emocionada cuando entramos al baño… tenia el mismo estilo que el de abajo, pero con el jacuzzi lucia impresionante

-si… para tomar un baño relajante después de un arduo día de trabajo – me abrazó por la espalda y me acaricio el cuello con la nariz… - o cuando queramos poner el ambiente – me susurro

-Darien eres un pervertido – me queje pero no pude evitar cerrar los ojos imaginando todas las cosas que podríamos hacer

-pero así me amas – se defendió mientras me llevaba a las otras habitaciones, las cuales eran amplias y muy lujosas, todas tenían su propio baño, aunque eran pequeños comparados con el mio… alguien llamo a la puerta y hasta el timbre sonaba elegante

-¿esperas a alguien? – pregunté extrañada

-mi ultima sorpresa – me dijo sonriendo y me llevó a la puerta él abrió y ahí estaba el chofer de Luna y llevaba en brazos un hermoso y divino perro Golden Retriever de color miel… con unos ojos tan hermosos y tiernos

-¿para mi? – pregunté mientras arrancaba al cachorro de los brazos del chofer… ambos hombres sonrieron por mi acción – o lo siento James buenas noches – salude al chofer bastante apenada

-buenas noches señora – saludó amablemente

-que hermoso bebe – lo acariciaba mientras el animal me lengüeteaba las manos – hola cariño… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-aun no tiene nombre – me dijo Darien mientras le hacia cariñitos al perro – tu lo vas a elegir

-¿en serio? – Afirmó con la cabeza – déjame pensar… - lo medité un momento – lo tengo… se llamará Darcy

-¿Darcy? – preguntó extrañado

-si… como el protagonista de Orgullo y Prejuicio

-si a ti te gusta – me dijo sonriendo

-bien Darcy… - lo levante en mis manos – bienvenido a la familia… ¿lo vamos a llevar a Roma? – pregunté preocupada

-claro que no – respondió rápidamente Darien mientras me quitaba al animalito de mis manos

-¿lo vamos a dejar aquí? – pregunté angustiada

-no, obvio no– me dijo divertido – se va quedar con mis abuelos en su casa mientras nos vamos de luna de miel – se lo entrego al chofer – y cuando volvamos lo tendremos con nosotros

-que bueno – no podría soportar la idea de dejar a un animalito solo en casa aunque la casa estuviera sin muebles

-y ahora nosotros nos vamos al aeropuerto – me tomó de la mano y salimos a la calle… nos despedimos del chofer y luego nos subimos al auto… y nos dirigimos a nuestra luna de miel en Roma

•**·.·´¯`·.·•****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ****Noche de Copas ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****•·.·´¯`·.·•**

**Antes que nada debo pedir una disculpa porque ahora si me he atrasado mucho en subir mis historias, pero el trabajo me tiene muy absorbida y se me ha ido un poco la inspiración… pero estoy tratando de redimirme con ustedes, así que aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo… espero que sea de su agrado… sé que aun falta que pasen algunas cosas, y espero pronto estar con una nueva entrega…**

**Gracias a todas las personas por sus reviews y por agregarme a mi o a la historia en sus favoritos, eso para me hace mucha ilusión… **

**Besos Ángel Negro!**


	13. Chapter 13

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Podría parecer que esto ya lo leyeron… por favor lean el capítulo antes de dar algo por sentado… espero que sea de su agrado y nos leemos al final del capítulo**

•**·.·´¯`·.·•****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**** Noche de Copas ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****•·.·´¯`·.·•**

I don't even know my last night  
>My momma would be so ashamed<br>It started of, hey cutie where you from  
>And then it turned into oh no, what have I done<br>And I don't even know my last name

Mi cabeza me está matando, siento que va a reventar, un pitido que me destroza los nervios me está aniquilando… entre la tortura que me saco de mi sueño profundo reconozco que es el sonido de mi celular ¿desde cuándo se volvió tan horrendo ese sonido?, a tientas y sin abrir los ojos busco al causante de esa tortura y con trabajos lo encuentro, no sé como logro hacerlo pero contesto

-Serena donde demonios te metiste – escucho gritar a Rei antes de poder decir hola, y su voz es peor tortura que el sonido del teléfono

-podrías no gritar tan alto – logro articular con mucho trabajo, mi voz suena como la de un fumador con problemas de asma que ni yo la reconozco, logro escuchar que Rei habla con alguien más pero no logro entender con quien, ni si es conmigo la cosa, mi cerebro aun no despierta

-Serena – esa era la dulce voz de Amy cargada de preocupación pero aun así suena molesta a mis oídos – Serena ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?

-lo estaré cuando vuelva a dormir – me queje – hablamos luego ¿sí? – y sin más corte la llamada, me gire en la cama, que por cierto está muy suave, y en ese momento noto que estoy boca abajo, la sabana me cubre y logro distinguir que es una tela fina, como de seda… mi cama no tiene sabanas de seda ni es tan suave, la almohada tampoco es tan suave, hago el intento y abro un ojo, esta todo tan oscuro, pero aun así me cuesta trabajo abrirlo, poco a poco abro el otro ojo, pero no logro ver mucho, solo a lo lejos se ve la luz de la ventana, o al menos eso supongo… pero me siento extraña, aunque no distingo por que, con esfuerzo enfoco la vista – que extraño – esta no se parece a mi recamara… con otro esfuerzo me siento en la cama y observo… no, definitivamente no es mi cama pero… ¿en dónde estoy? Me giro por inercia y busco una lámpara o algo, cuando la encuentro la enciendo y mis ojos lo recienten, me siento tan mal que temo morir en cualquier momento… como puedo distingo el logo del hotel, HOTEL HOLIDAY INN, LAS VEGAS - ¿Las Vegas? –me pregunto extrañada, trato de recordar lo de anoche pero no puedo

Me froto la cara con mis manos y noto que algo me raspa la mejilla, al mirarme las manos creo que acabe de despertar del todo con lo que vi, tenía yo una anillo en mi dedo… y en mi mano izquierda, y – oh no, por Dios, ¿Qué he hecho? – me salieron las palabras atropelladas de mi boca, era una alianza de matrimonio

There's just one little problem

I don't even know my last night  
>My momma would be so ashamed<br>It started of, hey cutie where you from  
>And then it turned into oh no, what have I done<br>And I don't even know my last name

-esto es un maldito Deja Vú – me quejo mientras con trabajos me levanto de la cama… miro a todos lados… esto me resulta tan familiar… pero es imposible… soy una mujer felizmente casada… con el hombre más maravilloso y hermoso que allá podido conocer… tenemos una hermosa familia con nuestros gemelos… sonrío sin poderlo evitar mientras me voy vistiendo… hasta Amy se sorprendió cuando estando a punto de dar a luz se dio cuenta que no era uno… sino dos bebes… casi me voy de espaldas… y la cara de Darien no tuvo precio… Darien… eso me regresa a la realidad de mi situación – Dios Santo ¿Qué hice? – trato de forzar a mi memoria a recordar que hice anoche… los niños se quedaron con mis padres… Darien está en viaje de negocios, y las chicas y yo fuimos a festejar el compromiso de Mina quien nos pidió que la lleváramos a bailar y beber – esa Mina – creo que en algún momento de la noche las bebidas me empezaron a afectar demasiado porque no recuerdo mucho al respecto, creo que baile un rato… - Darien tiene razón – me quejo mientras rápidamente salgo del hotel donde me encuentro… él siempre me dice que no beba cuando he comido mal y procuro no hacerlo, pero el trabajo ahora que soy la jefa y la vida de casa me han pasado factura estas últimas semanas

Una vez que estuve sentada en el camión que me llevaría a casa trato de nuevo de forzar a mi cabeza a recordar lo sucedido a noche… lo que me provoca jaqueca… solo tengo rastros de la fiesta con Mina… las bebidas… algo de baile… ahogue un grito – no puede ser – a mi mente llegan vagos recuerdos de besos… caricias… - no puede ser – me quejo mientras siento que se me forma un nudo en la garganta

Oh, what have I done  
>I don't even know my last name<p>

Por más que trato de pensar si todo lo que recuerdo no es más que una tontería o si de verdad hice lo que creo que hice… como pude llegue a casa… parecía yo más un maldito zombie que otra cosa.

La casa está en silencio… digno indicio de que los gemelos están con sus abuelos… suspirando entro en la casa… lo único que se me apetece es darme un baño y dormir hasta mañana

-hola cariño – la voz de Darien me sorprende haciéndome brincar – lo siento cariño… no quise asustarte – iba saliendo de la cocina… estaba recién bañado tenía el cabello húmedo… iba de jeans y camiseta y estaba descalzo… en otro momento lo hubiera regañado… pero estaba aun en shock

-amor – logre sonreír - ¿Cuándo volviste? – me sentía como una traidora, así que me quede en el marco de la puerta

-casi voy llegando – corrió a mi encuentro y me abrazo… yo no pude responder el abrazo… y me puse tensa… de pronto me sentía sucia… ¿y si olía yo a traición? - ¿Qué pasa cariño? – me preguntó mirándome a los ojos

Abrí la boca pero nada salió de mis labios así que la volví a cerrar

-no me digas que sigues espantada – se burló de mi

-lo siento – me disculpe mientras miraba el piso… solo escuche la musical voz de mi marido y me sentí peor

-tranquila cariño – me tomó de la mano y me llevo al sillón –mejor cuéntame ¿Cómo te fue anoche con las chicas?

-¿las chicas? – Me puse nerviosa – bien… las chicas… si… todo bien – me levanté de un salto – voy… yo… bueno… estoy muerta… voy a darme un baño –me acerque a las escaleras… Darien solo me miraba extrañado

-¿quieres que te ayude? – me preguntó sugestivamente

-¿ayuda?... no… no… es obvio que ya te bañaste – subí corriendo las escaleras… no podía dejar que me viera desnuda… ¿y si tenía alguna marca? ¿O algo?... deje mis cosas en la cama y me metí al baño… cerré con llave y me desnude… hice una inspección a detalle frente al espejo… suspire aliviada cuando después del escrutinio comprobé que no tenía ninguna marca… y después lloré… mientras me metía a la regadera lloré como en años no lo había hecho… había cometido la estupidez más grande del mundo

-amor – la voz de Darien me saca de mi sufrimiento – amor ¿estás bien?

-si – contestó entrecortadamente

-¿segura? – sonaba preocupado

-si cariño estoy bien – me volví a mojar con agua caliente – salgo en un minuto

-te espero abajo – lo escuche alejarse… sin mucho ánimo salí de la regadera envuelta en una toalla… me vestí sin fijarme mucho… unos jeans y una playera sin mangas, ni ganas tenia de ponerme zapatos así que bajé descalza… bajé sin mucho ánimo… Darien iba saliendo de la cocina con una botella de champagne en las manos – ya estás aquí – me dijo muy sonriente mientras ponía la botella sobre la mesa del comedor… ahí ya había dos copas y una caja de terciopelo negro

-¿y esto? – Pregunté sorprendida… Darien solo sonrió divertido pero no me contestó… - ¿Qué pasa? – me acerque a él

-feliz aniversario – me dijo entregándome una de las copas que acababa de servir… yo me quedé muda y le recibí la copa pero no bebí – salud – chocó su copa con la mía y bebió un sorbo – ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó aun sonriendo – ¿bebiste tanto anoche que ahorita no se te antoja?

Yo sentí que me ponía pálida y Darien solo sonrió divertido por su broma

-es que… es que no entiendo – logre decir – no entiendo a que te refieres

Darien me evaluó un momento y después sonrió de nuevo – bueno hoy no es nuestro aniversario en realidad – levanté la ceja esperando que continuara… me quitó la copa de la mano y me entrego la caja – ayer cumplimos 5 años de casados

Yo me quede muda un momento haciendo cuentas en mi cabeza – no cariño… todavía nos faltan como siete meses para cumplir los 5 años – aclaré con mucha seguridad

Volvió a sonreírse… el parecía muy divertido y yo no sabía que pasaba – ayer hace 5 años te conocí – afortunadamente me había quitado la copa si no estaba segura que la hubiera soltado… recordé todo lo que habíamos vivido cuando nos conocimos… y nos casamos… y de pronto recordé porque había llegado tan desanimada a casa… al ver que no abría la caja resoplo de frustración y me la quito para abrirla – ahora si te afecto la fiesta de anoche – me recriminó de broma… me mostró el regalo… era una hermosa gargantilla de zafiros que hacia juego con los aretes que me había regalado Mamoru… yo solo pude jadear impactada… se me cerro la garganta y los ojos se me humedecieron – veo que te gustaron – me levantó la barbilla para mirarme… sus ojos brillaban de felicidad – te amo – me besó los labios suavemente y ya no pude más

-no puedo – me separé tan violentamente de él que casi me caigo – no puedo… no puedo… - mis lagrimas corrían libres por mis mejillas – lo siento

-¿Qué pasa? – dejó la caja en la mesa y se me acercó

-no te acerques – grite logrando que se quedara quieto… yo caminé hacia la sala – yo… - lo miré… podía ver la mirada extrañada que me dedicaba – es que yo… - las palabras no salían de mi boca… y además que podía decirle… solo de pensar en explicarle es como si me clavaran un cuchillo en el corazón… no podía lastimar así a Darien

-cariño ¿Qué pasa? – Me miró con preocupación - ¿Qué tienes? – Se intentó acercar a mí de nuevo y en mi intento de huir tropecé con los escalones y caí… me sentía tan mal que no me moví mientras me ahogaba en mi llanto - ¿estás bien? – Darien se hincó a mi lado tratando de verme a la cara

-yo… alcohol… chicas… fiesta… hotel… – balbucee mientras me sujetaba de su playera y enterraba mi cara en su cuello… él solo me acariciaba la espalda – hotel… alcohol… chicas… maldito

Darien me empezó a arrullar y a mecer mientras me seguía acariciando la espalda pero no me dijo nada hasta que poco a poco fui dejando de llorar… cuando solo estaba sollozando me levantó la cara para que lo mirara… había tanto amor y preocupación en sus ojos que sentía deseos de volver a llorar… pero sabía que era algo que tenía que explicar y era mejor hacerlo cuanto antes

-cariño – susurré y tuve que carraspear para que mi voz saliera clara – sabes que te amo ¿cierto?... él solo asintió – y que nunca jamás haría algo para lastimarte – volvió a asentir – Darien… anoche… yo… anoche… yo… lo siento… te fui infiel – susurré tan bajo la última parte que sabía que no me había escuchado

-¿Qué tu qué? – preguntó extrañado

-te engañe – volví a susurrar

-cariño no te entiendo… puedes hablar más fuerte

-te engañe – grite histérica – te engañe… te fui infiel… te puse los cuernos – volví a romper en llanto – lo siento – decía mientras me tapaba la cara con las manos – lo siento… lo siento – repetía una y otra vez

Unos segundos después Darien rompía en carcajadas tan fuertes que yo aun entre mi llanto lo escuche… me quedé petrificada mientras lo miraba a través de mis dedos… su risa era tan intensa que se estaba poniendo rojo

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – le pregunté cuando la risa bajo de volumen… mi pregunta le hizo dejar de reír aunque no del todo

-¿es que no recuerdas nada de lo que paso anoche? – preguntó limpiándose las lagrimas que había derramado por la risa

-¿Cómo? – no entendía su pregunta

-¿Qué hiciste anoche? – Lo meditó un segundo – ¿qué hiciste desde que saliste de casa para ir con las chicas?

Ahora yo lo medité un poco – llevé a los niños a casa de mis padres y luego me fui al antro al que quiso ir Mina – hice memoria – empezamos a brindar por su compromiso… por la vida… por los éxitos… por los fracasos – enumeré mientras trataba de recordar a cuanto tequila equivalían esos brindis – bailamos con algunos chicos – Darien solo apretó la mandíbula ante ese comentario – y luego – intenté recordar – y luego… yo… - titubee – desperté hoy en un hotel

-¿Cuál hotel? – preguntó

-el HOLIDAY INN, LAS VEGAS – dije apenada – y yo… y yo – como explicarle que sentía mi cuerpo como si hubiera tenido una noche de sexo salvaje y desenfrenado

-y decidiste huir – se quejo Darien – con los tacones en la mano y corriendo despavorida

-si… no podía correr con los tacones puestos podía romperme el… - me quedé callada reaccionando ante un hecho - ¿Cómo sabes que salí con los tacones en la mano? – entrecerré los ojos esperando una respuesta… Darien me dedicó una sonrisa tan traviesa que sentí deseos genuinos de matarlo – tú – grité lanzándome contra él – maldito – golpee todo lo que tenía a la mano de su musculoso cuerpo – desgraciado infeliz – al ver que había entendido se volvió a reír mientras intentaba inútilmente de esquivar los golpes, aunque estoy segura que no le estaba causando un daño real - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? – Se me cerró la garganta - ¿Por qué me dejaste creer que te había engañado? – sollocé mientras enterraba la cara en su cuello

-tranquila cariño – me abrazó dejando de reír – cálmate amor – me acarició la espalda… yo solo me relaje en su pecho mientras seguía sollozando – es que todo paso tan rápido que no me pude resistir a jugarte una broma

-entonces – hipé - ¿Qué paso anoche? – pregunté tranquilizándome un poco

-ayer a medio día terminaron las negociaciones con nuestros socios alemanes y cuando mencionaron la fecha me di cuenta que hace cinco años nos habíamos casado la primera vez – me sonreí sin poder evitarlo – así que no teniendo nada más que hacer con los socios decidí regresar rápido contigo – me estrecho en su abrazo – tu me contaste que irías con tus amigas así que llamé a Yaten y él me dijo a donde llevarían a su prometida – estabas muy divertida con las chicas… y también algo entonada – dijo como reclamo – bastante entonada diría yo – me puse roja de la pena – me acerqué a ti como esa noche – besó mi frente – y tú te dejaste llevar – me levantó la barbilla y me besó los labios suavemente – y revivimos nuestra primera noche juntos – me volvió a besar con más intensidad mientras me ponía la mano en el cuello para tenerme atrapada… me besó largamente

-pero… - jadeé cuando terminó el beso - ¿Por qué cuando… me desperté… no estabas? – pregunté tratando de recuperar el aliento

-porque como la primera vez bajé para conseguirte el desayuno y tú saliste despavorida a la primera oportunidad – me volvió a recriminar en broma

-cariño… pero ¿por qué no me dejaste una nota?… no soy adivina – me defendí

-porque pensé que después de todo lo que hicimos anoche te había dejado en calidad de trapo – se defendió de vuelta – incluso pensé que te había dejado en coma – se burló con arrogancia… yo le golpeé el pecho haciéndolo reír mas – la verdad no pensé que despertaras antes de que volviera

-y yo desperté tan confundida que lo único que se me ocurrió fue huir de ahí

-cuando salía del restaurante del hotel te vi atravesar el vestíbulo como si hubieras matado a alguien… no tuve ni oportunidad de alcanzarte

-lo siento… es que en serio estaba totalmente fuera de mi

-me di cuenta – se burlo acariciando mi cuello – mi amada esposa fugitiva – me acaricio el hombro

-lo que no entiendo – dije antes de que sus caricias me dejaran echa una masa de sensaciones – es como llegaste a casa antes que yo e incluso te diera tiempo de bañarte

-¿no te dije que para llegar al antro dónde estabas con las chicas llegue en el helicóptero de la empresa? – preguntó extrañado por omitir ese detalle… yo negué con la cabeza – pues pude usar el helicóptero para llegar antes que tu a casa… y cuando vi tu cara de sorpresa no pude evitar gastarte una broma

-lo que me recuerda – lo empuje del pecho logrando que su espalda diera contra la alfombra de la sala – que vas a pagármelas por esta bromita – me senté a horcajadas sobre él y mecí mis caderas sugestivamente haciéndolo jadear – me la vas a pagar lenta y dolorosamente por tu broma – hablé sugerentemente mientras me acercaba a su oído – y vas a pedir compasión para que acabe con tu sufrimiento – le mordí la oreja y gruño… apreté mis senos contra su pecho mientras me acariciaba las caderas

-castígame cariño – gimió mientras movía mis caderas haciendo mas fricción – yo me dejo torturar por ti… toda la vida – me rodeo con sus brazos mientras me besaba largamente… de un movimiento nos giró a ambos dejándome atrapada entre el piso y su cuerpo – solo prométeme una cosa – dijo jadeante mientras me besaba el cuello

-lo que quieras cariño – gemí al sentir como presionaba su cadera contra la mía

-quiero que me prometas que cuidaras lo que bebas

-¿Qué? – Pregunte reaccionando a sus palabras - ¿me estas pidiendo que me vuelva abstemia? – pregunté con incredulidad enderezándome un poco

-no me mal entiendas cariño… si por mi fuera te pediría que bebieras pura agüita de ahora en adelante – yo iba a reclamarle pero me puso un dedo en los labios – lo que digo es que debes tener cuidado de no beber en exceso… te apuesto a que ayer no comiste bien antes de reunirte con las chicas – me recriminó y yo me puse roja de la vergüenza

-yo – suspiré – tienes razón – acepté resignada

-¿ves?

-lo siento cariño – me disculpé con sinceridad – tendré cuidado con lo que beba – le acaricie la mejilla - ¿te he dicho que te amo?

-no – se fingió ofendido – eres muy mala esposa – hizo un puchero marca Chiba

-ahora sé a quién sacaron ese tierno puchero mis hijos – me reí y le acaricie el labio

-MIS hijos me enseñaron ese puchero… que lo aprendieron de su madre – bromeó mientras se levantaba y me tomaba en brazos

-te amo – me abracé de su cuello mientras subía las escaleras – y hablando de los gemelos tenemos que ir por ellos con mis papás

-no – comentó mientras me dejaba en la cama – Alex y Ely quisieron quedarse con mis suegros un día más

-¿Cómo que quisieron quedarse? – Pregunté sin entender

Darien se rió – a decir verdad les pedí a mis suegros que si se quedaban con los niños un día más

-¿y eso? – pregunté con la voz cargada de deseo

-quiero terminar de festejar mi aniversario – me besó el cuello mientras me quitaba la playera – con la mujer más maravillosa – beso – hermosa – beso – loca – se rió mientras iba bajando al sur de mi cuerpo – a la que amo con toda el alma – me iba desabrochando los pantalones

-Darien – gemí – anoche estuvimos toda la noche haciendo el amor… ¿Cómo puedes tener ganas de seguir haciéndolo? Eres insaciable – fingí quejarme

-cariño – quedó frente a mí su aliento tocaba el mío – esto es precisamente lo que tenía planeado para nosotros antes de que salieras huyendo – me reclamó y luego me besó – era lo que haríamos después de desayunar – me besó de nuevo mientras yo le acariciaba el cabello – o antes de desayunar… o mientras desayunábamos – me besó el cuello de nuevo – a decir verdad – me miró a los ojos con severidad – creo que esto era lo que quería hacer la primera mañana después de que te convertiste en mi esposa… te amo Serena y estoy casi seguro de que te amo desde el día en que te conocí

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – te amo tanto Darien… y estoy segura que te amo desde que mis ojos se cruzaron con los tuyos en el antro esa noche hace cinco años

-creo que esa fue y seguirá siendo mi mejor noche de copas – se rió

-y la mía también

Y poco a poco la casa solo se llenó de los sonidos de amor que emitían… gozando de su felicidad… viviendo cada momento con amor… con deseo… con pasión y con felicidad… dejando que la vida les diera la mejor noche de copas de su vida

It started off hey cutie where you from  
>And then it turned into, oh no what have I done<br>And I don't even know my last name  
>Oh, yeah<p>

•**·.·´¯`·.·•****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**** Noche de Copas ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****•·.·´¯`·.·•**

**Y colorín colorado esta historia se ha acabado… jejejeje, ¿Qué les pareció el epilogo? Sinceramente me había costado mucho trabajo pensar en el mejor epilogo… y de la nada apareció la inspiración.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado el capítulo y la historia… sé que ahora si he tenido muy abandonadas mis historias, pero han pasado cosas en mi vida que me han afectado la inspiración… primero el muso se fue de vacaciones, además de que el trabajo me ha tenido absorbida bastante (lo que es bueno, porque al menos tengo un trabajo, jejejeje) y por último perdí a mi abuelita que prácticamente me educó y que para mí era como una madre y pues eso también me ha tenido bastante triste… sé que estas cosas pasan y que al final la vida sigue.**

**Afortunadamente el muso ha vuelto, espero que no se vaya de nuevo, o que al menos no se vaya pronto tengo varias ideas nuevas, también estoy más concentrada en las historias que tengo pendientes… bueno… algunas… otras me temo que tendré que borrarlas o cambiarlas de raíz, pero aun sigo meditando eso… ya irán viendo los cambios conforme me vaya readaptando a escribir.**

**Mil gracias por seguirme… por sus reviews y por agregarme a sus favoritos… espero no desaparecer de nuevo**

**Saly Luna… mil gracias por tu amistad (aun a distancia) por tu apoyo… por estar ahí aconsejándome y ayudándome con mis historias… te quiero mucho y te tengo en mi corazón**

**Saludos y besos**

**Ángel Negro**


End file.
